lifeline
by lovepawpatrol
Summary: Rose a 12 year old girl who is a huge Paw Patrol fan dies and becomes a pup and ends up in Adventure Bay read what happens and how she becomes friends with the Paw Patrol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 death and a lifeline

Ok, so this is my new story, it will be an interesting one. I hope everyone likes it, the main person will be named Rose, not Max's pup Rose. Rose in the beginning is a 12 year old girl who lives with her family in a town called Gosford in N.S.W Australia. She is a huge paw patrol fan she has a brother, sister, mum and a dad.

It was a great sunny day in Gosford as Rose and her family went out to do their weekly shopping for all their food. Rose went around looking for Paw Patrol toys as she always did since she was a huge Paw Patrol fan. Rose's whole room was covered with Paw Patrol toys and pictures. Rose's mum and dad didn't mind that she loved Paw Patrol but her brother always teased her about it even sometimes stole her Paw Patrol toys and hid them from her around there home.

While out shopping Rose found more Paw Patrol toys that she didn't have and bought them. After the shopping was done and the family had gotten home and put everything away, Rose went to her bedroom to put the new toys she had just bought with the others around her bedroom. Rose had finished putting the new Paw Patrol toys with the rest of the other ones she had and went back out to watch TV with her sister. Rose had a lock for her room now since her brother kept on taking her things and hiding her toys from her.

That night, Rose's family had dinner, then afterwards, they watched TV like they always did, before heading off to bed at around 10pm. Rose had locked her door so her brother couldn't come in during the night and wake her up and scare her. But this night was going to be like no other Rose's brother had forgotten to turn the oven off before he went to bed they used the oven to warm up the house.

Around 2am the oven started a fire in the house the fire spread through the house very quickly the mum, dad and brother and sister got out in time. But Rose was a heavy sleeper so no matter how loud her family yelled at her to wake up, it just wouldn't work. 'Smoke began pouring into Rose's room, filling it up with its black air. The still sleeping Rose just breathed it all in, soon dying from too much smoke inhalation, even before the fire breached her bedroom and burned her body to ashes, along with all of her belongings.

Rose felt a weird feeling for about 20 minutes and as she opened her eyes all Rose could see was white. Rose was trying to figure out what was going on was this a dream or real life? Then Rose heard a voice.

? "You are too young to stay dead, I will send you back to the land of the living, but not as a human but as a pup in Adventure Bay".

Rose could only see white and hear the voice that was talking to her.

Rose: "A pup in Adventure Bay but that's where the Paw Patrol live".

? "That is right you will live in Adventure Bay as a light brown golden retriever pup".

Rose: "But that sounds like the pup I write about in my stories".

? "That is correct and just like you write, you will have powers and you will be able to open a window and watch your family".

Rose: "Wait are you really saying I'm dead"?

? "Yes I'm sorry that is why I'm giving you a lifeline to a new life as a pup in Adventure Bay".

Rose: "I can't believe I'm dead I will miss my family".

? "That is why you will be able to see them, by opening a viewing window when you get to Adventure Bay, just wave your front right paw and say family, then the window will open and show you what your family is doing".

Rose: "That's cool".

? "Now I will transform you into a pup, then send you to Adventure Bay goodbye Rose".

The white Being waved his hand at Rose, then she got turn into a pup. Rose now had 4 paws and a tail.

Rose: "I'm a pup sweet".

? "Now I will send you to Adventure Bay, I don't won't to see you back here Rose for a long time, O by the way in dog age you're 1 year and 6 months old and your birthday is the 1st of June which is in 6 months' time".

Rose: "Just like the pup in my stories cool, thank you for giving me a second chance at life".

Again the Being waved his hand at Rose, this time sent her though a portal, after traveling for about 5 minutes Rose found herself lying on her side on the beach. Rose was now in Adventure bay where the time was 1am in the morning which meant it was dark and cold.

Rose knew from watching Paw Patrol that there was a cave at one side of the beach. Rose got up still getting used to having 4 paws instant of two legs. Rose slowly got used to it and started to walk to the end of the beach where the cave was. After 5 minutes of slowly walking in the cold Rose found the cave saw a rock that she walked behind and lied down and went to sleep.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

Chapter 2 the meeting

Ok so I got great reviews from chapter 1 which is great I hope people will keep reviewing this story and loving it and I do have the pairings for this but I'm keeping them secret until the time comes so please don't ask about pairings in reviews thank you.

Rose was fast asleep, the wind was blowing outside and it was raining. Meanwhile up at the lookout Ryder was looking out the window, when he saw a light on the beach he closed his eyes then opened them again and the light was gone. Ryder went to bed soon after.

The sun started to come up at 6am as always. Rose was already awake and just lying beside the rock she slept behind looking out at the sea.

Rose: "What to do today? Maybe I should go visit them or have a walk around Adventure Bay"?

As Rose was talking to herself, up at the lookout Chase was already awake, and walking around the lookout like he always did. Ryder walked out of the lookout and saw Chase.

Ryder: "Morning Chase, doing your early morning walk around lookout".

Chase stopped to talk to Ryder: "Yer as normal nothing wrong, Ryder sir".

Ryder: "Good I will come out and get you when your breakfast is ready ok"?

Chase: "Ok".

Ryder walked back inside the lookout to make breakfast for the pups, Chase went back to his pup house and lied down. Rose was still looking out over the sea, still thinking about what she was going to do.

Rose: "If I go see the Paw Patrol, I know Chase and Ryder would awake by now, but would I be welcomed? What trouble could I cause by going and saying hello to them ok I will go".

Rose got up onto her 4 new paws, and slowly started walking up a hill off the beach. Ryder was still thinking about what he saw last night.

Ryder: "What was that light I saw on the beach I wonder"?

Chase was still lying down in his pup house, when it started to lightly rain.

Chase: "Cool a sun shower".

Rose was just starting to walk across the bridge when the sun shower started.

Rose: "O great now I'm going to get wet and have that wet dog smell, now I know why Rocky hate's getting wet".

Rose tripped over a lot while walking, still getting used to having 4 paws instant of two feet.

Rose: "Wow I really thought this would be easier to get used to, I guess not".

As Rose finely made it over the bridge to the other side, she looked up at the lookout on top of the hill in front of her.

Rose: "It's much bigger then what it looks like on the show".

Rose slowly started to walk up the hill making as little noise as she could. Chase was smelling the air when he started to smell wet dog.

Chase: "O man is Zuma playing in the rain or something".

Chase walked out of his pup house, and walked around to Zuma's pup house to find him still sleeping.

Chase was now puzzled as to why he could smell wet dog,

Chase: "I guess it was me I'm after all standing in the rain". Chase went back to his pup house to lay back down.

Rose was still slowly walking up the hill to the lookout, with many thoughts going through her mind.

Rose's mind: "What if they don't like me? What if they are different from the show? What if they aren't their? What will what will"?

Rose was thinking that much that she was starting to give herself a headache, so she tried not to think about what could be and more thinking about what was going to happen. Rose was now half way up the hill when she heard the lookouts doors open.

Ryder walked out of the lookout and find Chase laying down in his pup house.

Ryder: "Chase breakfast is ready come get it".

Chase lifted his head as soon as he heard the word breakfast, Chase got up and started walking towards the lookout. Rose had made her way near the top of the hill and was peeking over at the lookout. Chase had the best nose in the Paw Patrol as Chase was about to walk into the lookout for his breakfast. Chase smelt the wet dog smell again and this time it was strong he already knew it wasn't Zuma so Chase turned around.

Chase: "Ok who's there I know someone's there I can smell you come on out so I can see you".

Rose put her head down so Chase couldn't see her, Ryder heard Chase and went to go see what was wrong.

Ryder: "Hey Chase what's wrong"?

Chase: "Someone's watching us I can smell them wet dog smell I'm going to go see".

Ryder: "Ok but be careful and call me if you need me ok"?

Chase nodded, then walked towards were the hill started going down, right where Rose was hiding.

Rose: "O no his going to find me I better hind or I'm most likely going to get in trouble".

Rose thought of only one thing, and that was to start running down the hill as fast as she could. Chase was getting closer and closer to the smell. Rose started running down the hill just as Chase looked at the hill and saw her running down the hill.

Chase: "HEY YOU STOP"!

Rose: "O no he found me I better run faster".

Chase knew the hill was wet and that meant it was easy to slip on and fall down. Rose started running faster and suddenly slipped and started rolling down the hill towards the bridge.

Rose: "O this isn't going to end well".

As Rose kept rolling down the hill, Chase watched on to make sure the pup was going to be ok. Rose rolled for about 2 minutes, before she hit something and suddenly stopped. Rose opened her eyes, to see that she had hit one of the bridge's metal posts edges.

Rose: "Wow I thought that would have hurt I guess not".

Rose started to get up, just as she got up pain shot though her body.

Rose: "YELP that's very painful dam it, I must get back to the cave and rest".

Chase was still watching, and knew the pup was most likely hurt.

Ryder walked out the lookouts doors, to find Chase sitting at the edge of the hill, and walked over to him.

Ryder: "Hey Chase what you looking at"?

Chase turned around to Ryder: "The pup that was watching us fell down the hill and hit a bridge post, it looks like they are hurt Ryder".

Ryder started to run over to Chase to look for himself. Rose was standing on 3 paws as she felt pain in the other paw, she didn't want to put any weight on it, just in case it was broken or worse. Rose started walking back over the bridge using only her 3 good paws. Ryder was now standing next to Chase and looking down the hill at the pup starting to walk across the bridge.

Ryder: "I think your right Chase that pup does look hurt they are only using 3 paws to walk we must help them".

Chase: "Right I will got wake the others up for breakfast then we will go look for that pup".

Ryder: "Ok Chase Breakfast is already so go get them up and meet me inside the lookout".

Chase nodded, and went to get the other pups up.

Rose was now half way across the bridge, still using 3 paws to walk Rose was having a lot more trouble standing and walking. Rose never gave up but she kept on walking on her 3 good paws and slowly got the hang of it.

Chase had gotten the other pups up for breakfast, as they all went into the lookout for breakfast. As they were eating Ryder came down and stood in front of them all.

Ryder: "Morning pups this morning we had visitor, a pup this pup was scared off by Chase but while running down the hill they slipped and rolled all the way down and into the edge of one of the bridges posts. I would say that the pup is hurt in pain and most likely looking for a place to rest so I would like us to find this pup and take it to Katie so she can help it ok"?

Pups: "Ok Ryder".

Rose was now over the other side of the bridge, still in a lot of pain, she kept walking and just got used to it. Rose then came to the little that went down to her cave, as she started to go down the hill she fell over again and rolled down the hill stopping with her paws in the water.

Rose yelped in pain as she tried to get back up: "Come on I can do this I never give up". Rose got up on her 3 good paws and walked along the beach until she found her cave. Rose then went inside and lied beside her rock as she rested and watched the sea.

After the pups had finished their breakfast, they went and got their gear on and got into their pup vehicles. Marshall was in his EMT gear so he could help the pup if they were hurt, as the pup dove off and started going around town looking for this pup Katie called Ryder.

Ryder: "Hello Ryder here".

Katie: "Hey Ryder were any of the pups near the beach about 30 minutes ago by any chance"?

Ryder: "No they were all eating breakfast why you ask"?

Katie: "I heard a loud yelp come from the beach about 30 minutes ago I thought it was one of your pups but I guess it wasn't".

Ryder: "A loud yelp that could have been the pup that we are now looking for".

Katie: "What do you mean"?

Ryder told Katie about the visitor they had this morning, how Chase scared the pup off and it slipped and rolled down the hill and into the edge of one of the bridges posts.

Katie: "Wow that pup could be hurt really badly by what you just told me, the pup could have a lot of different injuries so I will be ready to help when you find it and being it to me".

Ryder: "Ok then".

Katie: "O and Ryder be careful a scared pup and be dangerous and could also cause more hurt to them self's".

Ryder: "Ok we will be careful when we find the pup then Ryder out".

Ryder then called all the pups and told them what Katie had just told him. After what he talked to Zuma and Marshall.

Ryder: "Zuma, Marshall Meet me at the beach Katie said she heard a loud yelp come from their about 40 minutes ago".

Marshall and Zuma: "Ok Ryder Meet you their".

Marshall and Zuma started to head towards the beach. Rose was awake and could hear engine noises getting closer to her.

Rose: "I guess the Paw Patrol have a mission or they are looking for me".

Ryder got on his ATV and dove off to meet up with Marshall and Zuma at the beach, about 10 minutes later Marshall and Zuma were at the beach with Ryder.

Ryder: "Ok so if I was a hurt pup and wanted a quiet place to rest on the beach where would I go"?

Zuma: "A quiet place that's easy you would go to one of the caves on the far left side of the beach".

Ryder: "Great thinking Zuma the caves would make a very quiet resting place for a hurt pup let's go and see if the pup is their".

Ryder got on his ATV, and dove off towards the far left of the beach, Marshall and Zuma followed Ryder in their vehicles. Rose was trying her best to rest and get some sleep, but the pain she was in hurt so much, that she couldn't sleep or rest well no matter how hard she tried.

Rose: "Dam this pain, I must be hurt petty bad to be in this much pain".

Ryder, Marshall and Zuma were half way up the beach, heading to the cave were Rose was lying down. Rose heard the sounds of engines getting closer to her, Rose just lied still, and Rose knew who was coming and most likely which pups would be with him.

Rose: "I would think if Ryder and the Paw Patrol are looking for me he would most likely have Marshall in EMT gear and either Zuma or Chase with him".

Ryder and the two pups got closer to the cave and to Rose.

Ryder: "Marshall and Zuma when we get to the cave let me go in first if the pup is in their it could be very sacred and try to run away from me, so if the pup does run I want you two to run after it ok"?

Marshall and Zuma: "Ok Ryder".

Ryder, Marshall and Zuma had reached a point where they stopped their vehicles, got out and walked to the cave. Rose got up and went to have a peek to see who had come looking for her, Rose pocked her head out from behind a rock. Rose saw Ryder with Marshall and Zuma walking towards the cave she was in, Marshall was looking right at the rock, that Rose was behind and saw Rose pock her head out.

Marshall: "Ryder I think the pup is behind that rock over there, I saw something move". Marshall pointed his paw at the rock.

Ryder and Zuma both looked at the rock Marshall was pointing at and saw nothing, as Rose had pulled her head back and had walked back into the cave, and lied back down.

Ryder: "I don't see anything, Marshall are you sure you saw something"?

Zuma: "Yer dude I don't see anything either".

Ryder and Zuma both turned and looked at Marshall.

Marshall: "Yes I'm sure I saw something I will go check it out".

Marshall started running towards the rock that he saw Rose behind, as Marshall got closer he could see now nothing was their anymore, but Marshall kept walking knowing he saw something or someone.

Rose could now only just hear paws coming towards her only sounded like one pup though.

Rose: "Could it be one of the pups saw me pock my head out from behind that rock"?

Marshall was getting closer to Rose, Ryder and Zuma had started walking slowly behind Marshall. Rose got up and hid behind a rock, so that whoever was coming wouldn't see her at all. Marshall walked behind the rock that he saw the pup pock its head out from, and saw a cave. Marshall entered the cave.

Marshall: "HELLO ANYONE IN HERE I'M HERE TO HELP"!

Rose thought to herself: "O what do I say".

Marshall: "HELLO ANYONE"!

Ryder and Zuma where at the start of the cave now.

Ryder: "Anyone in their Marshall"?

Marshall: "No one yet Ryder".

Ryder: "Ok only go in more and keep searching Zuma and I will go on to the next one".

Marshall: "Ok ANYONE IN HERE I'M HERE TO HELP"!

Just as Ryder and Zuma started walking off.

Rose: "GO AWAY I DON'T NEED ANY HELP"!

Ryder and Zuma both heard the voice and ran to Marshall.

Marshall: "ARE YOU OK I CAN HELP YOU"!

Rose: "LIKE I SAID I DON'T NEED HELP NOW PLEASE GO AWAY"!

Rose started crying softly, Marshall was that close he could hear the pup crying.

Marshall started walking faster: "WHY ARE YOU CRYING"?

Ryder's voice came through on Marshall's pup tag.

Ryder: "Marshall are you ok"?

Marshall: "Yes Ryder I'm ok but someone is in this cave".

Ryder: "Ok I will get the others to come down here then we will come in after you ok".

Marshall: "Ok Ryder Marshall out".

Ryder called the other pups, and told them to come to him.

Marshall hadn't heard the voice for about 2 minutes, as Marshall walked around a corner, he saw a dark figure siting in the middle of the cave.

Marshall: "Hello".

Rose looked up to see Marshall looking right at her.

Rose: "Hey".

Marshall walked closer to the pup, as Rose started to walk backwards away from Marshall.

Marshall: "Please stop I can help you".

Rose: "I know you can but".

Marshall: "But what, please let me help you".

Rose stopped backing away and let Marshall approach her. As Marshall got closer, he could now see that the pup was hurt.

Rose: "Stop that's close enough Marshall".

Marshall stopped and looked at the pup.

Marshall: "Please don't be scared of me I won't hurt you".

Rose: "It's not you I'm sacred of Marshall".

Marshall thought for a minute, then talked again.

Marshall: "Then what or who are you scared of"?

Rose: "I'm scared of Chase".

Marshall was shocked to hear that this pup was scared of his best friend.

Marshall: "Chase? Why are you scared of Chase"?

Rose: "I don't want to talk about it".

Marshall: "Ok then, will you let me help you now then please"?

Rose: "Ok you can help me".

Marshall: "Good". Marshall started walking towards the pup to check her how bad her injuries were.

Marshall was now in front of Rose, and could see that she was holding one paw off the ground.

Marshall: "How much pain are you in out of 10"?

Rose looked at Marshall: "I would say my pain is about a 9".

Marshall: "Ok then, can you lay down for me on your side, which ever one doesn't hurt please".

Rose lied down on her side that wasn't hurting much and let Marshall Look over her.

Meanwhile outside the cave, the other pups had all arrived and were sitting in front of Ryder.

Chase: "Right we are all here Ryder but Marshall".

Ryder: "Marshall is inside the cave looking for the pup, we will be going in to help him look now".

Ryder pulled out his pup pad and swiped to Marshall's tag and pushed it.

Ryder: "Marshall come in".

Marshall: "I'm here Ryder, what's up"?

Ryder: "The other pups and I are coming in to help you look for the pup ok"?

Marshall thought for another minute: "Ryder it's not a good idea for all of you to come in".

Ryder was puzzled, at why Marshall would say something like that.

Ryder: "Why Marshall, is something wrong"?

Marshall: "Yes, I have found the pup and yes she is hurt and scared of Chase, so if you do come in please leave him outside".

Chase over heard this.

Chase: "What, scared of me, what did I ever do to her"?

Ryder: "I don't know Chase, but if she is scared of you I agreed with Marshall, would you please stay out here and wait for us".

Chase looked at the ground with a sad face: "Ok Ryder, I will wait out here for you for the good of the mission".

Ryder patted Chase on the head: "Good boy Chase, Marshall we are coming in".

Marshall: "Ok, see you soon".

Ryder put away his pup pad. Ryder, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye went inside the cave to help Marshall.

Back with Marshall and Rose.

Marshall: "Ruf Ruff x-ray screen" an x-ray popped out of Marshall's pup pack.

Marshall moved the x-ray over Rose's body and paws.

Marshall: "By the way what's your name"?

Rose: "My name is Rose".

Marshall was done x-raying rose.

Marshall: "Ok, well Rose it looks like you have a broken leg and a sprained paw on the same leg and a lot of bruising on your side, you are going to be in a lot of pain for quite some time, I would say about a week, I need to get you to Katie so she can put a cast on your broken leg so it can heal".

Rose: "Ok, I didn't think my injuries were that bad, Marshall can I ask you a favor"?

Marshall: "Sure".

Rose: "When the others come can you stop them before they see me please".

Marshall: "I don't know, Ryder will want to know why but".

Rose: "I'm very shy and get spooked easily".

Marshall: "Ok then, I will stop them".

Ryder and the others were about half way too Marshall now.

Marshall got a needle out of his pack and a little glass bottle with some liquid in it, and put it in the needle.

Rose: "Marshall what's that"?

Marshall: "I'm going to have to bandage your broken leg, which will be very painful, so I'm giving you some pain relief first before I start bandaging it".

Rose: "O dam so that's what the needles for"?

Marshall: "Yep".

Rose: "Dam it I hate needles, why did it have to be a needle"?

Marshall: "It will be ok, if you want I can give you a teat so when I put the needle in, your mind will be somewhere else".

Rose: "No thanks just get it over with".

Marshall: "Ok, if you say so".

Rose closed her eyes. Marshall cleaned the area he was going to put the needle in, getting all the dirt off the area then he put the needle in. Rose let out a soft yelp, as the needle went in, as fast as it went in it came out.

Marshall: "It's all done Rose, you can open your eyes now".

Rose: "That has to have been the least painful needle I have ever had, thanks Marshall".

Marshall: "That's good then, now I'm going to bandage your leg so stay still this may hurt abit".

Marshall: "Ruf Ruff bandage". A bandage popped out of Marshall's pup pack.

Rose stayed as still as she possible could, while Marshall started to warp her broken leg with the bandage. Rose softly yelped, every now and then as small amounts of pain shot through her body every so often.

Marshall had warped Rose's broken leg in about a minute, Rose just lied there, and Marshall just sat next to her and waited for the others to come.

Ryder: "Marshall there you are".

Marshall turned to see Ryder and the others coming towards him and Rose.

Marshall: "Rose the others are coming do you want me to put you to sleep so we can carry you out and to Katie's"?

Rose thought for a minute, before answering Marshall: "No thank you, is there any way I can try walk out of here Marshall"?

Marshall turned back to Ryder and held his paw up to them so they would stop.

Ryder: "Stop here pups, Marshall wants us not to come any closer".

Ryder and the pups stopped moving towards Marshall and Rose.

Marshall: "I guess you could, but you would have to lean on me for support".

Rose: "Ok, I will give it a shot".

Rose tried to stand up, but fell down over and over again yelping every time.

Rose: "Come on I can do it".

Marshall: "Do you want me to help you get up"?

Rose: "No I can do it thank you".

Marshall sat in front of Rose and watched as she kept trying, after about 10 attempts, Rose finely got up on her 3 good paws. Just as Rose got up she looked like she was going to fall back down, Marshall quickly moved to support Rose and stop her from falling back over.

Marshall: "Got you".

Rose: "Thank you, now let's see how good this is going to work".

Rose started to slowly walk, as Marshall walked with her making sure she didn't fall back over. As Rose and Marshall came out from behind the rock, Ryder and the other pups got to see the hurt pup for the first time.

Ryder: "How is she Marshall"?

Marshall: "Her injuries aren't serious, but Katie should still take a look at her".

Rose didn't say anything.

Rubble: "Why isn't she saying anything Marshall"?

Marshall: "Right now Rubble most likely because she is very shy".

Rubble: "Ok then".

Ryder: "Marshall Do you need another pup to support her on her other side"?

Marshall: "No thanks Ryder, she should be ok on that side".

Ryder: "Ok then, Skye, Zuma and Rocky walk behind Marshall and the pup, while Rubble and I walk in front of them ok".

Skye, Zuma and Rocky: "Ok Ryder".

As Skye, Zuma and Rocky walked behind Marshall and Rose while Ryder and Rubble walked in front of them. Rose was doing very well walking on the 3 good paws she had, after 20 minutes of slowly walking back though the cave. They all appeared at start of the cave where Chase was waiting for them.

Ryder: "Hey Chase we're back".

Chase jumped up, "Great I thought you were never coming back out".

Rose froze as she heard Chase's voice up a head.

Marshall: "Is something wrong Rose"?

Rose: "C-c-c-Chase".

Marshall: "O how are we going to get past this one"?

Then an idea popped into Marshall's head.

Marshall: "Ryder could I talk to you for a minute please".

Ryder turned to Marshall: "Sure Marshall, what's up"?

Marshall: "Since Rose is scared of Chase, I'm going to" Marshall stopped and looked at Rose.

Rose suddenly felt very dizzy and collapsed. Rose was now unconscious lying on the beach.

Marshall: "NO ROSE"!

Marshall looked over Rose, using his EMT gear.

Marshall: "Ok, she collapsed most likely because she exhausted herself and her body just needs lots of rest, Ryder let's get her to Katie's right away and by the way her name is Rose everyone".

Ryder: "Rose? I think I have heard that name before I just can't think of where right now, anyway Marshall we will get Rose into the back of your pup vehicle and then you take her to Katie's ok".

Marshall: "Right"

Ryder went to pick Rose up to go put her in the back of Marshall's ambulance.

Marshall: "Ryder be very careful when you pick her up she is hurt both inside and outside and has a broken leg with a sprained paw ok".

Ryder: "Ok Marshall I will be extra careful picking her up and carrying her".

Ryder carefully picked up Rose and carried her to the back of Marshall's ambulance, when Ryder got to the back door Marshall opened it. Ryder then placed Rose on the bed in the back of the ambulance, then shut the doors and waved to let Marshall know he was good to go.

Marshall drove off to Katie's, as the rest of the Paw Patrol went back to the lookout to have a rest.

Marshall: "You will be ok Rose".

Marshall pulled up out the front of Katie's shop, where Katie was waiting outside for him. Marshall got out of the front and ran to the back door as Katie opened the door she saw Rose, who was still unconscious. Katie pulled the bed out of the back of Marshall's ambulance and wheeled Rose inside her shop right to the back room where all her equipment was.

Katie: "Marshall tell me what you know about her"?

Marshall: "Ok so her name is Rose, she has a broken leg and a sprained paw on the same leg which is broken, and she also has a lot of bruising on her left hand side and she also collapsed and became unconscious most likely from exhausting herself".

Katie: "Wow ok then I will get an IV into her right away and get a cast on that broken leg of hers then I will have a look at that bruising on her side".

Marshall: "Ok then, I'm going back to the lookout Katie, I will come back down later to see how she is doing ok"?

Katie: "Ok Marshall".

Marshall walked out of Katie's shop, got back in his ambulance and drove back to the lookout. Katie had Rose on a table in the back room of her shop, Katie put an IV into Rose's good leg then put a cast on her broken leg. Rose was still unconscious, after Katie had put the cast on Rose's broken leg. About 20 after Katie had put the cast on Rose's leg, Rose started to slowly open her eyes.

Katie was sitting on a chair in front of Rose, watching over her as she slowly opened her eyes.

Katie: "Good to see your awake finely Rose".

Rose with her eyes half open: "Mmmmm Katie is that you"?

Katie: "Yes, but how do you know my name Rose"?

Rose: "Long story".

Katie: "Ok, how do you feel"?

Rose: "Sore very, very sore and tired still, I think I may just go to sleep".

Katie: "Do you want some pain relief before you go to sleep, it will make you a bit more tired but".

Rose: "Yes please Katie". Rose said in a sleepy voice.

Katie gave Rose some pain relief though the IV that was in her leg, as Rose just drifted off to sleep.

Rose: "Mum, dad I miss you" Rose said just as she went to sleep.

Katie heard what Rose had said: "So she has a mum and a dad they must be missing her a lot".

END CHAPTER 2 WOOF

Ok so I will try and get the next chapters of my other stories up soon I have just come back from a holiday so I will try and get back to getting a chapter a day up. Hope you enjoy and random test to see who reads the notes I would like everyone who reviews to put WOOF at the end of your review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 talking

Chapter 3 talking

Ok so wow I'm shocked at how many reviews lifeline is getting it has already taken over family and shelter and thank you everyone for saying woof in your reviews two people didn't but that's ok I would love it if you kept saying woof at the end of your reviews thank you.

As Rose was now asleep, Katie picked her up and put her in a cage so she could get some rest, Katie put a bowl of water and a bowl of food in the cage as well for Rose to eat when she woke up. Katie left the back room and went to the front to call Ryder.

Ryder: "Hello Ryder here".

Katie: "Hey Ryder".

Ryder: "Hi Katie how's Rose doing"?

Katie: "She will be ok but she will be in pain for a while by any chance did you, Zuma or Marshall see anyone else on the beach"?

Ryder: "No we didn't hold on I will get Marshall and Zuma up here".

"Marshall and Zuma please come to the top of the lookout right now please".

Marshall and Zuma both got in the elevator, as the doors closed. The elevator started going up to the top of the lookout, as the elevator reached the top, the elevators doors opened as Zuma and Marshall walked out and stood next to Ryder.

Marshall: "Hey Katie how's Rose"?

Katie: "She is doing great Marshall you can come visit her if you want to".

Ryder: "Marshall and Zuma did either of you see anyone else on the beach this morning"?

Zuma: "No sorry Ryder".

Marshall: "No only Rose why you ask"?

Katie: "Before Rose fell asleep she said" "mum and dad I miss you" "Then she fell asleep so I think from that she has a mum and a dad out their most likely looking for her and missing her greatly".

Ryder: "But if that's true how come she doesn't have a collar on or anything"?

Katie: "That's a good question I will try and talk to her when she wakes up".

Marshall: "Katie I will come down soon ok"?

Katie: "Ok Marshall see you soon". Katie ended the call.

Ryder turned to Marshall: "Marshall when you were in the cave with her what did you both talk about"?

Marshall started to think back: "Not much really the only thing she really told me was her name".

Ryder: "Ok then hopefully Katie can get some more info out of her".

Marshall: "Ok well I'm going to go down there and wait for her to wake up".

Ryder: "Ok then be back before dinner time which is at 6pm Marshall".

Marshall: "Ok Ryder I will be back before then".

Marshall and Zuma went back into the lift which took them back down to the ground floor, as Marshall and Zuma went back outside. Zuma went to play with the other pups, as Marshall got in his truck and went to Katie's.

Katie was doing some paper work and counting stock around her shop, as Marshall pulled up in his truck. Marshall got out and walked into Katie's shop. Katie turned to the door.

Katie: "Hey Marshall, Rose is still sleeping right now, but you can go see her in the back room".

Marshall: "Hey Katie, as she is still asleep I will just go and see her thanks Katie".

Marshall walked to the back room of Katie's shop, to see Rose. As Marshall walked through the doors leading to the back room, he saw Rose asleep in the cage Katie had put her in, the cage was on the ground so Marshall walked up to it.

Marshall looked at the sleeping Rose: "O Rose what happen to you? And where is your family"?

Marshall had so many questions, to ask Rose but didn't know how she react to being asked them or if she would even answer them. Katie walked into the back room to see Marshall looking at Rose sleeping in her cage.

Katie: "Let me guess you got a lot of questions for her don't you"?

Marshall: "Yes I want to know how she came to be alone and what happen to her family".

Rose suddenly started sleep talking but only saying one word: "dead, dead, dead".

Marshall and Katie: "What did she just say"?

Rose then stopped and went back to sleeping quietly, while Marshall and Katie both looked at the sleeping Rose with shocked faces.

Marshall: "Dead what does she mean could her family be dead or something else"?

Katie: "I don't know Marshall, we will have to ask her when she wakes up latter on".

Marshall: "Ok then, you want any help around the shop Katie"?

Katie: "Sure I always love having some help around the shop".

Katie and Marshall walked back to the front of shop to do some cleaning.

Meanwhile back at the lookout.

Chase was lying in his Puphouse thinking about what he did to make Rose scared of him.

Chase: "God dam it this is going to drive me nuts thinking about this, I'm just going to go talk to Ryder about it maybe that will help".

Ryder was doing some work on the control room, which was the top of the lookout. Chase walked into the lookout, entered the lift which took him to the top floor where Ryder was working. Chase walked out of the lift and towards Ryder.

Chase: "Ryder"

Ryder turned around to see a sad look on Chase's face: "Chase is everything ok"?

Chase: "I don't know I have been trying to think of why Rose is scared of me? and I can't think of anything so why is she so scared of me"? Chase started to cry

Ryder put down his tools and walked over to Chase, Ryder then sat down next to Chase picked him up and put him in his lap patting his head to calm him down.

Ryder: "Chase there is a lot of reasons why Rose could be scared of you".

Chase looked at Ryder: "Really"?

Ryder: "For one she might be scared of the color of your fur, maybe your size, maybe she is scared of your bread or" Ryder through for a minute.

Chase: "Or what Ryder what else could it be"?

Ryder: "Maybe she is only scared of you because of what happened this morning with the injuries that Rose had I would say that the pup from this morning that you scared off was her".

Chase through of a minute: "Wow I never through about that". Chase cried into Ryders vest.

Zuma and Skye came up the lift to the top floor and walked out to see Chase crying in Ryder's lap.

Skye: "Chase, Ryder is everything ok"?

Ryder turned his head around to look at Zuma and Skye.

Ryder: "Would you two mind going back down and playing outside please Chase and I are having a talk".

Skye and Zuma: "Sure ok".

Skye and Zuma re-entered the lift and went back down to the ground floor and went outside to play.

Ryder and Chase were left alone to talk more.

Ryder: "Chase it will be ok".

Chase: "Ryder what if she is scared of me forever"?

Ryder: "I don't think that will happen Chase".

Chase: "Maybe I should go talk to her and say sorry".

Ryder: "I think that's a great idea Chase you should call Marshall and see if Rose has woken up yet and if so go talk to her".

Chase got up and stopped crying as he looked at Ryder.

Chase: "Thank you Ryder you're a great helper".

Ryder: "Anytime Chase anytime".

Chase got off Ryder's lap and called Marshall.

Chase: "Marshall it's Chase you there"?

Marshall: "Hey Chase what's up"?

Chase: "I was just wondering if Rose was awake yet. I would like to talk to her".

Marshall: "Sorry Chase but Rose is still asleep is this about her being scared of you"?

Chase: "Yes I want to say that I'm sorry and try to become friends with her".

Marshall: "That's a great idea Chase I will give you a call when she wakes up".

Chase: "Thanks Marshall". Chase ended the call.

Chase went back down the lift, outside and lied down in his Puphouse.

Back at Katie's shop.

Rose slowly started to wake up and open her eyes, as she saw that she was in a cage.

Rose: "Where am I? And why am I in so much pain"?

Rose started to look around as much of the room as she could.

Rose: "This place could it be that I'm at Katie's shop"?

Marshall: "Hey Katie I'm going to go back and check in on Rose".

Katie: "Ok Marshall".

As Marshall walked through the doors leading to the back room.

Rose heard someone walking towards her cage.

Rose: "Marshall is that you"?

Marshall walked in front of Rose's cage.

Marshall: "Hey Rose good to see you awake, how you feeling"?

Rose: "I'm in pain a lot of pain it hurts so much".

Marshall: "KATIE SHE'S AWAKE CAN YOU COME IN HERE".

Katie came running through the doors, and stopped in front of Rose's cage.

Katie: "Hey little Rose I'm Katie how are you"?

Rose didn't say anything.

Katie looked at Rose then at Marshall: "Doesn't she talk Marshall"?

Marshall: "Rose does talk it's just she's very shy, she will talk when she is ready to its ok".

Katie: "That's good".

Marshall: "That reminds me she is in a lot of pain can you give her some pain relief Katie"?

Katie: "Sure I can".

Katie went over to the other side of the room to get some pain relief for Rose.

Marshall: "You know Rose you don't have to be shy around Katie".

Rose: "It's not that every time I talk it hurts a lot".

Marshall: "O ok well just try not to talk a lot then just use your head to answer questions".

Rose nodded at Marshall as Katie walked back over with the pain relief in a needle in her hand.

Marshall: "Katie the reason Rose isn't talking is because every time she talks it hurts a lot".

Katie: "That makes since she is hurt a lot".

Rose looked at the ground.

Katie put the needle into Rose's IV, about 5 minutes after Katie had given the pain relief, and Rose looked like she was not in as much pain as before.

Marshall: "O by the way Rose Chase would like to talk to you he isn't going to hurt you and I will be in here with you".

Rose's eyes widened as she heard Chase's name and that he wanted to talk to her.

Rose: "Ok".

Marshall: "Good".

Marshall called Chase.

Marshall: "Hey Chase you there"?

Chase: "Yes Marshall I'm here what's up"?

Marshall: "Rose is awake if you want to come talk to her now is the time".

Chase: "Ok I will be down their soon".

Marshall: "Ok see you soon". Marshall ended the call.

Chase got up walked out of his Puphouse transformed it into a vehicle got in and dove off.

Skye was lying down under a tree thinking.

Skye: "O Chase do you love me like I love you"?

Meanwhile back at Katie's with Marshall and Rose.

Marshall had opened Rose's cage, so she could move about some more. Rose had to drink her water though a straw and was only allowed soup to drink/eat as Katie's orders. Chase arrived 10 minutes and walked right into the back room and stood next to Marshall.

Marshall: "Hey Chase".

Chase: "Hey Marshall and Rose".

Rose nodded at Chase.

Chase: "Why isn't she talking"?

Marshall: "Every time Rose talks it hurts a lot so she answers with her head".

Chase: "O ok that's fine then hey Rose my name is Chase".

Rose nodded at Chase.

Chase: "Ok then I think it would be better if we talked again when Rose can talk".

Rose nodded to Chase.

Marshall: "That's a good idea Chase, Rose should be able to walk and talk tommow I will most likely being her to the lookout".

Chase: "Ok then Marshall, and Rose I will see you tommow rest up pup".

Chase walked out and dove back to the lookout.

Marshall: "Rose tommow morning I will come by and see if Katie will let me take you for a walk down to the beach".

Rose smiled and nodded tat Marshall.

Rose: "Thank you".

Rose slowly drifted off to sleep with Marshall watching over her after Rose had fallen asleep Marshall left her to sleep. Katie was sitting at her desk look stuff up on her computer as Marshall walked past.

Katie: "Hey Marshall how's Rose doing"?

Marshall: "Good she is right now sleeping and I'm heading off back to the lookout for the rest of the day, and Katie is there a chance that I can take Rose out for a walk tommow morning please"?

Katie: "Tommow morning? Rose's front right leg will not be fully healed and it shouldn't hurt for her to talk anymore tommow, so as long as you're with her I don't see why not".

Marshall: "Cool thanks Katie, talk to you later".

Katie: "Ok bye Marshall".

Marshall left Katie's shop and went back to the lookout, to play with the other pups.

The afternoon was uneventful, no rescue calls or anything so the pup spent most of the afternoon playing tag and tug-a-war. After the pups had finished playing there games they went inside the lookout to have dinner, Ryder had placed the pups bowls on the ground in a row for the pups.

Ryder: "Evening pups enjoy your dinner".

Pups: "Thanks Ryder".

Every pup started eating there dinner every pup but Marshall who just stood over his bowl looking down at his dinner.

Ryder: "Marshall is something wrong with your dinner"?

Marshall: "No it's not the dinner just thinking about a lot of stuff".

Ryder walked over to Marshall and patted him on the head.

Ryder: "You're worried about Rose aren't you"?

Marshall: "Yes and some other things".

Ryder: "Eat your dinner then come and talk to me if you need to Marshall, I'm always here for every one of you pups".

Marshall smiled: "Thanks Ryder, I will come talk to you after then".

Ryder: "Ok".

Marshall started eating his dinner, after 4 minutes every pup had finished their dinner, as the other pups went and watched TV Marshall however didn't go and watch TV with the other pups. Marshall didn't go and talk to Ryder instead he went outside and sat on the grass looking up at the stars in the sky.

Ryder: "I wonder were Marshall is? He should have finished his dinner by now"?

Ryder came down the lift from the top of the lookout where he was working, as he walked out he saw the pups watching TV, Ryder walked over to them.

Ryder: "Hey pups, do any of you know where Marshall is by any chance"?

All the pups looked at Ryder.

Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble: "No sorry Ryder".

Ryder: "Ok then I'm going to go look outside for him thanks pups".

Ryder left the pups to watch TV as he walked to the lookouts doors, as Ryder walked out the door he saw Marshall sitting on the grass looking up at the sky. Ryder walked over to Marshall who was deep in thought.

Ryder walked to Marshall and sat down next to him: "Hey Marshall you didn't come talk to me is everything ok"?

Marshall looked at Ryder: "Sorry Ryder I forgot completely to come talk to you after dinner and yes everything is ok still just thinking about Rose and some other things".

Ryder: "Well I'm out here with you so we can talk now so what's on your mind Marshall"?

Marshall: "Well with Rose, I was thinking about what happen to her how she come to be here without her family and without a collar so she's all alone".

Ryder: "O Marshall you have always been worried about others it's one of the great things that makes you special Marshall, each other you pups have things that make each of you special in your own special way. Yours Marshall is that you always look after others you're always kind and you always worry about others before you worry about yourself".

Marshall: "Thanks Ryder, I guess that's the type of pup I'm".

Ryder patted Marshall on the head: "You're such a good pup Marshall, now what else is on your mind I know it takes a lot for you to think this much"?

Marshall: "O Ryder you know me to well, but right now I'm tired and should get some sleep, I'm taking Rose for a walk to the beach tommow morning then I will be being her up here to meet everyone".

Ryder: "You're taking her for a walk to the beach then being Rose here tommow ok cool can't wait to talk to her".

Marshall: "She is very shy so just don't go crazy when she gets here anyway I'm off to bed to sleep goodnight Ryder".

Ryder: "Goodnight Marshall have a good sleep".

With that Marshall went off to his pup house went inside closed the door and went to sleep. The other pups and Ryder stayed up for another 3 hours before they went to bed.

Meanwhile at Katie's with Katie and Rose.

Katie bought in some dinner for Rose it was chicken soup, Katie placed it in front of Rose with a straw in it.

Katie: "Here you go Rose your dinner for the night not to hot and not to cold".

Rose had some of the soup: "Hmmm that's really good I love it thank you Katie".

Katie: "That's ok Rose, does it still hurt for you to talk"?

Rose: "Not really bit sore but nothing to bad".

Katie: "What about the other pain you were having around your body"?

Rose was still in a lot of pain but she was also good at not showing it.

Rose: "Let's just say it is about a 6 out of 10 I could use some more pain relief so I can get some sleep please".

Katie: "Sure I will just go get you some".

Rose: "Thank you".

Katie walked over to where she kept all her pain relief, as Katie got some for Rose and bought it back over Rose was already looking very tired. Katie gave Rose the pain relief though her IV.

Rose: "Thank you Katie goodnight".

Katie: "Goodnight Rose I will get you up early tommow and get you ready to go on your walk with Marshall ok"?

Rose: "Ok".

Rose drifted off to sleep for the night, as Katie went into her room to get some much need rest herself. The next morning Katie got up at 7am, as she always did Katie went to go wake Rose up give her some breakfast and check her over before Marshall came to take her for a walk. Katie walked into the back room and walked to the front of Rose's cage.

Katie looked at the ground of the cage and saw it was wet, then she looked at Rose and saw her face was wet as well.

Katie: "Rose wake up".

Rose slowly started to wake up and open her eyes to see Katie in front of her cage looking right at her.

Rose: "Morning Katie".

Katie: "Rose is something wrong it looks like you cried a lot last night".

Rose looked at the ground in her cage: "Yer I cry in my sleep a lot sorry about that".

Katie: "You cry in your sleep that's interesting never heard of that before but it's ok Rose I will clean your cage when you go for your walk with Marshall, now let's get you out of that cage and onto the table so I can have a look at you today then I will get you some breakfast".

Rose: "Sounds good".

Katie picked Rose up and bought her out of the cage, and put her on the table to have a look over her.

Katie looked over Rose: "Wow your injuries are healing but will take some time same with her leg and paw, are you still in a lot of pain"?

Rose: "Form last night I would say it's about a 5 now".

Katie: "Ok then I will give you a small amount of pain relief today not as much as I gave you yesterday so it wouldn't last as long".

Rose: "That's ok I can handle the pain right now".

Katie gave Rose a small amount of pain relief to help her on the walk she was going on with Marshall. After Katie had finished looking over Rose, Katie went and got Rose some breakfast which was soup again, Katie came back and placed it down in front of Rose as she started drinking right away.

Rose: "That's really good soup thanks Katie".

Katie: "No problem Rose".

The time was now 830am Katie was helping Rose walk with three legs which Rose got the handle of very quickly and was great at it in no time at all. Marshall was already on his way he had cleaned around his pup house got his EMT gear on just in case anything happened while on their walk.

Katie: "Now Rose you shouldn't put any weight what so ever on your front right leg ok".

Rose: "Ok Katie".

Suddenly the shop doors opened and Marshall walked in.

Marshall: "Morning Katie Morning Rose".

Rose and Katie: "Morning Marshall".

Marshall: "Rose you ready for our walk today down to the beach"?

Rose: "Yep I'm already just got to walk on three legs".

Katie: "You two have a nice time and be careful with her Marshall remember Rose is not fully healed yet".

Marshall: "I know Katie that's why I got my EMT gear with me".

Katie: "Ok bye".

Rose: "Bye Katie".

Marshall and Rose walked out of Katie's shop and started heading down to the beach, after 20 minutes of slowly walking because of Rose on three legs, Marshall and Rose made it to the spot on the beach where they both sat and talked.

Marshall: "So here we are Rose what do you think"?

Rose took in the view of the sea: "Wow it's so beautiful I love it".

Marshall: "Now if you don't mind Rose I would like to ask you some questions"?

Rose: "I knew this was coming so sure what you want to know".

Marshall: "For starters why are you here alone and with no collar on"?

Rose: "Both of them questions are very hard to answer so can you ask another one please"?

Marshall: "Ok then where is your family?"

Rose's eyes filled with tears: "My family"?

Marshall: "Yes your mum and dad"?

Rose: "They are far away from here so it's just me".

Marshall: "Ok then how did you come to be in Adventure Bay then"?

Rose: "That is a very long story which still in some areas doesn't make complete since".

Marshall: "Ok".

Without knowing it Marshall and Rose had been talking for 3 hours, and Rose was starting to feel hungry.

Marshall: "Hey Rose want to come with me up to the lookout you can meet the rest of the Paw Patrol and have something to eat".

Rose: "Sure Marshall".

Marshall called Ryder.

Marshall: "Hey Ryder you their"?

Ryder answered his ringing pup pad: "Hey Marshall, what's up"?

Marshall: "Not much really just letting you know that Rose and I and coming to the lookout now".

Ryder: "Ok then see you both when you get here Ryder out".

The call was ended.

Rose was looking at Marshall as the call ended.

Rose: "So I'm going to meet the other members of the Paw Patrol"?

Marshall: "Yep I'm not sure if Everest will be their but due to her living up on the mountain with Jake but everyone else yes".

Rose: "Cool".

Rose and Marshall started walking up to the lookout, after 40 minutes of slowly walking, they finely come to the front door of the lookout. Marshall and Rose entered the lookout as they entered the other pups were watching the news on the TV. Rose looked at the TV.

Newsperson: "We have more news on that house fire that was in Gosford N.S.W Australia the night before last, we have been told that sadly a 12 year old girl died in the fire".

Rose's eyes widened and she started to breath heavily and quickly.

Marshall noticed this: "Rose are you ok"?

Rose: "No" Rose started to cry.

END OF CHAPTER 3 WOOF.

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4 the truth about Rose

Chapter 4 the truth about Rose

Ok so thanks everyone that reviewed chapter 3 I love reviews it makes me feel wanted every time I read one so keep them coming please anyway here's chapter 4.

Everyone in the lookout was looking at Rose, as Rocky paused the TV so it was still on the news. Rose was shaking a lot and she was frozen on the spot as she heard what the news said.

Ryder: "Marshall is she ok"?

Marshall: "I don't know maybe something she heard from the TV has made her shut down"?

Ryder: "The TV is on the new about the fire in Australia that killed a 12 year old girl".

Marshall: "I wonder Rocky did they ever say what the girls name was"?

Rocky: "No Marshall why"?

Marshall: "I don't know but maybe Rose knew them".

Ryder: "Maybe".

Rose: "No that's not it".

Zuma: "You ok Rose"?

Rose: "No I'm not ok I guess I should tell you all but first Rocky please play the news I want to hear about the fire please".

Rocky: "Sure ok".

Everyone walked over to the TV even Rose as they all sat in front of the TV Rose sat next to Zuma as Rocky unpaused the TV.

Newsperson: "Fireman believe the start of the fire was the oven being left on in the kitchen for too long and it caught on fire now I have the mother here of the girl that died in the fire".

The reporter moved over to a woman who was Rose's mother.

Rose's eyes widened seeing her mother again. Rose had tears flowing down her face.

Marshall and Zuma both noticed Rose was crying.

Zuma: "Rose are you ok"?

Rose: "Yes I'm fine now thanks for asking".

As they watched more TV the news was still going.

Mother: "Rose was a kind and caring young girl we all loved her it's sad that her life was cut short we will miss her".

Everyone one at the lookout turned and looked at Rose.

Zuma: "Rose was that"?

Rose: "Yep that was me and that is my mum I died in that fire and somehow got turned into a pup and sent here".

Everyone: "WHAT".

Everyone was shocked to hear this.

Rose: "Yep".

Ryder: "But Rose that's impossible a human can't turn into a pup".

Rose: "I did, I have all my memories from when I was a human and from when I died".

Zuma: "But how is that possible".

Rose: "I don't know when I died I heard a voice that talked to me then I opened my eyes and I was on the beach here in Adventure Bay".

Ryder: "So that means you were the light I saw land on the beach that night".

Rose: "Most likely yes and the rest would be I went to the cave slept when I woke up I walked up here to the lookout and got scared off by Chase".

Chase: "So that is why you are scared of me is it"?

Rose: "Yes".

Chase: "I'm so sorry Rose please forgive me"?

Rose: "I forgive you Chase but please don't try to scare me ever again".

Chase: "Ok".

Rocky: "Guys can we get back to the news"?

Rose: "Sorry sure you can play it Rocky".

Rocky played the news more.

Reporter: "The family will miss their little girl now onto other news".

Rose: "I miss my mum, dad and sister and even my brother I miss them all". Rose was still crying.

Ryder walked over to Rose and patted her on the head softly.

Rose: "O that feels so good now I know why your pups love you patting them o Yer".

Ryder continued to pat Rose as he saw she was enjoying being patted.

Rose: "You know this is the first time I have been patted since turning into a pup and I love it".

Zuma: "If you love being patted you will love having a back and tummy scratch they are heaven".

Rose: "I'm sure I would but right now I can't stop thinking about my family back home how they are missing me and how sad they must be".

Zuma: "O Rose I'm so sorry".

Rose: "For what you have nothing to be sorry for Zuma".

Suddenly Everest walked into the lookout and walked over to the others.

Everest: "Hey pups".

Everyone: "Hey Everest".

Rose: "Hey Everest".

Everest looked at Rose: "Hey who are you"?

Marshall: "O Right Everest this is Rose we helped her the night before last".

Rose: "Yer they did I was in a bad way and Marshall and the others helped me out".

Everest: "That's their job and they are great at doing it".

Rose: "Yes they are anyway I'm going to head back to Katie's but before I go Chase I'm not scared of you anymore bye pups".

Everyone: "Bye Rose".

Rose walked out of the lookout and back to Katie's shop.

Zuma: "Wow that was a shock and a half what she just told us".

Rocky: "Yer I didn't think that was possible but after hearing what she said".

Everest: "What are you all talking about"?

Zuma: "O right you didn't hear".

Zuma told Everest everything that Rose had just old them.

Everest: "WHAT she was a human but died then got turned into a pup"?

Zuma: "Yer that's what she told us".

Everest: "WOW that's one hell of a story".

Ryder: "Yes it is but I think she was telling us the truth no one could make up a lie like that".

Zuma's face was red.

Marshall: "Zuma are you ok"?

Zuma: "What yes I'm fine".

Marshall: "ooook".

Marshall: "Hey Ryder I'm going to go talk to Rose I bit more ok".

Ryder: "Ok Marshall".

Zuma: "I will come as well".

Marshall: "Ok then".

Marshall and Zuma walked out the lookouts doors and down towards Katie's, But Rose wasn't going back to Katie's she was down at the beach looking out over the sea then she looked at her paw.

Rose: "I wonder if it really would work".

Rose waved her front right paw in front of her "FAMILY" as she did a window appeared in front of her and started showing her what her family was doing at that time.

Rose: "Wow it really worked Mum, Dad, Lilly and tom it's good to see them all doing well".

Marshall and Zuma spotted Rose down at the beach and went down to talk to her.

Zuma: "Hey Rose".

Rose turned around to see Zuma and Marshall walking towards her.

Rose: "Hey Zuma Hey Marshall what you two doing down here".

As Marshall and Zuma walked towards Rose they both saw a window in front of her with moving people on it. Marshall and Zuma were now on either side of Rose.

Zuma: "We came looking for you Rose"?

Marshall: "Yer what he said".

Rose: "Looking for me but why"?

Zuma: "We wanted to talk to you"?

Rose: "Cool I'm just watching my family".

Zuma and Marshall looked at the window and saw a man a woman a young girl and a teen age boy.

Zuma: "Who are they"?

Rose: "The big man is my dad the woman next to him is my mum the little girl is my sister Lilly and the teen age boy is my brother tom they are my family".

Zuma and Marshall: "Wow".

Rose had tears flowing down her face while watching the window.

Zuma looked at Rose and put a paw on Rose's back and patted her.

Zuma: "It will be ok Rose".

Rose felt Zuma's paw on her back as her face went a little red.

Rose: "Thanks Zuma I really do miss them".

The three of them sat on the beach watching Rose's family in the window.

Marshall: "Hey Rose where is your family straying now that your house was burnt down"?

Rose: "That's a good question Marshall from the looks of where they are right now I would say a hotel in Gosford".

Zuma: "A hotel would cost money wouldn't it"?

Rose: "Yes and I know my mum and dad don't have much they are most likely taking out loans out or some other thing to get money if only I could go see them I could help them now".

Marshall and Zuma thought for a minute.

Zuma: "Hey Rose we may be able to help you with seeing your family again".

Rose: "What really"?

Zuma: "Yer we would have to talk to Ryder but I'm sure it would be ready by now Ryder has been working on it non-stop for months now".

Marshall: "You mean that we would have to ask Ryder first".

Zuma: "I know but if it's ready this is going to be cool".

Rose waved her paw and closed the window: "What are you two talking about"?

Zuma: "Rose go back to Katie's for the night then come to the lookout tommow morning early ok"?

Rose was puzzled: "Ok I will".

Marshall: "And being Katie".

Rose: "Ok fine anyway I better be getting back to the shop Katie would be getting worried about me".

Zuma: "Ok see you tommow then".

Marshall: "See you tommow Rose".

Rose: "Ok see you tommow".

Rose walked off back to Katie's shop her leg and paw wasn't hurting that much her side was hurting more. Suddenly her vision started to go blurry as she entered Katie's shop Rose started to have trouble standing. Katie was sitting at the front desk when Rose entered she saw Rose was having trouble.

Katie: "Rose are you ok"?

Rose: "I'm not s" Rose suddenly fell to the floor and blacked out.

Katie: "ROSE"!

Katie ran over picked Rose up and carried her to the back room to check her over.

Katie: "O Rose you silly pup you over did yourself today you shouldn't have been out that long without resting".

Katie picked Rose up from the table she put her on to check her over and put her on a soft chair to rest with an IV in her leg.

Katie: "There now you should be ok just rest Rose you need it".

Meanwhile with Marshall and Zuma.

Marshall and Zuma were running back up to the lookout it was about 5pm now as Marshall and Zuma ran into the lookout.

Ryder was watching TV by himself as Marshall and Zuma walked up to him.

Ryder: "Hey Marshall hey Zuma how did you go with Rose"?

Marshall was catching his breath.

Zuma: "Ryder the talk went great but we have to help Rose".

Ryder: "Help her what do you mean"?

Zuma: "Rose is missing her family in Australia and I think we should help her see them again".

Ryder: "Right you mean using the sky patroller that I have been working on".

Zuma: "Yes is it finished"?

Ryder smiled and laughed a little: "Yes as of last night it is finished I just need to run tests on it to make sure everything runs ok I will be doing that tonight with Rocky's help, we will be starting right after dinner you two can help if you want to".

Zuma: Cool I will help".

Marshall: "Me to".

Ryder: "Great, after dinner we will head down to the hanger and start the tests, if everything is good then we should be able to go for a fly tommow".

Zuma: "Cool can our first trip be to Australia Ryder to take Rose to see her family please Ryder"?

Ryder: "I don't see why not it will be a great trip".

Zuma and Marshall cheered.

That night after dinner Ryder, Rocky, Zuma and Marshall all went down to the hanger to the sky patroller to run the tests that needed to be ran. None of the Paw Patrol knew what had happen to Rose.

Back at Katie's place the time was 7pm.

Katie sat on a chair watching Rose as she rested on the chair Katie had put her on. Rose slowly started to open her eyes.

Katie: "Rose how are you feeling"?

Rose just looked at Katie with her half open eyes.

Katie: "Rose can you talk"?

Rose couldn't hold her eyes open any longer as she closed them and went back to sleep.

Katie: "O Rose I hope you will be ok".

Rose awoke in a white room inside her own mind.

? "Rose how are you liking being a pup".

Rose: "It's different but I have made friends and I have gotten use to walking on now 3 legs after hurting my other one".

? "I don't know why you don't use your powers and just heal yourself"?

Rose: "I guess I just wanted to be normal so I haven't used my powers yet".

? "Sometimes it is better to use your powers then not to use them, a time is fast approaching when you will have to use your powers to save the one you love".

Rose: "The one I love? What do you mean"?

? "Yes you know who I mean".

Rose: "Maybe I do even if I do love him does he love me"?

? "O Rose next time you see him look into his eyes then you will see".

Rose: "Ok I will now can I wake up please"?

? "Yes but Rose when you wake up you will be very weak you are not well right now and you need to rest or heal yourself up to you".

Rose: "Ok thank you".

? "I hope everything works out for you Rose stay safe".

Rose: "I will thank you again for everything".

Rose's vision went all white as she slowly reopened her eyes to see Katie looking at her.

Rose: "K-k-kat-Katie".

Katie: "Rose can you hear me"?

Rose: "Y-Yes".

Katie: "Good how do you feel"?

Rose: "Weak".

Katie: "That's because you over did yourself today you did way too much without resting".

Rose: "O right Katie can you do something for me please"?

Katie: "Sure Rose what do you want"?

Rose: "Can you pat me please Ryder patted me and I enjoyed it so can you pat me until I fall asleep please"?

Katie: "Sure I can Rose".

Katie started to slowly pat Rose softly, as she did Rose closed her eyes again and slowly drifted off to sleep again for the night.

Back in the lookouts hanger with Ryder, Rocky, Marshall and Zuma.

Ryder: "Ok that was the last test the Sky patroller is good to go now let's all go get some sleep it's 3am".

Zuma, Rocky and Marshall: "Ok".

The four of them went up the lift. Zuma, Rocky and Marshall went to their pup house's to sleep as Ryder went to his bedroom and went to sleep himself.

Back at Katie's shop.

Rose was now asleep but Katie kept patting Rose softly as she slept Katie went to bed 30 minutes later at 330am.

END CHAPTER 4 WOOF.

ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5 INTO THE SKIES

Chapter 5 INTO THE SKIES

Ok so I got a lot of questions from chapter 4 and people wondering if Rose loves Zuma or Marshall now I can tell you all this question will be answered in this chapter keep on reading my stories and review please I love reading reviews.

That morning Katie woke up at 9am, she had slept in a chair in front of Rose who was still asleep.

Katie: "O that was the worst morning sleep I have ever had in my life".

Katie looked at the sleeping Rose who was on the other chair that Katie had put her on the day before. Rose was sleeping, on the outside it looked like she wasn't in pain but on the inside she was in so much pain.

Rose was thinking to herself: "Dam it maybe I should just heal myself and stop this pain".

Suddenly the heart monitor that Katie had put on Rose started going off. Katie jumped to her feet and went to check what was wrong? As Katie looked at the monitor Katie was shocked to see Rose's stats were dropping fast at this rate Rose would be dead in less than a minute unless Katie could do something to save Rose's life.

Katie: "NO ROSE DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE DON'T".

Rose could feel her life fading away quickly at this rate she would die again.

Rose: "NO IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS NOT AGAIN I WILL NOT DIE AGAIN HEAL".

Katie was running around the shop trying to find something that would help Rose not noticing that her phone was ringing Ryder was trying to call her. Suddenly Rose's monitor stopped making noise Katie ran back to Rose's side only to see Rose standing on all 4 paws.

Katie saw that the monitor was taken off Rose's leg and the IV that Katie had put in was no longer in her either but most surprising was that the bandage and cast around Rose's once broken leg and paw was gone.

Katie: "Rose how are you"?

Rose turned around to face Katie: "O Katie I'm not normal".

Katie: "Not normal what do you mean Rose"?

Rose: "I have powers and can heal myself and do some other things the only reason I didn't heal before now was because I wanted to try be a normal pup but I guess that's out the window now". Rose started to cry softly.

Katie walked over and started patting Rose: "It's ok Rose you're a good pup".

Rose still crying: "Thank you Katie you're a great friend to have".

Katie picked Rose up in her arms and hugged the crying pup while softly patting her to claim down. Katie then walked out to the front part of her shop still hugging Rose, Katie sat in her chair at the counter and just patted Rose non-stop. Suddenly the shops doors opened and Ryder, Marshall and Zuma walked in.

Ryder: "Katie is everything ok you didn't answer your phone"?

Katie then looked at her phone 20 missed calls from Ryder: "Wow sorry Ryder it's been a busy morning why what's up"?

Zuma saw Rose being hugged by Katie: "Katie is Rose ok"?

Katie looked at Rose: "Yes Zuma she is ok".

Rose turned to see Ryder, Zuma and Marshall at the door Zuma was looking right at her, Rose looked right into Zuma's eyes just like the white being told her to. Rose could see that Zuma had feelings for her his eyes were locked on Rose and nothing else.

Rose: "Hi everyone I'm good".

Ryder, Marshall and Zuma all looked at Rose and noticed that she no longer had her cast on her broken leg.

Zuma: "Rose what happen to your cast"?

Rose: "Long story I will tell you later".

Zuma: "Ok".

Ryder: "Anyway we have some great news for you Rose".

Rose: "Great news for me"?

Zuma: "Yer remember how yesterday I told you that we may be able to help you with seeing your family again"?

Rose: "Yer".

Ryder: "Well Rose no job is too big no pup is too small we can take you to see your family Rose in our new vehicle the Sky Patroller".

Rose was shocked: "Wait really I can really go back and see my family"?

Zuma: "Yep we will all go to Australia for a holiday".

Rose: "Cool I can show everyone around".

Katie: "Ryder can I come with you all"?

Ryder: "Sure you can come Katie and Rose we will leave as soon as you and Katie come to the lookout ok"?

Rose was overcome with joy knowing that she would get to see her mum, dad, sister and brother once more bought a big smile to Rose's face.

Rose: "Ok Ryder Katie and I will come to the lookout when we are ready".

Ryder: "Great ok then Marshall and Zuma let's head back to the lookout and get the Sky patroller ready for takeoff".

Marshall and Zuma: "Sure Ryder Sir".

Ryder, Marshall and Zuma left Katie's shop and headed back up to the lookout as Katie went and got her things packed for the tip. 40 minutes later Katie was ready as Rose just sat at the door waiting for her to finish packing as they left the shop Katie locked the door so no one could get in while she was away. Katie and Rose walked up to the lookout together on the way they talked.

Katie: "So Rose can I ask you something"?

Rose: "Sure what's up Katie"?

Katie: "Do you love either Marshall or Zuma by any chance"?

Rose's face turned red as Katie asked the questioned: "mm maybe".

Katie looked at Rose: "O come on Rose you can tell me I won't tell anyone".

Rose: "Ok fine yes I love Zuma he was my fav pup when I was a human and still is now that I'm a pup I was thinking about asking him to be my mate".

Katie: "O Rose that's great Zuma is a great pup his friendly kind very caring and loves the water".

Rose: "I know when I was a human he was the one that got me into swimming and loving the water".

Katie: "That's really cool so what's stopping you from telling him how you feel about him"?

Rose: "I guess I don't know how he feels about me I haven't been here for long so he may not feel the same for me as I feel for him".

Katie stopped got down and patted Rose: "I'm sure if you tell him how you feel you may fine he loves you back".

Rose smiled: "Ok fine I will tell him on the sky patroller then".

Katie: "Cool we better get going then".

Rose: "true let's go".

Katie and Rose started walking up to the lookout again.

Up at the lookout every pup was helping to get the Sky Patroller ready for takeoff, everyone was getting stuff on bored and checking to make sure that everything was working and in order for their big trip to Australia. Zuma was up on the ground getting food made for the trip since Zuma was the best cook on the team after watching nearly every show there was to watch with cooking in it he learnt how to cook nearly anything.

Katie and Rose entered the lookout just as Zuma had finished making food for the trip and was walking back to the lift to go back down to the hanger when he saw Rose and Katie.

Zuma: "Hey you two".

Rose and Katie: "Hey Zuma".

Zuma: "Follow me I will take you to the hanger".

Rose and Katie: "Ok"

Zuma entered the lift, same with Katie and Rose as the lift's doors closed and it started going down, to the hanger, as Katie and Rose saw the Sky Patroller only one word came to both of them.

Katie and Rose: "WOW".

Zuma: "Yer cool isn't it".

Rose: "Very cool".

The lift reached the hanger floor, the doors opened and Zuma, Katie and Rose left the lift and headed towards the Sky patroller as the three entered the Sky Patroller Ryder meant them.

Ryder: "Hey Katie hey Rose welcome on bored the Sky Patroller".

Katie: "Thanks Ryder it looks great".

Rose looked around and was shocked by look of the Sky Patroller: "Wow this thing is cool".

Zuma: "Ryder is it ok if I show Rose around the Sky Patroller please"?

Ryder: "Sure you can Zuma meet us all the bridge when you're done ok"?

Zuma: "Ok thanks Ryder come on Rose I will show you around".

Rose: "Ok Zuma".

Zuma and Rose walked away from Ryder and Katie as Zuma showed Rose around the Sky Patroller.

Zuma: "So first off we have the rest area as I call it with the TV and our games".

Rose: "Cool that is one big TV and the game its Pup pup boogie isn't it"?

Zuma: "Yep our best game we all love to play".

Rose: "Maybe you can teach me how to play later on"?

Zuma: "Sure I would love to teach you how to play later on now let's move on to the next area".

Zuma showed Rose the bedrooms and the kitchen then they got to Zuma's favorite room. As Zuma and Rose walked through a set of doors they came to a big room with a pool in it.

Zuma: "And this is my favorite room the pool room".

Rose: "Wow such a big pool I love the water".

Zuma: 'Same its great isn't it"?

Rose: "Yes it is Zuma can I ask you something"?

Zuma turned to face Rose and looked her right in the eyes: "Sure Rose what's up"?

Rose didn't know if she should tell him yet or not: "You want to go for a quick swim with me I would have to learn how to swim as a pup since I haven't done it before as a pup so you want to help me"?

Zuma: "Sure I would love to help you learn how to swim as a pup but not right now Ryder said for us to meet him and the others on the bridge when we were done so we better get going".

Rose: "Ok then".

Zuma and Rose left the pool room and walked to the bridge to meet up with Ryder, Katie and the others. Rose and Zuma walked on to the bridge to see Ryder and everyone looking out the huge front window of the Sky Patroller.

Rose: "Wow this is cool I love it".

Ryder turned around: "O Hey Rose hey Zuma you both finished with the tour now"?

Zuma: "Yep I have shown Rose all over the ship".

Rose: "Yer he did I love it, like the Paw Patroller was great but this Sky Patroller is out of this world Ryder".

Ryder: "That's good and now we are ready for takeoff Robo dog take us to the skies".

Robo dog started up the Sky Patroller and took it out of the lookouts hanger as the Sky Patroller took to the skies it was flying. 10 minutes after takeoff all the pups had go to their own rooms to rest as Ryder stayed on the bridge to watch out the window. Rose and Katie had a room together same as Everest and Skye where together just next door and then there was Chase and Marshall in one room and Rocky, Rubble and Zuma in the other. Ryder had his own room which was close to the bridge.

Rose was on her bed lying down thinking about how and when to tell Zuma that she loved him and wanted him to be her mate while thinking about it she fell asleep. Meanwhile Zuma was in his room trying to think of a way to tell Rose that he loved her and wanted her to be his mate for good. The Sky patroller was now over the Open Ocean and heading for Australia.

END CHAPTER 5 WOOF.

Ok so here is chapter 5 of lifeline I hope everyone likes it thanks and please review thank you guest for pointing out that I left Rubble with no room to sleep in. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	6. Chapter 6 traveling

Chapter 6 traveling

Ok sorry for taking so long to update this been very busy with my other stories but I'm getting back on top of them thank you all for waiting and please enjoy reading and review.

Ryder was on the bridge with Robo dog, sitting in his chair looking out the big window, as the Sky Patroller traveled over the open ocean.

Ryder: "The open ocean is great and to finely have the Sky Patroller up and running let's see how long until we get into Australian air space". Ryder got out of his chair and went next to Robo dog and had a look at the monitors.

Ryder: "So we will be in Australian air space in about 2 days ok then when everyone wakes up I will tell them".

Ryder went back and sat back in his chair.

Meanwhile Rose was awake now and just lying on her bed next to Katie, thinking about Zuma and how she was going to tell him that she loved him and wanted him to be her mate.

Rose: "How can I be sure that he feels the same way for me that I do for him"?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Rose walked over to the door: "Who is it"?

Zuma: "It's me Rose you want to come with me to the pool and learn how to swim like a pup"?

Rose: "Sure I would love to give me a minute and I will be out".

Zuma: "Ok".

Zuma started to think: "Ok when we get to the pool area we will be fully alone maybe I will tell her then how I feel about her".

Rose was in the bedroom with Katie as she walked over to Katie.

Rose: "Katie you awake"?

Katie slowly opened her eyes: "Yes Rose what is it"?

Rose: "Just letting you know that I'm going to the pool with Zuma his going to teach me how to swim as a pup".

Katie: "Ok have fun and be careful learning to swim as a pup can be very hard".

Rose: "I will be ok Zuma will be with me".

Katie: "Ok still be careful and have fun".

Rose: "I will see you later".

Rose opened and door and walked out as she did the door closed behind her.

Zuma: "Good to see you Rose you ready to learn how to puppy swim"?

Rose: "Yep I'm ready let's go".

Rose and Zuma started walking side by side though the Sky Patrollers hallways to the pool area, as the two pup reached the pool area Zuma turned to Rose.

Zuma: "Ok Rose first things first we will start you off in the not so deep area of the pool and then move up ok I will be next to you the whole time".

Rose: "Ok I'm ready".

Zuma: "Ok let's get started".

Zuma and Rose walked over to the area of the pool that was only 5m deep which was shallow and which both Rose and Zuma could stand up in. Zuma started Rose in this end of the pool just to get her use to the water first, Rose stepped into the water.

Rose: "O that feels weird".

Zuma: "It will at first but you will get used to it slowly just take it one paw at a time Rose".

Rose took more and more paw steps in the pool and slowly got use to the water on her fur and walking in the pool, which was harder then she thought it was.

Zuma: "You're doing great Rose well done".

Rose: "Thanks Zuma it's harder than I thought it was going to be".

Zuma: "Yer it can be hard at first but you're doing very well".

Meanwhile Ryder was still on the bridge and was watching Zuma and Rose in the pool room, he had no idea what was about to happen.

Back in the pool room with Zuma and rose.

Rose: "Zuma can we move to a deeper part of the pool I want to try doggie paddle please"?

Zuma looked at Rose: "Ok fine we will move to the deeper parts of the pool just go down that way and soon your paws will not touch the ground anymore".

Rose: "Ok".

Rose and Zuma started swimming down to the deeper parts of the pool and soon enough Rose couldn't feel the bottom anymore.

Rose: "I can't feel the bottom anymore Zuma".

Zuma: "Ok just take it slowly Rose using 4 paws to swim is a lot harder than using 2 legs".

Rose got slowly use to swimming with 4 paws.

Rose: "I'm doing it look Zuma I'm doing it".

Zuma watched as Rose took to it very well, she was learning very quickly which was good.

Zuma: "That's great work Rose now turn around and swim back to me putting 1 paw in front of the other Rose".

Rose started to turn around, she was in the 20m deep area when she turned around and saw Zuma. Rose started to feel dizzy and unwell and couldn't move.

Rose: "ZUMA HELP" Rose blacked out and went under the water.

Zuma moved quickly "ROSE"

Ryder saw what happen and got up out of his chair and started to bolt to the pool room "MARSHALL TO THE POOL ROOM WITH EMT GEAR RIGHT AWAY".

Marshall was in his room with Chase playing cards when he heard his name being called to the pool room.

Marshall: "O no something must have happen I better get my gear and go quickly".

Chase: "I'm coming to".

Marshall got his EMT gear and bolted out the door with Chase as they nearly knocked over Katie who was running towards the pool room as well.

Marshall and Chase caught up to Katie and ran alongside her.

Marshall: "Katie do you know what's happened"?

Katie: "No but Zuma and Rose were in the pool room he was teaching Rose how to swim".

Marshall: "O no this could be bad".

Meanwhile back in the pool room.

Zuma went under the water to get Rose from the bottom of the water. Zuma had his gear on which he used to breathe under water and to get to Rose quickly, as he got to her he got under her and started to push her up to the surface for air.

Ryder was already at the edge of the pool waiting for Zuma as all the other pups entered the room and stopped as they saw Ryder at the edge waiting for something. Marshall kept running right to Ryder.

Marshall: "I'm here Ryder what you need"?

Ryder: "Wait for it we have a pup in trouble".

Marshall waited next to Ryder as Zuma bought Rose's lifeless body to the surface Ryder picked Rose from the water and put her on dry ground for Marshall to check over.

Ryder: "Marshall you're up".

Marshall: "GOT IT RYDER".

Zuma got out of the water and ran over to Marshall and Rose.

Zuma: "Please tell me she is ok Marshall"?

Marshall was feeling for a pulse or breathing or a heartbeat from Rose which he didn't find any.

Marshall: "O NO KATIE I NEED YOU OVER HERE NOW FOR CPR I CAN'T FIND A PULSE SHE ISN'T BREATHING AND I CAN'T FEEL A HEARTBEAT".

Katie ran over to the Rose's body and started mouth to mouth as Marshall pushed on her little pup chest, everyone watched and waited as they did CPR on Rose.

After 5 minutes of CPR Rose coughed as water started coming out of her mouth, Marshall and Katie rolled her onto her side right away so she could get as much water out of her lungs as possible.

Marshall: "That's it Rose get it all out".

Rose kept being up water for a good 3 minutes when the last bit of water was out Rose just blacked out again on the ground, Marshall checked over her right away and signed relief as he moved his paw off Rose's chest.

Ryder: "Marshall is she ok"?

Marshall smiled at Ryder: "She is ok now she just fell asleep from being exhausted so when she wakes up she will most likely feel somewhat weak but all she needs now is rest so Katie can you take her back to your room and put her to bed and watch her please".

Katie: "Sure thing Marshall" Katie picked up Rose and walked off to their room. All the other pups soon left the pool room and went to go watch TV expect Zuma who went back to his room. Ryder went back to the bridge and sat back in his chair.

Ryder: "What happen to Rose I wonder mmmm? I better go and check on Zuma and see how his doing".

Ryder got back out of his chair and started walking towards Zuma's room.

Zuma was in his room on his bed crying: "How could I have been so stupid I left her side and she nearly died how could I. I nearly killed the pup I love teaching her to swim in the water which I love as well how could I".

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedrooms door.

Ryder: "Zuma you in their"?

Zuma looked at the door: "Yes Ryder come in".

Ryder opened the door and walked it as the door closed behind him, Ryder looked at Zuma and saw he had tears flowing down his face, Ryder walked over to Zuma and sat on the bed next to him and started patting him.

Ryder: "What's wrong Zuma"?

Zuma: "Rose nearly died because of me Ryder".

Ryder: "it's not your fault Zuma something happened which made her black out".

Zuma: "But I said I would never leave her side while she was in the pool and I did and that was when she blacked out".

Ryder: "No one is perfect Zuma but when she went down you went to her rescue and got her out of the pool very quickly which was great work by the way".

Zuma: "But Ryder".

Ryder looked at Zuma: "But what Zuma"?

Zuma: "I nearly lost the pup I love".

Ryder: "You love Rose"?

Zuma: "Yes Ryder I do with all my heart and soul".

Ryder: "Then why haven't you told her then".

Zuma: "I was going to but then the thing happen and everything happened so fast".

Ryder hugged Zuma to calm him down and to comfort him.

Ryder: "When she wakes up Zuma go see her and tell her how you feel you never know you may just find out that she feels the same way".

Zuma: "I really hope she does Ryder because I can't stop thinking about her".

Ryder: "I wish you the best of luck with that Zuma now you look very tired so get some sleep ok".

Zuma looked at Ryder with his tired eyes: "Yer I'm feeling very tired after everything that just happen so I will just lay here and go to sleep thanks Ryder". Zuma licked Ryder on the face.

Ryder gigged: "Anytime Zuma I'm always here for any of you pup if you ever need to talk about anything".

Ryder put Zuma back down on the bed lying down and got up and walked out of the room leaving Zuma to sleep.

Meanwhile in Rose's and Katie's room.

Katie had entered the room carrying Rose in her arms, she then walked over to the bed and placed Rose down on the bed with her head on the nice soft pillow as Katie got on the bed and lied next to her, always keeping an eye on Rose.

In the lounge room the other pups were watching TV, the TV was set to Australian news as the pups watched.

Newsperson: "And we have breaking news now 2 tornados are heading towards the gold coast the two tornados are both rated EF 3's".

Skye: "O no two tornados that's really bad we have to help them".

Rocky: "But how we don't have any way to stop tornados and I can't make anything that can either".

Ryder walked in and saw all the pups talking: "Hey pups what's wrong"?

Everyone turned to Ryder.

Chase: "Ryder sir there are two tornados heading for Australia they will hit the state of Queensland and the area known as the gold coast we have to help them".

Ryder thought for a minute: "That's one thing we have never had to deal with back in Adventure Bay but from what I have heard and seen on TV tornados are very dangerous and they have powerful winds around them I don't know if we can help them or not".

All the pups were shocked to hear Ryder say this they had never backed down from a job before or a rescue.

Ryder: "But NO JOB IS TOO BIG NO PUP IS TOO SMALL we will find a way to help them how long till it hits the coast"?

Rocky looked at the TV: "About 1 and a half days Ryder".

Ryder: "Dam we won't make it we are not due in Australian air space for 2 days we will be too late unless".

Rocky: "Ryder we have to go full speed".

Ryder: "But we didn't test full speed completely".

Rocky: "Ryder if we don't get their people could die".

Ryder: "Your right Rocky I will go tell Robo dog to take it to max speed".

Ryder left the room and walked to the bridge as he entered he sat in his chair.

Ryder: "Robo dog take go to full speed we need to hurry".

Robo dog: "alf ALF".

The Sky Patroller went to full speed now they would reach Australian air space in by 1 am tommow morning.

Ryder: "Now we need to come up with a plan to stop the tornados".

Back in Rose's and Katie's room.

Rose was starting to move as Katie watched.

Katie: "Rose can you hear me"?

Rose moaned as she slowly started to open her eyes to see Katie lying right next to her looking at her in the eyes.

Katie: "It's good to see you awake how do you feel"?

Rose: "V-v-very weak".

Katie: "Marshall said you would feel weak when you woke up close your eyes and get some more rest you really need it right now and you feel hot, Rose can you heal yourself like you did last time"?

Rose: "No I have already tried it won't let me so I have to battle this one out wake me when dinner is ready please Katie".

Katie: "Ok and I will pat you until you fall back asleep".

Rose: "I would love that very much thank you".

Rose closed her eyes as Katie started softly patting her.

2 hours later Zuma woke up from his nap.

Zuma: "O I so needed that I wonder what time it is".

Suddenly Ryder's voice was heard over the ship's speakers "Everyone dinner will be ready in 30 minutes in the lounge room and Zuma to the bridge please".

Zuma heard his name and got off his bed and started making his way to the bridge to see Ryder. Zuma entered the bridge and saw Ryder sitting in his chair.

Zuma: "Hey Ryder what's up"?

Ryder turned to Zuma: "When I make dinner I want you to take Rose's and Katie's to them in their room ok"?

Zuma: "Ok Ryder anything else"?

Ryder: "Also I want to you to become mates with Rose and have pups with her".

Zuma: "ok WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"!

Ryder laughed: "I was just joking Zuma don't worry about but I would like you to take their dinner to them please".

Zuma's face was more red then Marshall's fire tuck as he looked at the ground: "Ok Ryder I will and who knows maybe the joke will come true soon enough".

Ryder: "Maybe Zuma just don't get a head of yourself now you want to come help me in kitchen to make dinner".

Zuma: "Sure Ryder you know I love to cook".

Ryder and Zuma made their way into the kitchen and started making dinner for everyone, they were making sweet n sour chicken with noodles for dinner tonight.

As Ryder and Zuma cooked in the kitchen the other pups in the lounge room could smell the nice food being cooked in the other room.

Marshall: "O that smells so good must mean Zuma's helping Ryder cook because only Zuma could make food smell that great".

Rubble: "Smells like sweet n sour chicken with noodles my favorite".

Chase: "Yelp it does smell good can't wait to have some".

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

Skye: "What was that"?

Marshall Pup tag lit up it was Ryder: "Marshall Can you please come to the kitchen please with your EMT gear".

Marshall: "Sure I can Ryder be right their".

Chase: "I wonder what happen".

Marshall still had his EMT gear from earlier that day so he got up and started walking to the kitchen: "I will tell you all what happen when I come back out".

Marshall walked through the kitchen doors and saw Ryder holding Zuma under running water.

Ryder: "O good you're here Marshall a pot of hot water fell all over Zuma burning him".

Marshall: "That's not good what temperature was the water Ryder"?

Ryder: "I would say about 30 degrees".

Marshall: "Ok that's not so bad than anything else happen"?

Ryder: "The pot hit his side".

Marshall got up onto the side of the sink that Zuma was in having cold water run over him and looked at him he could tell that Zuma was in some sort of pain.

Marshall: "Zuma where does it hurt"?

Zuma: "My side were the pot hit me".

Ryder: "It hit him still half full so".

Marshall: "Right well Ryder stop the water and put him up here so I can have a look at him".

Ryder did as Marshall said and turned the water off and picked up Zuma and put him on a trowel that Marshall had placed down on the counter so he could check him out. Marshall started looked at Zuma's side were the pot hit him.

Marshall: "It's not too bad nothings broken which is good but it is badly bused and well hurt for about a day maybe less you should take it easy Zuma the more you move the more it will hurt".

Zuma: "Ok I will rest after I finish making dinner".

Ryder: 'No you can sit there and just tell me what to do ok, I will finish dinner and serve it out".

Zuma: "Ok keep stirring the stuff in the frypan until I say to stop that's really the only thing left to do then it's ready to be dished out".

Ryder went over and stirred the frypan, while Marshall walked out of the kitchen and told the others what had happen.

10 minutes later dinner was dished out to everyone, Zuma finished his quickly same as Rubble since this was their favorite meal.

Zuma was in pain but he got through it since he had been in much more pain before this was nothing.

Zuma: "Ok Ryder I'm going to take Rose's and Katie's to them ok"?

Ryder: "Ok just take it slowly".

Zuma: "Ok I will".

Zuma put Rose's and Katie's dinner into bowls and put it on a roller tray that Zuma could just push along which made things that little bit more easier for Zuma. Zuma was taking their food to their room on his way he was thinking if he should tell Rose that he loved her or not then before he knew it he got to their bedroom door.

Zuma: "Now's as good a time as any I guess".

Zuma knocked on the door with his paw.

Katie: "Yes who is it"?

Zuma: "it's Zuma I bought you and Rose your dinner".

Katie got up out of bed and walked over and opened the door for Zuma.

Katie: "Smells good Zuma what is it"?

Zuma: "Sweet n sour chicken with noodles".

Katie: "Great".

Zuma: "How is she"?

Katie: "Rose, she is doing ok she has woken up twice feeling weak but still happy".

Zuma: "May I see her please"?

Katie: "Sure Zuma".

Zuma walked into the room and jumped up onto the bed on which Rose was sleeping on he sat in front of her and just looked at her not knowing that she was awake.

Rose said softly: "Hello Zuma".

Zuma: "Your awake sorry I didn't mean to wake you".

Katie: "You didn't wake her Zuma she has been awake for about 10 minutes now so".

Zuma: "That's good how you feeling"?

Rose: "Weak but hungry and I could use some water".

Katie got up and moved over to Rose carrying a cup of water with a straw in it: "Here Rose drink this" Katie put the straw in Rose mouth for her to drink from as she took little bits of water every now and then. She stopped after a minute and just looked at Zuma.

Rose: 'Zuma there something I want to tell you".

Zuma: "Yes Rose theirs something I need to tell you as well".

Rose: "Ok you go first".

Zuma: "No you go first".

Rose: "No you go first".

Zuma: "Ladies first".

Rose: "O ok I-I-I-I LOVE YOU ZUMA SO MUCH".

Zuma's mouth dropped wide open: "Rose I LOVE YOU AS WELL".

Zuma got close to Rose and nuzzled her face then hugged her even if it cause him pain it was worth it to be with the one he loved.

Rose was happy that Zuma felt the same way and enjoyed him nuzzling her face and then giving her a hug as she hugged back.

Katie: "I'm very happy for the both of you".

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so I will try get next chapter out within a week or so or whenever I do anyway hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I look forward to reading some reviews thank you all. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	7. Chapter 7 Entering Australian Air Space

Chapter 7 entering Australian Air Space

No notes just read and review hope you enjoy.

Zuma and Rose lied on the bed close together hugging each other as they both fell asleep with each other's paws over one and other.

Meanwhile the white being was watching Rose and Zuma sleep.

Being: "I think it's time I bought in another pup to watch over Rose and help her in times of need I think Silvex well be a good pup to watch over Rose".

The white being used his power to summon Silvex to a white room.

Silvex opened his eyes.

Silvex: "Who hath summoned me?"

The white being appeared in front of Silvex.

"Hello Silvex we haven't meant before but I have not summoned you to hurt you as you are a gatekeeper and a friendly pup I have a favor to ask you".

Silvex: "True, I am Gatekeeper Silvex, I help where ever I am needed. What is this favor you ask me of?"

"Right so I know you know a pup named Max the pup of light with powers right"?

Silvex: "Yes, me and Max are close friends. I see into his future, he has a great destiny ahead of him. He is indeed, the pup of pure light."

God: "Right first off sorry I'm the god of this world and Max's world and the favor I have is that I have a pup a world she has powers and is still learning how to use them I would like you to watch over her and help her if you can please"

A big ball appeared in front of Silvex the ball showed Rose and Zuma sleeping together.

God: "You know Zuma the pup he is with is Rose a young female pup she is the one I would like you to watch over and help".

Silvex bowed.

Silvex; "It is an honor to meet you, and I would be more than happy to help,"

God: "So right now she is very weak as she nearly drowned which is why I'm asking you to watch over her and help her and just to let you know Rose wasn't always a pup".

Silvex: "Yes I know. Gatekeepers aren't clueless, especially if it's their job to watch over other worlds,"

God: "Right so you know what she has been though then and thank you for saying you will help her there is a time fast coming that she will need a lot of help I have seen two futures for her one she lives the other she dies for good".

Silvex: "Well then, let's see these vision, shall we?"

The white floor turned into a city Silvex was in the air with a white ball.

God: "Now this is the vision where she lives".

The Sky Patroller was above the city and two tornados were heading for the city from the sea as Rose took off from the Sky patroller and went right towards the tornados.

Silvex watched carefully.

God: "Rose stops the tornados in this vision then returns to the Sky Patroller as they head off to Sydney that is where the other vision happens".

The vision goes as God said it would Rose stopped the tornados and returned to the Sky Patroller. The floor then changed to another city with a big tower which was on fire as the Sky Patroller approached Rose and Skye left the Patroller and headed to help.

God: "This gets very bad soon".

Silvex could feel Shadex trying to join him, but the light energy God was giving off would burn him.

God felt another pup trying to join the room.

God: "He can join if he wants to I will make sure he is not hurt by the light".

Silvex opened a portal, and Shadex stepped through.

Silvex: "He's my shadow and brother, he sheds the darkness of shadows so that I can shed the light of Right."

God: "I know who he is hello Shadex I have seen both of you before when you go to Max's world now Silvex watch what happens".

Silvex watched with Shadex.

The tower's top was on fire as the Sky Patroller was trying to put it out with Marshall's help suddenly the top part of the tower fell as it was falling towards the ground Rose flaw under the big part that was falling, Rose had it for 2 minutes as everyone got out of the way on the ground.

Rose: "Goodbye Zuma I love you".

Zuma: "ROSE NNNNNOOOOOOOOO".

The part became too heavy for Rose and took her to the ground and smashed her right into the ground killing her".

God: "See what I mean now".

Silvex blinked as he saw this. Shadex smiled a little.

Silvex: "But this is only a vision. The future can be changed,"

God: "True this is what if she didn't have another to help her so she doesn't have you in this vision my hope is that since you are going to watch over her and help her she will live and not die".

Silvex: "I am a Gatekeeper. It is my duty to help, wherever, whenever, and however I can."

God: "So they were the visions I haven't seen any new one's yet so please watch over her and keep her safe".

Silvex nodded. Shadex mumbled a 'yea sure,'

God: "Thank you both of you now I will open a portal back to your own world for you both".

A portal opened which went back to Silvex's and Shadex's world.

Shadex dashed out upon seeing a wandering Nightmare. Silvex: "It is nice to meet you, until we meet again,"

Silvex went through and closed the portal.

Back on the Sky patroller everyone was in bed now for the night everyone but Ryder who was on the bridge with Robo dog, still trying to think of a way to stop the two tornados that were heading for Australia's Queensland coast.

Ryder: "Maybe I should go to bed and think again in the morning with a clear head you have the bridge Robo dog".

Robo dog: "RUF RUFF"

Ryder got out of his chair and went to his room and to bed.

Back with Rose and Zuma.

While Rose was sleeping a white wire of energy slowly crawled out of the vent and connected to Rose's forehead.

Rose felt weird for a minute then woke up in a white room.

Rose: "Hello anyone"?

? "I am here Rose,"

A dark blue husky slowly took form in front of her.

Rose's eyes widened "Wh-who are you I haven't seen you before".

The pup smiled as he stretched his wings out.

? "The bright light being that turned you into a pup has asked me to watch over you dear Rose,"

Rose: "O right god so who are you"?

Rose looked at the pup with wings.

? "Me? I am Silvex. I am the Gatekeeper, A being who travels across worlds and dimensions to help end conflict and keep the balance in check,"

Rose: "Right so Silvex why are you here talking to me then?"

Silvex: "Things are going to grow harder as your life advances, I am here to watch over you and help you along the way."

Silvex: "Things are going to grow harder as your life advances, I am here to watch over you and help you along the way."

Rose: "Wait what do you mean things are going to get harder as my life goes on what's going to happen"?

Silvex: "At the moment, saying why your life will get harder will change the future to a path not desired by fate. For now, I will have to refrain from answering some questions about your future,"

Rose: "Right so then if you're here to watch over me then does that mean you're a friend"?

Silvex: "yes rose,"

Rose: "Good then nice to meet you Silvex and thank you for being my friend but I can feel it you have powers just like I do don't you"?

Silvex: "How else am I to travel across dimensions and universes?"

Rose laughed: "O cause so then I don't really know what to say how do I talk to you if I need your help"?

Silvex: "I'll will visit your dreams when you need help. And if it is a drastic situation, I'll enter your universe, and help out however I can".

Rose: "Thank you then by the way I have powers is there a way for you to help me to learn to control them"?

Silvex: "why not try practicing your powers on something? In a way that doesn't harm anyone?"

Rose: "Ok that's a great idea I think I better wake up now o one last think can you know how to help someone to not being weak like I nearly died and now I feel very weak and can't even stand up can you help"?

Silvex: "I can channel energy into your body, giving you strength,"

Rose: "If that will help not feel weak anymore then yes please".

Silvex sent orbs of energy through the white wire and into Rose's body.

Rose started feeling better right away.

Rose: "Thank you I feel stronger already".

Back on the sky patroller over the speakers "WARNING BIG STORM APPROACHING".

Rose: "Sounds like we are about to hit a storm better wake up nice meeting you Silvex".

Silvex: "nice to meet you too Rose,"

Everything darkened as the wire disconnected and disappears into the vent.

Zuma was already awake looking at Rose sleeping when Rose woke up.

Zuma: "Hello sleepily head how you feeling"? Zuma nuzzled the side of Rose's face.

Rose brushed as Zuma nuzzled her "Hello to you as well my love you know how to make me smile and how am I feeling I feel great thanks for asking Zuma what was the warning about"?

Zuma: "O right we are getting close to a big storm so they alert system told us".

Rose: "WOW cool".

Ryder's voice came over the speakers "EVERYONE TO THE BIRDGE".

Rose: "Looks like everyone has to go to the bridge we should hurry".

Zuma: "Ok let's go".

Rose and Zuma got up off the bed and left the room as they headed for the bridge, as they got to the bridge they saw everyone else already there so they were the last pups to arrive they got in line with the other pups as Rose stood next to Katie and Zuma.

Ryder: "Thank you all for coming when I asked now we are getting close to a big storm so we are going to go around it so the Sky Patroller doesn't get damaged at all and Rose and Zuma".

Rose and Zuma: "Yes Ryder"?

Ryder: "I want to talk to both of you after this please".

Zuma and Rose: "Ok".

Ryder: "Now if everything goes ok we should be in Australian air space by about 7am so in 5 hours and then Rocky I would like you to start thing of a way that we can stop the tornados please".

Rocky: "GREEN MEANS GO".

Ryder: "Alright that's all for now thank you everyone".

The pups started to leave the bridge as they went back to bed everyone but Zuma and Rose who Ryder had asked to speak to after the meeting. Zuma and Rose sat in front of Ryder wondering what he wanted to talk to them about.

Ryder: "Right so first off Rose how are feeling"?

Rose: "I feel great thanks Ryder".

Ryder: "That's good to hear now I know you two slept together in Katie's and your room Rose which I can only think that you both have told each other how you feel about one another".

Rose's face went bright red.

Zuma: "Yep we did and we both love each other". Zuma nuzzled Rose on the side of her face right where she loved it.

Rose: "Please don't hate us for being in love Ryder". Rose nuzzled Zuma back.

Ryder: "Hate you I could never hate two pups for being in love if anything I'm very happy for you both and you both have my full support also I will leave up to both of you to tell the other pups when you feel up to it".

Zuma and Rose: "Thanks Ryder".

Ryder: "But I can't have you two going to each other's rooms at night just to sleep together so how would you two like to have one of the spare bedroom's all to your self's so you can be together and sleep together".

Zuma and Rose both smiled: "THANKS RYDER YOU'RE THE BEST"

Ryder: "I have already put a bed in the room for you both so best go and use it as it is only 2am in the morning I'm also going back to bed so goodnight you two love pups".

Zuma and Rose: "Goodnight Ryder".

Zuma and Rose left the bridge and went to their new room together just as Ryder went back to his room to get some sleep. When Rose and Zuma entered their new room they right away got up onto the bed and licked each other before falling asleep hugging one another.

At 6am that morning Ryder was already up and on the bridge in his chair watching the skies as they neared Australian air space yet all he could think about was how to stop the tornados then Rocky came onto the bridge.

Rocky: "Morning Ryder I think I have an idea on how to stop the tornados".

Ryder: "That's great Rocky let's hear it".

Rocky: "Ok so tornados only spin one way so if we get someone to fly around the tornado the other way very fly it should make it stop and disappear".

Ryder: "Ok that's a great plan but not even Skye can fly fast enough for that to work even with the upgrades to her pup pack or her helicopter".

Katie walked in: "Your right but I think we do have a pup that can do it".

Ryder and Rocky both looked at Katie with puzzled faces: "WHO"

Katie thought to herself "I'm sorry Rose" "its Rose Ryder she is not a normal pup she can do things that other pups can't".

Ryder: "Are you saying that Rose is some sort of super pup"?

Katie: "Something like that yes".

Ryder: "I have to see this to believe it".

Zuma and Rose suddenly walked onto the bridge.

Rose: "See what to believe it Ryder"?

Katie, Ryder and Rocky all looked at Rose.

Katie: "I'm sorry Rose I told them".

Rose: "O that right so yes I do have some powers that I can use I don't have full control over them but so I don't use them that much".

Ryder: "Can you fly"?

Rose: "Yes".

Ryder: "Can you fly very fast"?

Rose: "I don't know it's one of the powers I have but have never really used so".

Ryder: "Right then we have a room on bored that you can use to practice your powers if you want and I would like to watch if you don't mind".

Rose: "That sounds great we should get started right away if you want me to stop the tornados".

Ryder: "How did you".

Rose: "I'm good at guess and I overheard you talking to Rocky about not having a pup that can fly really fast".

Ryder: "Ok then let's go then and get started is it ok if Marshall and Rocky comes and watches you Marshall just in case you hurt yourself".

Rose: "I'm fine with that if they all want to come they can".

Ryder: "Cool ok then Zuma can you take her down to the cargo bay below please we will join you both soon".

Zuma: "Ok Ryder see you all later".

Zuma and Rose left the bridge and started heading to the cargo bay so that Rose could practice using her powers, as they walked down to the cargo bay Zuma and Rose talked.

Zuma: "So why didn't you tell me about you having powers"?

Rose: "Because I thought you would hate me because I have them and so I didn't tell you Katie only knew because she saw me heal myself which I don't fully know how to do when I want to yet".

Zuma nuzzled Rose: "It would take a hell of a lot to make me hate you even a little Rose because my love for you is very strong".

Rose: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you".

Zuma: "its ok I understand".

Zuma and Rose kept on walking to the cargo bay walking side by side with each other, as Ryder, Katie and Rocky went into the lounge area they saw all the other pups watching TV.

Ryder: "Hey pups I would like everyone to come with me down to the cargo bay please and Marshall".

Marshall: "yes Ryder"?

Ryder: "I need you to being your EMT gear please".

Marshall: "Ok will do".

As Marshall got his EMT gear on and rejoined the others who were waiting for him before they started heading to the cargo bay as they got to the cargo bay they saw Zuma and Rose in the middle of the bay.

Marshall: "Ryder what are we all here for"?

Ryder: "You will all see soon".

Zuma walked towards the group.

Zuma: "She will start soon".

Ryder: "Ok Marshall be ready for anything".

Marshall: "Ok Ryder".

Everyone watched Rose standing in the middle of the room, as Rose closed her eyes and started to forces as she did Rose's body started to lift off the ground. Rose was now fully off the ground with all four paws she was hovering now she wanted to fly around the room and she did after 3 minutes Rose was flying around the cargo bay as she did Rose got faster and faster.

All the pups were shocked at what Rose was doing as she flew around the cargo bay after 10 minutes of flying. Rose was so fast that she now had the speed to stop the tornados at 650am Rose stopped practicing as she landed in front of everyone Rose saw that everyone was looking at her.

Rose: "Yes everyone I have powers".

Everyone was amazed by Rose and her flying Skye was overjoyed to see another pup flying.

Skye: "Wow Rose that was so amazing (BLACKFLIP)".

Rose: "Thanks Skye it will take some time to get use to but I'm use I can master it soon".

Ryder looked at the time on his watch "Ok everyone we will be entering Australian air space soon so relax for a bit and I will call you all when you're needed".

All the pups cheered as they went back to the lounge area to watch TV, as Rose and Zuma went back to their room to spend more time together, as Ryder and Katie went to the bridge to watch out the window. As the Sky Patroller entered Australian air space Robo dog turned on the Sky Patrollers ID signal so that everyone flying knew who they were.

Zuma and Rose were back in their room lying on their bed hugging, nuzzling and kissing each other.

Rose: "Hey Zuma"?

Zuma: "Yer Rose"?

Rose: "Will you help me learn how to swim again this time we will get Ryder to help as well please"?

Zuma looked into Rose's eyes: "Ok fine but we are not doing it unless Ryder come's to help ok".

Rose kissed Zuma: "Ok thank you so much I love you Zuma".

Zuma kissed back: "I love you too Rose".

Rose: "So question later on in life do you want pups"?

Zuma didn't know how to answer this question: "Yes I do what about you Rose"?

Rose: "O I do really want pups I want to be a mum and watch them grow up it would be the best thing is the world don't you think"?

Zuma: "Yes it would be but you know for you to have pups we need to mate".

Rose: "Yes I know that and to be honest I had half a mind to ask you if you wanted to mate with me right now so we could start a family as soon as we can".

Zuma: "WAIT WHAT"!

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you enjoyed reading please review and see you all next time LPP OVER AND OUT.


	8. Chapter 8 All safe?

Chapter 8 All safe?

Ok so last chapter I ended on a funny note so thanks to everyone that did review and to those that didn't god you read the story so there must be something you like about it so say something and leave a review I don't want to do what some other people have done so please write reviews I love reading everything single one of them thank you hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rose was laughing as she saw Zuma's face after what she had said to him just before, Zuma was shocked at what he had just heard.

Zuma: "Rose are you for real"?

Rose stopped laughing and looked into Zuma's eyes: "No Zuma I was joking about matting right now but one day yes I will ask you for real".

Zuma smiled seeing the joke: "Good one Rose and yes one day we will mate and start a family of our own then you will become a mum and I a dad that will be a good day".

Rose nuzzled under Zuma's face: "Yes, yes it will be a great day I'm a bit tired so I'm going to lay down and have a nap for a bit".

Zuma: "Ok I will join you for one".

Rose and Zuma laid next to each other with a paw over one another as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

God was watching Rose: "Maybe I should being another pup in to help out as well yes he should be good".

God summoned a pup in front of him.

? "O hey what can I do for you god"?

God: "I need you to watch over a pup in this world (opens window that shows Rose's world) her name is Rose and I would like you to watch her, help her and keep her safe ok you will know when to help her and when not to".

? "Sure I will help her and watch over her anything else I got to get back to my world talk to you soon god".

God: "Ok bye".

3 hours later at 10am the sky patroller was in Queensland Australia and flying fast towards the tornados and the area they were going to hit.

Ryder: "At this rate we will get their just before the tornados do".

Suddenly someone was calling the Sky patroller.

? "Come on Sky Patroller this is the Australian air force who are you and what are you doing in Australian air space"?

Ryder picked up the radio: "Hello Australian Air Force my name is Ryder I'm the captain of the Sky Patroller nice to meet you we are in Australian air space heading towards the two tornados that are heading for the gold coast we plan on stopping them and then going down to Sydney for a holiday we are from a town called Adventure Bay and we are called the Paw Patrol".

…..

? "Sky Patroller and the Paw Patrol welcome to Australia be careful out near the tornados and safe flying also have a good holiday and enjoy your stay in Australia".

Ryder: "Thank you very much we will you also have a good day Sky Patroller over and out".

The two jets that had been following the Sky Patroller broke off and went back to base as the Sky Patroller went off towards the tornados faster.

Ryder: "MMM I really don't want Rose going out there and getting hurt or even killed I wish there was some other way to stop them".

? "MMMMM".

What Ryder didn't know was that the tornados were stronger now as they became f4 tornados now Rose was no match for them she would die if she tried to stop them.

Zuma and Rose were still sleeping in their room as the others played pup-pup boogie in the lounge area on the TV.

Rose slowly woke up and looked at Zuma who was still sleeping and thought to herself: "Did I really mean that as a joke or did I really want him to mate with me right now I don't know what to think".

As Rose looked at Zuma sleep "Maybe if I go have a shower that will relax me a bit" so Rose got up went into the bathroom and had had a nice warm shower for about 20 minutes after that she dried herself and as Zuma was still sleeping.

Rose: "MMM ok now I will go to the big viewing window room and look outside for a bit".

Rose left the room and walked down the hallway to the viewing as she entered the viewing room, she walked up to the big window, and she saw the sea and some building.

Suddenly the room's doors opened.

Skye and Everest walked in and saw Rose just sitting in front of the window they walked up to her.

Skye and Everest: "Hey Rose".

Rose turned around: "Hey Skye hey Everest what you two doing down here"?

Skye: "We came down here to get away from the boys for a while and look out the window".

Everest: "Yer so why are you down here"?

Rose: "I wanted to have a look out the window and see what I could see and if I could remember anything".

Skye and Everest walked up and sat on either side of Rose as they all looked out the big viewing window together.

Skye: "It's so nice up here in the air".

Everest and Rose: "Yer it is".

Everest: "So now that the boys aren't around we can talk about girl stuff".

Rose and Skye both looked at Everest.

Everest: "In other words we can talk about boys and who we love".

Rose and Skye: "We know what you meant Everest".

Rose: "I'm fine with talking about that".

Skye: "Yer me too as long as the boys not know about it".

Everest: "So then first off Skye when you going to ask Chase out hey girl"?

Skye blushed: "Why should I ask him out first I think he should be the one to ask me out first not the other way around".

Everest and Rose both laughed.

Skye: "O Yer about you Everest when you going to ask Marshall out we all know you love him".

Everest stopped laughing and blushed: "Wait how did you know"?

Skye: "Everest you act differently whenever you are around him it's very easy to tell that you love him so ask him out already".

Everest: "I-I-I-I the only reason I don't ask him out is because I don't know if he feels the same way for me that I do for him and I don't want to have a broken heart so".

Skye: "I understand that but you never know unless you ask him anyway we know you're not part of the Paw Patrol Rose but is there anyone you love"?

Rose smiled: "Yes there is someone I love very much".

Skye and Everest both looked at Rose: "O please do tell".

Rose blushed: "Well".

Everest: "his a human isn't he from before you died and became a pup"?

Rose laughed: "No his not Everest the one I love is a pup and you both know him".

Skye and Everest both looked at each other then back at Rose: "WHO ROSE"?

Rose started to blush.

Skye: "Rose nothing said in this room leaves here so you can tell us we won't tell anyone else".

Rose: "Really"?

Skye and Everest: "Yes".

Rose: "It's Zuma".

Everest: "Zuma nice have you told him yet that you love him"?

Skye: "Yer have you"?

Rose: "No not yet I will soon but".

Everest: "Hey good for you how about if one of us tells our lover how we feel the other two have to do it as well"?

Skye and Rose both looked at Everest: "Ok".

The three girls stayed in the viewing room and talked for 30 minute before Rose started to feel unwell and tired.

Rose: "Hey girls I'm going to go back to my room for a lie down talk to you both later ok".

Skye and Everest: "Ok see you soon".

Rose left the room and headed back to hers and Zuma's room as she entered the room, she quickly noticed that Zuma was gone and a note was on the bed Rose jumped up onto the bed and started reading the note.

Note: Sorry I missed you Rose hope you're ok I have just gone down the pool for a quick swim will be back later on love you hug kiss love Zuma.

Rose: "Well at least I know where he is I don't feel so good so I'm just going to lay down and close my eyes".

Rose lied down still not feeling well for some reason she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

In the pool room.

Zuma was enjoying a swim in the pool.

Zuma: "Man this feels so nice and relaxing".

Suddenly the doors opened and Ryder walked in.

Ryder: "Hey Zuma".

Zuma: "Hey Ryder".

Ryder: "You look like you having a great relaxing time mind if I join you"?

Zuma: "I sure am and you can join me if you want the more the better".

Ryder got into the pool and joined Zuma relaxing in the nice warm water.

Ryder: "So Zuma how's Rose"?

Zuma: "I don't think she has fully recovered yet she gets tired easily and sleeps a lot but there is something I need to ask you Ryder".

Ryder: "Yes Zuma"?

Zuma: "Rose wants to try swimming again but this time we want your help so will you join us when I being her back in this pool"?

Ryder: "Sure I will Zuma after what happen last time I will get Marshall in here with his EMT gear ready just to be safe".

Zuma: "Ok sounds good I will most likely being her back here again either tommow or whenever she is ready".

Ryder: "Sound good to me it's great that she wants to get back in the water after what happen to her so I would be more than happy to help out".

Zuma and Ryder relaxed in the pool for about an hour then Zuma got out dried off then started walking back to his and Rose's room.

Zuma: "I wonder if she's back yet from wherever she went to".

As Zuma entered the room he saw Rose was on the bed lying down so he walked up to the bed but when he jumped up onto the bed he saw that Rose had chucked up all over the bed and he noticed she wasn't looking so well.

Zuma: "Rose, Rose you feeling ok"?

Rose: "Zuma help".

Hearing these words Zuma called Ryder and Katie right away.

Zuma: "Ryder and Katie please come quickly Rose needs help".

Ryder: "On my way Zuma".

Katie: "Coming now".

Zuma patted Rose's side to try relax her a bit while they waited for Ryder and Katie.

A minute later Ryder and Katie came into the room and saw what had happened as they walked up to the bed side.

Katie: "Zuma what's wrong with her"?

Zuma: "I don't know I came back from the pool with Ryder and find the bed like this then Rose said help and I called you two".

Katie felt Rose's head: "She does have a temperature Rose are feeling unwell right now"?

Rose nodded.

Katie: "Ok then Ryder can you get a bucket for her please so she doesn't chuck up all over the bed anymore".

Ryder: "Sure Katie" Ryder ran out of the room got a bucket came back and gave it to Katie.

Katie put the bucket next to Rose so if she needed to chuck up anymore she now had the bucket.

Zuma: "Katie what's wrong with her"?

Katie: "Well if she was pregnant I would say morning sickness but since I know she isn't pregnant I'm going to say that it's most likely just she has become unwell maybe a bug or something Zuma just keep an eye on her ok and side by her side".

Zuma: "Ok I will".

Ryder took the blankets that had chuck all over them to be washed and cleaned leaving Zuma, Rose and Katie in the room.

Rose moaned: "I feel so unwell" Rose chucked up in the bucket.

Zuma and Katie both patted her on the back.

Katie: "It's ok Rose get it all out".

Zuma: "It's ok Rose I'm here for you".

5 minutes later Rose fell asleep as Zuma kept watch over her Katie replaced the bucket that had chuck in it with a clean one for Rose to use.

Katie: "Zuma if she gets any worse call me right away ok"?

Zuma: "Ok well do".

Katie left the room and left Zuma and Rose alone.

The Sky Patroller was getting very close to the area where the tornados were heading as it got over the area the Sky Patroller stopped, as Ryder got to the bridge.

Ryder: "Ok so now we have a problem Rose is sick and can't stop the tornados so what are we going to do"?

The tornados were now in view and Ryder could see very clearly that there was no way of stopping them they were moving very quickly and would hit the Sky Patroller in less than 5 minutes.

Ryder: "EVERYONE I'M SORRY BUT THE TORNADOS ARE GOING TO HIT US THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE THAT WE WILL NOT SURVIE THIS".

As the tornados got closer and closer Ryder watched out the window of the bridge but just as they were about the hit the Sky Patroller there was a bridge white flash as fast as it happen it was gone and so were the tornados.

Ryder: "How the, I wonder what happened"?

All the pups expect Rose and Zuma rushed to the bridge to see what happened.

Rocky: "Ryder what happen"?

Ryder: "I don't know there was a flash of white then there was no more tornados".

Skye: "Was it Rose"?

Ryder: "No it couldn't have been Rose she is sick in bed right now".

Everest: "Is she ok"?

Ryder: "She will be fine she's just unwell and needs rest that's all anyway everyone we will now be making our way to Sydney".

Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile Zuma was still watching over Rose while she slept.

Robo pup set cause for Sydney as the Sky Patroller started going down the Australian coast line.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so there is chapter 8 next story to be updated will be shelter and o boy will it be a chapter keep an eye out for that anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and please review it is getting very dishearting to see a lot of people reading and not reviewing please it only take like a minute or not even that.

LPP OVER AND OUT


	9. Chapter 9 very sick

Chapter 9 very sick

Ok so last chapter was great I hope you all know who made the white flash and made the tornados disappear but just so you all know it was Max and both he and Silvex are watching over Rose now.

As Rose lied in bed still sick and chucking up in the bucket that Katie had left every now and then as Zuma kept watch over her he cried.

Zuma: "O Rose I hate seeing you like this I wish there was something I could do to help you get better".

Rose: "Zuma it will be" Rose chucked up.

Katie walked into the bedroom.

Zuma: "Hey Katie".

Katie: "Hey Zuma hey Rose how is she doing Zuma"?

Zuma: "O Katie she is still sick and chucking up I hate seeing her like this isn't there anything I can do to help her"?

Katie walked over to Rose and felt her temperature.

Katie: "This isn't good she's burning up quickly Zuma call Ryder for me and get him down here right now".

Zuma nodded and called Ryder on his pup tag: "RYDER, RYDER COME TO ROSE RIGHT AWAY PLEASE AND HURRY"!

Ryder: "ON MY WAY"!

Zuma ended the call and got back to watching Rose.

Ryder bolted out of the bridge and though the lounge area where the other pups were as he nearly fell over Marshall and Everest.

Ryder: "Sorry pups".

Marshall: "Ryder what's wrong".

Ryder was running so quickly he didn't hear Marshall so all the pups got up and followed him, as Ryder entered Rose's and Zuma's room the other pups all waited outside and listened to everything being said inside the room.

Katie: "Ryder thank god you're here".

Ryder: "What's wrong with her"?

Katie: "Ryder right now Rose's temperature is very high for a pup it shouldn't be even near this temperature so right now unless we can being her temperature down quickly I'm sorry Ryder and Zuma but Rose will die".

Ryder and Zuma were shocked to hear this.

Zuma: "Katie how long do we have"?

Katie: "It's hard to say because so her temperature goes up her life gets shorter and shorter right now I would say she has about 3 hours left".

Zuma: "3 HOURS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!

Ryder: "What about cold water"?

Katie: "I'm trying that right now as I'm putting towels with cold water on her as we speak and it doesn't seem to be helping much at all".

Ryder: "We can't loss her what about a cold bath"?

Katie: "That could work" Katie looked at the door "You all can come in I know your just sitting outside the door so".

The door opened as the other pups all walked into the room and saw everything.

They all were shocked.

Skye: "What happen to her"?

Everest: "Will she be ok"?

Marshall: "You need cold water I will fill up a bath for her right now".

Marshall went into the bathroom and using his water cannons he started filling up the bath tub with cold water.

Marshall being her in it's ready for her.

Katie picked Rose up and took her into the bathroom and put her into the cold water bath as Zuma walked in right behind Katie followed by Ryder and the other pups.

Zuma: "Is it working at all Katie"?

Rose was unconscious by this time as Katie put her hand on Rose's head to feel her temperature as everyone waited.

Katie turned to everyone: "Ok so her temperature has gone down a bit so we should leave her in the cold water for a bit longer and hopefully it will keep being her temperature down back to normal I will stay here with Zuma to keep an eye on her wait where's Zuma"?

Everyone was looking around for Zuma no one noticed that right after Katie put Rose into the cold water that Zuma couldn't bear seeing Rose sick any longer and bolted out of the room.

Ryder: "He was upset and sad at seeing Rose like this so I think I know where he is the rest of you go back to the lounge room and watch some TV I will tell you if there is any update".

Everyone nodded and left the room as Ryder turned to Katie: "Keep me updated please Katie".

Katie: "I will Ryder just please try and being Zuma back here because most like as soon as she wakes up she will want him close by".

Ryder: "I agree with you I will bring him back as fast as I can".

Ryder left the room as Katie slowly patted Rose while she was in the bath tub.

Zuma was in the big viewing room lying in front of the big window just looking out of it while slowly crying.

Ryder walked in.

Ryder: "I knew I would find you here Zuma".

Zuma didn't turn around as he just kept looking out the window: "Sorry I ran out Ryder but I hate seeing Rose like that and after Katie said that she could die i-i-i-I couldn't keep myself together any longer" Zuma cried more.

Ryder walked up to Zuma sat beside him and softly patted him: "Zuma it's hard for anyone to see the one's they love hate or sick ask anyone and they will tell it that it was most likely one of the worst things to go through ever but Zuma this is also the time that Rose needs you the most right now for support and to get her through this".

Zuma: "Your right I shouldn't be in here crying I should be with her in their right now standing by her side watching over her".

Ryder: "That's right Zuma now you better get back to her because as soon as she wakes up she will most likely want you to be close to her".

Zuma: "Your right and I should be with her every step of the way" Zuma got up stopped crying and bolted back to the room.

Zuma entered and room and went to the bathroom to see Katie still sitting next to the bathtub slowly patting Rose on the head.

Zuma: "Katie"?

Katie turned around to see Zuma: "O hey Zuma".

Zuma: "Is she getting any better"?

Katie felt Rose's temperature: "Yes Zuma Rose's temperature has gone down a lot now she is out of danger now so we can now take her out of the bath dry her off and put her back on the bed to rest".

Zuma: "That's great news".

Katie: "Indeed it is by the way can you call Ryder and tell him the phone he gave me doesn't work".

Zuma: "Sure I will thanks Katie".

Zuma called Ryder.

Zuma: "Ryder come in".

Ryder: "I'm here Zuma what's up"?

Zuma: "Rose's temperature is down enough that Katie is taking her out of the cold bath drying her off and putting her back on the bed to rest".

Ryder smiled: "That's great news Zuma but why didn't Katie call me"?

Zuma: "The phone you gave her doesn't work so I'm calling you".

Ryder: "Ok I will have to fix it then thanks for letting me know keep me updated".

Zuma: "Well do Ryder".

Zuma ended the call.

Katie was done drying off Rose and bought her out of the bathroom and placed her on the bed with her head on her pillow, as Zuma jumped up onto the bed licked Rose's face and lied down next to her.

Katie: "Now Zuma when she wakes up she will still be very sick and most likely she will keep chucking up for a while so just be careful with her for now ok".

Zuma looked at Katie then back at Rose: "Ok Katie I will be and I will watch over her always".

Just as Katie turned to walk out of the room, Rose slowly opened her eyes.

Zuma: "Katie she's waking up".

Katie turned back around and walked back to Rose's side.

Rose moaned "What happen"?

Zuma: "Quiet Rose you shouldn't talk right now you need rest now close your eyes and go to sleep I will be here watching over you".

Zuma licked Rose's face as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Katie: "O that was so sweet Zuma call me if anything bad happens ok".

Zuma: "Ok Katie".

Katie left the room.

Zuma: "I will never leave your side ever again Rose my love".

Ryder was back on the bridge and looking at the window.

Ryder: "Robo dog how long till we reach Sydney"?

Robo dog pulled it up on the screen so Ryder could see it and a map of where they were right then and there.

Ryder looked at the screen "Ok so 30 minutes till we are in Sydney ok then".

Ryder over loudspeaker "EVERYONE WE WILL BE IN SYDNEY IN 30 MINUTES JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW 30 MINUTE TILL WE ARE IN SYDNEY".

Everyone in the lounge area cheered.

Zuma: "Hear that Rose 30 minutes till we are in Sydney your nearly home".

Rose moaned and smiled.

END OF CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so yet another somewhat short chapter hope you all enjoyed reading it and please leave a review no review is no short no review is too long. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	10. Chapter 10 Sydney and the big job

Chapter 10 Sydney and the big job

Ok so I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter thanks for the reviews as most of you can see I'm making some chapters shorter that way the story goes on longer and has more chapters so thanks for reading.

Rose was sleeping soundly right next to Zuma who was awake and watching her sleep. Zuma put his paw on Rose's head to feel her temperature.

Zuma: "Wow that's great you're not hot at all anymore I got to call Katie".

Zuma called Katie.

Zuma: "Katie come in".

Katie answered her phone: "Yes Zuma I'm here what's wrong has something happen with Rose"?

Zuma: "Yes come quickly".

Katie ended the call and ran to the room as she entered "ZUMA WHATS WRONG"?

Zuma: "Nothing's wrong but Katie feel Rose's temperature now".

Katie walked up to Rose and put her hand on Rose's head "Wow her temperature is back to normal that's great how has she been feeling"?

Zuma: "I don't know she hasn't woken up since she fell asleep when you left".

Katie: "Rose wake up wake up Rose".

Rose moaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Zuma and Katie looking at her.

Rose said softly: "Hey you two what's up"?

Zuma: "O Rose I'm so happy that you're awake".

Katie: "Rose how do you feel right now"?

Rose: "Weak but I don't feel as sick as I did before so that's a good thing I guess".

Katie: "You need some more rest and it's very good that you don't feel as sick as before you came close to nearly dying Rose but that's all in the past now by the way we will be in Sydney in about 20 minutes".

Rose: "That's great news I can't wait to see Sydney again HEAL" Rose started glowing green suddenly.

Zuma: "Rose what's happening"?

Rose: "I'm trying to heal myself".

5 minutes later Rose stopped glowing and looked at Zuma and Katie: "Ok I feel about 70% better now still abit unwell but I'm sure that will pass soon and I don't feel weak anymore".

Katie: "That's great news Rose see if you can stand".

Rose stood up on the bed on all 4 paws and jumped off the bed and onto the floor as Zuma ran to her side just in time to stop her falling over onto her side.

Zuma: "I got you".

Rose licked Zuma's face: "Thanks Zuma".

Katie: "Rose do you want me to carry you to the bridge or somewhere"?

Rose: "No thank you Katie I think I will walk I got to get use to walking again after lying down for so long".

Zuma: "I will help you".

Rose started to walk with Zuma by her side every step of the way whenever she was going to fall over Zuma went to that side and stopped her from falling.

A few minutes later Rose and Zuma walked onto the bridge and saw Ryder in his chair.

Zuma: "Hey Ryder look who's up and about".

Ryder turned to see Zuma and Rose.

Ryder: "Wow good to see you up and about Rose how are you feeling"?

Rose: "I'm feeling great still abit unwell but I'm sure that will pass in time".

Ryder: "That's great to hear anyway we are coming into Sydney in about 5 minutes so if you want to stay on the bridge and watch as we come into Sydney you can".

Rose: "Sweet thanks Ryder".

Suddenly the Sky Patroller started picking up a help message.

"THIS IS CENTER POINT TOWER WE HAVE A BIG FIRE AND PEOPLE TRAPPED ON THE TOP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US".

Rose: "Ryder we have to help".

Ryder: "We will Robo dog take us to center point tower now".

Robo dog did as he was told.

Ryder pulled out his pup pad "PAW PATROL TO THE BRIDGE".

All the pups got to the bridge to see Rose and Zuma already lined up even if Rose wasn't part of the Paw Patrol yet she could still help.

Chase: "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir".

Ryder: "Thanks for coming so quickly pups we just got a message from a place called center point tower they have a big fire and people trapped on the top level".

Marshall: "Ryder a fire like that will being the top part down".

Ryder: "Indeed it will so we have to act fast so I need all hands on mission Marshall you will be on top deck with Zuma, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Everest and me getting people onto our deck and out of the top part ok".

Marshall: "I'M FIRED UP".

Chase: "CHASE IS ON THE CASE".

Zuma: "READY SET GET WET".

Rocky: "GREEN MEANS GO".

Rubble: "RUBBLE ON THE DOUBLE".

Everest: "OFF THE TAIL EVEREST WON'T FAIL".

Ryder: "Also I need Skye you will be watching from the air and trying to stop things from felling to the ground".

SKYE: "THIS PUPS GOT TO FLY".

Ryder: "And Rose even though you are still not fully well we need you on this mission can you help".

Rose: "I'm ready to go Ryder".

Ryder: "Ok then I want you helping Skye and stopping things from hitting the ground".

Rose: "THIS PUPS GOT TO GO".

Ryder gave everyone their jobs and told them what to do as Skye and Rose took to the air the others all got onto the top deck of the Sky Patroller as they came right up beside the top part of the tower smoke was coming out.

Marshall: "WE HAVE TO HURRY".

Chase shoot a window out with his cannon then Rocky and Rubble placed a board across to the window.

Ryder: "EVERYONE COME THIS WAY WE WILL GET YOU OUT".

People inside started coming out across the board and onto the Sky Patrollers deck Everest and Zuma had bottles of water and blankets for the people as they started handing them out.

A woman came up to Everest.

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP MY LITTLE GIRL IS STILL INSIDE".

Everest: "Don't worry we will get her out Ryder there is still a little girl in their".

Ryder and Rubble had pulled the board back since the fire was nearing the window.

Ryder: "There's still a girl in their o no Rose we need you up here now".

Rose: "On my way Ryder".

Ryder gave Rose a Pup tag just so he could talk to her.

Rose went right up to the Sky Patroller and landed in front of Ryder.

Rose: "What's up Ryder"?

Ryder: "There's still a little girl in there and we can't get to her can you"?

Rose: "On it".

Marshall: "Rose be careful the top part is about to come down".

Rose: "Ok then I will make this quick".

Rose went into the top part which was now being sprayed with lots of water by Marshall and the Sky Patrollers water guns.

Rose: "Ryder I can't see anyone ask the woman which floor".

Everest: "Which floor was you girl on"?

"One floor down".

Ryder: "Rose one floor down I repeat one floor down".

Rose: "Copy that Ryder".

Rose went one floor down and found the little girl she was knocked out as Rose picked her up and flew back to the Sky Patroller just as she made it out the fire was out but the damage was already done.

Rose placed thee girl on the deck as Marshall ran over with his EMT gear to check on her.

Ryder: "THE TOP PARTS GOING EVERYONE MOVE".

The Sky Patroller moved away as the top part fell it was heading right for Skye.

Rose: "SKYE".

Rose moved quickly as she flew down got under the top part and slowed it down stopping it just before it hit Skye.

Rose: "Skye get out of here now".

Skye: "But Rose what about you".

Rose smiled "I will be ok".

Skye went back to the Sky Patroller.

Ryder: "Rose you can let go of it now come back".

Silvex was at his pond, bored. Deciding to do something useful, he used his powers to create an image of Rose's world and looked in.

Rose: "Ryder I can't if I let go I would make it out in time".

Ryder: "O no".

Zuma: "Noooo Rose come on you can do it you have to I can't loss you".

The top part was starting to become too heavy for Rose.

Rose: "Goodbye everyone I love you Zuma".

The part became too heavy for Rose as she started going down with it.

Zuma: "ROSE NNNNNOOOOOOOOO".

Silvex immediately Teleported into the universe and instantly channeling mass amounts of energy to stop the part from falling.

Suddenly Rose felt the part stop falling as she looked at it She wasn't holding it at all.

Rose suddenly felt weak as her eyes closed and she fell out of the sky heading right for the ground.

Rose: "Silvex help".

Silvex flew down at fast speeds, and caught Rose on his back.

Zuma broke down in tears as for all he knew he had just lost the love of his life.

Ryder: "O Rose please be ok".

The other pups were all taking care of the other people.

Silvex moved out of the way as he put the part down gently on the ground. He landed at a safe spot and gently put Rose on the ground.

Silvex: "Rose? Are you okay?"

Rose slowly opened her eyes: "I feel so weak Silvex".

Silvex: "You probably need more energy, here, i can lend you some,"

A Beam of white energy came out of Silvex's body and flowed into Rose's.

Without knowing it Skye had put Chase and Zuma on the ground to look for Rose. Chase was the first one to spot Rose and a pup doing something to her as Chase ran towards the pup hitting him away from Rose.

Chase showed his teeth: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ROSE"?

Rose: "CH-Chas-Chase".

Silvex shook.

Silvex: "DARE HIT ME YOU MORTAL?!"

Silvex's eyes were totally black.

Suddenly Silvex disappeared and reappeared on a roof top.

Max: "That could have gone so much better Silvex".

Silvex clawed at the ground lingeringly before he calmed down.

Max: "And you should have known that Chase or Zuma would have acted that way towards you since they saw you doing something to Rose but you helped her before I could so you calm enough to go back down their yet"?

Zuma walked up behind Chase and ran past him to Rose's side.

Chase: "Rose did that pup hurt you"?

Rose: "Chase he was helping me his one of my angles".

Zuma: "What happen"?

Chase told Zuma what happen.

Zuma: "If he was helping Rose then its fine with me".

Silvex reappeared in front of Chase.

Silvex: "My apologies, I am Silvex, i came here to save rose from death."

Silvex muttered: I haven't been the same ever since i got back from TLDOTCS..."

Chase and Zuma looked at Silvex.

Chase: "I'm sorry I hit you I didn't know you were helping Rose".

Zuma: "As you were helping Rose and saved her from dying I thank you very much".

Suddenly something hit the ground in front of Silvex, Chase, Zuma and Rose.

Max: "Dam that hurt".

Silvex only huffed as he picked up Max and brushed the dust off of him.

Max: "Thanks Silvex hey everyone hey Rose".

Zuma, Chase and Rose: "Who are you"?

Max: "I'm Rose's other angle to help her out my name is Max".

Rose: "You you're the one who stopped the tornados".

Max: "Yep that was me".

Chase and Zuma didn't know what to say.

Silvex only Laughed.

Shadex: "LIGHTBULB! SILVY!"

Silvex groaned.

Max signed.

Rose: "Who was that"?

Zuma and Chase: "Rose we better get you back to the Sky Patroller everyone is very worried about you".

Rose nodded.

Zuma helped her up and to walk.

Chase turned to Silvex and Max: "You two can come if you want I'm sure Ryder would love to meet two angles".

Silvex: "Wait for it..."

A second later, Shadex crashed into Silvex, the collusion creating a mild Shock-wave.

Shadex: "OHMYGODSILVEXSHADOWSAIDYESHESAIDYES!"

Max: "Hey Shadex hey Silvex I'm going to go meet their Ryder and Paw Patrol if you want to stay here or come".

Zuma, Chase, Rose and Skye were already on their way back up to the Sky Patroller.

Silvex: "That's lovely Shadex, we'll talk about it later, let's go with Max, Shall we?"

Shadex nodded.

As the four pups landed back on the Sky Patroller and got out of Skye's helicopter Ryder rushed over to see if Rose was ok.

Ryder: "Rose are you ok"?

Rose: "I'm a bit weak but besides that I'm ok".

Ryder patted Rose: "You did an outstanding job Rose now go get some rest".

Zuma: "Ryder what are we going to do with all these people"?

Ryder: "We will be dropping them off at the closest hospital that's where we are going right now".

Zuma: "Cool".

Chase: "Ryder we may have some visitors soon".

Ryder: "Who Chase"?

Chase: "Rose has two angles and they are both hopefully coming up here to say hi".

Ryder: "Angles"?

Max landed on the Sky Patroller just behind Ryder.

As Silvex landed next to him.

Rose: "Hey you two come say hi".

Max: "Hello".

Silvex stepped forward, as Shadex rose from Silvex's Shadow.

Both: "Bonjour,"

Ryder: "Hi Chase I thought you said Rose only had two angles not three".

Rose: "I only know of two I don't know who that other pup is I only know of Silvex and Max".

Chase didn't say anything.

Max: "Silvex you may want to tell them about Shadex".

Silvex was about to say something when...

Shadex: "NON!"

Shadex shoved Silvex out of the way and grinned.

Shadex: "I am Shadex, Silvex's brother, and Shadow. I do the evil stuff,"

Rose: "Right so your more like a demon then or something around that line"?

Silvex was stunned by Shadex's shove, as it was a bit stronger than usual.

Shadex: "A good Demon, I only make sure there is enough darkness in the balance of powers."

Max: "Right well I got to get back to my world the wife's calling so nice meeting you see you again soon".

Max disappeared

Ryder: "I'm not even going to ask but Rose you should go rest you weren't well when we started the mission so you should go lay down".

Rose: "I think that's a good idea Ryder thank you for helping me Silvex and saving my life".

Silvex got up and nodded.

Silvex: "But of course, anything to save a life."

Shadex: "Yea, yea, yea, let's go mister goody two shoes,"

Shadex opened a portal as Silvex groans.

Silvex: "I hate it when you call me that!"

Silvex hopped through as well, and closed the portal.

Chase, Zuma, Rose and Ryder were all wondering what the hell just happen.

Rose: "Ok then I'm going to go for a sleep then Zuma you coming"?

Zuma: "Coming".

Rose and Zuma walked off to their room.

Chase noticed "Ryder are the two of them together"?

Ryder: "You would have to ask them Chase".

Chase walked off to the lounge room where the other pups where.

As Rose and Zuma went into their room and lied down next to each other and fell asleep.

The Sky Patroller approached the hospital as they dropped the people off and then left the hospital and headed for Sydney harbor.

The Sky patroller went over to Sydney harbor and landed in the sea at the navy dock right next to a big navy ship.

END OF CHAPTER WOOF.

So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter please review.


	11. Chapter 11 first day in Sydney

Chapter 11 First day in Sydney

Ok so last chapter the team and Rose arrived in Sydney and landed next to a big navy ship in Sydney harbour now onto chapter 11 and thanks to everyone who reviewed.

The whole team were now in Sydney and landed at the navy base as the pups were asleep Ryder and Katie were the only ones awake when they had fully landed.

Ryder: "Hey Katie I'm going to go outside for a minute and meet our lovely hosts".

Katie: "Ok Ryder I will stay on the sky patroller and watch over the pups".

Ryder: "Ok thanks Katie I will be back as soon as I can".

Katie: "Ok stay safe".

Ryder: "I will".

Ryder walked off the bridge and to the door that went outside to the ground as Ryder opened the door and started walking down the ramp. There was a woman dressed fully in white waiting at the bottom of the ramp for Ryder. Ryder walked down ramp towards the woman.

Ryder: "Hello I'm Ryder leader of the Paw Patrol and Capitan of the Sky Patroller".

Kim: "Hello Ryder my name is Kim and I'm head of navy here in Sydney and I would like to welcome you and your team to Australia and I hope you enjoy your stay".

Ryder: "Thank you very much we will enjoy our stay and if you ever need us we will be here to help I will being my pups out to say hi later on they are very tired after helping out with that rescue in the middle of Sydney".

Kim: "You mean the fire at center point tower I saw that on the news so you and your team were the ones who saved all the people that were trapped in the top part of the tower".

Ryder: "Yes that was us it was our first job in Sydney".

Kim: "How did you hear about it"?

Ryder: "We have a radio on our sky patroller and we picked up a call for help from a person on the top floor and we went to help".

Kim: "That's cool".

The sky patroller's door opened and Marshall walked out tripping on the ramp and rolling down Ryder turned around just as Marshall nearly rolled off the ramp Ryder caught him and put him on the ground next to him.

Ryder: "Are you ok Marshall"?

Marshall: "I'm good thanks Ryder".

Ryder: "No problem pup o Kim this is Marshall our Fire and EMT pup Marshall this is Commander Kim of the navy".

Kim: "Hello Marshall".

Marshall: "Hello Kim".

Kim: "Are you sure you're ok from that trip"?

Marshall: "Yer I always do stuff like that I'm good thanks for asking".

Ryder: "Marshall what are you doing out here in the first place I thought you were asleep like everyone else"?

Marshall: "I was but I woke up and wanted some air so I came out here".

Ryder: "Ok then o by the way Marshall would you mind doing a medical checkup on Rose please see if she is ok"?

Marshall: "Well do Ryder once she wakes up I will go check on her".

Kim: "Is one of your pups hurt are they"?

Ryder: "No she has just been through a lot resiliently so I get Marshall to check up on her every now and then".

Kim: "You're a great leader to care for your pups so much".

Marshall smiled: "Ryder's the best leader in the world we wouldn't know what to do without him".

Ryder patted Marshall on the head: "Thanks Marshall you pups are the best team and friends a boy like me could ever ask for".

Kim: "Ryder we have a fire training drill happening on this ship tonight".

Kim pointed to a big supply ship next to her.

Kim: "We would love it if the Paw Patrol watched and helped if we need it".

Ryder: "MM that's a great idea since we haven't done our one on the Sky Patroller yet it would be great to see how the navy do theirs we will be watching from our top deck is that ok"?

Kim: "Yep that's fine it will be around 9pm ok"

Ryder: "Ok we will be watching".

Kim: "Ok then I got to go we got a ship coming back from sea today that's why I'm here as well as to welcome you".

Ryder looked at his watch: "Ok well its 12pm right now so I better go wake the other pups up for lunch nice meeting you Kim we will see you later".

Kim: "Ok bye".

Ryder: "Come on Marshall let's go in and wake up the other pups for lunch and see what they want to do for the rest of the day".

Marshall: "Ok Ryder".

Marshall and Ryder went back inside the Sky Patroller.

Ryder: "Marshall would you mind going around and waking everyone up and checking up on Rose please while you're at it"?

Marshall: "Sure Ryder".

Marshall went around and started waking everyone up first Skye and Everest then Chase then Rocky and Rubble then he came to Zuma and Rose's room and knocked on the door.

Zuma: "Who is it"?

Marshall: "its Marshall Bro Ryder sent me to wake you up and check up on how Rose is doing May I come in"?

Zuma: "Sure you can Marshall".

Marshall entered the room as the door closed behind him, Marshall walked up to beside Rose's side of the bed.

Marshall: "Rose you awake"?

Rose slowly opened her eyes: "Yes just barely what's up Marshall"?

Marshall: "I'm here to check up on how you are doing and feeling and to tell you that lunch will be ready soon".

Rose: "Ok well I'm still not feeling 100% still a bit unwell so I think I will skip lunch right now and just go back to sleep and keep resting".

Marshall put a paw on Rose's head: "You do have a bit of a high temperature so drink lots of water and get lots of rest ok".

Rose just nodded.

Marshall: "Zuma keep an eye on her ok".

Zuma: "Ok dude and I will be out when I'm hungry".

Marshall: "Ok then rest well Rose call me or Katie if you need anything".

Rose and Zuma both nodded as Rose went back to sleep and Marshall left the room to go talk to Ryder.

Marshall walked into the TV room where Ryder was dishing lunch out to the other pups.

Ryder: "Hey Marshall where are Zuma and Rose"?

Marshall: "Rose is not feeling well so she is resting and Zuma is staying by her side so both of them will not be coming out for lunch right now".

Ryder: "Ok then I will make sure they get some food later on then".

Marshall went and ate his lunch with the other pups as Ryder put Rose's and Zuma's lunch away so they could eat it later on.

It was 3pm by the time Rose woke up from her sleep while Zuma lied next to her watching over her.

Zuma: "Good afternoon sleepy head sleep well"?

Rose moaned before opening her eyes fully: "Afternoon baby and yes I had a great sleep thanks for asking".

Zuma: "Hey Rose can I ask you something"?

Rose: "Sure baby what's up"?

Zuma: "How long until you want to start trying for a family"?

Rose looked at Zuma: "Are you asking me how long until I want to mate and have pups"?

Zuma: "Yes".

Rose licked Zuma's face: "I was thinking about it as well and to answer you I would say when I'm better and ready to mate and have pups but I do want to start trying as soon as possible because I want us to be a family as soon as we can".

Zuma nuzzled Rose: "Ok then I can't wait to start a family with you my love".

Rose: "I can't wait either".

Zuma and Rose nuzzled each other while lying next to one another.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Ok so another chapter yes it's a short chapter but I'm starting to do shorter chapters so I can make my stories longer so tell me what you think hope you enjoy reading and please review thanks everyone. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	12. Chapter 12 the question and answer

Chapter 12 the question and answer

Ok so thanks everyone for the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Zuma and Rose were lying in bed as the time came 2pm.

Rose: "Hey Zuma I just had an idea".

Zuma: "O what is it"?

Rose: "Let's go up on the top deck and lie outside and look over the harbour".

Zuma: "That's a great idea let's go".

Rose and Zuma both got up and walked out of the room and up to the top deck as they both went to the edge of the ship they both lied down next to each other and looked out over the harbour.

Rose: "Wow it's still as great as ever" Rose smiled.

Zuma: "It's beautiful hey what's that Rose"?

Rose looked over at what Zuma was pointing at: "O that's a ferry they take people from place to place around Sydney I use to take one every time I would go to Taronga Zoo which is just over their" Rose pointed with her right paw towards the zoo.

Zuma looked over to where Rose was pointing and saw a big hill which had a lot of things on the side of it: "Wow so that's a zoo"?

Rose looked at Zuma: "Yes it is and I love it have you or any of the paw Patrol ever been to a zoo before Zuma"?

Zuma: "No I haven't I don't know about anyone else but it sounds like fun".

Rose: "It is I love the seals and the meerkats I also loved going and seeing the seal show and bird show".

Zuma: "You know what how about we ask Ryder if tommow we can all go over to the zoo".

Rose's face lit up as she looked at Zuma: "What really! That would be so cool I would love to go back over there and see all the animals again and the shows".

Zuma: "Ok then I will ask Ryder at dinner if we can go their tommow then".

Rose smiled and nuzzled Zuma as the two lied together on the deck and just watched over the harbour as ferries went by taking people from one place to another.

Back inside the Sky Patroller Ryder, Katie and the other pups were watching TV.

Ryder: "I wonder if Rose is feeling any better".

Marshall: "Do you want me to go check up on her again Ryder"?

Ryder looked at Marshall: "It's ok Marshall I will go this time and besides that I need to tell them about what is happening tonight".

Marshall: "Ok then". Marshall went back to watching TV.

Chase: "Hey Ryder can I come with just for a walk"?

Ryder: "Sure Chase come on let's go".

Ryder and Chase left the TV room and started making their way to Zuma's and Rose's room.

Chase: "Hey Ryder".

Ryder: "Yer Chase what's up"?

Chase: "Do you think Skye and I would make a great couple"?

Ryder: "Chase I know you love her and to answer your question yes I think you two would make a great couple".

Chase smiled: "Thanks Ryder".

Ryder: "So you going to tell her anytime soon"?

Chase: "I don't know what if she doesn't love me back"?

Ryder: "Chase I will tell you right now she does love you so tell her that you love her and want to be with her Chase".

Chase: "Wait what she really loves me as well ok then I will tell her tommow thanks Ryder".

Ryder: "No problem Chase I hope everything goes well".

Chase: "Same".

Ryder and Chase came to Rose and Zuma's room as Ryder knocked on the door.

Ryder: "Rose Zuma you two in their"?

No answer.

Chase: "Maybe they are both asleep Ryder sir".

Ryder: "Better make sure".

Ryder opened the door and saw that no one was in the room at all.

Ryder: "Ok then where are they if they are not in here"?

Chase: "You should call Zuma and find out Ryder".

Ryder pulled out his pup pad and called Zuma.

Zuma's pup tag went off.

Zuma answered: "Hey Ryder what's up"?

Ryder: "Hey Zuma where are you and Rose right now"?

Zuma and Rose looked at each other remembering that that didn't tell anyone that they were going to the top deck.

Zuma: "We are on the top deck looking out over the harbour together why what's up"?

Ryder: "Ok I will be their soon I need to tell you something".

Zuma: "Ok see you soon".

Ryder ended the call.

Ryder and Chase made their made to the top deck.

On the top deck with Rose and Zuma.

Rose: "What was that about Zuma"?

Zuma: "I don't know but Ryder is coming up here so he must want to tell us something".

Rose: "Ok then I wonder what"?

Rose and Zuma kissed just as Ryder and Chase came onto the top deck.

Chase: "I KNEW IT"!

Rose jumped.

Zuma: "ROSE LOOK OUT"!

Rose had jumped fully off the Sky Patroller as she fell toward the water she hit her head on the side of the Sky Patroller which knocked her out she hit the water and want to the bottom.

Zuma: "ROSE NOOOOOO"!

Rose thought to herself "Silvex help".

In a flash of white, silvex appeared in the air, hovering above the waters. He dove in and swam quickly to Rose.

Rose was knocked out and now on the bottom of Sydney harbour as Silvex swim quickly towards her.

Silvex thought hard, a bubble of air formed around him and Rose as he landed on the ocean floor.

"Rose?"

Rose was very week and couldn't even open her eyes let alone say anything to Silvex.

Silvex thought hard and teleported to the top deck.

By this time everyone was on the top deck as they all just looked at Silvex and Rose.

Zuma walked over to Rose: "Silvex will she be ok"?

Silvex: "She'll be fine, just take it easy,"

Zuma nuzzled Rose: "Thank you Silvex".

Silvex: "No problem".

Silvex disappeared.

Rose opened her eyes slowly to see the whole team looking at her and Zuma nuzzling her.

Rose: "Hey Zuma".

Zuma: "Rose your awake I'm so happy you're awake".

Rose smiled: "Thanks to Silvex I'm ok I feel a bit week but I'm ok I'm just going to lay down out here and go to sleep".

Rose walked over to a shaded area on the top deck with Zuma following her as they both lied next to each other and fell asleep.

Everyone else went back inside the Sky Patroller and went back to watching TV for a bit everyone but Chase who went to his room and lied on his bed feeling bad.

Chase: "It's all my fault for saying what I said".

Chase cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile up on top deck.

Zuma: "Dam that Chase for scaring you like that".

Rose: "Don't be mad at him dear I'm sure he didn't mean to do it".

Zuma: "But he hurt you".

Rose: "He didn't hurt me I hurt myself I was the one that jumped he didn't push me so please don't hate or be mad at him".

Zuma: "Ok then fine as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me".

Rose nuzzled the side of Zuma's face: "Thanks dearly you're the best".

Zuma smiled and nuzzled Rose back.

Rose: "Let's head back inside and get some food I'm hungry".

Zuma: "ok then let's go inside and get some lunch".

Rose and Zuma both went inside and to the kitchen area they both saw their bowls full from when Ryder and the others had lunch Ryder had filled their bowls so they could eat when they wanted to.

Rose and Zuma walked over to their bowls and started eating their food happily together.

After eating their food they went to the pool room and as Rose wasn't feeling her greatest she just sat of a chair beside the pool while Zuma went for a swim.

Meanwhile Chase had just woken up from his nap.

Chase: "I'm going to go find Rose and say sorry for what I did hope she is not too mad at me".

Chase got up and walked out of his room and towards Rose and Zuma's room to talk to them as he walked down the hall way towards the room he thought about what he was going to say to Rose and Zuma.

Chase: "Hopefully they will forgive me".

Ryder: "O Hi Chase".

Chase looked up to see Ryder walking towards him.

Chase: "Hey Ryder".

Ryder: "Where you off to Chase"?

Chase: "I'm off to say sorry to Rose and Zuma for what happen on the top deck".

Ryder: "That's great but just to let you know they aren't in their room so you won't find them their".

Chase: "O ok then do you know where I can find them then".

Ryder: "I'm sure they are in the pool room resting".

Chase: "Pool room right thanks Ryder".

Ryder: "No problem Chase good luck".

Chase: "Thanks" Chase ran off towards the Pool room.

Meanwhile Rose was lying down on a chair still watching Zuma swim in the pool as the doors opened Chase walked both Rose and Zuma turned to him as he walked towards Rose.

Chase stopped in front of Rose and looked at her as Zuma stopped swimming and watched.

Rose: "Hello Chase".

Chase: "Hey Rose hey Zuma".

Zuma didn't say anything.

Rose: "What's going on Chase"?

Chase: "I came to say that I'm sorry for what happen on the top deck".

Rose: "It's ok Chase I forgive you".

Chase had tears coming from his eyes as Rose forgave him.

Zuma walked over and put a paw on Chase's back.

Zuma: "It's ok dude as long as Rose is happy then so am I so I forgive you as well".

Rose smiled at Zuma.

Chase: "So are you two going out"?

Rose and Zuma looked at each other then back at Chase.

Rose and Zuma: "Yes".

Rose: "We are but we are not telling the others yet so please keep it to yourself Chase".

Zuma: "Yer please don't tell anyone else dude".

Chase: "Ok then I won't tell any of the others and you two make a very nice couple".

Zuma and Rose: "Thanks Chase".

Chase walked out of the pool room and went to the TV room to watch TV with the other pups and Ryder.

Katie had been sleeping all day not feeling the best.

Zuma and Rose stayed in the pool area for another hour before they headed back to their room so Rose could get some more rest.

The time was 6pm when Zuma and Rose woke up to the sound of Ryder talking over the ships intercom system.

Ryder: "Everyone Dinners ready come get it".

Rose got up: "O Dinner yes I'm so hungry let's go eat".

Zuma: "I agree let's go get some food my love".

Rose and Zuma left the room and went to the lounge room where everyone was eating.

Ryder: "Hey Rose and Zuma nice to see you two here".

Zuma and Rose: "Nice to see you all to".

Ryder put their food in their bowls and put them down in front of them as they got right into eating their dinner after 20 minutes everyone but Rose had finished their dinner.

Ryder: "Is something wrong with your food Rose"?

Rose looked at Ryder: "No Ryder the foods fine I'm just eating slower than normal so I don't unset my tummy".

Ryder: "Ok then".

Zuma whispered to Rose: "You sure you're ok Rose"?

Rose whispered back to Zuma: "Yes I'm sure thanks for worrying Zuma".

Ryder: "Ok everyone I got something to tell you all first off Rose can you please come and sit in front of me please".

Rose walked until she was in front of Ryder and sat down looking up at him.

Ryder got down on one knee in front of Rose and put his right hand on Rose.

The other pups all lined up as they knew what was going to happen they all smiled as Katie watched on smiling.

Ryder: "Rose you have shown that you are willing to help people even if it means risking your own life to do so also you have shown that you have what it takes to do any job big or small so it is my honor to ask you if you want to join the Paw Patrol as our power and travel pup".

Rose's mouth dropped and her face lit up like the 4th of July as Ryder ask her if she wanted to join the Paw Patrol.

Rose: "Really you want me to join the Paw Patrol Ryder"?

Ryder: "Yes Rose you have more than proven yourself to me and the rest of the team as what do you say Rose"?

Rose: "YES OF CAUSE I WILL JOIN"!

Ryder put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a collar which was colored violet with a plane and small world in the middle of the collar as Ryder put the collar on Rose she had tears of joy coming from her eyes.

Rose looked at her new collar: "Thank you so much Ryder and everyone I'm so happy to call you all my team members thank you all".

Everyone cheered and howled for Rose.

Zuma walked over to Rose and whispered: "Now would be a great time to tell them".

Rose smiled: "Everyone I have some news for everyone".

Everyone looked at Rose and quieted down.

Rose: "Everyone Zuma and I are together".

The room went quiet for a whole 5 minutes.

Zuma and Rose looked at each other.

Ryder: "I'm happy for you both and I hope you two are happy together forever".

"Yer good on you two"

"Hope you're happy together".

Katie walked up to Zuma and Rose and kissed them both on the head: "I'm very happy for the both of you and Rose welcome to the Paw Patrol family".

Rose: "Thank you Katie".

Zuma: "Thank you everyone for your support".

Ryder: "Now that, that's over I have one more thing to tell you all".

Everyone looked at Ryder.

Ryder: "Tonight we have been invited by Commander Kim of the Australian navy to come watch a navy fire training drill tonight".

Everyone cheered.

Ryder: "Now since we have yet to do how fire drill on the Sky Patroller we will watch closely and maybe learn a thing or two and if anything goes wrong we will help right away so I want everyone up on top deck by 850pm tonight with pup packs on Marshall I want you with your firefighting pup pack on Chase super spy gear please the rest of you know what to do see you up on deck at 850pm and Rose just being yourself.

Rose: "Ok Ryder".

After the talk and everything the pups went and watched TV for a bit but before anyone knew it the time was 830pm and they had to go get their pup packs on and meet Ryder on the top deck. As each of them got their pup packs on Rose sat and watched them all, after they all had their pup packs on they headed up to the top deck to meet Ryder.

They all went to the top deck and saw Ryder waiting for them as they went beside him 4 pups on either side of him and Katie as they watched the fire training drill get started.

After 3 hours the fire training drill was over and the pups went to sleep for the night same with Ryder and Katie.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so I'm guessing most of you thought that something was going to go wrong at the fire training drill sorry it didn't I was thinking about it but just didn't do it I got something massive planned for next chapter so keep an eye out for that. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	13. Chapter 13 WHAT

Chapter 13 WHAT

So I left everyone with me saying I had something massive planned for next chapter well I do and here it is and thanks for the reviews everyone.

The morning came as the sun went up into the sky it was a sunny day but there were dark clouds everywhere Rose was the first to wake up as she saw Zuma still asleep right next to her.

Rose: "His so cute when he sleeps I'm so happy to be with him well I'm going to go get some air".

Rose got off her bed and went out onto the top deck and just watched out over the harbour the time was about 7am as the farriers went by Rose just smiled.

Katie was the next one up and also went up to the top deck for some air as she got on to the top deck she saw Rose lying down watching the harbour.

Katie walked up to Rose: "Morning Rose".

Rose turned to see Katie: "Morning Katie".

Katie sat down next to Rose and looked out over the harbour with her.

Katie: "Hey Rose jump up here into my lap and I will pat you".

Rose didn't even need to think about it as she jumped into Katie's lap and rested her head on Katie's knee as Katie started to softly pat her.

Katie: "You like that Rose"?

Rose: "Yes I love it Katie I love being patted full stop it feels so good and nice".

Katie: "Now you know why dogs love it so much so have you enjoyed being a pup"?

Rose: "Yes so much better than being a human".

Katie: "Is that because you get pats and taken care of by Ryder and you are dating Zuma"?

Rose: "Yes it is that and I'm not dead".

Katie: "Indeed you are not".

Katie and Rose both looked up and saw the dark clouds moving in fast.

Katie: "Looks like it's going to rain soon we better get inside we don't want you getting any sicker".

Rose: "Wait I can since something and don't worry about getting wet I will put a shield around us let's just sit here".

Katie: "Ok then" Katie kept patting Rose.

In less than a minute the whole sky was full of dark clouds the sun was gone and the rain started it was heavy.

Katie: "Wow your shield is great we would be getting very wet if you didn't shield us".

Rose: "Indeed now what is it I since".

Zuma was awake by now and went to the top deck looking for Rose as he got on the top deck he got wet by the rain he didn't mind he loved water and being wet, he walked towards Katie and Rose.

Zuma: "Hey you two".

Rose and Katie both looked at Zuma: "Hey Zuma".

Zuma: "So you both are staying nice and dry inside Rose's shield".

Rose: "Yep we are".

Just as Katie was about to talk a white beam came down from the sky and went right into the middle of the harbour.

Zuma: "What was that"?

Katie: "Rose is that what you sinced"?

Rose: "Yes and whatever it is it's in pain I must go get whatever it is I will be right back".

Zuma: "Rose be careful".

Rose smiled as she flew off towards the area where the light hit as she got there, she went into the water using her powers to make an air bubble for herself so she could breathe as she got deeper and deeper until she reached the bottom as she saw the body of something. Rose check over the body and noticed it was a pup while checking over it she notice it was a male and he wasn't breathing.

Rose picked the body up with her powers and started to fly back to the Sky Patroller.

Zuma: "O I hope she is ok".

Katie: "She will be fine Zuma".

Rose came out of the water and within minutes landed back ok the Sky Patrollers top deck in front of Zuma and Katie with the body of the white pup.

Rose: "Katie help him please" Rose fell to the ground unconscious.

Katie rushed over to the white pup as Zuma rushed over to Rose.

Zuma: "Katie what do we do"?

Katie looked at the white pup: "Zuma you being Rose we need to get to the first aid room right now".

Katie, Zuma and Rose were all wet so could be now as Katie put Rose on Zuma's back and she carried the white pup they headed for the first aid room. They got to the room in about 4 minutes as they entered Katie put the white pup on a table then picked up Rose off Zuma and put her on another.

Zuma: "Katie I want to help what can I do"?

Katie: "Zuma you need to dry Rose off and keep her warm so go get some blankets and a towel".

Zuma: "Blankets and towel right got it".

Zuma ran off to get what he needed.

Katie used the ships intercom system to call Ryder.

Katie: "RYDER TO THE FIRST AID ROOM NOW"!

Ryder was on the bridge as he heard Katie calling for him Ryder got up and ran for the first aid room as he was about the enter the room Zuma ran past him with blankets and towels as Ryder entered the room he saw a white pup on one table and Rose on the other with Zuma drying her off and putting blankets over her.

Katie was working on the white pup she had put an oxygen mask on the white pup and two IVs into him.

Ryder: "Katie what happen who is this"?

Katie: "I don't know Ryder but this pup is on the edge of death I don't know if I can save him".

Ryder: "Do you want Marshall's help"?

Katie: "No because if I lose him I don't know if Marshall would be able to handle losing a pup".

Ryder: "true ok then just do your best".

Katie: "Ok then thanks Ryder could you just go over and check on Rose"?

Ryder: 'Sure".

Ryder went over and checked on Rose as Zuma was putting some blankets on her to keep her warm just after drying her from the rain.

Ryder: "Hey Zuma how is Rose doing"?

Zuma: "Very tired after saving that pup she needs rest".

Ryder: "That's good then watch over her and keep her company".

Zuma: "O I will I'm not leaving her side until she is awake and well".

Ryder pated Zuma on the head: "Your such a good pup Zuma also help Katie if she needs it ok".

Zuma: "Ok Ryder".

Ryder left the room and went back to the bridge.

Meanwhile Katie was doing all she could to help and save the white pup but to say it was helping would be a lie even though Katie was doing her best the white pups stats kept going down.

Rose slowly started to wake up after falling unconscious.

Rose: "What happen"?

Zuma: "Hey sweetie good to see your awake you fell unconscious after saving the white pup so you're in the first aid room with me and Katie".

Rose: "What about the white pup"?

Zuma looked over at Katie who then pulled a cloth around the table where she was working on the white pup.

Zuma: "I'm sure he will be fine Rose you need to rest".

Rose: "I can't rest I must call Silvex I know who that pup is".

Zuma: "Who is it"?

Rose: "It looks like Max you remember the white pup from before".

Zuma: "But he is poss to be a very powerful pup what could have done this to him"?

Rose: I don't know".

Zuma: "You may as well try call Silvex then and tell him".

Rose: "Indeed"

Rose channeled some power to try connect to Silvex.

Rose: "Silvex you their"?

Silvex: "...Yes...?"

Rose: "I have something to ask you is Max with you"?

Silvex's aura was weaker than usual, and felt different.

Silvex: "No Rose, he died saving his world from a meteor. I'm now the only one watching over you."

Rose: "O Right because I just rescued a white pup from the bottom of the harbour and he looks like a copy of Max".

Silvex: "Okay then,"

"…."

Katie screamed as the pup started the glow the pup suddenly changed into a white stone.

Rose: "Wow mmm Silvex you may want to see this the pup just changed into a white stone".

Silvex peered into Rose's Vision, seeing what she was seeing.

The white stone was on the table that Katie had put the white pup on as Rose and Zuma both went over to have a look at it.

"S-il-v-ex".

Silvex instantly teleported next to Rose.

Rose: "See I told you that you would want to come and see it".

Silvex focused on the stone.

Max's life force was very weak as he felt Silvex nearby the stoned glowed twice.

Rose: "What was that"?

Silvex reached out to Max.

Silvex's aura was dark and depressing.

Silvex: "Max?"

Max: "S…i…l...ve...x".

Silvex gave out the last remaining shard of light energy he had to Max's aura.

Max: "Thank you I told you I would be back".

Silvex chuckled lightly.

Max smiled "I still feel very weak Silvex where am I right now since I can't see anything"?

Silvex: "Remember Rose, the pup you were asked to watch over?"

Max: "Yes I remember her".

Silvex: "You're in her Universe now,"

Max: "Wow and I'm guessing I have turned into a stone haven't I"?

Silvex: "yes, it looks like you have".

Max: "Dam o...w...i..."

Silvex: "Max?"

Max: "S...i...l"

The connection was lost.

Silvex could only watch the stone.

Rose walked up to Silvex: "Is everything ok Silvex"?

Silvex shook his head.

Silvex: "I have no light left, so naturally, his light aura rejected my aura.

Rose: "I'm sure he will be fine here I will watch over him".

Katie: "We will watch over him".

Silvex nodded, tears running down his face. His face had stains beginning at his eyes and running down to the bottom of his face.

Rose: "You ok Silvex"?

Silvex shook his head.

Rose: "Do you want to talk about it"?

Silvex: "NO! YOU WONT UNDERSTAND!""

Silvex glowed gray and shuddered as he ran out the door with everyone watching him.

Silvex was sobbing as he ran down the halls and teleported to who knows where.

Rose: "That was interesting but he sounded so sad I hope everything is ok with him".

Zuma nuzzled Rose on the side of her face: "I'm sure he will be fine".

Ryder over intercom: "ALL PUPS TO THE LOUNGE ROOM PLEASE".

Rose and Zuma started to walk out of the first aid room when the stone attached itself to Rose's collar.

Rose: "Ok I guess he wants to come as well".

Zuma: "Ok then let's go we better not keep Ryder waiting".

Rose: "Ok"

Rose and Zuma ran off towards the lounge room to meet up with Ryder.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Ok so there was the big surprise this was a month after Max went missing from his world so now you know what has happen to him hope you all enjoy and please review. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	14. Chapter 14 the day out

Chapter 14 the day out

Ok so here is the next chapter of lifeline I hope you all enjoy this.

All the pups were in the lounge room with Ryder waiting for Zuma and Rose to enter Zuma walked in a bit later and soon after Rose walked in and as soon as she did everyone turned to her and noticed the white stone on her collar.

Skye: "Wow Rose where did you get that stone"?

Everest: "Hey Zuma did you propose to Rose and give her the stone"?

Zuma's face went so red that it looked like he was a red stop light.

Rose laughed so much she started coughing then stopped.

Rose: "No Everest he didn't and Skye it's a long story".

Skye walked up to Rose and looked at the stone.

Skye: "It looks so nice it looks great on you Rose".

Rose: "Thanks Skye".

Rose and Zuma joined the other pups and looked at Ryder waiting to hear what he was going to say.

Ryder: "Now pups just to let you all know this morning Rose did a rescue by herself it was a pup she rescued and that pup turned into the stone that is on Rose's collar right now I don't know how so please don't ask questions".

Everyone looked at Ryder then Rose then the stone.

Rose: "That about sums it up".

Everest: "Great job Rose".

Skye: "Good job".

Rose: "Thanks everyone".

Ryder: "Now everyone since today is a great sunny day I'm taking you all out for a day out Zuma has asked if we can go to Taronga Zoo which is just across the water so we will be leaving in about 40 minutes so could everyone please go get ready for a day out".

Everyone cheer Rose cheered louder than anyone as she loved Taronga zoo it was her best place to go in Sydney.

Rose ran back to her and Zuma's room and got her bag ready as Zuma and Katie walked.

Katie: "Rose you're not carrying a bag today at all".

Rose: "What why"?

Katie: "Because of everything you have been though lately your body may not be 100% yet".

Rose signed: "Ok then".

Zuma walked up to Rose and nuzzled her on the side of her face right where she loved it.

Zuma: "I will carry your things for you my love".

Rose nuzzled Zuma back: "Thanks Zuma".

Katie: "You are such a good boyfriend to Rose Zuma anyway I will see you two later I got to go get ready".

Katie left the room to go get ready for the day out leaving Zuma and Rose in their room alone.

Zuma got his bag: "Ok Rose whatever you want to take just put it in the bag".

Rose walked over and kissed Zuma: "Thanks Zuma I will".

Rose and Zuma packed their bag as it took them 30 minutes to pack everything the both of them needed as they left their room and went to the lounge room to join up with Ryder and the others.

Ryder: "Ok then you two ready"?

Zuma and Rose: "Yes".

Ryder: "Ok then everyone else is already so let's get going first off everyone we will stay together no one goes off on their own and the navy are taking us over to the Zoo's wharf in one of their little boats so that's how we are getting their".

Zuma: "That's so cool I can't wait".

Chase: "Today is going to be great".

Rose: "Ryder"?

Ryder looked at Rose: "Yes Rose"?

Rose: "When we get over there can we go see the seal show and the bird show please they are great shows".

Ryder: "Sure I don't see why not Rose".

Rose smiled.

Ryder: "Ok everyone we have to get going to let's go".

Everyone left the Sky Patroller and went to the boat that was waiting to take them over to the Zoo.

Skye and Everest walked near Rose.

Everest: "Hey Rose where is your backpack"?

Rose: "Zuma is carrying my things for my since Katie said I'm not allowed to carrying anything because of how I have been lately".

Everest: "Wow ok then so how are you feel right now then"?

Rose: "I'm not feeling 100% still but I'm ok".

Skye: "You sure you should be even coming with us then"?

Rose: "Are you kidding me I wouldn't miss a trip to the zoo for anything".

Skye: "Wow you really love the zoo don't you"?

Rose smiled: "Yep I do".

Everyone else but Everest, Skye and Rose were on the boat already to go.

Ryder: "Come on you three it's time to go".

Everest, Skye and Rose: "Ok coming".

The three of them got onto the boat Rose sat next to Zuma as Skye sat next to Chase and Everest sat next to Marshall Rocky sat next to Rubble and Ryder next to Katie as the boat left for the zoo.

Even though Rose was sitting down her tail was going warp speed from side to side no one could tell that she was happen to be going to the zoo.

5 minutes later the boat arrived at the Zoo's boat wharf as everyone got off.

Boat driver: "So just call when you are ready for a pick up ok Ryder"?

Ryder: "Ok thanks again".

The boat left as everyone started to walk up to the road from the wharf now Ryder had not told anyone at the zoo that they were coming today so when a Zoo staff member meant saw them just off the wharf Ryder wonder how they knew they were coming?

Ryder walked up to the person.

Staff member: "You must have pre bought tickets to go on the sky lift".

Ryder: "We don't have our tickets".

Staff member: "Then we have our lower entrance just up the road or you can catch a bus to the top but I'm sure the buses don't allow dogs".

Ryder: "That's ok we will walk to the lower entrance then thank you".

Staff: "Thank you and have a good day".

So everyone started walking up to the lower entrance where they would buy their tickets and get into the Zoo it took about 5 minutes to walk to the lower entrance as they all walked up to the desk.

One of the staff members walked up to Ryder and knew who they were.

Staff: "O my god you're Ryder and the Paw Patrol".

Ryder: "Yes we are".

Staff: "O my god o my god can I get a photo with you and the pups please"?

Ryder looked at the pups "Sure you can".

So the staff member came out from behind the desk everyone saw she was in a wheelchair as the pups sat in front of her Rose stayed out of the photo.

Staff: "Come on pup I want a photo with all the Paw Patrol".

Rose smiled and jumped onto the girls lap as the photo was taken by Katie.

Staff: "Thank you so much you all here for a day at the zoo are you"?

Ryder: "Yes we are can we get some tickets off you please"?

Staff: "Sure but we don't have any pup tickets so only tickets for you and Katie".

Ryder: 'Ok then how much will that be"?

Staff: "$50 total for you two".

Ryder gave the nice lady a $50 note.

Staff: "Thank you very much now would you like to have a tour of the zoo I'm sure I can get you two YATZ members to take you around".

Rose: "That would be awesome can we Ryder can we"?

Ryder: 'Sure why not".

Staff: "Ok give me a minute".

Everyone watched as the lady picked up a radio and called for two YATZ members to show the Paw Patrol around the zoo the lady on the other end went nuts when she heard the Paw Patrol was at the Zoo.

Staff: "Ok thank you" the staff member put down the radio and looked at Ryder again "Ok so cate is sending down 4 YATZ members to take you around the Zoo because knowing you're here you and the pups are most likely going to get mobbed by people who love you and the pups".

Ryder: "Yer I'm guessing there will be a lot of people who want photos and things".

So Ryder and the others went and sat in front of a big underwater viewing window for one of the seal pools while they waited for the 4 YATZ members that where going to take them around the zoo. 5 minutes later 4 YATZ members showed up at the desk.

Staff: "Hi you four must be the YATZ members cate sent down to take the Paw Patrol around the Zoo".

"Yes we are my name is Zac".

"My name is sue".

"My name is lee".

"And my name is Ben".

Staff: "Nice to meet you all the Paw Patrol are waiting for you all just over by the viewing window over their".

The YATZ members went off to meet the Paw Patrol.

Rose was the first to spot them walking towards them.

Rose: 'Here they come Ryder".

Ryder turned around to face the YATZ members.

Zac: "Hello Paw Patrol".

Ryder: "Hello I'm Ryder leader of the Paw Patrol".

Zac: 'hi I'm Zac and I'm the leader of this YATZ group we have Sue, Lee and Ben and we will be taking you around the Zoo today".

Ryder: "Cool well we have Chase, Skye, Marshall, Everest, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Rose and Katie".

Pups: "HELLO"

Katie: 'Hello nice to meet you all".

Zac: "Nice to meet you all as well now would you like to get started"?

Ryder: "Sure why not but first we would like to see what was it Rose"?

Rose: "The seal show and the bird show".

Zac: "Ok we can do that easy ok then Sue and Lee you two stay at the back and make sure we don't loss anyone while Ben you are at the front with me".

The three nodded.

Zac: "Ok then let's get going then".

Zac lead the way with ben while Ryder and the other followed them out and about the zoo as they went Zuma stayed right next to Rose.

Zac: "So if you want to see the seal show then we better head their now then it starts in 20 minutes I will get us in though the bottom gate so you all have a great view".

Rose: "Sweet thank you so much".

Zac: "No problem" Zac picked up his radio and called someone.

As the group went along they saw red pandas and all different types of birds as the group made their way to the bottom gate of the seal theater as they arrived Zac knocked on the gate as another staff member opened the gate from the other side and let the group in.

"Wow this looks great".

Rose: "I knew you all would like it".

Zac: "Ok so these sets are for you all right here".

"Thank you very much".

The group took their sets and waited for the show to start no one was happier then Rose who always loved seeing the seal show. But as the theater started to fill with people nearly everyone that walked in right away looked at Ryder and the pups.

Rose: "Wow everyone is looking at us".

Zuma: "Well we are very well known around the world for all the rescues we do and what we did at the center point tower rescue so it wouldn't surprise me if after this show we get a lot of people want to pat and take photos of us".

Ryder: 'Yer your right Zuma".

Rose suddenly felt a little overwhelmed seeing all the people looking at her and the others.

Zuma looked at Rose and could tell something was up just by the look on Rose's face.

Zuma whispered to Rose: "Hey Rose everything ok"?

Rose looked at Zuma: "I don't know I think I'm just abit overwhelmed right now with all this I have never had this many people looking at me".

Zuma nuzzled Rose on the side of her face: "It will be ok Rose I'm here for you".

Rose smiled as she cuddled up to Zuma.

The seal show started with a small seal coming out and pushing a button that turned a sprinkler which wet the whole stage to get it ready for the seals. Everyone cheered and clapped as the seal did its part after which a staff member came out and talked about saving wildlife. Then they got the real show started by welcoming out a seal and its handler the seal did a lot of cool tricks every time getting a fish from the handler for doing the right thing.

The show went on different handles and seals came out and did different things some of them even wet the front rows so all the pups as well as Ryder and Katie got wet. Half way into the show the staff members bought out a seal for a meet and greet with a member of the public.

As the seal was bought out and put up on a box for the meet and greet one of the staff members was asked to pick a person from the public to come and meet the seal. Katie was chosen to do it and as she did it Ryder took photos of her patting the seal after that she sat back down and the show went on for another 10 minutes before they did their big closing act which was 5 seals doing high jumps to touch a ball with their noises and it also wet all the first 4 rows of people.

After the staff members had told everyone that the show was finished is when it happened just as we were about to leave the area we all got mobbed by about 100 people all wanting to see us pat us and take photos with us.

Ryder: 'Wow so many people".

Zuma stayed close to Rose as people were mobbing them more than anyone else all wanting to see Rose the newest member of the Paw Patrol and pat her.

Zuma: "Rose are you ok"? Zuma looked at Rose he could tell now by the look of her face that she was feeling very overwhelmed.

Rose: "I-i-I". Rose suddenly felt dizzy and light headed as she fell to the ground and blacked out.

Zuma: "ROSE! EVERYONE MOVE AWAY NOW! KATIE HELP"!

Katie looked over to Zuma and Rose and saw that Rose was on the ground as she rushed over to Rose.

Zuma: "She feels to overwhelmed we need to get her some place quiet and with not as many people".

Zac: "Hold on" Zac picked up his radio again and started talking into it.

Zac: "This is Zac YATZ leader to security come in".

Security: "This is security copy what's up"?

Zac: "I'm taking the Paw Patrol around the Zoo and we have just been mobbed by 100's of people is there any chance that you could send some people down to help clear these people please we also have one pup is has blacked out so could you also please being down the first aid cart please".

Security: 'So thing Zac where in the zoo are you right now"?

Zac: "Bottom of Seal Theater please come quickly".

Security: "Copy that on our way".

Zac put down his radio as him and his team did the best they could to keep the people back as they waited for security to arrive 3 minutes later 10 security guys showed up as well as the YATZ leader Cate to make show her YATZ were ok. The security guys started to move the people away very quickly as Katie was now holding Rose in her arms security escorted Ryder and the group up one level and onto carts so that they could be taken up to the ED center at the top of the zoo for some peace and quiet. Katie was checking on Rose every minute to make sure she was ok still while Zuma never left Katie's side.

Zuma: "How is she now Katie"?

Katie: "O Zuma she is ok a bit hot but besides that she is good just like the last 10 times you have asked".

Zuma: "Sorry".

Katie: "It's ok Zuma you love her so it's ok to be worried about someone you love".

Zuma smiled.

4 minutes later the group had arrived at the ED center in the carts with security and the YATZ members as the group got off the carts the YATZ members led them to a nice cool quiet room so they could rest and look after their unconscious pup.

Zac: "Here you all go this room this do nicely".

The group walked into a nice room with air-con as Ryder sat down on the floor nearly all the pups lied down near him but Katie sat on a chair still holding Rose in her arms while Zuma sat in front of her and also kept an eye on Rose.

Ryder: "Thank you so much for that Zac".

Zac: "No problem at all but is Rose ok she doesn't look so good"?

Katie: "I'm not sure sometimes feeling very overwhelmed can hurt a pup and make them very sick but I don't have any of my stuff here to help her".

Zac: "The zoo has a full wildlife hospital with vets and all maybe they can help her".

Katie: "Really that would be great if I could go their".

Zac: "I will just radio them and see if they are free".

Zac again picked up his radio and called the wildlife hospital.

Zac: "Zac calling wildlife hospital".

Staff member: "This is wildlife hospital yes Zac".

Zac: "Hey I'm with the Paw Patrol right now up in ED center and one of the pups is unwell are you busy down their right now"?

Staff member: "We are very busy but you're in luck I have Chris brown with me right now he was just about to leave but I will send him up your way instant Zac".

Zac: "What really Chris brown wow ok then thank you I will be waiting for him over".

Zac put his radio down and looked at Katie: "Ok so Chris brown is down at the wildlife hospital right now leaving and coming up here".

Zuma: "Who's Chris brown"?

Zac: "He is a world famous vet and one of the top vets here in Australia so I will go wait for him outside right now".

Katie: "Cool I could learn somethings off him maybe".

Zac smiled and left the room to wait for Chris brown to show up.

Katie slowly patted Rose while she was unconscious in her arms hoping she would wake up. A minute later Zac walked back into the room with a tall man.

Zac: "Everyone this is Chris brown or as he is nicknamed the Bondi vet".

Chris: "Hello everyone nice to meet you all and please just call me Chris now who am I here to see"?

Katie: "Over here Chris".

Chris walked over to Katie as Zuma kept a close eye on him.

Chris: "So is this the pup"?

Zuma: "Yes she blacked out when we got mobbed by people earlier on".

Chris: "Wait you can talk"?

Zuma: "Yes we all can".

Chris: "That's cool ok then getting back to sorry what's her name"?

Zuma: "Rose that's her name".

Chris: "Ok then let's see".

Chris put his hand on Rose's head "She is abit warm has she had anything to drink today at all"?

Zuma: "Not that I know of".

Chris: "Ok then so you said she blacked out when you got mobbed by people which would mean she felt very overwhelmed so just give her some time to rest she will be fine but I would keep an eye on her temperature".

Katie: "I will do that thanks Chris".

Chris: "No problem and make sure when she wakes up she has some water".

Zuma: "will do".

Ryder: "Thank you for that Chris I'm Ryder leader of the Paw Patrol".

Chris: "So you're Ryder and this is the Paw Patrol I have heard so many great things about you all and all the great things you all do in Adventure Bay".

Ryder: "Thank you very much we are here on a holiday".

Chris: "Australia is a great place by the way could I get a picture with you all please"?

Ryder: "Sure why not pups line up".

As Ryder and the pups lined up including Zuma Katie took a picture or Chris with the pups and Ryder.

Chris: "Thanks for that now I got to go so I would say it would be best if you took her home and let her rest for the rest of the day".

Ryder: "Yer I thing we all could do that now we were going to do some more here at the Zoo but it wouldn't be fair if we sent Rose and Katie back and the rest of us stayed here.

Every pup looked at Ryder: "Than we all go back".

Ryder wasn't surprised by this at all "Ok then we will head back to the Sky Patroller then now Katie can you please carry Rose all the way".

Katie smiled "Sure Ryder".

Chris: "Ok then have a great holiday bye".

"Bye Chris have a nice day".

Chris left the room.

Ryder: "Ok then looks like it's off to the ferry wharf so we can call for our ride home".

The group left the room and was taken by cart down to the ferry wharf were they called for a boat to take them back to the navy base. The boat arrived 10 minutes later as the whole group got on and went back to the base. As they got back onto the Sky Patroller Katie took Rose to her room with Zuma who went wherever Rose did Katie entered their room and placed Rose who was still knocked out onto their bed to rest.

Katie: "Zuma keep an eye on her please".

Zuma: "Sure I will Katie I'm not leaving her side until she is feeling better". Zuma softly nuzzled Rose's face.

Katie smiled and left the room as Zuma lied down next to Rose as he watched over her to make sure she was ok.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so one of my longest chapters in a while but I loved typing it was great fun even if it took 5 days to do so I hope you enjoy reading and please review. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	15. Chapter 15what's wrong

Chapter 15 what's wrong

So thanks to everyone who keeps reading my stories please keep the reviews coming I love them all. Now onto chapter 15.

Zuma was lying next to Rose as she was still passed out from what happen at the Zoo earlier that day.

Zuma: "Maybe she can't handle big large crowds of people like the rest of us can so your body shuts down dam maybe it's something I better talk to Ryder about who knows maybe we can help her overcome it".

Zuma kept watching his love as she lied on the bed.

Zuma: "She is so cute when she is like this I'm so lucky to have her as a girlfriend".

Meanwhile in the lounge room Chase and Marshall were talking.

Chase: "Hey Marshall you love Everest don't you"?

Marshall: "Yes I do just like you love Skye".

Chase: "Yer I do and I'm going to tell her today I so am".

Marshall: "Ok then when you tell Skye I will tell Everest then".

Chase: "Ok then I'm doing it at dinner".

Marshall nodded.

Skye was just about to walk into the lounge room when she overheard everything Marshall and Chase were saying.

Skye: "O my god Chase loves me o my god". Skye also heard that Marshall loved Everest and right away ran to find and tell Everest.

Everest was relaxing on a chair in the pool room slowly falling asleep as Skye ran in to the room and right up to her.

Everest: "Hey Skye what's up"?

Skye had to get her breath back: "Everest I have to tell you something".

Everest looked at Skye: "What is it"?

Skye: "Chase loves me".

Everest: 'What he told you"?

Skye: "NO I overheard Chase and Marshall talking in the lounge and he said he is going to tell me tonight at dinner also I heard Marshall say he loves you as well".

Everest: "Wait what"?

Skye: "Yer he said he would tell you after Chase told me that he loves me".

Everest: "Wow so then what should we do now that we know"?

Skye: "I don't know but I love Chase and you love Marshall so I honestly can't wait for him to tell me that he loves me".

Everest: "And I can't wait for Marshall to tell me, o my god I'm so happy".

So Skye took the chair next to Everest as they talked about what they were going to now that they knew that the boys loved them.

Meanwhile back with Zuma and Rose in their room.

Zuma was still watching over Rose.

Rose moaned.

Zuma licked Rose's face right away: "Rose your safe now I'm the only one here with you please wake up".

Rose: "Zuma"?

Zuma: "ROSE your awake how do you feel"?

Rose: "Abit weak and very tried but I could so go for some water right now".

Zuma right away got off the bed went and got some water for Rose and bought it back for her to have a drink with a straw in it. Rose started to drink from the straw that Zuma bought her in the bowl of water.

Rose: "Thank you Zuma that was nice".

Zuma: "No problem Rose I will be here with you in case you need anything while you get better".

Rose smiled: "Thank you Zuma you're a great pup to have as a boyfriend I love you".

Zuma's face turned red "Thank Rose I love you to".

Zuma kissed Rose as Rose kissed Zuma back they both enjoyed the moment together.

An hour later it was time for dinner and everyone was in the lounge room waiting for Ryder to dish out dinner.

As Ryder dished out dinner for every pup Chase and Marshall where getting ready to tell the girls that they loved them.

As the pups ate their dinner Chase was building up the courage to tell Skye that he loved her. The pups had finished their dinner and Skye and Everest were waiting for the boys to tell them.

Chase: "Skye I have something to tell you".

Everyone looked at Chase.

Skye: "Yes Chase"?

Chase: "I, I love you Skye and would like to be with you forever".

Skye smile and jump onto Chase knocking him over and kissing him right on the lips "Yes Chase I love you as well and would love to be your mate".

Chase kissed Skye back as they both enjoyed they moment and the start of their relationship.

Marshall now looked at Everest: "Everest I love you will you please be my mate forever more".

Everest: "YES, YES I will Marshall I love you so much" Everest jumped on Marshall knocking him over and kissing him on the lips as Marshall kissed back as the start of another new relationship started.

Ryder: "Great job you four I wish you all the best of luck with your new mates".

Zuma: "Chase you and Skye make a great couple same with you and Everest Marshall".

Rose: "I agree may you all live happily together".

Chase and Skye went off to their room now as Marshall and Everest went off to their room for what no one knew.

Ryder: "It took them long enough to tell each other that they loved one another".

Rose: "Indeed ok then I'm going back to the room to lay down and to get some more rest".

Zuma: "I'm coming with you Rose".

Ryder: "Ok have a good rest Rose".

Rose: "Thanks Ryder I will".

Rose and Zuma went off to their room as Rose could have a lay down and get more rest.

As Rose and Zuma both Slept.

Max: "I have to find a way to get back to my world somehow someway".

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter I know its short but I couldn't really think of anything else for this chapter so sorry. LPP OVER AND OUT WOOF.


	16. Chapter 16 sadness

Chapter 16 Sadness

Ok so thank you all for reading this story I love all my reader and reviewers unless you're an ass and you type hurtful reviews then I hate you now I hope everyone loved last chapter as it was a short one but I couldn't come up with anything more to add to it so here is chapter 16 of lifeline.

As everyone slept soundly in their room couples with each other in bed and others by them self's a white stone left Rose's and Zuma's room and made its way to the top deck. As the stone entered the top deck Max turned into his pup form and walked towards the edge as he sat and watched everything.

Max: "I wonder how my pups are doing without me how Everest is doing without me". Tears ran down Max's face as he thought about his family back in their world and how much they must be missing him.

Max lied down on the top deck as he closed his eyes and went to sleep outside on the top deck.

As morning came and the sun came up over Sydney Max was still lying on the top deck as he was awake and watching the sun come up.

Max: "So beautiful maybe this world's sun will give me some power just like the sun in my world does".

As the sun went into the sky Max waited as the sun went over him as he was now in the sunlight it was time to see what would happen. Max waited for a while to see if anything was going to happen and slowly it did Max could feel himself getting his powers back slowly.

Meanwhile inside the Sky Patroller Ryder had just woken up and went right to the bridge to check that everything was ok as he got on the bridge he noticed on the ships cameras that there was a white pup outside on the top deck.

Ryder: "Wow Max turned back to his pup form I wonder what his doing outside but I may as well go talk with him".

Ryder left the bridge and went to the top deck but as he walked past Marshall's and Everest's room he heard some weird voices.

Marshall: "O Yer Everest come on Everest o Yes Everest keep going you're doing great for your first time".

Ryder stopped and was going to knock but "What if they are doing that I will leave them to it".

Just as he was about to walk away he heard even weirder voices coming from Chase's and Skye's room which was on the other side of the hall from Marshall's and Everest's.

Skye: "O god Chase yes you can do it o yes come on now Chase more Chase more".

By this point Ryder was somewhat worried but mating is normal when two pups are in love so he just left it alone and kept walking up to the top deck.

As the door to the top deck opened for Ryder Max heard it and turned around to see Ryder walking towards him. Ryder walked up to Max and sat down next to him.

Ryder: "Hey Max good to see you in your pup form again".

Max: "Yer it feels good to be back as a pup I don't really like being in that stone form".

Ryder: "So what are you doing out here by yourself"?

Max signed "I'm out here to collect power from the sun so I can hopefully get enough to return back to my own world".

Ryder: "Max how come you can't stay like a pup do you have to turn into that stone"?

Max: "I can't stay as a pup because I don't have a lot of power right now being a stone helps me regain my power faster but I can turn into a pup whenever I need to so I'm good with that".

Ryder looked at Max then up at the sky: "Looks like we may get a storm soon with those dark clouds moving in".

Max: "Indeed it does so Ryder what are you and the Paw Patrol going to be getting up to today"?

Ryder: "I really don't know tommow but we are going to some sort of dog lover's show that we got invited to come to then most likely we will come back here for a day then we will start looking for Rose's family".

Max: "I hope you find them I can tell she misses them a lot and wants to see them again and while I'm here I will help her in any way possible".

Ryder pated Max: "That's good anyway Max breakfast will be ready soon if you want something to eat"?

Max: "Mmmmmm I haven't eaten in like a month I could eat a city right now".

Ryder laughed "Ok then come on Max let's go dish out breakfast for everyone".

Max: "Ok then".

Ryder and Max went inside and right to the kitchen to get breakfast for everyone. Within minutes breakfast was all dished out and Ryder got on to the intercom.

Ryder: "EVERYONE WAKE UP BREAKFAST IS READY COME GET IT"!

Ryder put the intercom mic back on the wall as Max ate his breakfast a minute later Rose and Zuma came running into the kitchen.

Rose: "RYDER, RYDER, RYDER I HAVE..." Rose saw Max in his pup form eating breakfast.

Ryder looked at Rose: "Yes Rose I know but Max is ok his eating breakfast as you can see".

Max looked up "Hey Rose thanks for carrying me around as a stone on your collar all this time I will need to do that from time to time until I get my power back if that's ok"?

Rose smiled: "Anytime Max happy to help out".

Max kept eating his breakfast as everyone else entered the kitchen and started eating their own breakfast as Ryder stood in front of them all.

Ryder: "Ok everyone I have got two big things to say to everyone".

Everyone right away stopped eating and looked at Ryder.

Ryder: "Ok so first off we have been invited by the CEO of the navy to a BBQ tonight on base where there will be a lot of people around and Kim said she has someone who she would like us to meet I don't know who it is but the person sounds important".

Everyone cheered.

Chase: "Sweet we get to go to an Australian BBQ gathering that's so cool".

Rocky: "I can't wait".

Rubble: "I can't wait to eat some meat I bet it will taste great".

Rose didn't say anything as Ryder looked at her and Zuma started to nuzzle the side of her face.

Ryder: "Rose its ok if you want to stay on the Sky Patroller for the night with Zuma and Katie".

Rose: "You sure Ryder I don't want them to miss out on a fun time".

Katie: "Its ok Rose I don't really want to go I'm not really into BBQ's with large groups of people".

Zuma: "And I go where you go sweetie if you're not going then I will stay on here with you for the evening to keep you company".

Max: "And on top of that I will most likely be a stone by the time tonight comes around and be back on Rose's collar so I will stay on here as well".

Ryder: "Ok then that's good now for the next thing we have been invited to do a show at the Sydney dog lovers show this year right here in Sydney".

Rose: "WHAT"!

Ryder: "what's up Rose"?

Rose: "That's epic I love the Sydney dog lovers show even though I think it's more an expo then a show but wow that's epic".

Ryder: "Ok then well that is tommow so after the BBQ tonight everyone will need to get their rest for tommow I got to come up with like a show or something and we got some people who will want to take photos and pat you all as well".

Everyone cheered.

After Ryder had finished talking Max turned back into a stone and went back onto Rose's collar.

Inside the stone.

Max: "These pups are all so happy I hope my family is doing ok back in my world I hope everyone is ok".

Max cried inside the stone letting no one hear him cry.

END OF CHAPTER WOOF.

Hope everyone enjoys took me a while to do this chapter writers block sucks big time. LPP OVER AND OUT. PLEASE REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17 the night

Chapter 17 the night.

Ok so I got a lot of you readers that said Chase and Skye and Everest and Marshall mated I find this very funny as you are all WRONG I made it look like it to see if anyone would say different yet no one did so yer anyway here is next chapter.

As the day went on everyone mostly watched TV or played UNO with each other but Rose, Skye and Everest went to the pool to relax and have a girl talk. Everest and Rose lied on chairs while Skye went into the little pool and just lied in the cool water.

Rose: "So how's the couple's life going for the both of you"?

Skye: "It's great Chase this morning gave me a back rub and a message then I watched him play pup, pup boogie on the TV in our room".

Everest: "I love being with Marshall he gave me a great message then I gave him one it was my first time giving anyone a message he said I did great for my first time giving a message to anyone".

Rose: "That's great to hear maybe when we great back to Adventure Bay we can all go on a triple date together".

Skye and Everest: "Yer that sound cool".

Rose: "Sweet I will talk to Zuma about it and get things moving along then".

Rose and Everest soon joined Skye in the little pool to relax and cool off a bit.

Zuma was the only one not in the lounge room with the other pups he was in his and Rose's bedroom lying down since he wasn't feeling that well. Katie had checked up on him and told him to get some rest so that was what he was doing. He soon fell asleep thinking about Rose.

Time went by very quickly and before anyone knew it the time was 3pm after talking for a long time the girls left the pool area and went back to their rooms Rose entered their room and saw Zuma still asleep on the bed so she went up to him and lied down right next to him before giving him a lick on the face and falling asleep with him.

Meanwhile Ryder and the other pups were busy getting ready for the BBQ tonight on the base.

Ryder: "I wonder who Kim wants us to meet tonight".

Time went by and it was soon 5pm and Ryder, Chase, Skye, Marshall, Everest, Rocky and Rubble were all dressed up and ready to go out.

Ryder: "Ok then Katie if you need us for anything at all call me ok"?

Katie: "We will be fine Ryder don't worry Zuma and Rose are asleep right now and if I do need anything I will call go out and enjoy a good time".

Ryder: "Ok bye" Ryder waved as he walked out the side door with the pups to go to the BBQ.

As they walked down the ramp from the Sky Patroller they were meant by Kim who came to take them to the BBQ herself.

Kim: "Hello Ryder and pups".

Ryder and pups: "Hey Kim".

Kim: "If your all good then everyone let's get going".

Kim had a big long car with her which she got in as well as Ryder and the pups before they went to the BBQ which was on the other side of the base.

As they were in the car Ryder turned to Kim.

Ryder: "Hey Kim you said you had a person who you wanted us to meet"?

Kim: "Are yes I do you will meet her at the BBQ when we get their Ryder".

Ryder: "Ok then".

Rubble: "Mmmmmm I can't wait for some food it's going to be so good".

Everyone laughed.

Skye: "O Rubble you always love food".

Rubble: "I can't help it if I'm a growing pup".

Kim: "Ok everyone we are here".

As the car stopped and everyone got out everyone followed Kim into the big building which the party was being held in as everyone walked into the building.

Ryder: "Wow Kim this place in massive and so many people".

Kim: "Yer this is one of the biggest building we have on base which we have our parties and BBQ's in".

Ryder: "Ok everyone have fun but be careful ok"?

Every pup: "Ok Ryder".

So Everest went off with Marshall as Skye went off with Chase Rocky just stayed with Ryder and Rubble went right for the food table.

Ryder: "What's wrong Rocky aren't you going to go have fun with the others"?

Rocky: "I'm good Ryder I will have fun just being around you".

Ryder: "Ok then Rocky".

Kim: "So Ryder come with me I will take you to person who I want you to meet".

Ryder: "Ok come on Rocky".

Rocky nodded and followed Ryder and Kim.

Kim took them into a part of the building which was for high ranking navy people only as they came up to a room which they entered and saw a really great looking woman.

Kim: "Hello Pedz are you busy I got some people who I would like you to meet".

Pedz: "Hi there" She waved at Kim "No I'm not busy, what do you need?" she placed a pen on the table.

Ryder and Rocky walked beside Kim.

Kim: "This is Ryder and Rocky of the Paw Patrol Pedz".

Ryder: "Hello I'm Ryder".

Rocky: "Hello I'm Rocky".

Ryder and Rocky both looked at Pedz.

Pedz: "Oh hello, well this is a surprise I'm truly honored to meet you both" Pedz held out her hand to shake Ryder's "I'm amazed by the work you all do"

Ryder put his hand out and shacked Pedz's hand.

Ryder: "Thank you very much I'm surprised so many people know about us over here since this is the first time we have been out of Adventure Bay how did you hear about us"?

Rocky just sat quietly next to Ryder looking around the room.

Pedz smiled and let go of Ryder's hand Pedz: "A lot of people know about you Ryder, believe it or not but you and the pups are famous" She said with a smile "Everywhere I have been, there's always been magazine's about you, some of your rescue's have even appeared on the news" she looked down at Rocky "So Ryder what brings you out of Adventure Bay?" she asked.

Both Ryder and Rocky where shocked at hearing this.

Rocky: "Wait so we are world famous that's so cool still how does anyone even know about our rescues it's not like we have a TV crew following us around or something".

Ryder looked at Rocky "Who knows Rocky but we may as well just take it maybe it will help us with what we came in to do and find".

Rocky: "Yer it may".

Ryder: "O sorry Pedz we came over here to help someone find their family I don't know if you heard but there was a house fire in a place called Gosford about a week or two ago now".

A grin grew across Pedz face Pedz: "Of course I know about the fire, I know about a lot things" She said grabbing a glass of water off the table "Perhaps I can help you with it? After the BBQ? I mean I have to go sign some autographs but I can cancel it" she had a drink.

Ryder: "That's ok you can help us after you sign some autographs and besides what I'm about to tell you may be a bit hard to believe so you know about the fir you know that a young girl died in it yes"?

Ryder looked at Pedz with a weird look on his face.

Pedz: "Hm, alright I'm listening" she replied looking at Ryder "And yes I'm aware of that" she said nodding.

Ryder: "Well that girl was named Rose and she was turned into a pup and sent to Adventure Bay where we found her and bought her back here looking for her family".

Rocky: "Ryder I don't think she is going to believe that".

Both Ryder and Rocky looked at Pedz again.

Pedz froze, she didn't honestly know whether to believe Ryder or not, being understanding person she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Pedz: "Oh I see, hm that is very interesting" She replied with something she'd never thought she would say "I believe you Ryder, I'm very good at reading a person and I can see you are telling the truth, how can I help?" she questioned.

Ryder: "Well any help is great but Rose is taking us everywhere we need to go right now so I really don't know".

Suddenly Ryder's phone began to ring.

Ryder: "Sorry I have to get this".

Pedz once again nodded and turned to Rocky Pedz: "Rocky if Ryder decides he needs me for anything at all, here's my number" She knelt down and handed Rocky a card "I also have my own private helicopter and airplane, you're very welcome to use" she smiled standing back up.

Ryder answered his phone as Rocky stayed with Pedz and took her number from her.

Ryder ran back to Rocky within a minute of answering the phone.

Ryder: "ROCKY GO FOUND MARSHALL RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM TO GET BACK TO THE SKY PATROLLER RIGHT NOW"!

Rocky nodded and ran off to find Marshall.

Ryder: "I'm sorry about that we left two pups on the Sky Patroller with our vet Katie and Rose just called me and told me that Zuma and Katie are both sick so yer".

Ryder had a worried look on his face.

This made Pedz look concerned Pedz: "That sounds bad, do you need me for anything?" she asked pulling out her phone "I can get you help within seconds Ryder" she flashed him a smile.

Ryder: "I really don't know".

Suddenly Max appeared in front of Ryder.

Max: "Ryder we need you back on the Sky Patroller Rose is now not feeling that great".

Ryder: "O god this isn't good ok then mmmm sorry Pedz I got to go Max you know what to do".

When Max suddenly appeared this made Pedz jump (Who is this dog?) she thought to herself, she walked over to a window and dialed a number Pedz: "Bring my helicopter over right away" she said into her phone A voice answered: "Right away, isn't it a bit earlier for you to go sign?"

Pedz: "We are not going there, something more important has come up" She turned back to Ryder who was watching her "Just bring my helicopter" she hung up and walked back over to Ryder who was giving her a strange look

Ryder: "You won't need it Pedz if you want to come with us Max".

Max nodded and teleported Ryder and himself over to Pedz where Ryder put one hand on Pedz.

Max: "TELEPORT SKY PATROLLER".

Max, Ryder and Pedz disappeared from the room.

And reappeared in a bedroom on the Sky Patroller.

Ryder: "Pedz welcome aboard the Sky Patroller".

Pedz suddenly felt strange, she found it hard to process what just happened Pedz: "Wow, that was weird, I feel funny" she said holding her head "I think I need to sit down" but it was too late she collapsed.

Max: "Dam I may of over done it I also have Marshall and the others on board Ryder".

Ryder: "Ok let's put her on the bed and you can take me to Rose, Zuma and Katie".

Max put Pedz on the bed and healed her before taking Ryder to Zuma, Rose and Katie.

Max took Ryder to the room right next to the room which Pedz was in.

Pedz opened her eyes and found herself laying on a bed, she sat up but felt much better.

Pedz: "Where did they go?" She asked herself leaving the room "Hello? Anyone here?" Someone came up behind her making Pedz jump.

Skye: "O Sorry for making you jump I just came in to check up on you while Ryder and the others are taking care of Rose, Zuma and Katie so how are you feeling Pedz is it"?

Pedz: "Yes I'm Pedz and I'm fine thank you, I feel much better" she looked down at the pup and saw her pup tag "Oh are you another member of the Paw Patrol?" she questioned.

Skye looked at Pedz "Yes I'm Skye the flying pup of the Paw Patrol and it's very good that you're feeling better Pedz". Skye pushed her pup tag.

Skye: "Ryder Pedz is awake and feeling much better".

Ryder: "That's good I will be in their soon stay with her please".

Skye: "Ok Ryder Skye out".

Pedz: "Skye? What is going on?" She asked a bit confused "I'm normally pretty good with understanding, but all of this is a bit much to take in. I mean who is that Max? How did I get here?" she asked kneeling in front of Skye "Sorry for the questions, but if I'm to help out I need to know, who Max is" she said

Skye looked at Pedz: "Well where to begin let's see Max the white pup who bought you here isn't from this world he has all sorts of powers and stuff same with Rose who you will meet but she is from this world mmmm how you got here Max teleported you and Ryder here after Ryder heard you call for a helicopter he got Max to teleport you here that's all I know so far sorry".

Skye looked at Pedz then the ground.

Pedz thought for a moment then gave Skye an ear scratch Pedz: "I see, pups with powers. Interesting, alright thanks Skye" She said standing up "Is Katie and Zuma alright? Ryder mentioned something about them being sick?" she questioned the pup "I do have some medical training I might be able to help"

Skye: "O them yer Zuma, Katie and Rose are a bit sick but Marshall has checked on them and they should be fine all they need is a lot of rest".

Ryder walked into the room "Hey Pedz good to hear you're feeling better".

Pedz: "Hi Ryder, thank you. How is everything? And wow this Sky Patroller is amazing" she answered looking around "What can I do to help?" she asked.

Ryder: "Well right now we are just going to stay here I have to let the other pups get rest while they get better and if they don't get better by tommow we won't be able to go to the dog show that we got invited to tommow so Pedz would you like a tour of the Sky Patroller"?

Ryder still seemed worried.

Pedz noticed the worry in Ryder's voice Pedz: "Sure Ryder, I would love a tour" She thought Ryder giving her a tour would take his mind off everything "It would be an honor" she smiled following him.

Ryder smiled and gave Pedz a tour as Ryder took Pedz around the first stop was the pool area as Ryder and Pedz walked in they saw Everest lying in the little relaxing.

Ryder: "This is our pool area Pedz we have a small pool which Everest is in right now for lying down in water and relaxing and we have a big long deep pool for pups like Zuma who love the water and love to swim".

Everest noticed Ryder: "Hey Ryder".

Ryder: "Hey Everest this is Pedz I'm giving her a tour".

Everest: "Hey Pedz nice to meet you I'm Everest".

Pedz: "Wow amazing! Hi Everest, pleasure to meet you" she said looking at the pool "Maybe sometime I'll join you" she smiled "This place is awesome, why haven't I ever had anything made like this? Sure beats my helicopter although I do have a disco room there" she said to herself, Ryder gave her a weird look "Sorry, talking to myself here" she coughed "Anyway shall we continue?" she asked changing the subject.

Ryder looked at Pedz "We have one of them as well now let move on bye Everest and remember be in the lounge room at 8pm tonight please".

Everest: "Sure thing Ryder".

Ryder kept taking Pedz around the Sky Patroller next stop was the sports room.

Ryder: "This Pedz is our sports area we can play any sport we want it doesn't seem like anyone is here right now but".

Pedz: "Very nice, I bet the pups love this area" she smiled "Ryder sorry to change the subject, but how did you meet Rose is it?" she asked looking at him.

Ryder: "That's a good story well I wasn't the first one to meet Rose that was Marshall when Rose first came to Adventure Bay she didn't know anyone and was very scared of everything she was hurt and in a cave when Marshall went looking for her and found her and took her to Katie's that's when I first meant her".

Pedz: "Ah I see, Marshall sounds very talented. I've seen him in a few magazine's along with Chase, where is Chase?" she asked realizing she hadn't seen Chase around.

Ryder: "Chase and the others are most likely in the lounge room watching TV so let's go their next".

Ryder took Pedz down the long hall way and to the lounge room as they walked in on the floor lying down were Chase, Rubble, Rocky and Skye all watching TV.

Ryder: "Hey everyone could you please purse the TV".

Skye pursed the TV as they all looked at Ryder and Pedz.

Chase walked up to Pedz "Hello I'm Chase nice to meet you Pedz". Chase held his paw out for a shake.

Pedz smiled and knelt down in front of Chase, she refused his paw causing Chase to give her a puzzled look, instead she greeted him by giving him a belly rub Pedz: "Nice to meet you all" she said rubbing Chase's belly causing him to giggle "How are you all doing?" she asked standing up.

Everyone looked at Pedz "We are good thanks for asking".

Chase looked at Pedz then Ryder "Hey Ryder is there any update on Zuma or Katie"?

Ryder: "No their isn't right now Marshall said all they need is rest Chase they will be fine".

Pedz: "By the sounds of it, they're all in good hands" she walked over to Rubble "Mind if I sit down for a moment?" she asked "Ever since my accident I haven't been able to stand for too long"

Rubble smiled "Sure you can".

Ryder patted Chase and then walked over to the rest of them.

Ryder: "Ok so for Rubble and Chase this is Pedz I'm giving her a tour of the Sky Patroller".

Rubble and Chase looked at Pedz "Welcome to the ship".

Pedz: "Thanks guys" she said removing her right shoe, which showed a plastic brace wrapped around her foot going up her leg "I'm sorry about this Ryder, I just need a small break" she said fixing the brace on her leg "I got this injury years ago, unfortunately it's one of those injures that will never heal" she placed her shoe back on her foot "Ready Ryder" she stood up.

Ryder: "This is where we will stop for a bit Pedz its 8pm which means dessert time for the pups before bed so give me a minute to go get them some dessert Pedz you can have a rest".

Ryder went into the kitchen leaving Pedz with the pups in the lounge room.

Everest and Marshall both walked into the lounge soon after Ryder left.

Marshall looked very tired as he lied down with Everest.

Pedz: "Hello you must be Marshall" she sat down beside him, resting her foot out in front of her "I'm Pedz, are you alright? You look tired"

Marshall was so tired he couldn't even lift his head to look at Pedz.

Marshall: "I'm so tired after helping Zuma, Katie and Rose I feel like I could just" Marshall rested his head on Everest and fell asleep.

Everest: "He works so hard to help everyone" she smiled.

Ryder came back into the lounge room and saw Everest and Marshall.

Ryder: "So Marshall's asleep already I will save his dessert for later for everyone else here is your dessert chocolate pudding".

Everyone cheered as Ryder gave them all their pudding.

Pedz: "I'm allergic to chocolate" she said which caused Rubble to spit his pudding all over Chase.

Chase: "Dam Rubble can't you keep your food in".

Rubble: "Sorry Chase".

Ryder: "That's ok Pedz the pudding is only for the pups I have ice cream and apple pie in the kitchen if you want some of that"?

Pedz: "Oh that would be lovely, thank you Ryder" she pulled out her handkerchief "Here Chase" she said giving it to him to wipe himself "Sorry about that Chase".

Skye: "Pedz that will not be needed" Skye walked over to Chase and started licking Chase clean.

Chase smiled "Thank you Skye".

Ryder bought in two bowls of ice cream and apple pie for himself and Pedz.

Ryder handed Pedz her bowl.

Pedz: "Thank you Ryder, this looks delicious" she went to take the bowl but her phone rang "Excuse me for one moment I must take this" she stood up and walked away from the Ryder and the pups, Rose almost walked into her "Woah!" Pedz jumped over her answering her phone.

Rose: "Sorry" Rose walked into the lounge room.

Ryder: "Rose what are you doing in here you should be resting just like Zuma and Katie".

Rose: "I don't want to keep resting I have rested way too much".

Ryder: "Ok then but don't push yourself you are still not fully well yet".

Rose nodded and lied down on the floor.

Ryder: "I wonder what's up with Pedz".

Ryder and Rose both walked up behind Pedz and heard yelling.

Pedz: "No, don't you give me that attitude, I'm not ok with it!" she yelled into her phone "If you try to call me one more time, I swear it will be the last thing you ever do" she yelled out hanging up on the person "Ugh!" she spun around to see Ryder standing behind her with Rose next to him.

Ryder: "Is everything ok Pedz"?

Rose ran back into the lounge.

Pedz: "It's nothing" she looked as though she were about to cry "Don't worry about it" her phone rang again "Ugh! They never listen!" she went to answer the call but Ryder took her phone.

Ryder: "No more phone for you Pedz now what's wrong"?

Pedz: "My cousin, he's a very jealous person. Ryder don't get involved you have no idea what he could do" she walked away from him and back into the lounge with the pups.

Ryder: "Ok then here is your phone back then I have to get everyone off to bed now Pedz I will call you if we need your help". Ryder gave Pedz back her phone.

Pedz "Ok then thanks Ryder bye everyone" Pedz left the Sky Patroller.

Ryder ok everyone off to bed then we have a massive day tommow.

Everyone "Ok Ryder".

Ryder carried Marshall to his room while Everest followed him when everyone was in bed Ryder went to bed himself.

END OF CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed reading thank you Pedz for doing this chapter with me you are a massive help with doing Pedz's lines. Please review thanks everyone LPP OVER AND OUT.


	18. Chapter 18 the show part 1

Chapter 18 the Show part 1

Sorry for not updating for some time everyone I'm trying to update as fast as I can now please stay with me.

During the night while everyone was asleep Max was regaining his powers he nearly had enough to teleport home soon.

Max: "At this rate I should have enough power to teleport home in the morning this is great".

Max was outside on the top deck of the paw patroller looking at the night sky and all the stars for the whole night getting power from the night.

The night went by quickly for the rest of the pups as the first one up was Ryder as normal he got up at 4am to make sure that everything was ready for them to go to the dog show today.

Ryder: "Ok then so let's see we have a puppy show maybe one or more of the pups would want to enter that so we will take the sky patroller over there so we have a place to rest when we are not doing stuff. Let's see we have also been asked to do a show with all the pups that's going to be interesting".

At 6am Rose and Zuma woke up and went to the top deck walking into Ryder on their way.

Ryder: "Morning you two going up top for some air are you two"?

Rose: "Yep morning air is the best".

Ryder: "I will come with you two I need some air as well".

The three of them went to the top deck and as they entered the top deck they all saw Max on the top deck looking into the sky.

Ryder: "Hey Max you're up early".

Max looked at Ryder, Rose and Zuma.

Max: "Morning you three I'm sorry to say but it's time for me to leave and go back to my own world".

Rose: "Well it's been great having you around Max have a safe trip home".

Zuma: "Yer it's been great knowing you and having you around".

Max: "No problem well it's been fun being here I will come back and help whenever I can well cya everyone and have a fun time at the dog show".

Max channeled all the power that he had gathered and as a flash of white light hit him Max disappeared.

Rose: "We will see each other again Max we will indeed so then Ryder what's going on today"?

Ryder looked at Rose "Well we will be taking off at about 8am to go to the showground for the dog show and when we get there I have to see who wants to enter in flyball and a puppy show".

Rose: "O flyball sweet I will have a go at that I loved watching flyball so I would love to do it".

Ryder: "Ok then sweet well I have to ask the others as well I think Everest will go into the puppy show which will be good".

The three of them kept talking and talking and before they knew it the time was 7:30am.

Ryder: "Well it looks like it's time to take off and head to the show".

Ryder, Rose and Zuma went to the bridge of the paw patroller and Robo dog started up the ship and slowly the ship went up into the air. As the ship went up all the other pups woke up and went to the longue room where Ryder was waiting for them.

Ryder: "Morning pups we have a big day ahead of us today first off we are heading to the dog show and when we are there we have been asked to put on a show showing people what we can do also there is going to flyball and a puppy show their so would anyone like to enter into them Rose is doing flyball".

Chase: "I would love to do flyball I have heard it's cool".

Skye: "I would love to try flyball it sounds like fun".

Everest: "The puppy show sounds like fun I would love to be in that".

Rocky, Rubble and Zuma didn't want to go in any of the events.

Ryder then looked at everyone "Now we also have to talk about the show that we have been asked to put on so when we do it I will have each of you come out with your pup packs on and talk about what you do and who you are also I will see if I can make like a fake rescue or something like that".

Pup: "Cool sounds great Ryder".

The sky patroller soon landed at the showground for the dog show in a place that was put aside just for the sky patroller to land.

Ryder: "Ok then sounds like we have landed at the showground ok everyone let's get outside and have a look around"

All the pups cheered as Rose and Zuma were the first ones out the front door and onto the showground area.

Rose: "Ah the fresh air is great and wow look at all the stores and people here Zuma".

Zuma: "Yer I know what you mean so many people and store's it's not funny".

As they stood on the ramp a very large crowd gathered at the bottom of the ramp.

Everyone at the bottom of the ramp started yelling "O MY GOD IT'S THE PAW PATROL OMG".

The rest of the paw patrol joined Rose and Zuma on the ramp as the crowd kept on growing and growing as Rose hid behind Zuma then started backing up into the sky patroller as Rose kept on backing she hit Ryder's leg.

Ryder looked down at her: "Rose are you ok"?

Rose looked up at Ryder: "I, I, I don't know if I can handle this big a crowd I'm so sacred Ryder".

Ryder picked Rose up as he started to walk down the ramp with the other pups as Ryder got closer to the bottom of the ramp Rose closed her eyes and started to shake in Ryder's arms.

Ryder: "It will be ok Rose everything will be ok".

Police that were around the event got the crowd to move back away from the Sky Patroller so Ryder and the others could go under the sky patroller and set up a play and rest area along with a flyball training area so Skye, Rose and Chase could train before doing it in the show.

Rose: "Wow that's so cool Ryder how did you get all this equipment"?

Ryder: "I can do anything Rose so you three pups train abit before the real thing ok".

Rose, Skye and Chase: "Ok Ryder".

So Ryder and Rocky went around the show giving autographs and taking photos with people as they did that Rubble, Zuma, Marshall and Everest were resting inside the sky patroller as Chase, Rose and Skye were doing flyball training with Katie under the sky patroller.

Skye and Chase got tried very quickly from running and running doing flyball but Rose was going strong like a bat out of hell Rose was running like nuts and she was getting faster and faster every time. When Rose finely stopped to have a brake she went over and had a drink of water out of her bowl as she noticed a pup watching her the pup started walking towards Rose.

"Hi there" Benny said stopping just in front of Rose.

Rose looked at the pup "Hello can I help you"?

Benny smiled "I'm Benny"

Rose looked at the pup still "Hi Benny I'm Rose nice to meet you" Rose was panting a lot.

"Likewise, are you ok?" Benny asked noticing Rose panting.

Rose tried to slow down her breathing and get it under control while still looking at benny "I'm good benny just been running a lot doing some flyball training before doing it in the main arena what about you"?

"Oh nice! I just finished practicing" Benny replied scratching his ear "You like flyball hey?" he asked with a smile

Rose: "Really so you do flyball as well that's sweet and yes I love doing flyball it's so much fun and it really gets the blood going as well you doing flyball in the main arena as well later on Benny"?

"Sure am" Benny replied licking his paw.

Rose smiled at benny "Well then I can't wait to get in there and run around its going to be so cool".

"Likewise Rose, can't wait" Benny looked at Rose "Well good luck, I better go train or Ben will get mad" he giggled.

Rose laughed "Ok then and whose Ben is he your owner"?

"Yep, my owner and trainer" Benny smiled "Who's your owner?" he asked

Rose looked at the ground "I don't really have an owner I'm with the paw patrol but they are only helping me find my family so I don't know". A tear appeared from Rose's eyes and went down her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Benny walked over and sat down beside her "Well you know, for them to be helping you like this you must mean a lot to them" he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Rose: "Yer I know but my story is one very weird one and you wouldn't believe if I told you and beside that one of the paw patrol pups is now my boyfriend so yer".

"Wow! Really? Which one?" Benny looked surprised "And ha try me, I've heard some crazy stuff in my life time" He paused "Sorry it's none of business"

Rose smiled: "its fine I don't mind pups or people asking my boyfriend is Zuma and my life story I haven't always been a pup I was once a human girl and a had a family until our house caught on fire and I died in the house fire a while ago my home was in Gosford about an hour and a half away from here I got turned into a pup woke up in adventure bay and then yer".

Benny thought for a moment "Hm Gosford? That's where you lived?" he flashed a smile "And that sounds interesting, wish I was a human" he giggled

Rose looked at the ground again: "Yer but being a human is not really that great I prefer being a pup so much better than being a human and everyone loves you and gives you pats and food and water it's great I love it".

A voice came though Rose's pup tag "Rose morning tea is ready come get it before we have to do the show because right after we do our show you have flyball to do".

Rose smiled: "Ok coming" Rose looked at benny "If you and your owner are not too busy in about half n hour the whole paw patrol are doing a show in the main arena to show everyone what we can do I will be in it if you what to come watch".

Benny thought for a moment "I'll ask him, he's right over there" he pointed to a young boy talking on a phone.

Rose looked over at the boy then back at benny "He looks like a very nice kid ok then benny I have to go so talk to you later bye" Rose ran off into the sky patroller.

"Looks like flyball will be very interesting this year, I love a good show! Hopefully I get to verse Rose and the pups from the Paw Patrol" Benny smiled to himself then turned and ran towards his owner.

Rose and the other pups went into the sky patroller for morning tea as everyone was eating Ryder came back.

Ryder: "Ok pups we are on in 10minutes the plan is that with the show each of you will come out with your pup houses and then you will stand next to me in the line just like when we are called for a job ok everyone Rose you will come last".

Everyone nodded and before anyone knew it the time had come for them to go to the main arena for their show.

Showman: "And now for everyone the next show everyone will love it's the pup rescue team THE PAW PATROL and now please welcome their leader Ryder"

Ryder walked into the main arena with a microphone on his head.

Ryder: "Hello Australia".

The crowd cheered loudly and clapped.

Showman: "So Ryder do you have your pups here with you today"?

Ryder: "Yes I do let me just get them out here" Ryder pulled out his pup pad and pushed on it as he said "Paw Patrol come on out"

Chase came out first in his pup vehicle as he parked it behind Ryder then jumped out and sat next to Ryder.

Next up was Skye who flew in with her helicopter she landed right next to Chase's pup house then jumped out and sat next to Chase this went on with Rocky up next then Rumble then Marshall then Everest.

Ryder: "Now my next two pups are boyfriend and girlfriend with each other one of them is our newest paw patrol member and she has a fear of large crowds which is why she is coming out with her boyfriend so please give her a lot of encouragement please welcome both in one pup vehicle Zuma and Rose".

As Zuma and Rose came out in Zuma's hovercraft Rose had her head down and eyes closed as the crowd cheered and clapped loudly as Zuma parked his vehicle both him and Rose jumped out and lined up with the other pups.

Ryder: "These are the pups of the Paw Patrol everyone".

Everyone cheered and clapped again as the show got started with every pup showing off what they could do and what they had in their pup packs all but Rose who had no pup park and just sat next to Ryder the show went on for half an hour before they finished up as they did Ryder and the pup took a lot of photos with people while Rose, Chase and Skye rested up before flyball as Rose saw Benny and a kid next to him Rose got up and walked over to him.

Rose: "Hey Benny did you enjoy the show I know I didn't do anything but the others did great I just have a big fear of big crowds that why I stayed beside Ryder and kept my eyes closed".

"Hi Rose" Benny smiled wagging his tail "Yes I enjoyed it, I always do!" he giggled

"So you're Rose huh?" Ben flashed a smile "I'm Ben. Benny's trainer/owner"

Rose smiled: "Yes I'm Rose nice to meet you Ben and I'm happy that you enjoyed the show Benny we have to do another one today and then two more tommow but up next is the flyball I'm so happy I can't wait".

"Time for you med's Benny" Ben said kneeling down "Rose we'll both be there" Ben smiled pulling out a needle and putting it in Benny's side "We both love flyball" Ben put the needle away

"Yeah and I enjoyed watching today's show" Benny smiled.

Rose looked at Benny "Are you sick Benny is there something wrong with you"?

"I have a heart condition, but as long as I'm giving these needles I'm fine" Benny smiled "Anyway enough about me I'd love to meet the Paw Patrol sometime" he wagged his tail.

Rose looked at Benny "That's not good at all and as for meeting the Paw Patrol how about after Flyball ball you and ben come join us on the Sky Patroller for lunch"?

We would love that" Both Ben and Benny said at the same time

"Thank you Rose" Benny smiled "Remember Benny we need to get you more med's first" Ben looked at Rose "Shouldn't take long though, what time are you having lunch?"

Rose: "We will be having it right after flyball and that starts in 10 minutes will you be back in time for that then Benny"?

"Yep my med's are in our trailer" Benny replied looking up at his owner "Do I always have to take them?"

Ben rolled his eyes "You know what happened last time you missed a dosage, and yes Rose we'll be back in time, one questioned though how do we get to the Sky Patroller?"

Rose "After flyball I will find you and being you with me and besides that Benny knows where it is it's where I first meant him and if you don't mind me asking what happens if Benny does miss a dosage"?

Benny lowered his head.

"His heart will fail, he has a weak heart" Ben knelt down and gave Benny a pat "It happened twice now, I thought I lost him lucky I was able to start his heart again"

Rose lowered her head "That's not good at all isn't their anyway a vet and help you with that there has to be some way to fix that"?

"Sadly it requires an operation but at the stage I just can't afford it, we take every day as it comes" Ben stood up.

A tear fell from Benny's eye.

Rose: "Are you sure you should even be doing flyball then Benny and if you don't mind me asking how much would it cost to have the op"?

"As long as we keep his meds up his heart is fine" Ben smiled "His vet said he can do anything a normal pup can do as long as he doesn't miss his meds"

"Oh Rose its way too much for us to afford" Benny replied

A tear fell from Rose's face "Benny if there is a will there is a way like the Paw Patrol say no job is too big no pup is too small I'm sure we help get the money for you to have the op and look after you after the op as well now then you two better go get them meds the flyball starts in 4 minutes".

"Its fine Rose" Benny smiled "I'm happy with Ben, I couldn't ask for a better life"

"Ah yes Rose is right we better go, lovely meeting you" Ben smiled at her as he and Benny walked off

Rose walked back to Ryder and the others as she thought about away to help Benny and Ben out.

Ryder: "Hey Rose who was that you were talking to"?

Zuma and the others gathered around to listen.

Rose: "O that was Benny and his owner Ben Benny is doing Flyball as well so I'm going to be up against him maybe and Ryder is it ok if they come and have lunch with us on the Sky Patroller after please"?

Ryder got down and patted Rose: "Sure they can Rose".

Rose: "Sweet thanks Ryder now Skye, Chase and I better get ready for some Flyball".

Ryder: "Good luck you three the rest of us will be watching and Marshall has his EMT pack on just in case something happens he will be on the side lines".

The three pups nodded then headed off to the area they had to be in as Ryder and the other took seats in the first row on the grand stand to watch.

Showman: "Ok everyone it's time for some Flyball and today as you may have just seen we have the Paw Patrol here and three of them are doing Flyball for the first time ever with us here today so let's get it started".

Rose, Chase and Skye looked at each other.

Rose: "Come on we can do it".

Chase and Skye both nodded.

Showman "First up we have a first timer her name is Skye give her a cheer".

Skye went up to the starting line and got ready to go and as the bell sounded Skye took off around the course she got the ball and ran back and finished.

Showman: "That was a great run for a first timer great job now our next pup is Chase another member of the paw patrol".

Chase went on and did another great run but Chase knocked one rod off its holders.

Chase: "Dam it I could have done better".

Showman: "Next up we have Benny and his owner Ben".

Benny went to the starting line and the bell sounded.

Benny took off as fast as he could run, jumping over the first hurdle with ease "Good boy!" Ben yelled running behind him "You got this!"

Benny ran faster and jumped over the rest of the hurdles then hit the pressure pad and caught the ball, he turned around super fast and raced back clearing every hurdle

"Great job!" Ben cheered at him

Rose walked past Benny on her way to the starting line "Great job Benny now it's my turn".

Benny wasn't even panting "Thanks Rose, good luck!"

Ben giggled "Go get them girl! Show them what you're made off!"

Rose smiled as she went to the starting line and got ready and as the bell sounded Rose took off around the course going over each hurdle and through the tunnel over more hurdles she hit the pressure pad got her ball and bolted back she went through the tunnel and went to jump over the next hurdle as she did both her front paws hit the bar she then rolled into the side fences and let out a loud "YELP".

Zuma: "ROSE"!

In a flash Benny took off running so fast no one saw him move, within a split second Benny was at her side "You ok Rose?" he asked nudging her

Marshall was on the other side of Rose with Zuma and Ryder.

Rose was whimpering in pain as Marshall used his x-ray to look over Rose's paws.

Ryder: "So how is she Marshall"?

Marshall: "She has a sprained paw on her left but surprisingly her right paw is only bruised Ryder I want her to go back onto the Sky Patroller and rest and no more flyball for a while".

Rose cried and looked at Benny "I'm ok Benny".

Ryder patted Rose and picked her up then looked at Benny "She will be fine Benny if you want to come with us back to the Sky Patroller you can".

Benny looked up at Ben.

"I suppose we can" Ben smiled "I'll bring your med with us" he picked up a small bag "Thank you for inviting us Ryder, it's lovely to meet you"

"Yay!" Benny cheered standing next to Ryder.

END CHAPTER WOFF

Ok well that was a great chapter thank you Pedz for doing Benny and Ben its great working with you everyone please review sorry for the long wait.


	19. Chapter 19 the show part two

Chapter 19 the show part 2

Sorry everyone for not updating in a while I will try to update more now here is chapter 19 thanks for waiting everyone.

Ryder and the others were all walking to the Sky Patroller as Ben and Benny walked beside them.

Ryder was still holding Rose in his arms as Zuma looked at her.

Zuma: "Ryder I think she has fallen asleep"?

Ryder looked at Rose "I think your right Zuma she must of just fallen asleep a minute ago we will let her rest on the Sky Patroller while we have something to eat" Ryder smiled.

Zuma then looked at Benny "So your Benny"?

Benny greeted Zuma with a smile "Yep! Sure am"

Zuma smiled "Rose was looking forward to beating you in flyball so much she trained so hard".

Ryder: "She will be on Zuma"

Ryder and the others walked up to the door as it opened Ryder turned to Ben and Benny "Welcome on bored the Sky Patroller you two".

Ben gasped 'Wow, this is amazing, thank you for inviting us" he said kneeling down giving Benny a ear scratch "You can say that again, it's awesome!" Benny replied, his tongue falling out the side of his mouth.

Ryder "Thanks took a long time to build she did and this is only the start".

Rocky "Ryder I'm going to go lied next to the pool".

Rocky walked down the hall.

Chase and Skye "We are going to go to our room and watch some tv".

Chase and Skye walked down the hall to their room with their tails touching.

Marshall "I'm going to go to my room as well Ryder I may have a sleep" Everest was already gone to their room and was fast asleep on the bed.

Rubble signed "I'm just hungry".

Ryder laughed well everyone has gone off mostly how about we all go to the lounge room Rose can sleep on the lounge"?

Ben nodded picking up Benny meds "Do you know how excited I am to meet the famous Paw Patrol?" He asked.

Ryder and the others started walking down the hall way towards the lounge room.

Ryder: "I'm surprised so many people in Australia know about us since this is the first time we have ever left Adventure Bay so how do you know about us Ben"?

"Benny here" Ben smiled "Because of his medical condition we've had to travel around visiting different specialists"

"Yeah, you were on the news in one of the hospital's I went to, then I saw you in a magazine" Benny said walking along side Ben.

Ryder: "Cool and if you don't mind me asking what's wrong with you Benny"?

Ryder and the others walked into a big room with a massive lounge and a massive Tv on the wall.

"He has a heart condition, only curable by an operation" Ben frowned looking down at his pup

"But it's ok, as long as I have my meds I'm fine" Benny said wagging his tail.

Ryder placed Rose on the lounge as Zuma right away got up and lied next to her licking her face.

Ryder then turned to Ben and Benny "That's not good to hear now what" Ryder was cut off by a red light and warming noise.

"That can't be good" Both Benny and Ben said at the same time looking at Ryder.

Ryder sighed "Warning on main Tv" the Tv turned on and showed a screen.

"large thunderstorms nearing us high winds also this storm has hail in it and has already killed 5 people"

Ryder: "O Shit" he then looked at the bottom of the screen it said ETA for the storm was 1 hour.

"Maybe we should go?" Benny said tucking his tail between his legs

"Oh Benny, when will you stop be frightened of storms?" Ben knelt down giving him a kiss on his head "Ryder is there anything we can do to help?"

Ryder "right now the show ends in 30 minutes which gives people 30 minutes to leave Ben and Benny you both are more than welcome to stay with us on here and after we will take you both home"

Suddenly the Tv came up with a new warning.

Wind speed "200km"

Tornado had been detected.

Ryder "What the hell that was fast Robo dog get ready to put shields up".

Benny started to whimper, Ben picked him up and hugged him "Sh, it's going to b fine. Alright Ryder we'll stay, but are you sure this Sky Patroller can withstand such winds?" Ben asked

Ryder looked at Rose then back to Ben and Benny "I guess we are going to find out when that storm hits but we will be ok we have someone who will keep us safe". Ryder smiled

The wind outside had started to pick up already.

"Oh? Who can protect you against a storm?" Ben asked scratching his head

Ryder looked at Rose then back to Ben and Benny "there are a lot of things you don't know about the Paw Patrol things that at this point in time would be very bad to tell everyone but we have a pup with I guess you could call them super powers".

Zuma looked at Ryder then nuzzled Rose.

"Super-powers?! COOL!" Benny said wagging his tail hard "Can we meet him! Please!"

Ryder and Zuma both giggled.

Ryder: "O Benny you already have meant the pup with them and you didn't even know it as a hit the pup with them is in here with us right now".

Benny looked around "Really? Where?!" he asked turning around making himself dizzy.

Ben chuckled.

Rose started to wake up and saw that she was in the lounge room on bored the Sky Patroller.

Rose: "Hey everyone that was a great nap I just had".

Zuma licked Rose's face as Rose licked back.

"You alright Rose?" Benny asked scratching his head on Ben's foot.

Rose looked at Benny with a smile "I'm great Benny I feel 100% great so what's going on Ryder"?

Ryder: "Big storm on the way Rose".

Rose nodded "I understand".

Benny looked at Rose confused "Huh? You understand what?"

Rose smiled at Benny "I understand what I must do I will be on the top deck if anyone wants me".

Rose got off the lounge and disappeared.

Ryder: "I guess you now know who has powers Benny"?

"Wait, Rose has powers?" Benny looked like he was going to faint "How?"

Ryder: "We don't really know that our self's but she can heal very quickly and do all sorts of things so sorry to say Benny if she really tried there would be no way in hell you could beat her at flyball and right now she is up on the top deck outside watching and waiting Zuma you're her boyfriend you should go up top with her and be with her".

Zuma nodded and bolted out the door.

Benny huffed "That would be cheating"

"You just wouldn't like being beaten by a girl" Ben teased chuckling

Benny rolled his eyes "Seriously though, how did she get powers?"

Ryder laughed "From what she told us she wasn't always a pup a bit back she was a girl and she died in a house fire in a place called Gosford her family got out she didn't she was then appeared in Adventure Bay as a pup with powers and now we are here looking for her family and her and Zuma are very close to each other".

"We've noticed she's close to Zuma" Both Benny and Ben said together.

Ben looked down at his watch "Well crap, nearly missed your meds" he said kneeling down getting a needle out of his bag.

"Rose is so cool" Benny muttered as Ben put the needle into him "But how can she protect this thing? The Sky Patroller?"

Ryder: "She is very powerful from what we have already seen this and when she is around Zuma or they are close she can do anything including stopping a tornado the shields with stop the lightning and the wind well we will have to wait and see what happens with that by the way what I have going to say before the warning maybe Rose can help you Benny"?

Benny shrugged "Well its worth a try, these specialists keep saying the same thing" Ben sighed "Anyway, we would love to see what Rose can do"

Suddenly Ben and Benny were on the top deck with Ryder.

Ryder: "Rose what have I told you about teleporting people without them knowing"?

Rose: "Sorry Ryder I heard they want to see what I can do so I bought you all up here".

"Wow! That was amazing!" Benny said excitingly.

Rose giggled "Thanks Benny and after this I will try my best to heal you after this storm and yes Benny I know using my powers in flyball would be cheating that's why I didn't use them because if I did you wouldn't stand a chance same with anyone else".

Benny chuckled "Thanks Rose, it would mean a lot to me, even if you can't heal me, still thanks'

Rose smiled then turned around "It's coming fast".

Everyone looked at what Rose was looking at it was a massive dark cloud with a rain wall so heavy you couldn't see into it at all.

Ryder: "O god"

Rose turned to Ryder "I will do my best to stop it but Ryder I don't know if I can even Max said there is a limit to my power".

Ryder sighed "Rose your best will be good enough pup you can do it" Ryder patted Rose on the head.

"You can do it!" Benny said excited.

Ben looked at the clouds "Judging by these clouds, this Storm is certainly rotating, showing signs of a Super-Cell"

Benny rolled his eyes "Sometimes I have no idea what he's taking about"

Rose gigged "He means" Rose was cut off as something massive was thrown from the big cloud right towards the Sky Patroller.

Ryder: "Holy shit that planes coming right for us Rose for have to stop that the shields won't hold if that thing hits us".

Rose readied herself as she started to glow white "I will do it" Rose put both her paws up towards the plane coming towards them as she tried to stop it.

Zuma: "There is no way 200km winds could do that to a big plane like that could they"?

Ryder "I have no idea Zuma".

Ben looked surprised "I've heard of 200km winds pushing trucks over, and flattening houses but not throwing planes"

Ryder pulled out his pup pad and looked at the wind speed "O god the wind speed is now 450km not much will be able to stand this wind Rose you have to stop that storm fully".

Rose "I will try my best Ryder FIRE" a massive beam shot out of Rose's two front paws towards the plane hitting it and blowing it up Rose was panting heavily after.

"Are you sure she can stop the storm?" Ben asked somewhat concerned

Rose looked at Ben "I can stop this storm I will do it".

Zuma put his paw on Rose's front paw "Yes you can do it Rose I believe in you".

Rose started to glow pink.

"Is it normal to be scared but amazed?" Benny asked watching Rose, causing Ben to chuckle.

Ryder looked at Benny "Completely Benny that's why the other pups are all inside the Sky Patroller and not out here".

Rose kissed Zuma and whispered something in his ear "I want to talk to you after this is over" Zuma nodded his head as Rose took off flying towards the massive storm front leaving behind a pink tail behind her.

Zuma "you can do it my love".

About 2 minutes later there was a flash of pink in front of the storm as it disappeared.

"That was amazing!" Benny said wagging his tail.

Zuma had tears running down his face "Rose where are you my love".

A minute later Rose landed back on the Sky Patroller with cuts all over her as blood dripped to the ground Ryder and Zuma were both shocked at the state of Rose. Zuma ran over to her.

Zuma "Rose are you ok"?

Rose just looked at him before falling into him and passing out as she did the shield went down and it started to rain.

Zuma "Rose you will be ok".

"Will she be alright?" Benny questioned concerned.

Zuma turned to Benny as tears rolled down her eyes "I don't know Benny".

Ryder "Let's get her inside and to bed so she can rest I will get Marshall to bandage her up as well it doesn't look like she is healing for some reason". Ryder picked Rose up come on everyone into the lift.

Zuma walked beside Ryder as they walked towards the lift.

Ben picked up Benny's bag of his meds, then followed Ryder and Zuma, Benny walked close to him.

As everyone entered the lift and it started going down.

Zuma laughed "At least Rocky wasn't with us because now we are all wet as can be".

Ryder giggled "So Ben and Benny where do you two live"?

"Nowhere" Benny dropped his ears

Ben sighed "Because of Benny's heart condition, we travel around a lot, seeing different specialist's, we just rent hotel rooms"

Ryder was shocked to hear this "Wow so you two don't have a home then how about you two come with us then travel around Australia then come back with us to Adventure bay we can get you two a home and I'm sure Rose can heal Benny".

"I don't want to be a burden on anyone" Benny said with his ears still lowered.

Ben smiled "I'll take you up on that offer, and Benny how many times do I have to tell you, you're not a burden" he said patting his head, causing Benny to smile.

Ryder smiled "Ok I will call mayor goodway and get her to get a house ready for you for when we return".

The lift reached the floor that everyone wanted as they all got off the lift there was a massive explosion outside the shockwave hit the Sky Patroller and Knocked Ryder, Zuma, Ben and Benny out Rose was thrown from Ryders arms and into a wall everyone in their rooms were knocked out as well and Rocky was thrown against a wall in the pool room.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry for the long wait everyone but this chapter is worth the wait so I hope everyone enjoys it and the cliffhanger at the end let me know what you think it is please review and thank you very Pedz for doing Ben and Benny and to answer a question no Benny does not have super speed. LPP over and out.


	20. Chapter 20 the aftermath part one

Chapter 20 The aftermath part 1

Hey every LPP here with another great chapter of lifeline here is chapter 20 I told you all not to review the note and now all of you couldn't review 19 so I guess there will be a lot of 19/20 reviews after this chapter thanks everyone and Pedz will be working with me as Ben and Benny on this story from now on now here is the chapter.

Everyone had been knocked out on the Sky Patroller. 10 minutes later Rose started to come to and saw everyone knocked out on the floor.

Rose: "What the hell happen to everyone"?

Rose looked at everyone and she knew she wasn't in the best state as she dragged everyone into her and Zuma's room as far as she could see no one was bleeding which was good.

Rose "Thank god no one was killed"

5 minutes later Rose was lying on the floor watching over everyone as Ryder and Zuma where the next ones to wake. Zuma went right over to Rose and nuzzled her as he saw the state she was in.

Rose: "Hey my love. How do you feel"?

Zuma: "I feel ok a bit of a headache but that's all what about you"?

Rose: "I don't feel that well right now I need to rest".

Ryder walked over "You rest Rose Zuma and I will look after you, Ben and Benny I hope the others are alright".

Rose "So do I" Rose closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Zuma lied next to her keeping a close eye on her as Ryder walked over to Ben.

Ryder placed a hand on Bens back "Hey wake up Ben".

Ben opened his eyes "Wow what happened?" he asked rubbing his head.

Ryder "Its ok Ben I don't know what happen yet are you hurt at all"?

"Nah, I think I'm ok" Ben replied "Thanks for asking though"

Ryder: "That's good you should go check on Benny make sure his ok".

"I'm fine, My paw hurts but I'm ok" Benny said sitting up

Ryder: "That's good to hear now Rose is still in a bad state and right now she is resting next to Zuma so can I get you two to help me please o and Ben isn't that box Benny's"?

Ben turned around and opened the box, clear liquid dripped out of it "This is not good, Benny all your supplies are smashed, and we can't get you more"

"But I need it" Benny said, limping over "If I don't get them... I'll..."

"No! Don't talk like that" Ben looked at Ryder.

Ryder "Ben do you know the name of the med that he was being given we may have it on bored here we have mostly everything that we know of so and Benny are you sure you're alright looks like your limping"?

"His meds come from China, but his next lot aren't due here for 2 weeks" Ben said.

Benny sat besides Ryder "My paw hurts a little but I'm ok" he looked down at his paw, which was swollen, and bleeding a little.

Ryder looked at Benny "Ok then Benny can you please stay here with Zuma and rose then Zuma with watch over you". Ryder looked at Zuma.

Zuma: "Sure thing Ryder".

Ryder: "Ben can you please go to the pool room and check on Rocky please just go into the lift and say pool room I will go check on the pup who are in their rooms".

"Alright" Benny said sitting down, with his paw out in front of him.

Ben nodded "Hopefully i don't get lost"

Ryder "All you have to do is say pool room and the lift will take you there now I have to go check on the others" Ryder walked down the hallway towards the rooms.

Zuma "It's ok Ben Benny will be fine with me".

Ben knelt down in front of Benny "If you get pain in your chest you have to tell Zuma, don't hide it like you use to do"

"I know" Benny rolled his eyes then chuckled "I'll be ok"

Ben stood up and entered the lift.

The lift "Where would you like to go"?

"Um, the pool room?" Ben said shocked

The lift "Going to pool room"

Meanwhile in the pool room.

Rocky slowly opened his eye as he was hit with a massive amount of pain as he saw he was lying in a pool of blood Rocky tried to let out a yelp but was too weak to do anything.

Ben walked out of the lift and saw Rocky and quickly ran over to him "Hey there, you'll be fine" he said ripping piece's of his shirt and started wrapping up Rocky's injuries "Can you hear me?"

Rocky only moaned as he tried his best to stay awake.

"Hey, your Rocky right? Can you try to stay awake for me" Ben gently picked him up and carried him to the lift, and entered it.

The lift "Where would you like to go"?

"I think it's called Main floor?" Ben asked looking at Rocky in his arms

The lift "going to Main floor".

Meanwhile with Ryder.

Ryder was walking down the hallway towards the bedroom when he reached Chase and Skye's bedroom he knocked on the door "Hey Chase, Skye you two alright in their"?

Chase answered "Yes Ryder sir we are fine in here thank you".

Ryder: "Ok then thanks Chase" Ryder moved on to Marshall and Everest's room and knocked on their door.

Ryder "Hey Marshall, Everest you two ok in their"?

Marshall and Everest "Yes Ryder all good".

Ryder "Ok then it's great that you two are safe and sound" Ryder walked down the hall.

Meanwhile in Marshall and Everest's room.

Everest "Thank god we didn't do what we were going to do before that happen that could have made things very bad".

Marshall "Well we can always play and mate later on if you're up for it".

Everest smiled "O sounds good to me Marshall I can't wait to start a family with you".

Marshall smiled as he hugged and kissed Everest.

Back with Ryder.

Ryder was walking down the hallway back to Zuma, Rose and Benny when he got a call from Katie.

Ryder "Being Rubble to Rose and Zuma's room right away Katie".

Katie "Right on my way with him".

Ryder ended the call and ran back to Rose, Zuma and Benny.

Meanwhile back with Rose, Zuma and Benny.

Rose slowly woke up "O god I got a headache now healing myself that much always gives me a headache".

Zuma was asleep.

"Hi Rose, how are you?" Benny asked licking his sore paw.

Rose licked Zuma then looked at Benny "I feel ok how about you Benny is your paw ok"?

"It's fine, thanks" Benny smiled "Any ideas what happened?"

Rose thought for a minute "When I flew towards the storm I saw 6 big gas tank one street over maybe lightning hit them and blow them up or something I don't know and please Benny don't lie to me I can see your paw has been bleeding".

"Ah, yeah but I've had worse injuries then this" Benny said with a grin "Don't worry yourself about my paw"

Rose "Ok then if you say so. Hey were are Ryder and Ben"? Rose said looking around.

"Ben went to the pool room? and I think Ryder went to check on the other pups" Benny said looking at his box of meds and sighed.

Rose looked at Benny "ok now I know something is wrong come on Benny tell me I can help just like when I get my strength back fully I will heal you". Rose smiled.

"It's fine Rose, my meds were split that's all" Benny replied

Rose looked over at the med box on the floor then back at Benny "But you need your meds don't you or you will die"?

Suddenly the lift doors opened.

"Yeah I do, I almost died once" Benny replied turning to see Ben walking out the lift holding Rocky

"He needs help" Ben said walking over

Rose saw the state Rocky was in "Right I will heal him right away put him on the floor just their".

Ben nodded and placed him gently on the floor.

Rose walked over to Rocky's side and place her paws on him "Now you two are going to see my healing powers" Rose started to glow green as did Rocky "O god his in a very, very bad way this may take a while".

Ben watched Rose then looked at his watch.

"How long?" Benny asked in a worried voice.

Ben sighed "2hrs.."

Rose kept healing Rocky as she suddenly stopped glowing green and turned to Benny "Ok he will keep healing with the green glow Benny is that 2 hours before you die"? Rose was panting somewhat fast.

"No, 2hrs till my hea..hea..heart starts to fail.." Benny said with tears in his eyes

Ben knelt down next to him "It takes a few hours for the effects of his meds to wear off, but in the meantime he'll suffer from chest pains" He looked at Benny's paw "This looks broken"

"Huh? its fine" Benny replied sighing

Rose walked over to Benny "O its fine is it"? Rose put one of her paws on Benny's paw and softly pushed down on it.

Benny looked at Rose "Thanks, I'm use to pain, I just don't feel it anymore"

Rose looked at Benny then back at his paw her eyes turned white for a minute then back to normal she then looked back at Benny "Ben is right it is broken but I can fix it in a second Rose glowed green for a second then turned back to normal "their done your paw is all good now".

"Wow, thanks Rose" Benny said smiling at her

"I must say that you are amazing" Ben replied looking at Benny's paw "How's Rocky doing?"

Rose looked at Ben "Thanks these are all easy powers to master I still have to master the harder ones like that beam that I used to destroy that plane first time I have used it and flying I haven't mastered yet either and Rocky should be healed in about 2 minutes". Rose smiled.

"Very interesting though" Ben replied "Your one talented pup"

Rose blushed "Gee thanks Ben but Ryder did tell you I wasn't always a pup yer I was once human like you".

"That must have been hard, to find out you're a pup" Ben scratched his head "How did you find out you have powers?"

A tear fell from Rose's eyes "It was a bit of a shock but I remember when I was a human girl I always dreamed of turning into a pup and joining the Paw Patrol and my dream has come true now and as for the powers that's a good question I can't really remember I know the person or thing that turned me into a pup said something about me having powers but yer I don't remember much about my powers the first time".

"Must've been hard for you" Ben knelt down giving her a pat "On the bright side, at least you have friends and a family now"

"Yeah, Ben's all I have" Benny said sitting down next to Ben.

Rose looked at Ben and Benny "I do miss my family but I have a new one now with the Paw Patrol and with Zuma who I love very much I'm sure Ryder would let you two join the Paw Patrol family if you asked him we always love adding new friends to the family".

"We don't like asking for things" Ben said patting Benny "Besides, its always just been us two"

Rose "That must be hard it being just the two of you but as long as you two have each other that's all you need really".

an hour and a half had past.

"We've had our ups and downs, but ..." Ben was cut off, by Benny who dropped to the ground "No... not now."

Rose ran over to Benny "His hearts failing now isn't it"?

"It's only the first stage, chest pains" Ben said feeling Benny's pulse which was racing.

"I-I'm ok" Benny forced out a fake smile.

Suddenly Ryder came back with Katie following him. Katie had Rubble in her arms blood was running from him as Katie put rubble on the ground in front of Rose.

Katie "Please Rose heal him he had one knife in his back right leg and one in his front left leg".

Rose "Easy" Rose blinked glowed green and after a minute Rubble was healed and Rose was panting heavily "That took more out of me then I thought it would".

Ryder "thank you Rose now get some rest you need it".

Rose "I Can't rest not yet".

Benny yelped and clutched his chest.

Ben looked at Ryder then Benny "Benny remember what your doctor said, if this happens you need breathe slowly" he said holding Benny on his lap.

Ryder "Benny you will be alright" Ryder looked at Rose "Can you do it in your state"?

Rose nodded "Yes I can Ryder" Rose looked at Benny "Ok Benny I need you to lie down for me and this may hurt a lot and Ben I need your approval to do this since Benny is your pup I'm going to give it my all and try to heal Benny".

Ben placed Benny gently on the ground "You have my permission but don't have to do this Rose"

"Yeah, I've had worse..." Benny flinched and yelped again.

Rose smiled "O you two I will do this because its training for me I'm not even sure if I can heal you right now but I'm going to try" Rose walked up to Benny and placed her two front paws on Benny's chest as she started to glow very bright green "Ok here we go Benny hold still for me" Rose started channeling a massive amount of power in her body as the power started flowing into Benny's body massive pain hit Benny.

Benny stopped himself from showing any pain, Ben knew he was in a lot of pain.

"You'll be fine Benny, just keep still" Ben said stroking Benny's head "Rose, don't try too hard to heal him, we both knew the day would come when Benny's heart would fail"

Rose "I will not give up on him I have the power I will use it for good I can do it".

A green colored wind started to swirl around Benny and Rose "I CAN DO IT"! Rose channeled more power into her healing.

Benny moaned then passed out.

"Rose are you ok?" Ben asked feeling Benny's pulse

Rose was starting to struggle with the healing when suddenly she was thrown back into a wall letting out a loud yelp as she hit the wall.

"Is she ok?" Ben questioned Ryder.

Ryder walked over to Rose as Zuma was still asleep.

Ryder "Hey Rose you ok"?

Rose smiled "I'm good but Ben I'm so sorry I couldn't fully heal him but I have healed him enough so that he will be without pain and live for 2 more days by then I should have enough power to fully heal him". A tear fell from Rose's eyes as she kept panting very heavily.

"Thank you for trying Rose" Ben said picking Benny up "Is there somewhere I can put him?"

Rose "I'm so sorry Ben he shouldn't be out for that long I will get him to full hearth tommow".

Ryder "Rose you need to rest you have use way too much power today now go and have a sleep with Zuma meanwhile Ben you and Benny can stay and sleep in the room right next door on the left".

"Alright, thank you Ryder, and thank Rose" Ben smiled at them both.

Ryder "No problem Ben you and Benny rest up and get some sleep it's about 11pm we should all get some sleep and we will see you in the morning and also check the damage outside in the morning as well".

Rose used her powers and put Zuma on the bed and lied against him as she fell asleep almost right away.

Ryder "goodnight Ben sleep well if you need me though out the night I'm staying in the room on the other side of yours tonight ok"?

"Thank you Ryder. And ok thanks, goodnight" Ben smiled at him.

Ryder left Rose and Zuma's Room with Ben Benny and Rubble as well as they all went to their own rooms and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter thank you again Pedz for being Ben and Benny please everyone review Lpp over and out.


	21. Chapter 21 aftermath part 2

Chapter 21 the aftermath part two

Ok so here is the next chapter everyone I hope you all enjoy Ben and Benny are done by Pedz so if you want you can message her and tell her how great she is doing.

The next morning the weather was sunny with bits of clouds everywhere. There was also storm damage everywhere around Sydney. Inside the Sky Patroller Ryder was awake in his room looking stuff up on the internet. It was 8am when Ryder heard a knock at the door.

Ryder: "Come in".

Benny walked in half asleep "hi Ryder"

Ryder "Hi Benny how do you feel this morning it looks like your still half asleep"?

"Yeah, i didn't sleep much last night" Benny approached Ryder then sat down "c-can i talk to you?" He asked, as his eyes began to tear up.

Ryder picked Benny up and sat on his bed with him in his lap "What's up Benny is everything alright"?

"It's just, I'm so tired of being a burden to everyone, Ben's always been there for me.. i.." Benny tried to hold back his tears "i don't want to be a burden anymore" he said lowering his head.

Ryder patted Benny's head softly "O Benny your not a burden to anyone and you can't be a burden to Ben he loves you very much and I'm sure there is nothing he wouldn't do for you Benny so don't think you are a burden to anyone soon you will be a normal dog just like everyone else as soon as Rose makes you better".

"But Ryder, what about if she can't heal me? I'll die, if that happens please take care of Ben, he'll be heartbroken" Benny hugged Ryder "I'm not afraid of death, each day i live like it's my last"

Ryder hugged Benny back "O Benny I'm sure Rose will be able to make you better and if you do die I give you my word we will take care of Ben for you".

"Thank you Ryder" Benny replied separating from the hug a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ryder just kept patting Benny's head softly "No problem Benny no job is too big no pup is too small you will live and be ok just wait and see".

Rose was sitting just outside Ryder's room listening to everything Benny had just said.

"Hope so Ryder, at least I don't have to go to the stupid specialists, who really are no help" Benny licked Ryder's cheek.

Ryder: "Benny you live every day like its going to be your last yet you never know what will happen in a day just you wait and see ok everything will be ok" Ryder patted Benny's back.

Rose walked away and back to her room "I will heal him completely no matter what I will do it".

Ryder "So Benny how did you and Ben meet in the first place"?

"Well I was abandoned on the side of a road, i remember it like yesterday, my parents didn't want me and left me there, i was there for days in the heat with no water, i would have died if it wasn't for Ben, he found me and nursed me back to full health then he adopted me" Benny felt a tear fall from his eye.

Ryder hugged Benny "I'm so sorry to hear that Benny your such a good pup who wouldn't want you your kind, sweet and caring you will have a good life now you will see".

"Thanks Ryder" Benny smiled then licked his cheek again "i can see why everyone loves you"

Ryder smiled "Thanks Benny now how about we go make some breakfast for everyone"?

"Sure" Benny smiled then got a sharp pain in his chest but ignored it.

Ryder picked Benny up into his arms and walked out of his room and towards the kitchen "Mmmm what sounds good for breakfast today Benny bacon and eggs or pancakes"?

"Pancakes, i can't eat bacon, I'm allergic" Benny frowned

Ryder "Ok then pancakes it is then".

Meanwhile in Rose and Zuma's room.

Rose was lying on her bed next to Zuma thinking of ways to heal Benny she really wanted to make him better so he could live a long and great life.

Rose in her mind "How can I do it do I have the power to heal him fully can I do it".

A voice appeared in her head "You have the power Rose you can heal him I gave you more than enough power to heal Benny fully you just got to believe that you can do it and the power will come to you".

Rose: "thank you whoever you are".

"Benny's time is not yet".

Rose smiled and hugged Zuma.

Meanwhile with Marshall and Everest.

Marshall: "Dam Everest this morning was great for our first time doing it together that was really something else hey Everest"?

Everest moaned and hugged Marshall "Yes Marshall mating this morning with you was really something else my rear is very sore now I will deal with it but mating was epic you felt so good inside me Marshall now we just got to see if I get pregnant then you and I can start a family together".

Marshall smiled and kissed Everest "Yer if you get pregnant then we can start a family together I can't wait" Marshall hugged Everest back as the two stayed hugging.

Back with Benny and Ryder.

Ryder "Ok then Benny can you being me over that big plate please"?

"Sure Ryder" Benny said grabbing the plate, and carrying it to him, but he yelped and dropped it on the floor lucky it didn't break.

Ryder ran over to Benny and got down on his keels "Benny are you ok"?

"I think so" Benny replied struggling to his paws but yelped again "Maybe not.."

Ryder picked Benny up into his arms "I guess it's time to see if Rose is ready because you are not doing very well".

Rose walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Ryder, I've had worse" Benny said but yelped again.

Rose walked into the kitchen "O Benny you are in a lot of pain and I'm happy to tell you it's time to make you better for good" Rose smiled.

"Rose I'm fine really" Benny said putting on a brave face.

Rose: "O Benny I know when pups aren't fine one great thing about having powers now I know I have the power to heal you as I have just been told so will you let me heal you and give you a normal life I'm sure you will because I know you don't want to die do you"?

Benny nodded holding back tears "Alright you can try" he said then loudly yelped holding his chest "What's going on?" Ben asked running in after hear Benny yelp.

Rose: "Benny is in pain a lot of it and it is time for me to make him better" Rose walked over and stood over Benny "Ok this time this will hurt but it is going to work" Rose put her two front paws onto Benny's chest pushing down hard she started to glow white so did Benny.

Benny yelped extremely loudly closing his eyes, he felt his heart rate increasing rapidly.

Ben watched worried.

Rose started increasing the amount of power she was using the color turned from white to red to yellow to blue to green then it changed to rainbow colors "I CAN DO THIS FULL POWER"! a lot of wind started to appear around Benny and Rose.

"R-rose d-don't force yourself" Benny managed to say then he lost consciousness.

Rose channeled more and more power as she could feel she had just gotten more power a white being appeared in the room as everyone but Rose looked at her.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

The being "I'm the one who gave Rose new life and the powers she now has right now she is in rainbow state it is a very powerful healing state don't worry Ben Benny's time to die is not now he still has a few more years with you".

Ben looked down at Benny "Thank you, he means everything to me"

The white being disappeared as Rose and Benny stopped glowing rainbow colors.

Rose looked at Ben and smiled.

"Rose? Did you do it?" Ben asked

Rose nodded "Yes, yes I did Ben he is now a normal healthy pup" Rose fell to the ground "Now I'm hungry".

"Thank you Rose, thank you!" Ben said kneeling next to Benny "But how are you?"

"I'm good Ben just hungry for some food and a bit tired but that's ok" Rose smiled.

Ryder bought in a big plate with 50 pancakes on it. "Who wants pancakes"?

Rose "ME PLEASE'!

Benny's ears twitched at the mention of food.

Ryder and Rose both saw Benny's ears twitch so Ryder picked up a pancake and put it in front of Benny's face.

Benny smelt the pancake, he moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Rose smiled at Benny "Hey Benny how do you feel"?

"A little weak and tired, but other than that I'm ok"

Benny said struggling to sit up Ben noticed and helped him to sit up "Rose did it"

"You did?" Benny asked her

Rose nodded eating a pancake.

Ryder got down and patted both Benny and Rose as he held a pancake in his hand in front of Benny "Here you go Benny have a pancake".

"Thanks Ryder, and thank you Rose for healing me" Benny smiled wagging his tail, then began eating the pancake.

"Yes, thank you very much Rose" Ben said and scratched her ear.

Rose enjoyed being given ear scratchers they always felt so good. As Ben gave Rose one her tongue dropped out of her mouth to the side she was enjoying it that much. The other pups all came in for breakfast Everest was sore still and was walking a bit funny next to Marshall. Zuma walked in and went right next to Rose.

Ryder gave everyone pancakes for breakfast as he put Bens on a plate and handed it to him as he put some in in a bowl for Benny and placed it in front of him.

Ben stood up after scratching Rose's ear, he took the plate "Thank you Ryder, they smell yummy"

Benny said nothing and began eating, his tail wagging.

Everyone ate their breakfast happily and after they had all finished their breakfast everyone went off to do their own thing. Rose and Zuma stayed in the longue room with Ben and Benny as Ryder went off to look at something.

Rose: "So Benny how does it feel to be a pup that is not dying"?

Benny smiled "Feels great, thank you Rose" he looked up at Ben "What do we do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure, i guess I'll need to ring up and cancel all your appointments" Ben replied pulling his phone out.

"But Ben where do we go?" Benny asked but Ben was already calling someone.

Rose and Zuma both smiled "That's easy you two can come with us live on the Sky Patroller until we get back to Adventure Bay there is a house already for you both their and Benny you can come play with us each day".

Benny smiled then hugged both Rose and Zuma "Ben and I, never had a place to call home before"

Rose and Zuma both hugged Benny back.

Ryder voice was suddenly over the loud speaker "Rose to the top deck please Rose to the top deck".

Rose "Guess I better go to the top deck Benny you want to come I already know Zuma will come".

"Sure, Ben will be on the phone for a while" Benny said then slowly stood shakily to his paws.

Zuma "Are you ok to walk dude you don't look like you can walk much right now"?

Rose looked at Zuma "Don't put him down Zuma even I am feeling a bit weak after what I did to him" Rose then looked at Benny "Do you want some help walking Benny"?

"Yeah, thanks Rose" Benny looked at her with a smile.

Rose "Zuma you get on one side of him and I will get on the other"

Zuma nodded and went to one side of Benny.

Rose went to the other side "Ok Benny we will take it slowly let's go" the three of them slowly started walking down the hallway towards the lift.

"Thanks guys" Benny smiled "You Paw Patrol pups are amazing"

Zuma smiled "thanks Benny but knowing what you have been through in your life and the pain you have been through your also amazing Benny".

Rose smiled "I agree with Zuma you are amazing Benny and now you have all of us as friends".

The three walked into the lift.

Rose "Top deck please".

The lift moved.

Benny chuckled "Thanks, i wonder what Ryder needs?"

Rose "yer the top deck which is outside which means he wants to show me something or have me do something most likely".

"It must be interesting to have powers" Benny said "and to be a part of the paw patrol"

Rose smiled "It is interesting to have powers sometimes it can be a pain but I use my powers for good to help people just like I helped you Benny it feels great to help people and be part of the Paw Patrol".

The lift stopped "Top deck"

Rose "Ok we are here let's take it slowly again and walk out".

Zuma nodded.

"You pups are very interesting," Benny smiled slowly walking with them.

Ryder was waiting for them "Hey Benny good to see you up and moving about" Ryder then looked at Rose "Look Rose at all the damage the storm did so much damage".

Rose looked over the area a lot of buildings were destroyed some even gone completely. The showground where the dog show was gone everything was smashed the dust down there.

Rose "Wow so much damage".

Benny gasped "wow! All that damage reminds me of Cyclone Tracy when it hit Darwin" He said "i hope no one's hurt"

Rose looked around "It doesn't seem like anyone got hurt around here I can't tell for the other areas but" Rose closed her eyes and started to glow blue.

Benny watched Rose, then looked at Zuma and Ryder, he sighed and sat down, he felt he didn't fit in with them all. So he just laid down still watching Rose.

Ryder sat down and patted Benny "Don't feel left out Benny this is how it is nearly always with the Paw Patrol I just get used to it don't worry too much about it but ok Benny".

Rose stopped glowing Blue and looked at Benny "Ok so 5 people were hurt but all are ok now".

"Ryder it's not that I feel left out, it's just all your pups are trained, and Rose has incredible powers, all I ever been good at is sports" Benny replied "I'd love to help out with everyone but I don't have any talents" He sighed closing his eyes.

Ryder patted Benny on the head "O Benny none of the pups came fully trained not even Rose she isn't even fully trained yet so Benny how would you like to be trained as a rescue pup"?

"But Ryder I have no talents" Benny replied

Ryder "Benny when Marshall, Chase, Rocky and Skye started they knew nothing they had no skills they didn't know how to do anything it took a lot of time to train them and now look at them I can train you to be a rescue pup and maybe have you join us"?

"You'd have to talk to Ben about it, but I'd love to join you" Benny said forcing himself to sit up.

Ryder picked Benny up and placed him on his lap "I will talk to Ben about it I'm sure he won't mind at all Benny".

Rose and Zuma walked over "Hey Ryder can we ask you something"?

Ryder looked at Rose and Zuma "What's up you two"?

Rose "Zuma and I we would like to start a family together and would like to know if you wouldn't mind us mating most likely tonight".

Ryder was speechless.

"I don't mean to stick my nose in, but Ryder you should let them" Benny said standing up but fell over

Ryder giggled "Its ok Benny I'm surprised it took you both this long to ask me or to ask me at all I have a feeling Marshall and Everest have already mated just by the way I saw her walking this morning but yes you two can mate tonight if you want just make sure you both want it and lock your bedroom door when you do it ok you two"?

Rose and Zuma "Thanks Ryder you're the best".

Ryder "No problem you two now by the looks of it Benny you need to rest a bit to get your strength up because you can't even walk atm so how about we all go back inside".

Rose and Zuma kissed then nodded at Ryder.

"Sure Ryder" Benny smiled "congratulations Rose and Zuma"

Rose and Zuma looked at Benny "Thanks Benny"

The three of them then got up with Ryder carrying Benny in his arms they all walked to the lift.

Rose looked at Zuma and whispered something in his ear as they were walking.

As they all entered the lift.

Ryder: "Main floor".

The lift started to move.

Ryder "So I will let everyone rest today and do their own thing if they want to as long as they stay on the Paw Patroller we will be taking off tonight ok you three"?

Rose and Zuma nodded.

"I don't have anything to do" Benny said "I think I'll maybe have a nap, if that's ok?" He asked

Ryder smiled at Benny "That's fine Benny I will take you to your room and place you on your bed so you can sleep".

Rose and Zuma "We will go to our room as well".

Rose "I need rest so badly I feel like I could sleep for 5 days" Rose giggled.

Ryder and Zuma giggled as well.

Benny chuckled, but could feel himself drifting off, it wasn't long and he fell asleep, lightly snoring in Ryders arms

Ryder patted Benny's head slowly and said in a soft voice "Guess he was really tired his out to it" the lift stopped at the main floor as Ryder, Zuma and Rose walked out.

Ryder "Ok I will see you two later on I'm going to put Benny bed in his room you two have a good rest and that goes double for you Rose you need a lot of rest after what you did today see you both later".

Rose and Zuma nodded as they walked into their room together Rose was tired and leaning on Zuma for support.

Ryder walked to Ben and Benny's room and walked in and saw Ben was not there as he walked over and placed Benny on the bed and put a blanket over him and kissed him on the head as he left the room.

Ryder "Sleep well Benny".

Meanwhile with Rose and Zuma.

Both Rose and Zuma were lying on their bed side by side up against each other.

Zuma "Rose you still awake"?

Rose moaned "Yes what's up"?

Zuma "I just want to ask are you ready to mate like is your body ready"?

Rose smiled and licked Zuma's face "Yes Zuma I'm ready to mate and so is my body in dog age I'm about the same age as you are so yes I'm good and ready to mate with you tonight my love I love you so much".

Zuma smiled and licked Rose back "I love you to and I can't wait for tonight it will be a start to our family Rose you're going to be the best mum ever to our pups" Zuma looked at Rose to find her already asleep so he rested his head against hers and drifted off to sleep himself.

CHAPTER END WOFF

Ok another chapter done and finished with the help of pedz thank you again for being Ben and Benny you are epic to everyone else please review the story I need good review been getting way two many bad ones from random people. Lpp over and out.


	22. Chapter 22 another day

Chapter 22 another day

Ok so frist off HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE FROM AUSTRALIA hope you all have a great 2016 anyway I will keep typing and doing my stories take note this chapter was started at 10:21pm on the 31st so yer anyway here is the chapter.

5 hours after last chapter.

Ryder woke up from his nap to see it was 2pm.

Ryder "O god I slept for that long wow I wonder what everyone else is doing right now".

Ryder walked over and checked all the cameras he had placed in everyone's rooms.

Ryder "Ok then let's see good they are all asleep" Ryder then looks at Ben and Benny's room and sees that Benny is moving around a lot "I better go check on him" Ryder got up and lift his room as he went to the room next to his as he opened the door he walked over and looked at Benny.

Ryder signed "Looks like his having a nightmare or something better wake Ben up" Ryder walked over to Ben and started softly shaking him "Ben wake up Ben"?

Ben sat up "Hello Ryder, what's up?"

Ryder pointed to Benny "I think his having a nightmare best if you wake him up from it since you're his owner and all".

Ben nodded then walked over to benny, no matter how many times he tried to wake Benny it didn't work "ugh, i can't wake him" Ben said as Benny started whimpering.

Ryder signed again "That's not good at all everyone else is a sleep right now o what to do what to do mmmmm I think I have an idea I will be right back" Ryder ran out of the room and down the hall.

Ben stroked Benny's head "It's ok Benny, I'm here" he said and kissed his head.

Benny continued whimpering, now moaning in his sleep tossing and turning, breathing heavier.

Ryder came back in a minute later with a good hot pancake on a plate "Let's see if this wakes him up" Ryder put the plate right in front of Benny's nose.

Benny's nose started sniffing, he moaned but woke up, breathing extremely heavily "W-what...?"

Ryder patted Benny on the head "It's ok Benny you were having a nightmare me and Ben are here for you now everything is alright".

"Benny slow your breathing down" Ben said kneeling besides him.

"It.. was that same nightmare again" Benny said with tears in his eyes.

Ben sighed "Well it's not going to happen, Rose healed you"

Benny half smiled.

Ryder "That's right Rose healed you so you will not die so don't worry about that anymore Benny you can eat the pancake if you want to" Ryder smiled.

Benny nodded his breathing calmed down "Thank you Ryder"

"Yes indeed thank you for everything Ryder" Ben smiled as Benny began eating the pancake.

Ryder turned to Ben "Hey Ben can I talk to you about something for Benny"?

Ben nodded standing up "sure Ryder, what is it?"

Ryder patted Benny "Would it be ok if I trained Benny to join the Paw Patrol? Now in saying this the training will not be easy and it will be long".

Ben scratched his chin then smiled "Sure, that's fine with me"

Ryder smiled "Great we will start the training tommow then on bored the Sky Patroller you will do great Benny".

"But Ryder i don't have any talents, how will you train me?" Benny asked finishing off his pancake.

Ryder smiled "O Benny none of the pups had talents before training that's why training is always hard and long I'm sure but you will get it don't worry about that Benny the training will work".

Benny smiled at Ryder "Thank you for giving me an opportunity to join the Paw Patrol" he said and hugged Ryder.

Ryder hugged Benny back and patted him on the back "No problem Benny it's always good to train another pup to join the team" Ryder smiled "and don' worry you will still be able to live with Ben in Adventure Bay".

"I can help you out as well Ryder, I'm pretty handy with gadgets" Ben smiled "What are you going to train Benny to be?" He asked curious.

Ryder smiled "I have been working on a new spot for a pup in the paw patrol for a while now and I think it would be great for Benny and I got the idea for it from a cartoon called thunderbirds".

"Oh! I love that show!" Ben said grinning causing Benny to chuckle

Ryder patted Benny more "Yep it is a great show and Benny after all the training will be doing something just like thunderbird 5 does with all the information stuff sound good Benny"?

"Sounds great Ryder, I'm great with learning and giving information" Benny said and licked Ryder's cheek.

Ryder "Ok then so since it is about 3pm now its past lunch time and everyone slept though it so then I'm hungry you two want to come get some food I believe there is some hot chicken on bored".

"Sounds good" Benny said stretching.

Ryder "Ok then let's go" Ryder walked out the door and down the hallway.

Benny and Ben followed him.

"Ben?" Benny said causing Ben to stop

Ben looked down "what is it?"

"Are we going to really have a place to call home?" Benny asked.

Ben giggled "i guess so! come on" he said causing Benny to wag his tail, both followed Ryder.

Rose walked out of her room and saw Ben and Benny walking down the hallway as she ran up to them "Hey you two".

"Hi Rose," Benny and Ben Said together.

Rose was about to say something when the smell of hot tasty chicken filled the hallway.

Rose "O my that chicken smells god like we should hurry before Rubble smells it".

Rose started walking down the hallway beside Benny.

Rose "So Benny how do you feel"?

"I feel better; thank you Rose for healing me" Benny smiled at her.

Rose smiled back "That's good to hear and you have your strength back since your walking by yourself now which is great and good to see".

"Yep! I just needed to rest, so I'm all good now, how are you?" Benny asked

Rose "I have been better but I'm getting there after all the power I used it will take me a while to get back to full strength but that chicken will help a lot I can't wait to eat some".

"We better hurry then" Benny said walking faster "i love chicken"

They all came to the kitchen were Ryder had just finished cutting up and putting the chicken into bowls and on a plate.

Ryder "Hey Rose your just in time everyone dig in I put chicken in bowls for you and Benny Rose and Ben there is cut up chicken on the plate with bread if you want to make a sandwich with mayo if you want it".

Rose "Thanks Ryder" Rose started eating.

Benny grinned and started eating as well.

"Thank you Ryder" Ben smiled and began to make a sandwich.

Ryder "No problem at all Ben we have tons of food on bored so if you ever want anything just ask ok".

"Will do, thank you Ryder" Ben said then began eating his sandwich.

About 10 minutes later everyone else came into the kitchen and started eating their chicken from their bowls. Everest was still walking funny due to still being sore from mating with Marshall.

Ryder "Ok then so now that everyone has had something to eat I would like to tell everyone that we will be taking off soon from here".

Everyone looked at Ryder.

Benny finished eating and stood next to Ben who turned to Ryder

Ryder "We will start our search for the town called Gosford and Rose's family". Rose had tears rolling down her face "thank you Ryder".

"Anything we can do to help?" Ben asked patting Rose on her head.

Zuma licked Rose on the face and all the tears away.

Rose smiled "Thank you everyone this means a lot to me".

Ryder "No problem Rose also everyone starting tommow I will be training Benny to join the Paw Patrol".

Everyone looked at Benny.

"Thanks Ryder" Benny said wagging his tail hard "i still have to meet all you pups"

All the pups "It will be great to have you on the team Benny".

Rubble "Hi I'm Rubble nice to meet you".

Rocky "Hey I'm Rocky nice to meet you again"

Chase "Hey Benny I'm Chase.

Skye: "I'm Skye".

Marshall "Hi I'm Marshall"

Zuma "Hey I'm Zuma"

Everest "H-hi I'm Everest nice to meet you".

Rose "and you already know me Benny" Rose smiled.

"Hi guys, lovely too meet you all!" Benny grinned "i can't wait to be apart of the team, you are all amazing!"

Rose "It will be great having you on the team Benny"

Ryder "Benny tonight it will be best if you get a lot of sleep because training tommow will be hard on you"

Everyone "we will all be there for you Benny".

Rose "You will do great Benny believe in yourself and you can do anything".

"Thanks everyone" Benny smiled sitting down

"Thank you for inviting him to join Ryder" Ben knelt down and patted Benny's head.

Ryder "No problem Ben and as for you Ben you can join me in the lookout and help out with the Paw Patrol".

Rocky "So who wants to go play some pup, pup boogie"?

Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rubble, Marshall and Everest "Me".

Rose smiled "I think I will just sit on the lounge and watch this time".

"Same, I'll watch as well, Rose? You don't mind if i sit with you do you?" Benny asked her.

Rose "Sure I don't mind at all Benny" Rose smiled as she got up onto the lounge and lied down facing the big TV.

The other all got ready to play.

Benny jumped up next to her and laid down.

The others played on the TV while Rose and Benny watched them before they knew it the time was 630pm and Ryder was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Rose started smelling around "mmmmm dinner smells good I wonder what it is".

"I agree smells great!" Benny's tummy growled "guess I'm hungry" he chuckled

Rose got up and walked towards the kitchen "Hey Ryder what's for dinner"?

Ryder "just some good pancakes with some cheese and stuffed mixed in with them had to make sure I didn't put anything in there that Benny couldn't eat"

Rose "they smell great".

Ryder "Thanks"

"Thank you Ryder, stupid allergies" Benny muttered.

Rose looked at Benny "I have never tried to heal allergies before".

Ryder "Anyway the first one is ready so" Ryder placed it on a plate and placed it in front of Benny "You can tell me how it is Benny".

"Oh Rose! I can live with allergies" Benny chuckled, then looked at the plate in front of him, he took a bite "mmm taste great Ryder!"

Rose "Ok then Benny".

Ryder "That's great Benny it's good that they taste great now to cook the rest of them Benny would you mind going into the lounge room and telling the others that dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes and for them to turn off the game please".

"Sure Ryder" Benny replied walking into the lounge room "Guys Ryder said dinner will be ready in 5 minutes, and he said turn the game off"

Everyone "Ok thanks Benny".

Everest was just lying on the lounge while everyone else started making their way into the kitchen.

"Everest? You alright?" Benny asked jumping up next to her

Everest looked at Benny "Very sore but ok thanks for asking Benny I think I will skip dinner this time" Everest smiled.

"Not feeling hungry huh?" Benny asked.

Everest smiled "yer something like that Benny".

Benny titled his head "want me to tell Ryder you're not hungry for you?"

Everest "if you wouldn't mind Benny that would be great thank you".

"No problem Everest" Benny smiled a little worried but jumped off and ran out the lounge room.

Ryder saw Benny come back into the kitchen "Hey Benny where is Everest"?

Marshall stopped eating and looked at Benny so did Rose.

"She said she wasn't hungry" Benny said with a worried look on his face.

Everyone looked at Benny "What Everest not hungry impossible".

Marshall lowered his head then looked at Rose "Rose would you mind having a girl to girl talk with her".

Rose "Sure Marshall no problem" Rose ate her last pancake then left the room towards the lounge room.

As everyone else kept eating their food Ryder made a bowl up and placed it down in front of Benny "there you go Benny".

Benny looked up at Ryder "thank you Ryder" he said and began to eat.

Meanwhile with Rose.

Rose walked into the lounge room and saw Everest lying on the lounge. Rose walked over to Everest and jumped up onto the lounge next to her.

Rose "Hey Everest you feeling ok"?

Everest "O Hi Rose yer I'm feeling ok I'm just very sore from this morning".

Rose "Right so you and Marshall did mate already and that has left you very sore and walking funny all day".

Everest "Yer the mating was great it felt epic having Marshall mate with me so when are you and Zuma thinking of mating hey Rose"?

Rose giggled "Tonight we have told Ryder and he said yes to letting us do it in our room tonight".

Everest smiled "The feeling of mating with the pup you love is unforgettable Rose and the feeling is just unreal so enjoy it with Zuma is there something you can do to stop me being sore".

Rose "Yes Everest both Zuma and I will enjoy it we have been waiting to mate with each other for a long now and tonight is the night so we will have the time of our life's and we will also be careful also" Rose touched Everest with her paw and Everest's pain disappeared right away.

Everest licked Rose "Thanks Rose"

Rose "No problem Everest now you should go to bed get some rest I got a feeling you will need it".

Everest looked at Rose "What's that poss to mean"?

Rose: "Nothing".

Everest "Ok then I'm off to bed then thanks Rose".

Rose "No problem Everest talk to you later".

The two girls went their different ways.

Rose walked back into the kitchen 30 minutes after she had left and looked around everyone had more or less finished their dinner.

Rose "I'm back everyone".

"Hi Rose" Benny said getting an ear scratch from Ben.

Ryder, Marshall, Zuma, Ben and Benny were the only ones still in the kitchen when Rose entered the kitchen.

Rose "Hey Benny and Marshall don't worry about Everest everything is all good now she has gone to bed to rest for the night so you sure go join her".

Ryder "Talking of bed we all better get a lot of sleep tonight we all have a big day tommow".

Benny whispered something to Ben

"Oh Benny, don't worry you can sleep with me tonight if you like?" Ben said scratching his ear.

Benny sighed but nodded.

Ryder "Ok then everyone get a goodnight sleep everyone" Ryder walked down the hall towards his room.

Rose "Yer anyway Zuma we should be off to our room then yer".

Zuma smiled and nodded as He and Rose walked down the hallway towards their room.

"Goodnight everyone" Ben said picking up Benny and headed to their room.

Meanwhile with Rose and Zuma in their room.

Zuma had Rose pined to the bed as the two love pups made out on their bed kissing each other and licking each other all over their faces.

Zuma "O Rose I love you so much"

Rose smiled "Zuma I love you to no words can tell you how much I do love you".

Zuma "So Rose would you like to mate now"?

Rose "Yes Zuma I would love to mate with you right now let's do it let's start the next step in our relationship Zuma".

Zuma got off Rose as Rose rolled over and got ready so Zuma could mount her and mate with her Rose also moved her tail to the side so Zuma could see where he was going.

Zuma smiled and just looked at Rose's rear for a while before "Ok Rose you ready for this"?

Rose smiled "Yes Zuma I'm ready as I will ever be".

Zuma mounted Rose and entered her rear end and he slowly started thrusting in and out of Rose.

Rose moaned as she felt Zuma enter her rear end and moaned even more as she felt Zuma start thrusting in and out of her "O Zuma that feels so good".

Zuma also moaned "Indeed this mating stuff does feel really good your insides Rose feel so good".

Rose smiled and breathed somewhat heavily "having you inside me feels great Zuma I love you".

Zuma "I love you two baby".

Zuma thrusted in and out more and more slowly getting faster as he moaned more so did Rose. Both of them enjoying mating.

After a while of mating Zuma started to feel something weird in his lower body "O Rose I think something is about to happen".

Rose "I trust you Zuma because I love you so much".

A minute later Zuma could hold it in anymore and felt something come out and Rose felt something warm inside her rear. Zuma then fell on top of Rose.

Zuma "O Rose I can't stand anymore I feel weak in my legs and I know something happen I felt it come out".

Rose just lied down on the bed with Zuma on top of her "I know something happen because I felt it inside of my but I think that is poss to happen how else am I going to get pregnant with our pups".

Zuma pulled out and lied beside Rose as the two looked into each other's eyes as they kissed and hugged and slowly fell asleep.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter it was another epic chapter to type with the help of Pedz I would like to say thank you again Pedz for being Ben and Benny and to everyone who reads this I would like some help thinking of what title Benny should have as an info pup anyway everyone have a great new year and please review the story LPP OVER AND OUT.


	23. Chapter 23 a problem

Chapter 23 a problem

Ok so I don't know how well this idea will work but since no one gave me any ideas I'm just going to wing it.

It was 2pm and Ryder and Benny had just finished their first bit of training.

Ryder looked at his watch "Wow Benny you did great ok how does something to eat sound we have been training for 4 hours" Ryder looked at Benny.

Benny smiled at Ryder "Thanks Ryder! It was fun, and yeah I'm staving!" he chuckled.

Ryder patted Benny on the head "That was the easy training Benny the hard parts are still to come now let's go to the kitchen and get some lunch" Ryder picked Benny up and started walking towards the kitchen.

Benny giggled "Well I like a challenge" he licked Ryder's cheek.

Ryder smiled "You will love the next part of training then Benny by the way tonight at dinner I have something special to give you".

Rose and Zuma walked up beside Ryder and Benny Zuma was helping Rose walk since she was sore after mating with Zuma last night.

Rose "Hey You two".

"Hi guys" Benny smiled warmly "Have a good night did you?" he asked chuckling

Rose and Zuma both nuzzled each other.

Rose "Yes we did Benny I will hopefully be pregnant soon".

Zuma "Indeed by the way Ryder Katie wants to talk to you about something".

Ryder looked at Zuma "O She does ok then I will head over their now then sorry Benny foods going to have to wait".

Benny smiled "It's ok Ryder, I can wait"

Ryder walked down the hallway into the hospital area.

Ryder "Hey Katie you in here"?

Katie walked out from behind a cloth "Hey Ryder Hey Benny" She gave Benny a chin scratch.

Benny's tongue fell out his mouth "Hi Katie!"

Katie "My pup would love you Benny talking of her Ryder Sue just finished her travel around the world and wants to join us".

Ryder "O Ok then sweet it's been a while since we all saw Sue how is she"?

Katie "She is great Ryder I can't wait to hug Sue it's been so long".

Benny titled his head "She sounds great; I'd like to meet her"

Katie gave Benny another chin scratch "Well Benny you will meet her very soon since she is due to land in Sydney airport in about 30 minutes".

Ryder "Ok then I will have Robo dog take us to Sydney airport then and we can pick her up".

Katie "Sounds good you're such a good pup Benny".

Benny grinned "Thanks Katie, Ben always tells me that" he said with his tail wagging.

Katie "No wonder because you really are one now" Katie kissed Benny on the head.

Ryder "Ok then we will off then" Ryder walked over to the intercom "Hey Robo dog can you take us to Sydney airport please we have a pup to pick up".

Robo dog "Woof, woof"

Ryder "Ok then Benny now let's go get that food sound good"?

"Food sounds great Ryder" Benny smiled "Where's Ben? I haven't seen him all day" he asked

Ryder "I don't know Benny most likely his in the longue room with the others watching tv".

Ryder carrying Benny walked into the kitchen "So Benny what you feel like eating"?

"As long as it doesn't have bacon in, then anything Ryder" Benny grinned at him.

Ryder giggled "Ok then let's see what we have" Ryder looked around "how about some steak bites they are small but taste very nice from what the pups say" Ryder got some down as he but some in a bowl then placed it on the floor as he placed Benny in front of it.

Benny smelt them, and took a bite "mmm! they are tasty!" he said happily eating the bites.

Rose walked into the kitchen as Benny and Ryder were eating "Hey you two again hey Ryder do you have any idea where Katie is right now I need to ask her something"?

Ryder "Is everything ok Rose"?

Rose lowered her head "I'm not sure Ryder I feel very weird in and around my belly".

Ryder thought for a minute "You can't be pregnant that fast you and Zuma only mated last night and Katie should be in her hospital area Rose I hope everything is ok".

Rose "So do I thanks Ryder" Rose slowly walked down the hallway towards the hospital area.

Ryder "Ok then Benny let's go join the others in the longue room".

Benny was worried he looked at Ryder "Do you think Rose is alright? She didn't look too good"

Ryder looked at Benny with a worried face "Benny on our way here to Australia Rose got very, very sick and we nearly lost her I really hope she isn't coming down with whatever caused that again".

"Really? That's terrible! Poor Rose, I hope she's ok" Benny said looking at Ryder "She's strong though right?"

Ryder "She made it though it once so we will have to wait and see".

With Rose

Rose was walking down the hallway when she came to the hospital area she started looking for Katie.

Rose "Katie you here please be here"?

Katie came out from her room and saw the state Rose was in "Rose are you feeling ok"?

Rose "No I don't feel well at all it feels just like last time".

Katie "O No not this again ok".

Rose then suddenly fell to the ground and passed out as Katie ran over to her and felt her temperature "Wow that's a very high temperature again we got to get you to bed right now"

Katie ran and hit the intercom "RYDER AND ZUMA TO ROSE'S ROOM NOW RIGHT NOW"!

Ryder was in the longue room with everyone else when Katie's voice came over the intercom.

Ryder and Zuma both had worried looks on their faces as they got up and ran down the hallway.

Benny looked up at Ben, who picked him up and ran after Ryder, "What's going on?" He asked running behind Ryder

Ryder and Zuma both stopped as the door opened to the room.

Katie had Rose lying on the bed hooked up to 4 machines.

Zuma "R-r-r-rose"? tears fell from Zuma's eyes.

Ryder just stood there not knowing what to say until he saw Ben carrying Benny.

Then tears started rolling down Ryder's face as well.

"Ryder?" Benny looked up at Ben who held him tightly.

Ryder looked at Ben and Benny "Benny you remember how I told you about the time we nearly lost Rose"?

"Yeah i do" Benny nodded "it's not happening again is it?"

Ryder "It looks like it is" Ryder walked into the room leaving the door open and to Rose's side as Zuma was on the other side nuzzling his mate.

Zuma "Come on Rose you can make it I know you can".

"Is there anything we can do Ryder?" Ben asked putting Benny on the floor.

Ryder and Katie looked at Ben and Benny.

Katie "Sadly there is nothing any of us can do last time it just took a lot of time and we could only watch over her sadly".

Over the intercom "Ryder sir we have arrived at Sydney airport".

Ryder "Ok thanks Robo dog"

Zuma "She will make it she has to".

Ryder patted Zuma then looked at Ben and Benny "Ben and Benny would you two like to come with me to get Sue"?

"Sure Ryder" Ben said with a smile.

Benny was looking at Rose "She saved my life but there's nothing i can do to help her"

A weak voice "Benny it's ok I will be fine"

Katie patted Rose "Shhhh rest Rose don't try to talk".

Rose coughed.

Ben saw the concern and worry in Benny's eyes "Benny would you like me to stay here? and help Katie watch her?"

"Sure Ben" Benny smiled as Ben patted his head.

"If that's alright with you Katie?" Ben asked her.

Katie smiled "That's fine with me I have no problem what so ever having Ben stay in here with me to watch over Rose".

Ryder "Ok then Benny you coming with me then Sue should have landed by now and is most likely waiting for us".

Benny smiled with his tail wagging "Then let's go Ryder" he said not before looking at Zuma "Rose is strong, she healed me when no one else could, not even the specialists, I think she'll be ok"

Zuma nodded at Benny "I know she is she will be ok if anyone can make it it's her" Zuma licked Rose's face.

Ryder then picked Benny up and walked down the hallway and exited the Sky Patroller as Ryder walked to a set of door once inside he put Benny down "Ok we just wait here for her to clear everything then they will be being her here" Ryder smiled.

Benny sat down beside him "Alright Ryder, thank you for training me and accepting me to be part of the team"

Ryder patted Benny on the head "No problem Benny o and a warning if Sue likes you at first sight she will bowl you over and start licking you everywhere".

"Um ok?" Benny looked at Ryder "I'm not really into hugging female pups tho... Rose is alright because she saved me... but yeah.."

Ryder giggled "You will see Benny that Sue is somewhat different from everyone else you will see".

Suddenly the big doors in front of them opened and a pup with gold, red, green, yellow and white fur came through with a bandaged front right leg and was using a walking helper as she looked at Ryder "Hey Ryder".

Ryder was shocked "Hey Sue what happen to you"?

Sue just looked at the ground "Can we just go on the Sky Patroller I want to rest after that long jet ride"?

Ryder "Sure Benny you can walk I will carry Sue".

Sue looked at Benny.

"yeah I can walk" Benny said grinning.

Ryder picked up Sue "Ok then come on back to the Sky Patroller we go" Ryder walked out the doors with Benny following close behind.

Ryder "So we will go see Katie when we get on broad and also we will see how Rose is doing Benny sound good"?

Benny wasn't paying attention, he was watching someone who was eyeing him, which gave Benny the creeps.

Sue was looking at Benny and thinking to herself "Dam he looks really very cute maybe what am I feeling right now" Sue looked away from Benny as her face turned red.

Ryder "Benny you ok pup"?

Benny didn't respond and watched this person staring at him.

Ryder picked up Benny in the other hand and walked inside the Sky Patroller and closed the door as he walked down the hallway "Hey Benny hello you their"?

Benny shook his head and blinked "Sorry Ryder, yeah"

Ryder "You ok Benny you like spaced out for a while there we are going to go check on Rose now".

Benny still was thinking about that person, he didn't hear Ryder

Ryder walked into the room which had Rose and the others in it.

Ryder "Hey everyone"

Katie "Hey Sue wow what happen to you"?

Sue didn't answer.

Ryder put Benny down next to Ben "Hey Ben Benny has been spacing out a lot could you talk to him".

Ben knelt down "Benny? What is it?"

"He was here" Benny said looking at Ben with tears in his eyes "He was here Ben"

"That's impossible he was sent to prison, I'm sure you were just imaging it" Ben patted his head but Benny backed away "Benny?"

Benny said nothing and ran out the room, crying

Rose saw what happened "Benny what happen is he ok"?

Katie put a hand on Rose's head "Ssshhhhh Rose it's ok rest pup you need it".

Rose lied her head down as tears ran down her face Zuma licked them all away.

Ryder looked at Ben "Hey what was that all about"?

Ben stood up and turned to Ryder "Someone from Benny's past, but it can't be he was sent to jail for life"

Ryder "So that's why he spaced out so much I should go have a talk to him then and Robo dog should be taking off soon and taking us somewhere near Gosford".

"Ryder you don't understand, if this person is back, Benny's in-danger" Ben said looking at his hand "He'll kill Benny"

Ryder "He will never get to Benny while he is on this ship and tonight Benny will have something to help him Ben can you make sure he is at dinner in one hour I have something very special for him can you do that Ben"?

"that's if Benny doesn't run away, like he did last time.. Ryder Benny can't get off can he?" Ben asked worried.

Ryder "No her can't not without the password for the doors that go outside".

Rose "I want to talk to him".

"You can try talk to him, but he shuts the world out.." Ben looked at Rose "You should be resting anyway"

Rose "I don't care if I'm poss to be resting I need to talk to him".

Ryder "Ok then I'm going to go try find Benny Katie I will leave Sue here with you" Ryder placed Sue down on the floor and left the room.

Katie "Ok then we have 30 minutes before dinner so I better go cook up dinner we have mac and cheese tonight".

Ben looked at sue "sorry about Benny If he seemed rude, he's not usually like that, its nice to meet you though".

With Ryder.

Ryder was working around the halls calling out "BENNY WHERE ARE YOU BENNY COME OUT PLEASE"!

Benny was in his and Ben's room, in a wardrobe Ryder could hear crying.

Ryder walked into Ben and Benny's room "Benny I can hear you crying in here come on out and talk to me please also it's nearly dinner time" Ryder sat on the bed and waited.

Benny opened the wardrobe door "Leave me alone Ryder, i don't want to talk about it" he said and shut the door.

Ryder "Come on Benny just come out no one can hurt you here on the Sky Patroller beside we are up in the air please come out".

"He's probably already on board, the police failed to protect me what makes you think you can?" Benny asked whimpering.

Ryder "If he is on broad he won't be able to move" Ryder was cut off

The alarms went off "a lift has been broken into locking all lifts down".

Ryder "O Shit".

"Its him!" Benny yelled out in horror "He's coming for me!" He bolted out of the wardrobe not knowing the bedroom door was shut he smashed into it.

Ryder walked over and picked Benny up in his arms "It's ok the door has been locked and sealed so he couldn't get in here without a nuke your safe here Benny also the other bedroom doors have been locked and sealed as well"

"Ryder he'll kill me" Benny said crying "If he finds out Rose healed me he'll kill her as well"

Ryder laughed "Kill Rose I would love to see that there is only one person who can kill her and that person doesn't live on this world".

"He'll still try to kill me. All because I won against his pup at flyball, he's the reason i nearly died, he stole my med's and kidnapped me" Benny burst into tears "he tortured me"

Ryder hugged Benny "I'm so sorry to hear that Benny no pup should ever be tortured".

There was a knocking at the door.

Benny shoot off Ryder's lap and into the wardrobe "it's him!" He yelled panicking, his breathing rapidly increasing.

Ryder was worried as he didn't know who was at the door.

END CHAPTER WOOF CLIFF HANGER.

Ben and Benny done by Pedz

Hope you all enjoy the chapter please review.

LPP AND PEDZ OVER AND OUT.


	24. Chapter 24 mad pup

Chapter 24 Mad pup

Ok so I have had a lot of people asking and wondering what was going to happen and who was at the door find out now.

Ryder answered the knocking at the door.

Ryder "Who's their"?

The voice "give me Benny right now".

Ryder "No never".

"Give me that little mutt now he needs to die for what he did that cheating asshole".

Ryder "No I'm not giving up Benny you mean person".

Then there was nothing as the voice came over the intercom.

"Ryder so that's your name well now let's see what you do I have three members of your team her Marshall, Everest and Zuma and by the looks of it this female is pregnant so it would be a really bad thing if I had to shoot her I will shoot each one of them every 5 minutes you don't being benny up to the top deck".

Ryder didn't know what to do on top of that he was shocked that Everest was pregnant.

Ryder fell to the ground and cried.

Benny walked out of the wardrobe "My life is not worth their lives" he said walking towards the door "I'm giving myself up Ryder,"

Ryder looked at Benny "Ok then Benny" Ryder opened the door "It's been nice knowing your Benny".

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Ryder was shaking "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO".

The voice "that's one shot each Ryder time is not on their side" the pups whimpering could be heard in the back ground.

"Tell him, if he harms them further he will not get me, I will kill myself" Benny said running back into the room and went to Ben's suitcase, grabbing a pocket knife out "I'll slit my throat if he doesn't let them go"

Ryder opened the intercom and told the person.

"Fine deal just get up here quickly so you can die Benny".

Meanwhile Rose had heard Zuma's whimper and woken up mad.

Rose connected her mind to Benny's.

Rose "Benny what's going on"?

"Rose? A person from my past, he's going to kill Everest, Marshall and Zuma, it's my fault, I shouldn't have come back when I saw him at the airport... I'm giving myself up" Benny replied still with the pocket knife in his mouth "I'm ready Ryder" he said out loud.

Rose "No one hurts my mate" Rose used her powers and stopped Benny from moving as she teleported in front of him "I have an idea Benny" Rose smiled.

"Rose you don't understand, he will kill every last person and pup here, until he gets me or I'm dead" Benny lowered his head, as tears dropped to the ground.

Rose made herself look like Benny right down to the last bit of fur and being a boy "I will go in stand of you and he will die for what his done to Zuma and the others".

Ryder didn't say anything.

"Rose he won't hesitate to kill them if he suspect's you're not me" Benny said worried.

Rose turned back into her normal self then "Ok then but I'm coming with you Benny you just won't see me" Rose turned invisible "Let's go" she unfroze Benny.

Benny nodded then looked at Ryder "I'm so sorry for all of this, after this is over if I'm alive I'll leave Ryder"

Ryder looked at Benny "No Please don't leave no matter what happens please don't leave".

"Well I'm waiting and it's really looking good to shoot the pups again".

Benny sighed and made his way up to the top deck, he was sorry it had to come to this, after everything he and Ben had been through he never imagine he would be ending it like this. Before he got to the top deck, swallowing hard he spoke "Rose this is the only way he will believe me that I will kill myself" then he looked at the knife, grabbing it with his paw he pressed it into his neck, sure it hurt, actually it hurt like hell. He bit his lip to stop himself from yelping. Then removed the knife, a small but deep cut could clearly be seen, as a trickle of blood dribbled from it.

Rose "It's ok I will heal it after this is done Benny just walk out and let me take care of the rest ok"?

"Rose I am not afraid of death" Benny said as tears fell form his eyes "If I am to die here, please tell Ben I love him"

Rose "If you die I will tell him Benny".

The lift reached the top deck as the man was waiting as Marshall, Everest and Zuma where bleeding out.

Benny walked out of the lift "I'm here, now leave them alone" he said holding the knife in his paw.

The man smiled "There you are you cheating mutt I'm going to make sure you die here today".

The man pointed his gun at Benny.

"You should know I'm not afraid to die, so go ahead and kill me! Or I'll do it myself!" Benny said holding the knife against his neck and pressed it gently against the cut.

"Fine say hi to god for me" BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG the gun fired at Benny.

Benny closed his eye's and accidentally pushed the knife into his neck.

Suddenly the knife in Benny's paws disappeared and the bullets all froze in front of him just before hitting him.

Rose "I told you I would take care of everything Benny no need for the knife".

The man looked at Benny "What how are you still alive"?

Benny looked at the man, and held his neck which was bleeding "Because unlike you, I have friends"

Rose made the man's gun disappears as she had full control of the six bullets the man fired at Benny they all turned and pointed at the man as Rose appeared next to Benny.

"what who are you"?

"I'm the one pup you don't piss off but you have by hurting my mate now you will die".

The man laughed "You won't kill me you can't"?

Rose fired the six bullets hitting the man twice in each leg and once in each arm.

The man fell to the ground yelling in pain as Benny's cut healed the three other pups were all teleported behind Rose.

"Rose I want to kill him" Benny said wanting to rip the man's heart out his chest.

Rose looked at Benny "How about we kill him together then Benny because I can't let him live after what her did to Zuma" Rose made a ball and held it in her paw "Here hold out your paw Benny".

"No I want to make him suffer, like he made me and Ben suffer" Benny growled and ran over to the man standing above him "Where's that poor excuse for a dog? He's usually not far behind you"

The man laughed "you mean that asshole that lost against you why don't you look behind you"!

A bull terror ran towards Benny with a knife and smashed the knife into Benny's rear cutting off his tail.

The man laughed.

Benny instantly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Rose teleport the man and the dog into a Room and locked them both to a wall. Rose then ran over to Benny "Stay with me Benny stay with me".

Rose teleported Benny, Marshall, Everest and Zuma to the med bay as she did her best to heal them Marshall and Zuma where healed easily but it took a lot of hard work to heal Everest and Benny. Since Everest was pregnant Rose had to make sure she didn't hurt the pups inside her which she did and healed Everest. Now Benny this was one healing Rose had the most trouble with as she put his tail back on after it being cut off and then she had to heal him which took a long time.

By the time Rose was done She had hardly any power left as she fell asleep on the floor next to Benny.

4 hours later.

Benny was moaning in his sleep, dreaming about the man, who nearly killed him so many months ago.

Rose walked up to Benny and tried to wake him "Benny wake up wake up Benny please wake up".

Benny's eyes shot open, tears filled them "R-Rose?" he said wiping the tears away "what happened?"

Rose smiled "Oh thank god your awake I thought I lost you for a minute their Benny I healed you completely and put your tail back on after it was cut off".

"What? My tail was c-c-cut off?" Benny asked as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out.

Rose rolled her eyes and tried waking him up again "Benny wake back up will you come on wake up".

Benny mumbled something then opened his eyes "I-I.. don't feel t-to good" he muttered seeing two of Rose.

Rose "I only wanted you awake because sue has been lying right next to you this whole time Benny she really likes you talk to her when you are feeling better ok"?

"I'm sorry who?" Benny asked feeling quite dizzy "Right, I remember, yeah I'll talk to her when I don't feel dizzy"

Sue then woke up and notice Benny was awake and lick his cheek "Oh Benny your awake".

Rose "Mmmm Sue maybe you should let him rest a bit more before trying to talk to him"?

Sue looked at Benny "I will be waiting".

Sue then left the room.

Rose "Ok you get some more rest and see how you're feeling later on ok"?

"Did s-she just lick me?" Benny asked feeling his cheek.

Rose giggled "Yes Benny she did Sue likes you maybe even love you Benny you may have just found a girl for yourself".

"Wait what?...G-great.." Benny started feeling dizzy again "I-I.. think I-I'm going to-..." before he could finish he passed out again.

Rose smiled "Ok then he needs to rest now hopefully he will be good tommow I got a surprise for him" Rose left the room and went back to her and Zuma's room.

As Rose and Zuma lied in bed they started kissing each other a lot which made things heated.

Zuma "Rose do you want to mate again"?

Rose was panting from all the kissing "Yes Zuma I would love to mate with you again".

Rose got ready as Zuma mounted her and entered her vagina with his penis.

Rose moaned "Oh Zuma yes".

The two of them mated 4 times over the next 5 hours before falling asleep at 3am.

It was 8am before Rose woke up next to a still sleeping Zuma. Rose jumped off the bed and was going to go check on Benny and see how he was going. How soon as Rose tried to walk but her leg gave out from under her and become very sore.

Rose "Wow all that mating must of really done a number on my body may as well fly".

Rose flew next to Benny's bed in med bay "Hey Benny you awake"?

Benny rolled over and looked at her "Yeah, didn't get much sleep".

Rose "Sorry to hear that how are you feeling this morning"? Rose said just hovering beside Benny's bed.

"Better thank you" Benny said with a smiled "I forgot to thank you for saving my life again, so thank you Rose"

Rose smiled "it's what friends do and it's my job so yer by the way I got a surprise for you when you're better and good to walk".

"Oh?" Benny titled his head "What surprise is that?"

Rose smiled "Let's just say you're going to enjoy it but anyway Sue is here to see and talk to you".

Sue walked in and stood beside Benny's bed.

Sue "I'm happy to see your awake Benny".

Benny stuttered "H-H-hey there, t-thanks"

Rose "I will leave you two to talk about stuff" Rose flew out of the med bay.

Sue and Benny were now alone in the med bay together.

Sue looked at Benny "So I'm guessing she told didn't she"? Sue blushed.

"T-that you like me?" Benny asked sitting up in his bed.

Sue blushed deeply "Yes I like you a lot but I don't think you feel the same about me do you"?

"I-I've never had a female like me before, so you'll have to excuse me. But I do think your cute" Benny said with a smile.

Sue blushed more "Really you think I'm cute really"?

"I do" Benny smiled, staring at her "No, I don't think your cute, I think you look hot"

Sue didn't say anything as she put her muzzle to Benny's and kissed him.

Benny returned the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Sue got on top of Benny and pushed her tongue into his mouth as well as she closed her eyes.

Benny moaned a bit but deepened the kiss.

Sue kissed Benny more as she started to moan as well she put her paws around Benny and hugged him being their two bodies together.

Benny blushed when something hard touched Sue's stomach "S-Sorry"

Sue knew what it was as it touched her stomach it was nice and warm "No need to say Benny I don't mind it touching me at all" Sue hugged Benny tightly as their bodies touched more as Sue kissed and licked Benny's neck.

Benny bit down on his lip, to stop himself from moaning loudly. Never had he felt anything like this before. He kissed her cheek

Sue giggled "Oh benny where have you been all my life you are amazing" Sue licked Benny's cheek over and over again.

"Dying" Benny said with a sigh "Until I met Rose anyway, I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for her, so you have Rose to thank"

Sue "wow I must thank her next time I see her then so Benny what would happen if I did this" Sue with one of her back paws touched Benny's hard penis.

Benny tried to stop it, but a moan slipped out his mouth.

Sue got her other back paw and also touched Benny's hard penis "Mmmmm it feels so interesting so Benny have you ever thought about mating with a female or wanting pups"?

"N-No" Benny moaned again then sighed "As I said no f-female has been interested in me"

Sue put her paws back to where they were as she lied on top of Benny as his hard penis touched her belly "Benny would you think about mating and having pups with me"?

"I-if that's what you want" Benny said and kissed her neck.

Sue moaned happily as she smiled "then how about we mate tonight Benny" Sue started kissing and licking his neck non-stop as her body slowly rubbed itself against Benny's Sue didn't even know she was doing it.

Benny moaned at the feeling of Sue's body against his, in -fact he liked it so much he pulled her closer to him. Now his penis was against her vagina.

Sue was blushing very deeply now as she felt Benny's penis touching her vagina "Benny does that mean"?

"If you want to" Benny smiled and kissed her on her lips deeply.

Sue nodded "Do it I'm ready" Sue kissed Benny back pushing her tongue back into his mouth.

Benny nodded and gently flipped her over so now he was on top, he moaned as he pushed his penis into her kissing her back as he did so.

Sue moaned as she felt Benny's penis enter her vagina "First time ever having a male's penis inside me and mating".

'L-likewise, d-damn girl it's so t-tight" Benny grunted as he gently began to thrust in and out of her.

Sue moaned more "Oh Benny that feels so good it's amazing just how good it feels having you inside me".

Benny moaned with her, and sped up the pace, thrusting in and out faster and deeper.

Sue kept moaning as she kissed Benny on the lips more and putting her tongue inside his mouth as she did she moan loudly as Benny's penis hit one spot inside her.

"S-Sue!" Benny moaned and grunted once against speeding up the pace.

Sue "Oh Benny I believe you just hit my g spot that felt unreal just then keep going faster it feels so good I love you my mate"!

Benny nodded and did what she asked, he thrusted in and out of her faster and faster and deeper causing him to moan loudly.

Sue moaned loudly as she felt Benny go faster and deeper inside her "OH BENNY THAT'S AMAZING"!

"I'm c-close!" Benny moaned and kissed Rose on her lips.

Sue kissed back "Do it Benny make me pregnant with our pups I love you and want to be with you forever don't ever leave me" Sue moaned loudly.

Benny didn't get time to answer as he felt himself cum inside her, he moaned at the feeling

Sue moaned as well feeling the warmth of something in her vagina "Mmmmm Benny what did you just do that felt amazing my love"?

"I..I came in you" Benny said blushing, still inside her.

Sue blushed "Really that means I'm hopefully going to fall pregnant with pups and then you and I will be parents Benny" Sue had a massive smile on her face as she was also panting heavily.

Benny smiled and kissed her neck "Shall I pull out? Or would you like me to stay in you for a while?"

Sue smiled and moaned "I want you to stay inside me for as long as you can my love" Sue was enjoying being with Benny.

"Ok then," Benny said laying over her, he shifted and moaned a little feeling his penis move inside her.

Sue moaned feeling Benny's penis move inside her as she put her paws around him and hugged him pulling him closer to her "oh Benny your amazing you know that"

Benny chuckled and kissed her neck "Thanks Sue, but I'm not as amazing as you think".

Sue giggle and moaned more "I'm sure you are because I love you and to me that makes you amazing" sue licked Benny's neck back.

"Thank you Sue" Benny grunted as he pushed his penis in a little further.

Sue moaned "Mmmmm Benny you just hit my spot again you are the most amazing pup ever can you push deeper inside me"?

"Sure" Benny grunted as he pulled her closer to him, which pushed his penis in deeper.

Sue moaned more as she felt his penis go deeper into her vagina "Oh yes Benny that's it YES BENNY I LOVE YOU" Sue yelled as Benny pushed his penis deeper onto her.

Benny smiled. "I love you too, Sue" he said, and kissed her on the lips.

Sue kissed Benny back pushing her tongue back into his mouth and moving it around as she moaned softly.

Benny gently sucked on Sue's tongue.

Sue moaned more and more as she became very wet inside it started coming out of her vagina and onto the table making the table wet.

Benny chuckled still kissing her.

Sue kissed more "Oh Benny you have me so wet it's unreal my love"

"Y-yeah sorry about that, perhaps we should clean this mess up, before someone notices it?" Benny said, chuckling.

Sue giggled "no need to be sorry for making me wet Benny it just means you made me feel really good and yer we should so you can pull out now just do it slowly" Sue licked Benny's muzzle.

Benny nodded, and moaned as he slowly and gently pulled out of Sue.

Sue moaned "OOOHHH Benny that felt like heaven" as Benny pulled out a bit of blood came out of Sue's vagina.

Benny didn't notice the blood, but once out he sat up "How are you feeling?"

Sue was panting heavily "that felt amazing Benny and I feel so warn out I don't even think I can move right now"

"Sorry about that Sue" Benny blushed.

Sue looked at Benny "you have to stop saying sorry all the time Benny it was great and I knew this was going to happen the first time we mated also I would have bleed a bit out of my vagina so don't be sorry my love can you help me roll over please"?

Benny nodded, and gently helped her roll over "How's that?"

Sue "much better thank you my love now how are we going to clean the mess up"?

Benny kissed her forehead "I'll clean this mess up you just rest"

"What mess?" Ben questioned walking in to see Benny.

Sue blushed deeply hearing Bens voice "Mmmmm nothing Benny's just helping me clean after I peed myself and became weak that's all Ben"

Ben raised his eyebrow "Sure doesn't smell like Pee"

Sue looked at Benny with a worried face.

Ben smiled and walked over, seeing the mess on the table he grabbed a towel "Don't worry Sue, I'm not mad, I'm actually happy Benny found someone to love" he said wiping the mess up.

Sue looked at Ben "really so you don't mind that we mated because I love Benny a lot"

Ben sat down and patted both pups head "Nope, I don't mind, I'm happy for you both"

"Thanks Ben" Benny said and kissed Sue's cheek.

Sue smiled "thanks Ben I love Benny so much I don't ever want to leave him ever" sue licked and kissed Benny's neck.

Benny moaned "I won't leave you don't worry"

Sue stayed lying down as she was still feeling a bit weak and tired from mating "Benny come lie down with me"

Benny smiled and laid down beside her "You feeling ok Sue?"

Sue smiled at Benny "I'm good just tired from mating I'm surprised you're not tired"?

Ben gave a giggle "Benny rarely gets tired"

Sue smiled "that's nice" Sue rested her head against Benny and fell asleep.

Benny kissed her forehead, and also fell asleep.

Rose walked in "hey Ben are they still here"?

Ben covered Benny and Sue up with a blanket "Yes Rose, and thank you for saving Benny again"

Rose smiled "no problem at all Ben"

END CHAPTER WOOF.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER THANKS PEDZ AND LPP OVER AND OUT.


	25. Chapter 25 what's going on

Chapter 25 what's going on.

Another chapter of lifeline I would like to ask everyone what their views are on giving pups powers like Rose and Max if you could pm me or say in your review it would be great thanks.

Later that afternoon 5pm Sue slowly woke and opened her eyes to see Benny lying with her in her mind she thought "dam his so cute when sleeping and to think we made out and mated today oh it's been a great day" sue looked right at Benny's eyes as he slept.

"Benny you awake my love"? Sue softly said.

Benny yawned again, and rubbed sleep from his eyes "Hm? Food? I'm starving!" he said and kissed Sue's cheek.

Sue giggled "Yes Ryder we both will be joining you and the others tonight for dinner".

Ryder "good dinner is at 6 so in 50minutes oh and I'm happy for you both hearing you are together".

Sue "Wait how did you know"?

Ryder giggled "I have my ways".

Ryder left the room.

Sue turned and looked at Benny "How are you feeling my love"?

"I feel great! And what about You?" Benny asked and kissed her neck

Sue moaned as Benny kissed her neck "I feel great Benny my love" Sue returned the kisses and kissed Benny on the neck as she hugged him pulling him close.

Benny smiled and continued kissing her neck "You smell so nice Sue" he said wrapping his paws around her.

Sue giggled "Thanks Benny you smell amazing and taste even better" as she kept licking Benny's lick she pulled him closer so their bodies where touching.

Benny chuckled then kissed her on her lips, as his paws massaged her body.

Sue moaned more and kissed Benny back pushing her tongue into his mouth and dancing it around inside as she moved her paws over his body.

Benny pulled away when he felt himself develop an erection. He coughed "We're getting a bit carried away" he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Sue "Indeed we are we can keep going later tonight but we have to go get dinner its 550pm we should go" Sue got up.

Benny coughed again "I would... but... I have a problem.." he said pointing down to his rather hard penis.

Sue giggled "I will being your dinner back here to your then my love sound good"?

"Thank you sue" Benny smiled, and kissed her before laying down.

Sue left the room and went to the kitchen and saw Ryder.

Sue "Hey Ryder Benny asked if I could take his dinner to him in the med bay"?

Ryder "Sure Sue".

Sue took hers and Benny's bowls back to Benny in the med bay and placed his bowl in front of him "There you go my love pancakes for dinner".

"Thank you sue" Benny smiled and began eating them, within seconds he was finished "They tasted great!" he said and laid back down.

Sue finished her dinner as well and then looked at Benny "They were great I loved them".

Rose was standing at the door watching the two.

Benny smiled and kissed her forehead "I can hear you their Rose" he snickered turning his head towards the door.

Sue looked over to see Rose.

Rose "So how did this morning go I hear you two had an amazing time"?

Benny blushed rolling onto his stomach to avoid a rather embarrassing sight "Indeed we did"

Rose "nice so how did it feel mating"?

Sue "It felt amazing I love Benny so much" Sue kissed Benny's neck.

Benny blushed as a moan slipped out his mouth.

Sue giggled.

Rose "By the way Ryder has given you two your own room together so you can go there and have fun and we will be going to the Melbourne dog show next in 2 days Benny more flyball".

"Oh sweet!" Benny said giving Sue a kiss on her cheek.

Sue giggled more "Oh Benny you're a really good kisser I love it and Rose are you for real me and Benny have our own room now"?

Rose "Yes you two do so you both can have as much fun as you want in your room together".

Sue looked at Rose and noticed something "Hey Rose how pregnant are you your belly seems much rounder than normal".

Rose "Yes I'm pregnant and my powers seem to be speeding up how fast my pregnancy goes I only have 2 pups inside me".

"Wow really Rose? That's awesome! I bet they'll look cute" Benny chuckled.

Rose "thanks Benny I'm sure the pups you and Sue have will be cute as well anyway I will leave you two alone now".

Rose left the room.

Sue looked at Benny and started kissing his neck "How many pups do you want to have my love"?

Benny moaned. "I'll be happy with how ever many we get"

Sue "So Benny how about we go to our room and have some more fun my love if you're in the mood that is" Sue licked Benny's muzzle then neck.

Benny giggled and moaned "Sure sue" he said kissing her neck.

Sue moaned "Well then let's go to our room then my love" Sue got up and walked over to the door swinging her rear at Benny as she walked.

Benny laughed and followed her.

3 minutes later Sue was standing in front of a door that had Sue and Benny on it "I guess this is our room"?

"Guess so" Benny said looking at the door.

Sue smiled and pulled Benny into the room and onto the bed as she kissed him all over his neck.

"S-sue..." Benny said moaning and returned the kisses.

Sue giggled "you don't have to hid it in here Benny it's just you and me my love" Sue lied her body on top of Benny and kept kissing his neck.

"And Benny I would love to have two pups seems like a great number don't you think"? Sue said into Benny's ear

Benny giggled a pulled her closer to him, his erection touching her vagina.

Sue moaned feeling Benny's hard penis touching her vagina "Mmmmmm do it Benny lets mate again push it inside me my love".

"Are you sure?" Benny asked kissing her neck.

Sue "we both are already in the mood so let's do it Benny" Sue kissed Benny on the neck again.

Benny giggled "Alright then" he said as he gently pushed his penis into her.

Sue moaned as Benny's penis entered her vagina again "Mmmmmm Benny that feels so good go deeper into me my love".

Benny nodded and pushed in as far as he could go, then began thrusting in and out of her.

Sue moaned more and more feeling like she was in heaven as Benny started thrusting in and out of her "YES BENNY YES THATS IT"!

Benny moaned and picked up the pace, still thrusting in as deep as he could go.

Sue moaned louder "Oh Benny I love you my mate you're the greatest".

Benny grunted, as he continued thrusting in and out of Sue faster and faster, panting. He kissed her cheek "I-I Love you!"

Sue still felt in heaven as Benny kept thrusting into her vagina "Oh BENNY FEELS SO GOOD".

Benny smiled "I.. think... I'm... going to.." before he could finish, with a loud moan he came hard into Sue's vagina.

Sue moaned loudly feeling Benny's warm cam enter her vagina again for the second time today "Oh Benny I will be very surprised with I don't get pregnant with pups now that felt so good" Sue lied her head on Benny's chest and hugged him.

Benny smiled and returned the hug "I'm glad you liked it" he said kissing her head.

Sue "Thank you Benny hey you don't just mate with me because I wanted you to do you like I really love you Benny".

Benny looked at her "No Sue, I mate with you because I love you too" he kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth and wiggled it around.

Sue closed her eyes and kissed back having her tongue play with Benny's in her mouth as she moaned.

Benny continued kissing her before pulling away, "I wonder if Ben will let me play some flyball again, now my heart is fixed I should be faster at it".

Sue smiled "I don't see why he wouldn't let you your all better now but I believe you and Rose have a score to deal with still don't you two"?

Benny huffed "If she doesn't use powers, I can beat her easily"

Sue hugged benny "I'm sure you can my love".

Intercom "Benny could I please see you and Sue in the sports hell please"? Ryder's voice said.

"Wonder why he wants to see us" Benny said but answered Ryder "Sure Ryder"

Sue "Well I'm going to stay here it will be hard for me to walk after we just mated again so I will rest my love see you when you get back".

"Alright sue" Benny said and kissed her forehead then went to meet Ryder.

Ryder and Rose were waiting for Benny in the spotting hall.

Rose was now heavily pregnant with her and Zuma's pups "I hope he gets here soon".

Benny walked in, "What's the problem Ryder?" he asked in a nervous tone.

Ryder giggled "There is no problem Benny Sue here wants to ask you something".

"Huh? what is it?" Benny asked.

Rose "We have a flyball race to have still Benny to see who's faster and better".

A flyball course popped up in the middle of the room.

Rose "You game Benny"?

"If it's flyball... sure am! I almost won championships... but.. but.." Benny paused remembering that man, he began to whimper.

Rose giggled "You should have an easy time winning against a heavily pregnant female Benny come on you can go first to set the starting time".

Benny hesitated, having flash backs. He whimpered again. "I-I... c-can't." he said and began backing away.

Rose looked at Benny "Please Benny you have to train before the next dog show because I won't be able to do flyball at all so you have to run for the Paw Patrol please Benny".

"R-Rose...I can't d-do it" Benny said whimpering, tears forming in his eyes

"Yes you can Benny!" Ben smiled walking in "You only lost that one time, because of that man, but you're fantastic Benny, you can do it!"

Benny lowered his head, still whimpering.

Rose started breathing weirdly "Benny if you don't do it then Paw Patrol will have no one to run flyball at the next dog show so please Benny".

A voice was heard behind Benny "Benny you can do it my love please run and jump for us for me".

Benny looked at Ben, Rose then Ryder then Sue... His head felt like it was spinning, next thing he knew he was on the floor, breathing heavily his heart beating fast, then there was nothing but darkness.

Sue ran over to Benny's side "Benny open your eyes answer me please".

Rose walked over to him "His fine just pasted out".

"Only other time he passed out like that, was after winning his first flyball" Ben said rubbing the back of his head "Was Kinda embarrassing too"

Rose felt a bit of pain but left it "Benny you should take him back to his room and let him rest I think I'm going to give birth soon".

Sue "What Rose really"?

Rose nodded.

Benny moaned as Ben knelt down next to him "Let me know if something happens Rose, I'd be happy to help anyway I can" he said picking Benny up in his arms

Sue "yer let me know as well Rose I'm going with Benny".

Ryder got down and patted Rose "How far do you think you are off Rose"?

Rose "I don't know but I'm getting a lot of pain in my belly now".

Ben stood up with Benny in his arms "Well Rose let me know if you need anything, after what you did for Benny I need to repay you" he smiled, as Benny moaned

Rose "I will" Suddenly the ground behind Rose become wet "Mmmmmm"

"Looks like your water just broke Rose" Ben said looking at her.

Rose looked at Ben then Ryder "Their coming I can feel them please get me to the med bay Ryder quickly".

Ryder nodded picking Rose as her breathing became heavy and rushed her to the med bay.

Sue looked at Ben and giggled "Looks like we are going to have some new born pups around soon".

"Indeed Sue, well I'm taking Benny back to your room, you can go with Rose, I'll take care of Benny" Ben said walking out.

Sue "I'm staying with my love Ben so I'm coming with you just hold on one minute" Sue got on the intercom "ZUMA YOUR MATE IS GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW IN THE MED BAY GET THEIR NOW SAME GOES FOR YOU EVEREST YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE AT THE BIRTH" Sue got off the intercom "Ok let's go" Sue walked beside Ben.

Ben took Benny back to his and Sue's room and placed him on the bed, then stroked his head "I'm happy he has you Sue, it's only ever been him and I,"

Sue nuzzled Benny's face "I love him so much and soon I maybe pregnant as well which mean we will have our own pups Ben".

Ben smiled. "I'm sure you will be a fantastic mother Sue" he said and pulled a blanket over Benny.

Sue "Thanks Ben".

END CHAPTER WOOF

EVERYONE CAN GUESS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY AND REVIEW LPP AND PEDZ OVER AND OUT.


	26. Chapter 26 the birth and more

Chapter 26 the birth and more

So the time has come for the chapter thanks everyone for the one million names that people have messaged me but I already got the names.

Rose had been taken to the med bay by Ryder as she was breathing heavily as she had now been in labor for 2 hours now. Zuma, Everest, Ryder and Katie were by Rose's side as she was in labor.

Rose was in a lot of pain as she yelled loudly "AAAARRRRRR this is so painful".

Katie gave Rose a shot of pain relief "That should help a bit Rose but when the pushing starts you are going to need to push and that will be very painful".

Rose started breathing even more heavily as she felt the need to push "Oh I need to push now".

Katie got down so she was just in front of Rose's vagina "Ok Rose push for me girl come on you can do it".

Zuma put his paw on one of Rose's "You can do it love".

Rose pushed which made her be in a massive amount of pain "GOD FUCKING DAM IT THIS HURTS"!

Rose held Zuma's paw that tightly she broke it causing Zuma to cry in pain.

Ryder moved Zuma away and replaced his paw with a metal bar.

Katie "That was great Rose come on one more push Rose just one more push like that and you will have your first pup come on Rose".

Rose got ready then did another big push she yelled even more loudly then before. After the push puppy cries could be heard.

Katie "Puppy number 1 is out and healthy and is a boy Rose and Zuma you have a son now Rose you have one more pup to give birth to Rose come on".

Rose could feel the other pup coming as she felt the need to push again she did and did another massive push but didn't feel any pain as Katie gave her another shot of pain relief stronger this time.

Katie gave the new born pup to Ryder to hold as he showed it to Zuma.

Katie "Ok Rose one more push just like last time do it girl come on".

Rose pushed once more as the pain returned she yelled "FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"!

Soon after another puppy cry was heard "Great job Rose this one looks healthy and is a girl great job you can rest now".

Rose was tried as all could be "Can I see them first please" She said in a weak voice.

Katie "Sure mummy" Katie showed her the little girl first this made Rose smile "Wendy will be her name can I see my son"?

Ryder bought over their son and showed Rose this made Rose smile even more "Lee will be his name" right after saying that Rose fell asleep right away.

Katie "Ok since she is asleep we have to put the pups on her tits to feed so they can get milk from her".

Katie and Ryder both put the new born pups on one tit each as they both started suckling from Rose.

Katie turned to Zuma "Now Zuma you have a son and daughter how does it feel being a dad"?

Zuma "I don't think it's set in yet Katie but I'm very happy right now" Zuma walked up and kissed Rose, Lee and Wendy on the foreheads "I'm going to stay here and watch them".

Katie and Ryder both looked at Everest who was like frozen.

Ryder "Everest you ok girl"?

Everest looked at Ryder "After seeing Rose go through birth I don't want to go through that much pain now I'm very scared of giving birth".

Katie walked over and patted Everest's head "It will be ok Everest trust me".

Everest looked at Katie with worry in her eyes "Ok then Katie I will trust you".

Katie "Good girl because you will be giving birth in about a week or so I think it is".

Everest looked at her belly it was big "I hope it all goes well for me".

Ryder walked up picked Everest up held her against his chest and patted her "Everything will go fine Everest".

Everest closed her eyes and lied against Ryder's chest "Thank you Ryder".

Ryder then left the room still holding Everest and went to Benny's and Rose's room and knocked on the door "Anyone awake in their"?

Benny went to answer but got tangled i the blankets on the bed and fell on the floor with a loud THUD followed by a yelp and moan.

Ryder opened the door after hearing a loud noise and saw Benny on the floor "You alright Benny"?

Benny only moaned.

Ryder picked Benny up with his free hand and put him back on the bed causing Sue to wake up.

Sue "What happen what did I miss"?

"Ryder? I think i hurt my side" Benny moaned again.

Ryder "That's not good Benny only Zuma is allowed in the med bay right now due to Rose just giving birth her and the new born pups are in their right now let me have a look Benny".

Sue "Benny are you alright my love"? Sue nuzzled Benny's face.

Benny shook his head and rolled over so Ryder could see his side, which hurt when he rolled over.

Sue was worried.

Ryder looked at Benny's side it was purple "Dam Benny yer it looks like you have badly bruised it I will have Katie come and have a look at it ok" Ryder patted him on the head.

"It hurts a fair bit" Benny huffed, and rolled back over causing him to yelp.

Sue was very worried about Benny "Benny" Tears started to rolled down Sue's face.

Ryder left the room to go get Katie.

"I'm ok Sue, this is nothing compared to when i broke my hind leg in 3 places during a flyball game" Benny laughed but coughed and moaned.

Sue "Oh dear that sounds painful my love" Sue kissed and licked Benny's neck.

Benny smiled and licked Sue's back.

Sue "I can take your mind off the pain Benny" Sue kissed Benny on the muzzle.

Benny closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Sue pushed her tongue into Benny's mouth and danced it around inside his mouth "You enjoying this my love"?

"Yes i am" Benny giggled but it made his side hurt, "Ouch!"

Sue notice he was hurting and gently put Benny's paws around her body being very careful as she kissed Benny more deeply.

Benny smiled. Closing his eyes again he kissed back.

Sue could feel herself getting hot inside herself as she kept kissing Benny more and more moving her tongue around inside his mouth more.

Benny moaned. And felt himself getting an erection.

Sue "Benny do you want to stop you know what will happen if we keep going"?

"Well i can't mate with you like this Sue" Benny sighed closing his eyes.

Sue "Indeed well then" Sue kissed Benny more deeply knowing they couldn't mate she just kept kissing him.

Benny kissed her back passionately.

Katie was standing at the door "Mmmmm should I come back later you two"?

Sue right away stopped kissing Benny and got off him.

Benny laughed but it caused him to yelp.

Katie giggled and walked over to Benny she right away saw the purple area on Benny's side "I'm guessing that's what Ryder asked me to come see you about Benny"?

"Yeah, i fell out the bed." Benny blushed he coughed and it caused him moan in pain.

Katie had a look at the area on Benny's side "Wow Benny you must have hit the floor very hard do you mind if I feel it Benny"?

Benny nodded "Sure Katie"

Katie "Ok Benny this is going to hurt so I'm sorry" Katie gently started feeling around the area pushing in softly every now and then.

Benny closed his eyes and yelped whenever Katie pressed in "Owww" he moaned.

Katie "I'm sorry Benny and it's good news you have only bruised your side very badly so no broken bones just bad bruising benny it's going to hurt a lot for a while".

Benny sighed "Great.. so now flyball i guess"

Katie "I didn't say that Benny you will be healed by the time we get to the dog show don't worry about that" Katie kissed Benny on the forehead.

Sue "I will take good care of him Katie".

Katie "That's good to know I got to get back to Rose and her two new pup so you two good here"?

"Tell R-Rose i s-said con-congratulations... K-Katie? My side h-hurts m-more..." Benny said losing consciousness.

Katie "I will tell her Benny you need to rest and just let it heal it will hurt like nuts so hold on" Katie pulled a needle out of her packet "Ok this is a very strong pain relief I'm going to give it to you but it may make you sleepy as hell" Katie walked over and gave Benny the needle "That should work fast Benny".

Benny mumbled something before falling asleep as Ben walked in.

Katie turned around and saw Ben "H Hey Ben" Katie blushed a little.

"Hi there Katie" Ben smiled then saw Benny "What happened? Is he alright?"

Sue "He fell out of bed and hurt himself".

Katie "He will be ok I gave him some pain relief and he is now sleeping hey Ben you want to come for a swim with me later on"?

Ben rubbed the back of his head "Gosh i haven't been swimming for ages, since Benny's asleep, sure I'll join you Katie"

Katie "sweet I just got to go check on Rose and her pups then I will meet you in the pool room ok Ben"? Katie said blushing a lot.

Ben smiled "Sure Katie, I'll put my swim gear on" he pulled a blanket over Benny and kissed his head "Meet you there Katie" he said and walked out of the room.

Sue looked at Katie and giggled "You have a crush on ben don't you Katie"?

Katie looked at Sue "Yes I do but I don't know if he likes me the same way".

Sue "Just tell him you never know unless you ask Katie".

Katie giggled "Indeed I will tell him at the pool bye Sue" Katie left the room.

Sue hugged Benny and fell asleep with him.

20 minutes later Katie was in her bikini which was pink with white dots on it as she walked into the pool room.

Ben was sitting on the edge of the pool, with his feet in the water. He saw Katie and stood up. All he had on were his shorts, no top, he had a six pack. "Hi Katie" he smiled.

Katie looked at Ben and the first thing that popped out of her mouth was "Dam your hot Ben" Katie then covered her mouth "Hey Ben" Katie blushed deeply as she walked over to him.

Ben chuckled "It's alright Katie, but you're pretty sexy yourself"

Katie giggled "Thanks Ben so how long has it been since you have been swimming"? Katie asked her face was red as she blushed more.

"I can't remember, with Benny's heart we never got time for swimming" Ben said and got in the pool then held his hand out to Katie with a smile "Care to join me then?"

"Oh thank you Ben" Katie took hold of Ben's hand and got into the pool with him "Oh I love being in here in the pool it's great".

"Indeed it is" Ben smiled and looked at Katie How's Rose and her pups doing?"

Katie smiled and looked at Ben "Rose is doing great very painful birth it was and Lee and Wendy are also doing great".

"That's great news" Ben smiled wetting his face "The water is lovely"

Katie "Indeed it is oh I forgot Lee it the boy pup and Wendy is the girl pup they had one boy one girl and the water the great just like" "You" Katie said in the low voice.

Ben smiled then looked into Katie's eyes "Thank you Katie, for inviting me for a swim"

Katie smiled and blushed more her face was clearly red "Mmmmmm Ben do you do you like anyone on here like have feelings for anyone"? Katie looked down at the water.

Ben put his hands on Katie's face and lifted it up, so she was looking at him "I never really thought about it before, but now you ask, yes I think I do" he said and kissed her on her lips.

Katie was a bit shocked but she put her hands on Ben's face and kissed back.

Ben broke away from Katie, he coughed. "Sorry about that Katie, that wasn't a bit sudden was it?"

Katie giggled "Not at all Ben now get back here" Katie hugged Ben as she kissed him on the lips.

Ben kissed back, his hands started feeling her body.

Katie giggled as she kissed Ben more and started feeling his body with her hands.

One of Ben's hand grabbed Katie's butt under the water, and the other started playing with her bikini strap.

Katie giggled more as she grabbed Ben's butt under the water as well "Mmmmm you like where your hands are Ben"?

"Oh sorry!" Ben said letting go of Katie "Haven't been this close with a woman, since the death of my ex"

Katie "I'm sorry to hear that Ben and I meant that in a good way I really liked what you were doing besides your butt feels really nice".

Ben smiled and kissed Katie's neck, while one of his hands once again felt her butt and the other one grabbed one of her boobs and massaged it "Katie, tell me if I go too far"

Katie moaned softly "Oh Ben I will for sure but what you're doing to my boob just feels good never had anyone massage one of my boobs before".

"Katie? have you had a boyfriend before?" Ben asked stopping for a second, and wet his face

Katie "Nope not ever never had a boyfriend before but I think I may have just found one" Katie put her hand on Ben's chest while the other one stayed on his butt.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend then Katie?" Ben asked with a smile.

Katie "Yes Ben I would love to" Katie then jumped onto Ben wrapped her legs around him and kissed him on the lips she also pushed her tongue into his mouth and moved it around.

Ben chuckled and almost lost his balance, he happily kissed her back.

Katie "Ben I have had a crush on you ever since I first saw you and I like you a lot" Katie kept kissing Ben deeply.

"That's sweet Katie" Ben smiled, and held her legs, to keep her from falling into the water. Katie could feel a lump in his Shorts.

Katie giggled "Ben have you ever seen a girl's boobs before"?

"Yes i have, my ex and I had sex" Ben said, then sighed "But she was my other partner".

Katie "Well now you have me and well if you want to you could take the top part of my bikini off I can feel your enjoying this just like I am Ben I, I love you".

Ben chuckled "I don't want to take things too fast Katie, I mean I know Benny and Sue pretty much mated straight away, but we're not pups"

Katie laughed "Oh Benny I didn't mean that I only said that in case you wanted to massage my boob without the bikini stopping you".

"One second Katie" Ben said and put her down in the water, the he dunked himself completely under the water and came back up "Ah I miss swimming"

Katie smiled "Swimming is epic I love the water" Katie lied on her back and floated in the pool "very relaxing, don't you agree Ben"?

"Indeed Katie, what's it like being a vet?" Ben asked watching her.

Katie "It's amazing I love being a vet and helping animals mostly I only help the Paw Patrol and sometimes a person out of town will come in with their cat or something I love it what about you Ben what would you do for a job if you could do anything"?

"Before I met Benny I use to live in Perth over in Western Australia, I was an author there, but I lost the spark to write" Ben said again splashing his face.

Katie looked at Ben "Really you were a writer that's amazing well how about when we get back to Adventure Bay you and Benny can help me and Sue out in the shop can I can train you to become my side vet".

"Thank you Katie, that would be wonderful" Ben chuckled and moved closer to her, gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Katie blushed more as she turned to Ben and kissed him on the lips.

Ben smiled and kissed her back, pulling her close to him and wrapped his arms around her body.

Katie put her arms around Ben and kissed him more as one of her hands moved down and grabbed Ben's butt.

Katie could feel something hard pressing against her crotch, causing Ben to blush.

Katie giggle seeing Ben blush "It's ok Ben I know boys get hard penis's when they have a hot girl around them that they love" Katie didn't mind it pressing against her crotch as she was already wet inside herself.

Ben chuckled 'Doesn't help I haven't had a sexual life since way before I met Benny".

Katie "I haven't had sex at all so or don't anything sexual with a guy before I have always been busy with work but I have studied sex and stuff like that so yer" Katie sighed.

Ben giggled and looked at Katie "Studying sex, is nothing like experiencing it for yourself"

Katie giggled "I believe you and maybe one day I will experience it for myself maybe with you".

"Maybe" Ben smiled, letting go of her "Well I best get going, hit the shower then check up on Benny"

Katie "Indeed I will come with you to check on him" Katie got out of the pool first but as she got out the water pulled her bikini right off so she was nude standing in front on Ben with her bum facing him Katie's face turned completely red as she froze.

Ben laughed and grabbed a towel and placed it around her "Don't worry Katie, I'm not a perv"

Katie "Thank you Ben I really shouldn't wear that bikini anymore this happens every time I wear it dam thing".

"Don't be ashamed Katie, you look sexy in it" Ben smiled as he bent down right in front of her and picked his towel up.

Katie smiled "Thanks Ben do you think we should tell Benny and Sue that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now"?

"They'll find out eventually Katie, but I don't hide anything from Benny" Ben said drying himself "If you like you can always join me in the showers? Not in the same shower, if you don't feel comfortable"

Katie giggled "I don't mind being in the same shower as my boyfriend as long as you don't mind seeing my naked I don't mind people seeing me naked because I love my body and who I am"

"Well you have a sexy body Katie" Ben said, smiling "Now where are the showers?"

Katie "Thanks Ben so do you and the showers are just over here" Katie walked over to a door and pushed a button on the wall which opened the door "This way Ben" Katie walked into the room".

Ben followed her, ignoring his urge to stare at Katie's butt. Instead he looked at the back of her head.

As Katie got into the shower she pulled the towel off herself making her nude again as she made the water nice and warm as she waited for Ben to join her.

Ben hung his towel on the towel rack, then took his shorts off, and walked in behind Katie, he was also completely naked.

Katie had her eyes closed and was washing her boobs when Ben walked in she had her head looking upwards "Mmmm nearly started to think you went into another shower Ben".

Ben laughed, and grabbed some soup, and rubbed it on Katie's back. "Your skin is so soft Katie"

Katie "Mmm that feels very nice Ben thank you and yes I know it does its amazing I don't know how I keep it so soft".

"Probably just natural soft Katie" Ben said running his hands along her back and washed the soup off her then kissed the back of her neck.

Katie moaned softly "Oh Ben you really know how to make a girl feel loved" Katie grabbed Ben's arms and put them around her so his hand where on her tummy.

Ben smiled and continued to kiss the back of her neck, his hands moving up to her boobs, and he gently massaged them.

Katie closed her eyes enjoying what Ben was doing to her "Oh Ben you have the hands of an angel so soft and gentle their amazing".

"Thanks Katie" Ben said kissing the side of her neck, one of his hands went down and massaged her vagina.

Katie moaned as she felt Ben's hand start massaging her vagina as the other one kept massaging one of her boobs "Oh Ben Oh Ben" it didn't take long after Ben started massaging her vagina for Katie to become very wet inside as it started coming out of her vagina "Oh Ben you have made me very wet".

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Ben said gently pushing two fingers inside her vagina and massaged them around, not too far in as he knew she was a virgin.

Katie moaned and started breathing a bit heavy for a minute "yes it is Oh Ben I have never felt anything like this before having someone's fingers in my vagina oh Ben your amazing" One of Katie's hands feels down Ben's body as it touch's Ben's penis which was hard Katie then grabbed it and started rubbing it slowly.

Ben moaned a few times, and continued to plant kisses on Katie's neck, and massage her vagina and boob "Your body feels amazing Katie" he said with a moan.

Katie moaned more as she used her one hand to play with Ben's penis more as she suddenly turned around facing Ben. Katie hugged him and kissed him on the lips as she pushed her tongue into his mouth her vagina was completely wet as the stuff inside it was just flowing out of it as her tits on her boobs were hard.

Ben kissed her back, his penis touching her vagina causing him to moan.

Katie could feel Ben's penis touching her vagina this made her moan as well as she kept kissing Ben deeply "I love you Ben so much".

"I love you too Katie" Ben said as he moved a bit which caused his penis to rub against her vagina more.

Katie moaned more as she kept kissing Ben more moving her tongue around his mouth faster and faster as Katie thought to herself "I can feel his penis against my vagina would he would he have sex with me like this"?

Ben stopped kissing her for a moment and looked at her "Katie? We're not going a bit fast are we?

Katie looked at Ben "I wouldn't know Ben I don't mind this what about you"? Katie looked down at Ben's penis then up into his eyes.

"I don't mind at all" Ben smiled. "If you want we can take this further".

Katie "I don't mind at all Ben I would love to take this further but what do you mean"?

Ben chuckled "I'm talking about Sex Katie"

Katie "Yes Ben I would love to mate with you I mean have sex with you just one thing though".

"Yes Katie?" Ben said kissing her neck.

Katie "Not in the shower" Katie giggled "either your room or my room Ben doesn't matter which one" Katie kissed Ben's neck back.

"Alright then, your room?" Ben asked rubbing her vagina.

Katie moaned loudly "Oh Ben we better get out of here then hey" Katie walked out of the shower swinging her bum at Ben as she walked to her cloths.

Ben chuckled and followed her out, grabbing his towel he dried himself then put his underwear on and tied the towel around his waist.

Katie dried herself and put only a bar and underwear on before looking at Ben "Coming my love"? Katie started walking out the door still swinging her butt at Ben as she giggled.

Ben giggled and followed her.

About 2 minutes later Katie entered her room she walked in and took her clothes off so she was naked again her underwear was completely wet from all the stuff coming out of her vagina as she stood nude waiting for Ben her body was hot and she could feel it.

Ben walked in and closed the door "Wow Katie you do indeed have a beautiful body"

Katie giggled "Ok then Ben since you have had sex before you can guide me into it. Your so handsome Ben" Katie could feel her body going nuts as she looked at Ben.

"There isn't really a guide Katie, it comes natural" Ben said walking over to her and planted kisses on her neck.

Katie giggled and softly moaned "Ok then Ben" Katie kissed Ben's neck back and put her hands down his pants and grabbed his ass.

"You can take my pants off if you like" Ben smiled, and one of his hands rubbed her vagina.

Katie used one of her hand and took Ben's underwear off "You won't be needing them any time soon Ben" Katie had one hand on Ben's ass rubbing it and the other on his penis playing with it as she moaned "Oh Ben my vagina loves your hands".

Ben smiled and picked Katie up then laid her on the bed, and laid down next to her, kissing her neck.

Katie moaned more as she looked at Ben and kissed him on the lips forcing her tongue inside Ben's mouth she kissed him deeply as her hands moved all over Ben's body.

Ben moved himself so he was laying on top of her, his penis touching her vagina again. He kissed her back then smiled "You ready for this Katie?"

Katie smiled "As ready as I will ever be Ben".

Ben slowly and gently pushed his penis into her, while he kissed her neck.

Katie got a feeling she had never had before as she moaned "OH Ben Oh this feeling is amazing" Katie was breathing heavily then normal then heavily then normal again.

Ben's penis was now all the way into her vagina "Let me know if i go to hard" He said and began thrusting in and out while he planted kisses on her neck

Katie felt something break inside her as Ben went all the way in but it didn't hurt at all "Ok Ben I will tell you if you go to hard your penis feels amazing inside my vagina Ben" Katie kissed Ben's neck back.

Ben chuckled with a moan, slowly thrusting in and out at first but he picked up the pace.

Katie moaned loudly as she felt Ben's penis go in and out faster and faster "Oh Ben I can't tell you how good this feels it's like never I have ever felt before OH BEN".

Ben went in as far as he could go, his balls hitting her skin, he moaned and kissed her neck more.

Katie moaned more and more "OH BEN you are the most amazing boy in the world and I love you" Katie kissed Ben's neck back as she grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to her.

"K-Katie!" Ben moaned, breathing heavily going faster and deeper into her, his hands now massaging her boobs.

Katie moaned even louder as she cam in her vagina making Ben's penis all slimy "Oh Ben you make me so wet and happy my tits are so hard".

"I-I'm c-close Katie..." Ben said thrusting in faster and faster "K-Katie... I don't want to cum in y-you, you'll get pregnant..."

Katie moaned loudly "Is that really such a bad thing Ban I have always wanted to have a baby or two and I would love to get pregnant from you but I will leave to up to you my love".

Before Ben had a time to answer he moaned louder as he came into Katie, and just laid on top of her, breathing heavily but continued to kiss her neck, his penis still in her.

Katie moaned loudly as she felt Ben's cum fill the inside of her vagina as he just lied on top of her Katie put her arms around him and just felt his ass "Thank you Ben that was unreal".

"I forgot how good that felt, wow Katie your vagina feels so warm, and tight" Ben chuckled and kissed her.

Katie pulled Ben closer to her so his chest on tightly against her boobs as her hard tits pushed against his chest Katie kissed Ben back "Thank you your penis felt like nothing in this world Ben if I become pregnant what would you like a boy or girl"?

"I have always wanted a daughter" Ben smiled and kissed her forehead.

Katie smiled "same Ben I hope we have a daughter who knows maybe I will fall pregnant with two babies one girl one boy" Katie giggled.

Ben pulled out of her, then laid beside Katie "That would be nice Katie" he kissed her cheek.

Katie kissed Ben back on the cheek "Well I'm going to go have a shower if someone wants to come join me" Katie got up and walked into her bathroom.

Ben smiled. "Sure Katie" he said and followed her.

Katie made the water nice and warm as she stood under it and watched as Ben walked in "This water is so nice and warm come on under Ben".

"You know there's one place I haven't had sex, that's in the shower" Ben said walking in behind her.

Katie looked at Ben "Oh Really Mmmmm we may have to change that Ben".

Ben chuckled, and walked under the shower with her.

Katie "Hey Ben you want you wash me and make me clean"?

Ben had already grabbed soap "I would love to Katie" he said rubbing the soap over her back, then butt, and around her vagina.

Katie giggled as some of the spots Ben cleaned were ticklish "Ok now you have to do the front" Katie turned and faced Ben.

"Indeed" Ben smiled and rubbed the soap over Katie's boobs he couldn't help but give them each a kiss, he then went up and washed her neck, his penis rubbed against her belly it was fully hard again.

Katie moaned softly and looked down as she felt Ben's penis rub against her belly "Someone's hard again already".

Ben blushed then laughed "Yes, yes it is"

Katie giggled and smiled "Well Ben would you like to put it back inside me and have some fun in this shower of mine"?

Ben laughed and kissed Katie "You love it that much you want more of it hey?"

Katie "Well the first time was just so amazing and like you said you have never done it in a shower before so why not do it in the shower with me right now" Katie giggled.

Ben picked Katie up, and made her wrap her legs around his waist then kissed her neck. Katie was up against the bathroom wall, as the water ran across both bodies. Ben slowly pushed his penis into Katie, moaning as he did so.

Katie moaned as she again felt Ben's penis inside her vagina "Oh Ben give me more please it feels so good inside me" Katie kissed Ben's neck as she moaned more.

Ben held Katie tightly as he started to thrust in and out of her, faster and faster "K-Katie you feel so good!" he moaned kissing her neck.

Katie moaned as having Ben's penis inside her thrusting in and out fast sent her over the top as she cam inside her vagina again "Oh god Ben does sex always feel this amazing and unreal"?

"Y-yes it d-does" Ben chuckled pushing into her deeper.

Katie was breathing heavily and moaned loudly as she felt Ben's penis go deeper into her vagina "Oh Ben if this is what sex always feels like I'm going to be asking to have it a lot more with you because this is so amazing and great Ben your PENIS IS AMAZING INSIDE MY VAGINA"!

Ben chuckled and kissed her on her lips as he continued to go deeper and faster.

Katie kissed Ben back and pushed her tongue into his mouth as she moaned more "I love you Ben do you want to sleep together after this my love"? Katie cam again inside her vagina.

"S-sure Katie I-I w-would love to" Ben moaned and held her against his body as he continued to have sex with her.

Katie kept moaning as she kept kissing Ben "This is god dam amazing Ben and you can now say you have had sex in a shower".

"Indeed I-I can" Ben laughed, and moaned as he came hard into Katie.

Katie moaned loudly "OH BEN now I have even more of you inside of me".

Ben smiled. As he pulled of Katie and place her on the ground, then hugged her "I love you Katie" he said and kissed her neck.

Katie moaned as Ben pulled out of her vagina "Oh Ben I got a feeling we are going to be having sex a lot" Katie hugged Ben back as they both sat on the ground in the shower with the water still going.

"That's fine by me Katie" Ben kissed Katie's cheek.

Katie kissed Ben's cheek back as she got up and stood under the water again her vagina was right in front of Ben's face as she started to wash herself.

As Ben got up he kissed Katie's vagina, then belly, then boobs then her lips.

Katie let out a big moaned then kissed Ben back "That was amazing Ben I love you".

Ben giggled "Your body is amazing Katie" He said and hugged her.

Katie giggled "Thanks Ben you can touch it and feel any part of it whenever you want to my love because your hands are angels".

"Thanks Katie" Ben smiled "Well I guess we better get to bed hey?"

Katie nodded "indeed I'm so warn out I could sleep for a week I feel like" Katie walked over to her bed and lied down sleeping nude "care to join me Ben"? Katie moved over and made room for Ben.

Ben got in the bed with her, lying beside Katie and hugged her.

Katie smiled and hugged Ben back as she fell asleep next to the one she loved.

Ben smiled and kissed Katie's forehead, before he too fell asleep.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter because me and Pedz loved doing it please review LPP AND PEDZ OVER AND OUT.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 traveling and more

Hello everyone first I want to say I will put however much sex I want in a chapter and if you don't like it well I don't care I'm not forcing people to read my stories I have been hurt by my family now and I will type what the fuck I want to type whoever has a problem with that can go away and stop reading the story I have had it with people trying to change the way I type my stories.

Rose, Lee and Wendy were asleep in the med bay the two new born pups had just had a big feed from Rose and fell asleep just the same as Rose did with Zuma watching them all.

Zuma smiled "they are so cute I love them all" Zuma licked each one of the before sitting back beside the three of them.

Ryder was sitting in his chair on the bridge as the Sky Patroller headed towards Melbourne for another dog show.

Ryder sighed "I hope this one goes better than the Sydney one I really do".

Meanwhile the other pups where all watching tv.

Chase was lying next to Skye nuzzling her cheek as she did the same back to Chase.

Skye turned her head and whispered into Chase's ear "should we take this back to our room"?

Chase smiled and nodded as he and Skye got up and walked to their room. As the two of them entered their room Chase locked the door behind them.

Skye walked over to their bed swinging her rear end at Chase as she went. Chase after locking the door watched Skye swing her rear at him "Oh Skye you have such a great rear" Chase licked his lips as he felt his penis getting hard.

Skye jumped up onto their bed and turned to look at Chase "Well Chase you going to come onto this bed with me" Skye smiled at Chase.

Chase didn't need to be told twice as he ran and jumped up onto the bed then pinned Skye to the bed and rolled her over onto her back as he started licking and kissing her neck.

Skye closed her eyes and moaned "Oh Chase you have no idea how long I have waited for you to want to do this".

Chase giggled "Oh Skye I have been wanting to do it for a while now I just didn't know if you wanted to do it with me".

Skye moved Chase's muzzled to her muzzle and kissed him deeply right away pushing her tongue into his mouth and moving it around inside "Chase I love you so much" Skye kept kissing him.

Chase closed his eyes and kissed back as he let Skye's tongue into his mouth he gently started to suck on it

Meanwhile in Katie's room.

Katie woke up with cloths on and thought "Wow that was one really crazy dream me and Ben had sex and got together wow I could never see that happening in real life".

Meanwhile Ben and Benny went to see Ryder.

Ryder heard a knock at his door "Come in".

Ben, Benny and Sue came into Ryder's room.

Ben "Hey Ryder we have something to tell you".

Ryder "yes".

Ben "We will be leaving you guys at Melbourne and traveling around the world before coming to Adventure Bay".

Ryder smiled "Ok Benny there will always be a spot on the Paw Patrol for you when you get back".

Benny "Thanks Ryder I will take that spot when we get back from traveling".

Ryder "Ok then well we will be in Melbourne soon Robo dog said we will be landing in about an hour so I guess we will be saying goodbye to you then".

Ben "yer sorry and thanks for everything Ryder".

Ryder smiled "No problem Ben you three will be missed".

An hour later they landed at Melbourne airport and dropped Ben, Benny and Sue off so they could start their journey around the world. 30 minutes after that Ryder and the other landed at the Melbourne showground for the dog lovers show that started the next day.

Meanwhile Zuma, Rose, Lee and Wendy were lying down on the bed in their room. Lee and Wendy were suckling off Rose as she lied on her side and watched them feed from her.

Zuma watched as well and smiled "They are so cute the both of them does it hurt when they suckle from your tits my love"?

Rose looked up at Zuma "No not really there is a bit of pain every once and a while but not a lot I can feel the milk being sucked out of my tits and that feels wired but it's ok it will help them grow".

Zuma kissed Rose on the forehead "I love you Rose so much please don't ever leave me".

Rose smiled and giggled "Now why would I leave you I just had pups with you I would never leave the father of my pups and I should be able to run in the flyball com now it's been two days' since I gave birth".

Zuma "Indeed I will stay on the ship and watch over Lee and Wendy while you're gone".

Rose "Ok my mate".

Rose's belly had gone down a far bit since she gave birth to Lee and Wendy but she still had a bit of a pregnant puppy belly.

That night everyone but Zuma, Rose, Wendy and Lee came together in the main room for dinner. Ryder had taken the new family their dinner before coming to the main room.

Ryder "Ok everyone so tommow is the day of the dog lovers show here in Melbourne now even though Rose only gave birth two days ago she will be in the flyball com tommow and the next day".

Everest "But isn't that bad for her since it's will only have been three days since she gave birth"?

Ryder looked at Marshall "What do you say Marshall"?

Everyone looked at Marshall.

Marshall saw everyone looking at him "Well Rose asked me the same question the night she gave birth and I will tell you all the same thing as long as she feels alright and is able to walk and run then it's fine".

Ryder "Ok then well everyone enjoy dinner then you have 5 hours of free time before bed time at 11pm ok"?

Everyone "Yes Ryder Sir".

END CHAPTER WOOF

Sorry it took so long everyone.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

That night after their free time everyone went to bed about 11pm so they had a good night's sleep and were ready for tommow.

So Chase slept with Skye nuzzling each other. Marshall slept with Everest nuzzling each other as Marshall also rubbing Everest's pregnant belly with his paws. Zuma, Rose, Lee and Wendy slept together in their room. While the others all slept by them self's in their own room. But as Ryder lied in bed he could only think about Katie she was the only thing on his mind.

Ryder "Why am I always thinking about her for could I like her that much doesn't matter she wouldn't love me".

Meanwhile in Katie's room.

Katie was lying on her bed and thinking about Ryder.

Katie "Oh Ryder what would you say if I told you how I really feel about you"?

Katie then fell asleep for the night.

The next morning Rose, Lee and Wendy were the first one awake as Lee and Wendy started suckling from Rose for their morning feed.

Rose "You two really drink a lot from me but you're so young so you need all the feed you can get".

Lee and Wendy just kept feeding from their mum.

Zuma woke up slowly and nuzzled Rose's face "Morning my love sleep well"?

Rose smiled and nuzzled back "Yes I slept great thanks for asking my love".

Zuma and Rose kissed deeply while the pups kept suckling.

The others on the Sky Patroller all woke up not long after as they all went to the kitchen where Ryder had made breakfast for everyone.

Ryder "Morning everyone ready for a big day are we"?

Everyone "Yes"!

Ryder gave everyone their breakfast then made some for him and Katie.

Katie smiled at Ryder "Thanks Ryder this looks great" Katie started eating the pancakes Ryder made her.

Ryder "Thanks Katie".

Everyone was eating and Everest was really eating she was eating more pancakes then even Rubble but she was eating for three. Suddenly Rose walked in and everyone looked at her.

Ryder "Hey Rose you don't have Lee or Wendy with you"?

Rose "Nope they are with Zuma in the bedroom asleep they just had a massive feed and now I'm hungry as hell Ryder".

Ryder giggled "Ok then here you go Rose you need to eat so you can win today" Ryder placed a dish in front of Rose with a lot of pancakes on it.

Rose licked her muzzle then started eating the pancakes.

Marshall "Now Rose today remember it's only been 3 days since you gave birth I want you to still take it a little easy today before and after the com ok"?

Rose nodded "Ok Marshall will do" Rose kept eating.

Everest and Rose both ate the most pancakes out of everyone.

Rubble "Wow you two ate so much I couldn't even eat that much pancakes".

Everest and Rose both giggled.

Everest "Well I'm eating for three as I'm pregnant with two pups'".

Rose "and I have to eat to make milk for Lee and Wendy and to give myself energy for today".

Katie "Well Rose I'm sure you will do great today and win it you have it in the bag girl".

Rocky "Yer Rose no one can win it for sure".

Skye "Yer you go girl".

Everest "Yer Rose the others don't stand a chance against you".

Rose smiled "thanks everyone knowing you all are backing me will give me the power to win this".

An hour later after everyone had finished breakfast the dog show had started and the flyball com was due to start in 30 minutes. Marshall and Everest along with Chase and Skye had chosen to go for a walk around the show together.

Rose was busy getting ready before the com and giving Lee and Wendy their last feed before she went to the flyball com.

10 minutes before the com Rose and Katie were down at the area they had to be at for the start of the fly ball com. There were a lot of other dogs their also taking part in the flyball com.

Rose "I can do this I will win".

Ryder and the others had taken their spots in the stands ready to watch the com.

Chase "I hope Rose wins".

Everest "Yer so do I".

The com started and the first few dogs did great getting good times.

Then it was Rose's turn and as soon as she heard the bell she took off like a rocket going around the curse got her ball and getting back to the start the fastest out of everyone.

The last dog to run was very fast and amazing got the same time as Rose. As the dog walked past Rose they both looked at each other.

Rose and the other dog had to run again in which they again got the same time then again and again.

Before they knew it, it was try 20 and both Rose and the other dog where tired as they ran again.

Marshall was watching Rose closely to make sure she didn't overdo it.

The other dog ran first and did good but when Rose went she didn't even make it half way around before falling to the ground. Everyone was about to run to her but she slowly got up and walked the curse she knew she had lost but wanted to finish anyway.

Rose was breathing heavily "I have to finish even though I have lost".

Everyone started cheering for Rose and telling her to keep going.

Rose finished the curse in 5 minutes and 40 seconds everyone cheered as she finished even though she came 2nd she never gave up. When she past the other dog they both smiled at each other.

"Good job out there you are amazing" the other dog said to Rose.

Rose "thank you you're also amazing and well done on winning the com".

That afternoon Rose was back in her bedroom feeding Lee and Wendy while nuzzling and kissing Zuma.

Meanwhile with Marshall and Everest in their room.

Marshall had Everest on her back as he was rubbing and licking her pregnant belly.

Everest was giggling "Oh Marshall your tongue tickles when you lick my belly" Everest had a big smile on her face.

Marshall giggled as he then stood over Everest and kissed her on the muzzle deeply.

Everest kissed back just as deeply welcoming Marshall's tongue into her mouth as she used her tongue to play with it.

Marshall and Everest both moaned at the same time.

Marshall "Hey Everest even though you are heavily pregnant would you like us to mate again right now"?

Everest smiled "Oh Marshall I could never say no to a chance to have your penis inside my vagina just be a bit careful this time since I'm heavily pregnant and have a big belly with our two pups inside it".

Marshall "Ok my love here I come" Marshall gently pushed his hard penis into Everest's tight vagina.

Everest moaned as she felt Marshall's penis being pushed inside her vagina "Oh Marshall yes that feels so good".

Marshall smiled and pushed deeper into Everest then slowly started thrusted in and out of her while moaning.

Everest kept moaning "Oh Marshall you're so gently that's perfect thank you so much my love".

Marshall kept thrusting in and out for a while until he thrusted in one last time and moaned loudly as he cam in Everest's tight vagina again.

Everest moaned loudly as well as she felt Marshall cum inside her vagina "That was wonderful my mate I love you so much Marshall".

Marshall "Indeed it was amazing my love now how about we rest abit before dinner"?

Everest was way ahead of Marshall as she was already asleep. Marshall smiled as he pulled out of Everest and lied down next to her before nuzzling her then falling asleep with him.

That night everyone was in bed early because of the massive day they had today with the show.

Zuma, Wendy and Lee were all asleep on the bed while Rose was up on the top deck.

Rose was looking up at the night sky and all the stars as tears ran down her face "I should have been faster if only I used my powers I would have won but I would have cheated" Rose broke down in tears and cried.

END CHAPTER WOOF

PLEASE REVIEW.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Ok so everyone I would like to hear from my readers and hear what they would like to see happen in this story I'm planning on making it at least 80 chapters or more so I would like to hear what my readers think please.

Rose stayed on the top deck for hours crying and looking up at the night sky. A lot of things were going through Rose's mind all at once.

She was missing her mum, dad and even her brother and sister. She was missing her friends her family her home and even school. She was happy she was now a pup and with the paw patrol and had Zuma as her mate and now they are a family with two very cute young pups.

So what was Rose missing in her life?

As Rose kept on just lying on the top deck. Rose looked at the lights of the city of Melbourne.

Rose sighed "the lights are so lovely and so bright and so colorful".

After 5 hours of lying on the top deck out in the night and morning air. Rose finely got up and went back to her room and got on the bed and fell asleep snuggled up to Zuma, Lee and Wendy.

That morning Rose was still asleep with Lee and Wendy when everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast including Zuma. Ryder had made everyone cheese bites.

As the second day of the dog lovers show got under way and everyone went around for the day. Marshall and Everest went out into the city for lunch at a very high class restaurant. Skye and Chase had gone out for a drive around the city and Chase was going to take Skye out for lunch as well.

Rocky and Rubble were in the pool room on bored the Sky Patroller. Rocky was lying on a chair relaxing while Rubble was swimming in the big pool.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown.

? "Ok so you two know the plan to take that ship".

? "Yes".

? "Yes".

? "So I will text you both the plan and then we will talk more".

? "Yes"

? "Yes".

Meanwhile back on the Sky Patroller.

Rose was feeding Lee and Wendy in their room as Zuma was sleeping.

Ryder was in the lounge room with Katie watching tv as they held hands while on the lounge together. They were watching the local news.

Meanwhile three man in black had gotten on bored the Sky Patroller unknown to anyone else.

Back with Rose, Zuma, Lee and Wendy. Zuma had woken up and was nuzzling Rose as she fed Lee and Wendy.

Zuma "So my love I'm going to go to the pool area for a swim care to join me"?

Rose nuzzled Zuma back "No thanks my love Lee and Wendy wouldn't be able to swim yet so I will stay here with them and watch over them you go have fun in the pool".

Zuma smiled "Ok Rose have fun" Zuma kissed Rose on the forehead before leaving the room and walking towards the pool room.

Zuma was walking through the hallways towards the pool room when suddenly everything went black for him.

Meanwhile Rocky and Rubble where having a great time in the pool room.

Ryder and Katie were still watching tv.

Ryder "Hey Katie do you ever want to have a boyfriend"?

Katie "Yes Ryder I would love to have a boyfriend one day but I'm not sure if the boy I like feels the same way I do".

Ryder sighed "Oh so you already like someone"?

Katie smiled "Yes I do his amazing and I like him very much".

Ryder started to think of who she may have feelings for but couldn't think of anyone.

Meanwhile in a small dark room somewhere on the Sky Patroller.

? "Good we have one of them now we will wake him up soon and see if we can get some information out of him before we kill him".

? and ? "Yes boss"

The people threw water over Zuma to wake him up which work.

Zuma slowly opened his eyes and looked around "What where am I"?

? "your right were I want you pup and you're not going anywhere".

Zuma "What who's there"?

? "Nobody now I'm going to ask you some questions and you will either answer them or you will be hurt".

Zuma "Ok then" Zuma said scared.

The person asked Zuma lots of questions and Zuma answered them all so he wouldn't be hurt.

30 minutes later Marshall and Everest came back and were walking through the hallways. The people had placed a camera on the wall outside of where they were hiding.

? "Hey there are two more coming and by the look of it one of them is a female and she is pregnant by the looks of her big belly".

? turned around "Oh really a pregnant pup great knock them both out and being them in here. We will have some fun with the pregnant pup" ? smiled evilly.

5 minutes later as Marshall and Everest were still walking down the hallway. Everything for both of them suddenly went dark.

As both Everest and Marshall came to they find they were both tired up and could hardly move.

Everest and Marshall both moaned as they came to.

? "Are good you two are awake finely".

Everest "What who's there"?

Marshall just sighed.

? "Nobody to you bitch by the way that a nice big pregnant belly you got their pup" the person ran one of his hands over Everest's belly gently pushing in as he went.

Everest felt the person's hand run over her belly "Stop it don't touch me"!

The person stopped touching Everest's belly and slapped her across the face making her yelp in pain.

Marshall "HEY STOP IT DON'T HURT HER PLEASE"!

? turned and looked at the white and black pup "Oh right you two are mates aren't you" ? laughed evilly.

? "Ok then I will ask you questions then pup and if you don't answer or help me I will hurt your pregnant mate".

Marshall and Everest had tears rolling down their face.

Marshall "no I won't help you".

? "Fine with me" the person pulled out a knife and held it to Everest's belly and one of her tits "I think I will just cut off one of these tits I'm sure it will hurt and bleed a lot but I don't care".

Everest could feel the sharp knife on her belly and just at her tit "Please don't please" Everest begged.

Marshall cried "Fine I will help you just please don't hurt her".

The person pulled the knife away from Everest and just patted her belly "looks like your safe for now pregnant bitch" the person walked over to Marshall and evilly giggled "Now then let's get to it".

The person asked Marshall a lot more questions then what he asked Zuma. Just like Zuma Marshall answered all the questions so Everest would be safe.

20 minutes later Marshall had taken the people to the bridge. They shut down Robo dog and pulled him apart. Then the people tired Everest near the main chair and Marshall and Zuma together against a wall.

Suddenly every door on the Sky Patroller closed and locked itself so no one could move around the ship and stop the people or so they thought.

END CHAPTER WOOF


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As everyone else was having fun and had no idea of what was going on. The whole Sky Patroller suddenly went into lock down and every door closed and locked itself.

This locked Rocky and Rubble in the pool room Ryder and Katie in the living room and Rose, Lee and Wendy in their bedroom.

Ryder "What's going why have we gone into lockdown" Ryder tried to open the doors but couldn't.

Katie "Ryder are we going to be ok"? Katie asked worried.

Ryder "I don't know Katie honestly I need to know what's happening to have made the ship go into lockdown".

Meanwhile in the pool room.

Rocky noticed the door shutting and tried to open it as well but failed "What is going on why has the lockdown come on"?

Rubble was asleep on his pool bed.

Meanwhile with Rose, Lee and Wendy.

Rose was still feeding Lee and Wendy. She had no idea what was going on as her door was already locked.

Rose "I wonder what is taking Zuma so long".

Meanwhile on the bridge.

With Marshall and Zuma tired up against the wall and Everest tired up to Ryder's chair. The boss of the bad guys was keeping her close in case anyone tried anything. He would then pick her up and threaten her life if anyone did try something.

Marshall "Zuma I'm scared" Marshall said quietly.

Zuma "It's ok Marshall I'm scared as well but I know things will be alright".

One of the bad guys walked over and pushed Zuma in the face.

? "SHUT UP NO TALKING"!

Zuma yelped and started bleeding from his mouth.

? "Now if you talk again my friend here may just hurt this pregnant bitch and I'm sure neither of you want her or the pups inside her to get hurt".

Zuma and Marshall both lowered their heads as tears ran down Marshall's face.

? "good now let's take this ship for a ride" the person sat in Ryder's chair which Everest was tired to and looked for a takeoff button.

Meanwhile Chase and Skye had just gotten back into the hanger when all the doors shut and locked themselves.

Chase "Oh this isn't good".

Skye "What's going on Chase why are the doors not opening"? Skye was worried.

Chase nuzzled Skye "It will be ok Skye we will get out of here".

Skye smiled and nuzzled Chase back then licked his ear "Well since we are in here all alone how about we have lots of fun and mate in here"

Chase Smiled as him and Skye started having fun with each other.

Meanwhile Ryder and Katie were trying to find a way to get out of the living and kitchen area so they could find out what was going on.

Ryder "there has to be a way out of here we need to find out what's going on".

Katie "Ryder you built this ship didn't you build like vents or something"?

Ryder "Rocky and I did put vents in but we can't remember where we put them they are very high tech vents".

Katie "Well dam so how are we going to get out can you call any of the pups"?

Ryder sighed "Sadly I left my pup pad in my room dam it".

Meanwhile back on the bridge.

? "Where is the god dam fucking button to make this fucking thing fly come ON"!

All three of the people were looking around the bridge trying to find the takeoff button.

Suddenly the biggest man picked up Everest by her collar and smashed her body belly first into a wall.

? "Tell me where the fucking takeoff button is right now bitch or else".

Everest yelped and cried "I don't know where it is".

The man hit Everest against the wall again making her yelp again.

? "Don't lie to me bitch now tell me where the fuck the button is right now"!

Everest cried "I'm not lying I don't know where the button is".

? looked into Everest's eyes before throwing you onto the ground and kicking her just above the belly into the chair she was tired up to.

Everest yelped loudly before passing out from a massive amount of pain.

Marshall tried to break free "EVEREST NO"! tears fall from Marshall's eyes as he looked at his hurt pregnant mate.

? "such a fucking bitch not telling me where the god dam fucking button is".

The big guy then looked at Marshall and had an idea. The guy walked over to Marshall and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Marshall's back right leg.

? "Ok you fucking mutt you tell me where the button is or I will shoot your legs one at a time".

Marshall "No there is no way is hell I'm helping you".

BANG!

Marshall yelped loudly in pain as he was shot in the back right leg.

? "Now you will help me or you will be shot in the left leg".

Marshall looked at the person "I will never help you steel our ship you can hurt me all you like I will never help you"!

? smiled.

BANG, BANG

Marshall yelped even more loudly as he was shot in he left back leg and front right leg.

Marshall was losing blood very fast and could feel himself getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

Zuma "Hang in their Marshall you will be ok".

? walked over and hit Zuma in the face with his gun knocking him out.

? "we will find that button no matter what"!

When Zuma was knocked out Rose felt something was wrong.

END CHAPTER WOOF

PLEASE REVIEW.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

So everyone as a great epic friend has done and told me I should do I will be doing a questions and answers part in the next chapter so you ask your questions in your reviews and the pups or Ryder or Katie will answer them or me thanks I hope this is a good idea.

In the pool room Rocky had used his epic skills to open the door.

Rocky "Ok now I must go find the others I'm sure Rubble will be safe in their asleep".

Rocky ran down the hallway slowly opening doors as he went.

Meanwhile in Rose's room with her lee and Wendy.

Rose "What did I just feel that for that only if something is wrong" Rose tried to call everyone but she got nothing she was starting to get worried.

Lee and Wendy where fast asleep lying up against their mother.

Rose "I have to do something I can't get on to anyone" Rose got off her bed making sure not to wake Lee or Wendy. Rose made her way to the door and noticed it wasn't opening for her.

Rose "What the hell really the doors not opening which would mean lockdown is happening but why"?

Meanwhile on the bridge.

Zuma was knocked out cold by the man with the gun as he lied on the ground with his tongue out and blood coming out of his mouth.

Marshall "Zuma, Zuma please say something"!

? pointed his gun at Marshall's head "SHUT UP YOU MUTT OR I WILL SHUT YOU UP FOR GOOD"!

Marshall stopped talking and just looked down at the floor as tears ran from his eyes onto the floor.

The man walked over to the other two man.

? "Have you two found anything yet"?

?,? "No sir".

? "Dam it where the hell could the dam thing be we don't have that much time left to do this".

Everest "You will never get away with this ever we will stop you".

The big man walked over in front of Everest and looked at her "Really you all will stop us" the man laughed "I would love to see you all stop us because if you try to stop us you will all die".

Everest just smiled and looked at the man then giggled "there is one pup who will take all three of you down and maybe even kill you all since you hurt her mate".

The men looked confused but there are only seven of you and as far as we know that pup doesn't have a mate so stop lying to us you bitch".

Everest giggled "well I guess you guys don't know everything".

Suddenly one of the man got his gun out and hit Everest over the head knocking her out.

Marshall watched in horror as his mate was hit and knocked out. Marshall however was in a state where he was losing lots of blood after being shot 3 times in his legs.

Marshall could still feel himself getting weaker by the minute as he lost more blood.

Marshall (this isn't good at all).

Meanwhile the men had spotted Rocky on camera walking through the hallways.

? "oh good another pup we can hurt and ask where the button is you" the man pointed at one of the other man. "Go get that pup and being him up here right now".

? nodded "Yes sir what if he fights back"?

? "then kill him right away on the spot".

? "Yes sir" the man left the bridge and started hunting Rocky.

Meanwhile in one of the hallways.

Rocky was getting close to Rose's room and could hear her knocking on the door.

Rose knocked on the door again "Hello is anyone out their please open the door".

Rocky walked up to Rose's door.

Rocky "hey Rose it's me Rocky stand back from your door I will open for you".

Rose did what Rocky said and stood back from the door.

Rocky got started on trying to open Rose's door. After 5 minutes Rocky had Rose's door open.

Rose walked out and looked at Rocky "Thanks for that Rocky now would you mind locking it again so my pups are safe please"?

Rocky nodded "sure thing Rose" Rocky relocked the door so Lee and Wendy would be safe inside.

Rose "So Rocky why are we in lockdown what's happen"?

Rocky "I don't know honestly Rose I was in the pool room when it happened".

Rose "interesting maybe someone or some people have gotten onto the ship and are trying to take it over".

Rocky "Maybe but that would take a lot of work besides you have powers can't you just tell"?

Rose "I can't do everything Rocky sadly but how about we make our way to the bridge and see what Robo dog is up to"?

Rocky nodded "Great idea let's go".

Just as Rose and Rocky went to head to the bridge.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Three bullets flew past Rose and Rocky just missing them both by inches.

Rocky and Rose both turned to see a man pointing a gun.

? "Wow two pups oh this is very good the boss will be very happy when I being you both to him"

Rose looked at Rocky then at the man "so I was right people trying to take over the ship well i can tell you we won't be coming with you at all" Rose smiled.

? point his gun right at Rose "Oh yes you will be or you will both die right here on the spot".

Rose laughed "Die man you really don't know anything about who I am do you"?

The man looked at the pup "you won't in the file so I will just have to kill you right now" the man was about the fire his gun when.

Rose used her powers and took the gun from the man and turned it to dust on the ground.

The man looked at the pup with his mouth open and shocked "How the hell did you do that"?

Rose smiled "I'm not telling but you are going to tell me everything right now and we will stop whatever you're doing".

The man wasn't ready for what would come next.

Meanwhile back on the bridge.

Everest was tired back up to the chair with a deep cut on her head and blood running down her face. Everest in her head was thinking (please let the pups be alright inside me).

Suddenly one of the big man on the bridge yelled "I FOUND IT FINELY YES"!

END CHAPTER WOOF.

PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS TO ANYONE I WILL BE ANSWERING THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THANK YOU.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

So everyone questions and answers first I knew no one would really ask questions but I will answer the ones the people did ask so here we go.

Oh I also feel like saying this there are now three writers out there trying to destroy me and stop people reading my stories to these three people that use to be friends I say this I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU DO I'M LEAVING FINFICTION FOREVER AFTER LIFELINE IS COMPLETE its very sad to know what people who say your there best friend will do to you and how fast they will leave you and tell you to fuck off as soon as someone else tells them to just goes to show they won't true friend in the first place and I could right now say I have nearly given up on life and friendship itself.

Now onto the answers to the questions.

Question 1 from Del Pup.

"does Rose get to visit her human family soon"?

Answer "Yes she gets to visit them but I won't say when it maybe soon".

Question 2 from Guest.

"Where are Chase and Skye"?

Answer "Well Chase and Skye are both trapped in the hanger area and right now they are having some very dirty pup fun with each other which yes includes mating".

Well there we have it the only questions that were asked sadly I wish more people would review and ask things maybe my stories are no longer good enough for people to review them sadly well onto the chapter.

Meanwhile with Rose, Rocky and the guy.

? looked at Rose "What the fuck are you"?

Rose giggled while looking at the man "I'm the newest member of the Paw Patrol and will protect them with everything I have" Rose then used her powers and pushed the man up against a wall.

Rocky "Well you're in for it now bro".

? "I don't care what you do to me you dam mutt I will never tell you anything".

Meanwhile on the bridge.

Zuma, Marshall and Everest were all passed out as the big boss man pushed THE BIG RED BUTTON.

? "Now we will be able to fly and take this ship where ever we want to take it".

Back with Rose, Rocky and the man.

Rose and Rocky suddenly felt the ship start up.

Rocky "Oh no Rose that's not good".

Rose sighed "dam it they found the button that starts the ship and makes it take off this isn't good".

? laughed "Now you will never stop our plans".

Rose used her powers and tired the guy up and put tap over his mouth then put him to sleep.

Rocky "Well at least you didn't kill him".

Rose "Yer well we better hurry to the bridge and stop whatever these guys are planning and fast".

Rocky "Got it lets go".

Rocky and Rose started running towards the bridge.

Meanwhile the Sky Patroller had taken to the skies just above the city.

? "NOW WE WILL SEE HOW THIS BABY FLY'S" the man set the ship to fly to Sydney and into the harbour bridge destroying both the ship and the bridge.

? "This plan is amazing boss great thinking".

? "Thanks but I'm so going to enjoy this then after we finish we will kill all the people and pups on this god dam ship".

Both the men smiled and giggled.

The Sky Patroller was flying towards Sydney very fast and would only take an hour at this speed to get to Sydney.

Meanwhile with Ryder and Katie in the dining room and kitchen.

Ryder "Ok then I found the vent Katie I just need your help to move this oven out of the way".

Katie "Ok Ryder coming".

Katie ran over to Ryder and helped him move the oven out of the way which revealed the vent. Ryder then undid the vent and took the cover off.

Ryder looked at Katie "Ok we have to get going Katie who ever has done this has found the startup button for the ship and I would say we are going max speed somewhere we must hurry".

Katie nodded "Ok lead the way Ryder".

Katie followed Ryder into the vent and though the small area.

Meanwhile the Sky Patroller was now only 30 minutes away from Sydney.

Rocky and Rose were running towards the bridge and soon came to the metal door that led to the bridge.

Rocky looked at the door "Well Rose I don't know if I can open this one Ryder made this door himself I didn't see any of the specs for it sorry" Rocky lowered his head.

Rose sighed "It's ok Rocky I will get it open don't worry about it" Rose walked up to the door and pushed it once very hard.

? turned around "What was that something hit the door hey you go check it out".

? "Yes boss right away" the man walked over to the door "Hey who's their say now"!

Rose "Your worst enemy and the one you never knew was on the team" Rose pushed the door harder and cracked it.

? ran back to his boss "Hey boss is there a pup we don't know about"?

? "No why unless that fucking pregnant bitch was not lying quick being me that pregnant bitch right now and you hold that fucking lab and hold your gun to his head".

? "Yes boss" the man picked up Zuma and held him tight with a gun to his head.

The big boss man held a passed out very pregnant Everest with a gun to her head.

Rose kept pushing the door and cracking it more and more with every push.

Meanwhile in the pool room Rubble was still asleep on his pool bed.

Meanwhile in the hanger area Chase and Skye were still Mating and having some very loving private time and fun together.

Meanwhile in the vents with Ryder and Katie.

Ryder was going as fast as he could though the vents with Katie following close behind him.

Ryder suddenly came to an opening "Ok sweet we are just above the hallway near the gym let's get down here the bridge is close by".

Katie nodded "Ok but Ryder want to tell you something before we get down" Katie face was completely red.

Ryder turned and faced Katie "Yes Katie"?

Katie "Ryder I love you" Katie suddenly Kissed Ryder on the lips.

Ryder was a bit shocked but happily kissed back and when they finely broke the kiss "Katie I love you as well".

Katie smiled "That's great to hear I was so worried you wouldn't love me the same way I love you but now I'm so happy you do".

Ryder and Katie kissed deeply before getting out of the vent. As Ryder and Katie stood in the hallway they were both very worried.

Meanwhile on the bridge.

The two man held Zuma and Everest with guns to their heads. Rose pushed the door one last time as hard as she could and broke down the door.

Rose and Rocky ran onto the bridge.

? "STOP RIGHT THEIR OR THESE TWO DIE RIGHT NOW"!

Rose and Rocky both stopped after seeing the two man holding Zuma and Everest.

END CHAPTER SAD WOOF.

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED SOME HAPPY REVIEWS.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

So first off thank you to everyone who reviewed and are worried about me and I do love to hear what people would like to see in this like one person said they want to see more surprises sadly I don't know how to really do surprises but will try anyway thanks for reading and here is chapter 33.

The two men held Zuma and Everest tightly with guns to their heads. Rose and Rocky stood still as they saw how badly hurt both Zuma and Everest were.

? "Good mutts now".

Rose giggled as she cut the man off "Now yes now look here I can stop you both right now and not kill you or I can turn you both into dust right now".

The man holding Zuma pushed the gun harder into his head as blood started coming out of Zuma's other injuries again.

Rose was getting mad "you hurt my mate and will pay for that".

? laughed "Sure we will one move from you or that other mutt next to you and both these pups will die".

Rose and Rocky both lowered their heads and looked at each other.

Meanwhile in the corner against the wall behind a box was a bleeding out Marshall on the very edge of death.

As Marshall grew weaker by the minute there was only one thought going through his mind (Please let Everest and the pups inside her live I'm sorry my love".

Meanwhile in the hallway down from the bridge. Ryder and Katie heard the man's voice and what he said.

Ryder was shocked "Oh no my pups are in trouble no I must get to them now" Ryder opened the next door and ran to the next one and got started working on it as he wanted to get to his pups as soon as he could. Katie did everything she could to help but mostly let Ryder do what he wanted seeing he knew everything about the ship.

Katie placed a hand on Ryder's shoulder "It will be alright Ryder all your pups are strong and can overcome anything".

Ryder sighed "I know they are strong but I'm not if they get hurt I cry and if one of them died I wouldn't know what to do with myself Katie".

Katie pulled Ryder away from the door and hugged him tightly as he cried.

Katie "Everything will be alright Ryder it will be alright".

Meanwhile in the hanger with Chase and Skye.

Chase "Oh my we have never had that much amazing fun before Skye that was unreal".

Skye giggled as she panted more "Yer it was but by god I really enjoyed you licking my vagina and the 5 times we mated felt so good".

Chase hugged Skye putting his paws on her belly area "I can't wait to see if you get pregnant my love then we will start a family just like Zuma and Rose I love you so much".

Skye smiled and giggled more "Yer I would love it if I become pregnant with pups that will be so great".

Chase used his paws and rubbed Skye's belly "Indeed when you become pregnant I will look after you and take care of you so much" Chase licked Skye's neck.

Skye giggled "Thanks Chase you're the best mate ever".

Chase whispered in Skye's ear "you know we could keep going since we are alone we don't have to stop right now".

Skye "Oh well then let's keep going my loving mate".

Chase smiled and giggled as he and Skye started having more fun together.

Meanwhile back on the bridge.

? "Now you two are going to help us do what we want with this ship or we will kill both these mutts".

Rose and Rocky both looked at the man as Rose was getting madder.

Rose "I warned you I would be your worst nightmare so I will give you one last chance to give up right now".

Both man laughed.

? "No way in hell are we giving up to anyone let alone you".

? "Yer I would rather die than give up to you bitch".

Rose smiled "That can happen".

Rocky then noticed a pool of blood coming from behind a box.

Rocky "Oh no if Everest is here that means oh god that's Marshall" Rocky started to run over to the box.

? "We warned you what would happen if you moved you fucking mutt"!

BANG!

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Sorry for the short chapter everyone not having the best day now I got the feeling now a lot of people want to type with me and I'm losing friends I don't know how much more I can take honestly (sad face).


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sorry about the short chapter 33 everyone I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger for you all anyway here is 34 hope you all enjoy and please review everyone makes me happy when people review my stories.

The loud BANG echoed through the Sky Patroller and though the door Ryder was trying to open.

Ryder and Katie both heard the shot.

Ryder "Oh no that was a gunshot no one of my pups could be dead right now NO" Ryder broke down in tears on the floor. Katie ran over and hugged him as well as she cried with him.

Meanwhile on the bridge.

Rose and Rocky were frozen still as they saw the man holding Zuma fire his gun right into Zuma's head.

Rose had used her powers somehow and stopped the bullet going into his brain.

? threw Zuma onto the ground "See what happens when you don't listen mutts"!

Rocky started crying.

Rose knew she had stopped the bullet but was so mad now without saying anything Rose teleported Everest and Zuma away from the man.

? "What the you bitch kill her"!

Both men aimed their guns and fired at Rose firing 20 bullets at her.

Rose used her powers and stopped every bullet dead in front of her as she looked at both the men.

Rose "I was going to let you both off gently but now you have really badly hurt my mate and the father of my PUPS YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS"!

Rose looked at Rocky "Go look at Marshall right now Rocky you don't want to see this".

Rocky nodded and ran over to behind the box where he was shocked to see Marshall in large pool of blood and gunshots in his legs "Oh my god Marshall please be still alive" Rocky checked his pulse and sighed relief "It's weak but thank god you're not dead Marshall".

Meanwhile with Rocky looking away and Everest and Zuma behind Rose.

Rose disappeared and suddenly the men had no guns and were hit with great force into the ground breaking 2 ribs each and 5 bones and each arm. The men yelled out in pain as they started coughing up blood.

Rose "Oh no you're not dying yet I'm going to keep you alive so you can feel the pain more and more" Rose healed them just enough so they wouldn't die.

The men kept yelling out in pain as Rose broke both their legs and then broke each of their toes.

Rose "Now you two will stay like this" Rose made it so they both couldn't open their mouths.

Ryder and Katie both then ran onto the bridge to and saw what happened.

Ryder "Rose and Rocky what happened"?

Rose didn't answer as she walked over to Ryder "Way too much happened now Ryder you got to stop the ship they have it set to crush into a bridge and kill us all".

Ryder "Oh shit that's not good" Ryder ran to his chair and entered a special code which gave him control back.

The Sky Patroller was going way too fast for Ryder to stop it before it hit the bridge.

Ryder "I can't stop it in time we are going to hit the bridge I'm sorry everyone I'm so sorry".

Rose sighed and lowered her head as she stood over Zuma "I'm sorry my love" Rose put a heal barrier on Zuma and Marshall then she looked at Katie "Katie please watch over then if I don't make it back".

Katie and Ryder both looked at Rose.

Ryder "Rose what are you going to do"?

Rose looked at Ryder "I'm going to stop the ship before it hits the bridge wish me luck" Rose started walking out the door.

Ryder, Katie and Rocky "Good luck Rose".

A tear ran down Rose's face as she took the lift to the top deck. As the lift got to the top deck and the doors opened Rose got to see how fast the ship was really going.

Rose sighed "How the hell am I going to do this well I guess there is only one way" Rose closed her eyes and relaxed then opened them "OK HERE I GO"!

Meanwhile Chase and Skye where now in their room sleeping after having a lot of fun and mating a lot neither of them knew about what was going on or what had happened.

Ryder was still doing everything he could think of to stop the ship before the bridge. Katie and Rocky were watching over Marshall and Zuma as they lied passed out on the floor.

Rocky (come on Rose you can do it I believe in you).

Katie (come on Rose you can do anything you believe in and I believe you can stop this ship).

Meanwhile on the top deck. Rose took off at top speed towards the front of the ship. As she reached the front of the Sky Patroller Rose pushed against the front of the ship as hard as she could.

Rose "Come on I can do this I can SAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY"!

Rose used more power to push against the front of the Sky Patroller trying to make it stop in time.

Meanwhile all of Sydney could see what was happening helicopters had taken to the skies to watch with news crews and people had gathered all around Sydney to see what would happen.

Rose pushed harder against the front of the ship as she used more and more power as she felt the ship slowing down but not fast enough. The ship was still going to hit the bridge and destroy the bridge completely.

Rose "No I won't let it end this way no way I got the power I WILL STOP THIS SHIP"!

Rose suddenly felt a massive increase in power inside her body as her whole body now had a white glow to it.

Rose "I WILL SAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY I WILL DO IT"!

The ship got slower and slower but the bridge was getting closer and closer.

As Ryder, Katie and Rocky watched out the bridge window they all hoped that Rose would be able to do it and stop the ship. Ryder had turned power to the engines to just hover so they could stay in the air but the Skye Patroller had been going so fast it kept moving under its own speed well that and the men somehow locked Ryder out of the brakes.

As everything happened the time had come Rose's back paws were now against the bridge pushing back. The Sky Patroller was nearly stopped but not enough.

Rose "NO I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS NOT LIKE THIS"!

Rose suddenly released a massive amount of power which stopped the Sky Patroller just before it hit the bridge and gave Ryder back control. Rose had also healed Zuma and Marshall fully. But Rose had no power left what so ever and was very tried as she passed out and fell out of the sky and into the water below.

Rose "I did it" were Rose last thoughts before everything went black.

END CHAPTER WOOF

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT BY NEXT WEEK SOMETIME.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Ok so thanks to everybody who keep reviewing it makes me very happy when I get a review and read it puts a smile on my face and always beings me up when I'm down so thank you to everyone who reviews J

Ok now to answer a question someone asked in a review.

Gamepatrol2 99.

Answer: I don't mind at all if you make an animation based on lifeline and I would love to see it thanks.

Now onto the chapter thanks everyone hope you enjoy and I look forward to more reviews.

As Rose hit the water somehow Lee and Wendy knew something was wrong and started crying loudly.

The Navy was under the Sky Patroller and two divers had already gone into the water to get Rose out.

Meanwhile on the Sky Patroller Ryder now had full control over the ship again. Katie had taken Zuma, Marshall and Everest to the med bay while they kept healing and resting all three were still passed out.

While Everest was passed out Katie gave her a full check over and checkup as well as an ultrasound on her belly area to make sure the pups inside her were still ok. Katie saw all the placers that Everest had been hit.

Katie "Oh you, poor girl Everest how could they do this to such a heavily pregnant pup like you Everest" Katie then got the ultrasound out and used it on Everest's belly trying to find out if the pups were still alive or not. After 10 minutes of looking and not finding anything finely Katie looked at the screen.

Meanwhile Ryder and Rocky were on the bridge. Rocky was helping Ryder check all the systems on the ship.

Rocky "Ok Ryder all the systems I checked are all good and clean".

Ryder looked at Rocky "That's great to hear Rocky the police should be here soon to get them three out of here and all my systems look great and clean as well which means the ship is clean" Ryder let out a big sigh of relief.

The Sky Patroller was docked at the Navy Base in Sydney the same place they were when they first came to Sydney. 5 police cars turned up just outside the Sky patroller and 10 police walked up the ramp to the door and rang the doorbell.

Ryder "Oh my someone finely used the doorbell" Ryder giggled as he looked at Rocky "Would you mind going and letting them in and being them up here please Rocky"?

Rocky nodded "Sure thing Ryder GREEN MEANS GO" Rocky left the bridge and started running towards the door.

Meanwhile outside.

Police man "Chief I don't think they are going to answer the door".

Police chief "Oh I think they will open the door soon just got to wait a little bit that's all".

Police man "Yes chief".

Two minutes later Rocky came to the door and opened it.

Police chief "Oh the doors opening"

When the doors opened everyone looked and saw no one standing in the door.

Police Chief "Well this is interesting".

Rocky "Hello down here my name is Rocky welcome to the Sky Patroller".

The police chief looked around then finely looked down and saw Rocky standing in the door way.

Police chief "Why hello their Rocky I'm police chief Dani me and my man are here to take the three man that took over your ship away can you take us to them please"?

Rocky nodded "Sure I can they are on the bridge with Ryder right now please follow me to the bridge"

Rocky started walking towards the bridge when suddenly Katie ran right past them and out the door.

Rocky "I wonder why she is in such a hurry"?

Meanwhile an ambulance turned up outside the Sky Patroller as Katie rushed to the rear of it. Katie opened the doors and pulled out a bed with a passed out and very weak Rose on it.

Katie "Oh god let's get you inside and into the med bay quickly" Katie walked up to the driver "thank you very much I will take it from here" Katie rolled the bed onto the Sky Patroller and into the med bay as she checked over Rose.

Meanwhile on the bridge Rocky had just walked in with the police chief and her man walking behind him. Ryder turned around and saw them.

Ryder "Thank you Rocky" Ryder patted Rocky on the head then looked at the Police chief "Welcome onto the Sky Patroller I'm Ryder thank you for coming so quickly".

Police chief "No problem Ryder now" the chief looked over and saw the three men "Oh my god what a surprise".

Ry-der and Rocky both looked at the chief with puzzled faces.

The police chief pulled out a small book that said on the front of it "Australia's top 10 most wanted people".

The chief went through the book until.

Police chief "I was right find you all three of you top 1, 2 and 3 in Australia and you all were taken down by a pup god how embarrassing for the three of you" the chief then turned to Ryder and Rocky "Well Ryder there is a massive money reward for each of these guys and you get it a total of $500.000 dollars".

Ryder and Rocky were both left speechless.

The police chief giggled "also is it possible for me to meet the pup who took these three down"?

Ryder and Rocky sighed.

Ryder "Maybe let me see".

Police chief "Great ok boys take them away".

The police took the three men off the Sky Patroller and took them all away.

Ryder was on the phone to Katie.

Ryder "Hey Katie how is she doing"?

Katie had just finished connecting Rose to a heart and breathing machine "Well Ryder she isn't in a good way at all and Everest, Zuma and Marshall are still passed out".

Ryder sighed "Ok then would it be possible for me and the police chief to come down and see her the police chief really wants to see the pup that took down the three men".

Katie "Yer you and her can come down sure I will be waiting".

Ryder smiled "Sweet thanks Katie see you soon" Ryder ended the call.

Ryder turned and faced the police chief.

Ryder "Ok follow me and I will take you to the med bay were Rose is" Ryder looked at Rocky "Rocky stay up here on the bridge ok".

Rocky nodded "got it Ryder".

Police Chief "Ok then lead the way then Ryder" the chief smiled.

Meanwhile in the med bay.

Katie had finely finished putting two IV bags into Rose so she would hopefully get better. Katie then kissed her forehead and patted her gently then she remembered something very important.

Katie ran out of the med bay and right past Ryder and the police chief nearly running into them.

Police chief "Well someone is in a hurry".

Ryder "Yer she normally only runs when something in wrong well lets go".

Katie meanwhile had run all the way to Rose and Zuma's room and right away opened the door and saw Lee and Wendy crying on the bed. Katie picked them both up and as she did they both stopped crying as Katie walked as fast as she could back to the med bay.

Katie got back to the med bay just as Ryder and the police chief arrived at the doors to it.

Katie was holding Lee and Wendy in her arms as she looked at Ryder and the police chief.

Katie "Hey Ryder hello their police chief nice to meet you please come in" Katie opened the door as they all walked in and over to Rose. Katie put Lee and Wendy down up against their mother so they could feed and snuggle with her and feel safe.

Ryder smiled "thank god you remember Lee and Wendy Katie good job well chief this is Rose the pup that took down them three men and stopped the Sky Patroller from hitting the bridge and she saved us all" Ryder gently patted Rose.

The police chief was shocked by what she heard Rose had done "Wow that's some amazing epic work for a pup".

Katie sighed "Sadly I don't know when she will wake up oh and Ryder Everest's pups are still ok she will most likely give birth either sometime this week or next week"

Ryder sighed then smiled "Ok Katie".

END CHAPTER WOOF

PLEASE REVIEW.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ok so I feel last chapter was great with everything sadly I only got one review for it but that's better than none out of the more than 80 people that have red it anyway here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it and review it reviews are what keep me going.

The police chief gently patted Rose before walking up to Ryder "You have an amazing team of pups Ryder great job well maybe I will see you later goodbye".

Ryder and Katie "Goodbye".

The police chief left the Sky Patroller and drove off.

Meanwhile back in the med bay.

Ryder looked at Rose, Zuma, Marshall and Everest and sighed "Why, why did this have to happen to them they are happy helpful pup and they got hurt why"? Tears fell from Ryder's eyes.

Katie walked up and put her arms around Ryder and hugged him as she wiped away his tears. "Ryder we can never see what is going to happen and life sometimes takes a turn for the worse and people and pups that we care and love get hurt and sometimes even die" Katie kissed Ryder on the cheek then pulled him in and hugged him more.

Ryder hugged Katie back as more tears ran down his face "I just wish I could protect my pups and family more".

Suddenly Marshall moaned. Katie and Ryder right away walked over to Marshall and looked at him. Marshall's breathing was improving and getting better. 2 minutes later Marshall slowly opened his eyes and saw Katie and Ryder looking down at him.

Ryder "Marshall your awake thank god".

Katie just smiled.

Marshall moaned and looked at them both "How am I".

Katie "Don't try and talk Marshall you still need to rest and to answer your question Rose fully healed everyone and don't worry Everest and the pups are fine" Katie gently patted and kissed Marshall's forehead.

Marshall turned his head and saw Everest right next to him still passed out and smiled "that's good news ok then" Marshall fell back asleep very quickly.

Katie smiled at Ryder "His sleeping now Ryder that's one pup now resting we just need to wait for the other three".

Ryder smiled and stopped crying.

10 minutes later Everest woke up and together with Marshall Ryder picked them up and took them both to their room to rest. Ryder placed both Marshall and Everest on their bed and looked at Everest and her belly.

Everest smiled "You can touch my belly if you want Ryder it's ok".

Ryder smiled and gently placed one hand on Everest's big belly as he did there was a little kick "Wow that's amazing Everest" Ryder gently rubbed Everest's belly before taking his hand off. Ryder then kissed both Everest and Marshall on the forehead "You two get some rest and that goes big time for you Everest since your heavily pregnant".

Marshall and Everest both nodded before they hugged each other nuzzled and fell asleep.

Ryder left the room and went back to the med bay to see if Zuma or Rose had woken up yet.

Ryder walked back into the med bay and saw Katie sitting in between both Rose and Zuma. While Lee and Wendy were suckling from Rose's tits and having a good feed. Ryder pulled up a chair and sat right next to Katie.

Ryder "they are so cute when they are feeding from her" Ryder smiled.

Katie giggled and smiled as well "Yer they do don't they" Katie was hot and was only sitting in the chair with a bra and shorts on. Ryder could see her belly and belly button.

Ryder "Dam Katie you are so god dam hot I love you so much".

Katie giggled and smiled at Ryder as she blushed "Oh Ryder thanks I love you as well and your very hot as well".

Ryder and Katie both held hands while watching Lee and Wendy feed and Rose and Zuma.

The time was now about 2am in the morning as Ryder and Katie kept watching over the family. Suddenly there was a soft moan from Zuma as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Ryder and Katie looking at him.

Zuma "Ryd...er Katie how am I"?

Katie and Ryder both gently patted and kissed Zuma on the forehead.

Ryder "well Zuma your alive because Rose healed you and the others and now she is in acoma and we don't know when she will wake up".

Zuma looked beside him and saw Rose with her eyes close and Lee and Wendy both snuggled up to their mother.

Zuma "She isn't dead is she Katie"?

Katie looked at Zuma "No Zuma she is not dead she is still alive just very weak she right now needs help breathing and needs lots of rest right now".

Zuma had tears running down his face as he watched Lee, Wendy and Rose "Thank god she isn't dead I don't know what I would do with myself if she was" Zuma then looked at Katie "can I lied with her Katie"?

Katie smiled "Sure you can Zuma" Katie picked Zuma up and put him right next to Rose. Zuma then nuzzled Rose's face and licked her muzzle.

Zuma "Please come back to me my love please we need you".

Katie patted Zuma "Its ok Zuma she will be fine you need to get some rest as well pup please".

Zuma nodded and fell asleep.

Katie sat back down in her chair and also fell asleep. The time was now 7am as Ryder got up and went into the kitchen to start making everyone breakfast. 10 minutes before 8am Chase, Skye, Rubble and Rocky all walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

Ryder had made pancakes for everyone after what happen yesterday.

Ryder "Their you all go Everyone hopefully Marshall and Everest will join us soon".

2 minutes later Marshall and Everest walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

Marshall "Sorry we are late Ryder we kind of slept in".

Everest giggled then saw pancakes "Oh yes pancakes sweet I could eat a mountain right now I'm that hungry" Everest slowly walked up to her plate right beside Marshall's and they both started eating.

Ryder smiled seeing his pups eating breakfast but then sighed as he noticed 2 missing.

Ryder (I guess Katie is still watching over them and Zuma must be staying with Rose and the pups).

Katie walked into the kitchen and hugged Ryder while the other pups kept eating.

Katie "Hey Ryder can I have Zuma's breakfast please he won't leave Rose or their pups sides".

Ryder nodded and gave Katie Zuma's breakfast to take to him.

Ryder "Katie please tell Zuma I hope he is doing well and that I hope Rose will wake up soon".

Katie nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Just as Katie left Everest felt sick and chucked up all her breakfast.

Everest sighed "Dam morning sickness I hate it".

Marshall patted Everest on the back gently "It will be alright my love everything will be alright".

Everest smiled before once more chucking up more of her breakfast.

Meanwhile Katie walked into the med bay and over to Zuma with his breakfast and put it down in front of him.

Katie "Here Zuma Ryder made pancakes eat up".

Zuma started eating slowly never taking his eyes off Rose, Lee and Wendy ever.

Zuma "Katie I really want her to wake up so badly I miss her".

Katie picked Zuma up and hugged him gently "I know you do she saved us all and you're the love of her life of cause you're going to miss her and want her to wake up hopefully she will wake up soon".

END CHAPTER WOOF

PLEASE REVIEW DOSNT TAKE LONG.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Ok so thanks for reviewing everyone it made me very god dam happy overjoyed even to see all the reviews so thank you everyone means a lot to me so now I will ask something there is a poll going on my profile page please vote I don't know who votes but depending on the results I will either leave typing forever or stay it up to you the readers to vote thank you.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown.

Rose woke up on a beach with white sand and cram clear water.

Rose looked around in front of her was just some sand then lots of water and behind was just white sand "What where am I"?

Rose didn't hear a response or anything but the wind that gently blew.

Rose started walking along the water to see if she could find something or someone. Rose walked for what seemed like hours and hours on end. After walking for god knows how long Rose finely stopped and looked around.

Rose "oh my why does everything look the same"?

"Because Rose this is my realm".

Rose looked around "What who are you"?

"I'm the one who gave you a second chance and the powers".

Rose sat on the sand "Oh right so does that mean I'm dead"?

The voice laughed "Oh Rose you're not dead I'm just keeping you knocked out so we can have a talk".

Rose was shocked and surprised at this "Oh ok then so what you want to talk about"?

Voice "Well let's see we do have a lot of things to talk about while your body recovers in the real world".

Rose lied down on the white sand and watched the sea as she listened to the voice.

Voice "So Rose why do you think you're here"?

Rose "Well at first I thought I had died but now I guess I used up all my power stopping the Sky Patroller and passed out then fell into the water".

Voice "Yer you did use up nearly all the power I gave you stopping that thing but you did it to save people which is what I gave you the power to do so I'm very happy that I gave the powers to the right pup good job".

Rose sighed.

Voice "What's wrong something troubling you"?

Rose "Well I believe I misused them" tears rolled down Rose's face.

Voice "misused them and how do you think you have misused your powers Rose"?

Rose "I got mad and hurt them people".

Voice "Oh Rose yes you hurt them but you stopped them from hurting anyone else if I thought you had done something very bad that I didn't approve of I would take away your powers well first I would tell you before I did it but yer".

Rose "Oh ok then but I passed out after saving the sky patroller I'm not strong enough I need more power so I can help more".

Voice "Oh Rose you don't need more power you have more power than you know all you got to do is believe that you can use it and the real reason you passed out was because your body was not use to using that much power and having that much force but on it but its ok".

Rose was shocked at this "Wait so I have a lot more power then what I used"?

Voice "Yes Rose you could nearly call yourself an angel well really you could".

Rose was confused and shocked "Wait an angel does that mean I can have like white wings"?

The voice laughed "Oh Rose yes you could make yourself have white wings like the puppy angels up here".

Rose "Oh that's cool so will I wake up"?

Voice "Yes you will wake up but not right now your body in the real world is still very weak would you like to see"?

Rose "Yes please".

Suddenly an orb appeared in front of Rose and as she looked into it. Rose saw her body lying on a white bed in the med bay with Wendy and Lee lying with her and Zuma sitting right next to her watching over all three of them.

Tears started to fall from Rose's eyes.

Voice "those are happy tears aren't they Rose you have an amazing mate and two cute lovely pups you have a great family Rose".

Rose smiled "Yes I do thank you so very much if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have two pups or Zuma as my mate right now".

Voice "Oh Rose it was nothing I don't always give second chance's Rose but when I do I make sure it is a great person that gets that second chance".

Rose "Thank you for giving me the second chance I will make the most out of it I give you my word".

Voice "I know you will there is one thing I need to ask of you Rose".

Rose "Yes what is it"?

Voice "I want you call me if you ever need anything I'm here to help you no matter what".

Rose smiled "Ok then how would I call you"?

Voice "Well that's a good question but all you have to do it think the word lifeline ok".

Rose nodded "Ok then so what now"?

Voice "Now you have a relaxing time on my white beach while your body rests in real life and I'm sure you will wake up soon my deer".

Rose "Ok then but what am I poss to do there is nothing here"?

Voice giggled "Well Rose if you think of something it will appear for you like a ball or a chair or something you just can't make people appear".

Rose "oh cool".

Rose then through of a nice comfortable chair which then suddenly appeared in front of her.

Rose "Oh that's so cool" Rose then started thinking of some other things she wanted while relaxing on the beach.

Meanwhile in the med bay Zuma kept watch over Rose, Lee and Wendy.

Zuma "I will never give up on you my love" Zuma licked and nuzzled Rose's face.

END CHAPTER WOOF

PLEASE REVIEW.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

So thanks to everyone who reviewed and red last chapter but to the people who keep asking for a red vs blue crossover with paw patrol no I will not do one I'm not that much into rvb sorry but I have asked one of my friends and he said maybe so please stop asking about it.

It was late at night as Marshall and Everest were watching tv with chase and Skye. Everest was snuggling with Marshall as Skye was snuggling with Chase as the two couples watched (how to loss a guy in 10 days).

Everest "I don't get this movie at all why would you want to know how to loss a guy in 10 days"?

Skye "Who knows".

Everest was lying on her side so she wasn't lying on her big belly. Her head was resting on Marshall's side with her paws on her belly.

Marshall saw what Everest was doing and nuzzled her face the best he could "You ok love"?

Everest smiled "Yep I'm fine thanks Marshall I'm worried about Rose but I hope she wakes up soon".

Marshall, Skye and Chase all sighed and nodded.

Skye "Yer she saved us all".

Chase "Yer she is an amazing pup and an amazing mum".

Just as everyone was finished talking Zuma walked in on his way to the kitchen. Everest saw Zuma.

Everest "Hey Zuma".

Everyone looked at Zuma.

Zuma looked at Everest with a look on his that made him look like he hadn't slept for the last couple of days.

Zuma "Hey Everyone I'm just getting a drink before heading back to rose and the kids" Zuma was so tired he couldn't even walk right.

Marshall "Zuma are you alright bro"?

Zuma looked at Marshall and nodded "Yer buddy I'm fine" Zuma had a massive drink of water then started to slowly walk back. But just as he was about to walk through the doors his body gave in as he fell to the ground asleep. Marshall quickly got up being careful of Everest's head and ran over to Zuma and checked over him.

Everest, Skye and Chase all walked over as well to see if Zuma was alright.

Chase "Marshall is he alright"?

Marshall smiled "yer his alright his body is just so exhausted it forced him to fall asleep".

Everyone sighed in relief as they heard what Marshall said.

Marshall "I will take him back to the med bay and put him with Rose and their pups".

Chase "I will help you Marshall".

Everest smiled "Well I'm going to head to bed Marshall I will see you their".

Marshall nodded "Skye would you mind walking with Everest just to make sure she gets to bed alright"?

Skye happily nodded "yer no problem Marshall I would be happy to".

Everest smiled "thanks Skye".

Marshall helped put Zuma on Chase's back as they both started walking towards the med bay.

Skye and Everest started slowly walking towards Marshall's and Everest's room. The two girls walked slowly down the hallway towards Everest's and Marshall's room.

Skye "So Everest you ready to give birth to your pups when the time comes"?

Everest smiled "Yer I am but I'm still worried with how much painful giving birth is going to be I saw how painful it was for Rose and that now has me worried".

Skye nuzzled Everest's face "It will be alright Everest I will be right by your side and I'm sure Rose will be as well if she is awake when you give birth".

Everest smiled "Yer I'm sure it will be alright I will give birth to two pups and me and Marshall will love them to bits".

As Skye helped Everest walk into her room and onto her bed the two kept talking.

Skye "So Everest have you and Marshall talked about any names at all being that you could go into labor anytime now"?

Everest "now that I think about it no we haven't talked about names at all oh god what are we going to call our pups".

Skye giggled "It will be ok Everest I'm sure you and Marshall will have the name talk soon and it will be alright anyway you have a goodnight sleep sis see you in the morning".

Everest giggled "Oh you love calling me sis don't you its great sis even though we are not real sisters you me and Rose all think of each other as sisters which is great anyway goodnight sis sleep well" Everest closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Skye smiled as she walked out of the room and started walking down the hallway towards her and Chase's room.

Meanwhile Marshall and Chase had just gotten to the med bay with Zuma. As the two walked in Katie was standing there waiting for the them.

Katie sighed "well I was waiting for Zuma to return but I knew this would happen soon enough poor Zuma he has been overdoing it ever since Rose was bought in unconscious".

Chase and Marshall looked over and saw Rose unconscious on the bed with her eyes closed and with Wendy and Lee sleeping up against Rose's belly.

Marshall smiled "It's going to be most likely the same when Everest finely gives birth our pups will most likely sleep snuggling up to Everest or I it will be great".

Katie picked up Zuma off Chase and put him right next to Rose to sleep "he should be out for a while god he hasn't slept for so long he should have listened to me and slept when he could".

Chase "come on Katie we all know he wouldn't listen beside I would do the same thing if this happened to Skye and Marshall would do it if it was Everest love makes us guys do sometimes amazing and sometimes crazy things" Chase smiled.

Marshall giggled "Yer love can do that to us guys can't it".

Katie laughed "Oh you two make me laugh anyway you two better get back to your mates I bet they are both waiting for you in your rooms in bed".

Marshall and Chase both giggled before leaving the med bay and heading to their rooms.

Meanwhile Ryder was in his room on an important phone call.

Ryder "Yes thank you for the information I'm sure she will be very happy to hear that goodnight" Ryder ended the phone call with a big smile on his face. "I'm sure this will being a smile to her face when she wakes up now" Ryder then went to bed himself as a minute later Katie walked into his room and joined him in his bed.

In the morning around 7am a pup in the med bay slowly opened her eyes.

END CHAPTER WOOF, WOOF, WOOF

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM AND THEY KEEP ME WRITING.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sorry for taking so long to upload I ran into a bit of trouble but that's all been fixed up now I will try my best to get back to uploading a chapter a week for my stories please do read snowfall and my other new story the helpful pup. Snowfall I'm doing with another writer and it is an epic story.

The night before with Ryder on the phone.

Ryder "Hey thanks for that info on the where about's of Rose's family she will be happy as to hear we know where they are now".

? "No problem always happy to help Ryder talk later bye".

Ryder hang up the phone and ended the call as he did he had a massive smile on his face "Oh she will love this news when she wakes up hopefully soon".

Early the next morning Rose moaned and slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark in the room and outside the time was 3am. Rose could feel her two pups and Zuma sleeping with her she smiled then went back to sleep.

Around 6am that morning Katie walked into the med bay to check up on everyone and noticed that Rose was only sleeping now.

Katie "Oh yes finely" Katie went over to Zuma and quietly "Zuma, Zuma wake up".

Zuma slowly woke up and looked at Katie "What's up Katie"?

Katie "I think rose woke up during the night Zuma her stats have improved a lot I think she will wake up again real soon".

Zuma "What really that's great".

Zuma slowly got up and walked to the other side of Rose and lied down in front of her face waiting for her eyes to open.

Around 7am while Zuma was watching Rose's face along with Katie sitting right next to him. Suddenly Rose started to moan and her eyes slowly opened and saw Katie and Zuma looking right at her with massive smiles.

Katie "Hello sleepy head".

Zuma had tears in his eyes as he saw Rose's eyes open "Hey baby finely your awake" Zuma nuzzled Rose's face.

Rose smiled "Hey Zuma hey Katie what happened"?

Zuma and Katie looked at each then back to Rose.

Katie gently patted Rose's head "sweetie what's the last thing you remember"?

Rose thought for a minute "the last thing I remember is using my power to stop the Sky patroller then hitting the water and then nothing".

Katie "Ok well you have been out for a while" sweetie".

Rose "wow well I'm awake now".

Zuma "yer I was so worried about you Rose I was starting to think you were never going to wake up but you have and I'm so happy".

Rose "I'm sorry to have worried you my love oh Katie Everest hasn't given birth yet has she "?

Katie smiled "No Rose not yet but she is getting very close any day now and we will have more pups around also Skye is now pregnant as well to Chase".

Rose giggled "Saw that coming from a mile away was only a matter of time before she got pregnant to Chase they have mated a lot".

Katie giggled "Yer and Ryder and I are now together".

Rose "Oh nice good on you Katie".

Katie "Yep so would you like visitors Rose I'm sure the others would love to come see you awake".

Rose smile "they can come visit if they want but I do still feel a bit weak".

Katie "Ok then I will give you a checkup before they come in Zuma would you mind going to the kitchen and asking everyone to come to the med bay please".

Zuma nodded and ran out the door towards the kitchen as Katie started giving Rose a full checkup.

Everyone else was in the kitchen having breakfast as Zuma came running in and nearly ran into them all.

Everyone turned to Zuma.

Ryder "Hey Zuma what's up"?

Zuma had a massive smile on his face "Everyone follow me to the med she's awake Rose is finely awake"!

Everyone "WHAT"!

Zuma "Yer she said you can all come visit but she is still abit weak so no jumping on her or hugs yet".

Everyone nodded as they all headed towards the med bay. Meanwhile Katie had just finished Rose's checkup when there was a knock at the door.

Zuma "Katie everyone is here with me are we alright to enter"?

Katie walked over and opened the door "Yer your all good to come in and see her I just finished her checkup and yes she is still weak bout she will be alright".

Everyone ran in and over to Rose but Everest who slowly walked over due to her big belly.

Rose saw everyone and smiled as she weakly said "Hey everyone".

Everyone "Hey Rose your finely awake" Everyone cheered.

Katie "Ssssshhhhhhh not so loud everyone the pups are still sleeping".

Everyone stopped cheering and being loud right away "Sorry Katie".

Ryder walked over and patted Rose on the head gently "it's great to see you awake Rose everyone has been so worried about you and thank you so much for what you did for us".

Rose smiled "No problem Ryder it was my job to help and that's what I did".

Katie "So Rose you hungry"?

Rose nodded "Yes Katie I'm very hungry".

Katie "Ok then let's start you on something small but filling since you have been passed out for a while" Katie got some food and put it in front of Rose "there you go girl have some of that".

Rose smiled and slowly started the eat the food that Katie put in front of her "Oh my yer this is filling Katie but it is very tasty as well thank you".

Katie "No problem Rose and here's some water for you as well" Katie put a bowl of water in front of Rose.

Rose had a lot of water.

Ryder "So Rose I got some amazing news for you Rose".

Rose stopped drinking and looked at Ryder "Yes Ryder what is it".

Ryder "I have been given some information on your family and I know where they are living right now and as soon as your up for it we will be heading their".

Rose was shocked and very happy "What really you know where they are I will get to see my family again" tears of joy ran down Rose's face as she heard the amazing news.

END CHAPTER WOOF, WOOF, WOOF.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter please review.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

So this the big chapter 40 everyone something will happen don't know what yet so yer just read and you will find out hopefully thanks for everyone who keeps reading my stories and reviewing you make my day every time I see someone has review one of my stories so to everyone that reviews I give you all a massive thanks your all epic! Now for the chapter.

That evening everyone ate in the med bay so that Rose could join them for dinner. Then the med bay was turned into a mini games room for the night so that Rose wasn't left out of anything she always was a part of the games.

But Rose's mind was not on any of the games as the news that Ryder gave her kept her mind filled with stuff.

Ryder walked over to Rose and gently patted her on the head "Hey Rose you alright"?

Rose looked at Ryder "Yer I'm all good just thinking about the news you gave me it's amazing and I'm so happy because I will get to see my mum, dad, brother and little sister again but I don't know how they will take me being a pup or if they will even believe that it's me".

Ryder picked Rose up and cuddled her gently "Oh Rose you worry way too much girl try not to".

Rose sighed as Zuma looked over at her and took care of the pups.

Another pup that wasn't playing any of the games was the very heavily pregnant Everest who was told by Katie that she couldn't play any of the game.

Everest lied down on her side watching the others play after 10 minutes her mate Marshall came and lied down with her.

Marshall put one of his paws over Everest and gently rubbed her back "Hey you alright my love"?

Everest looked at Marshall and nuzzled him then licked his face "Yer I'm alright just a little tired love that's all".

Marshall nuzzled and licked Everest back as he gently rubbed her big belly "Well we will be very busy soon looking after our pups" Marshall smiled.

Katie then walked over to Everest and Marshall "Well Everest since your somewhat tired how about I give you a quick ultrasound on your big belly to check on your pups"?

Everest smiled "That would be great thanks Katie" Everest tried to stand up but as she tried Katie put her hands under her and picked her up.

Katie "Oh Everest I will carry you over you soon to be mum and you can come as well Marshall" Katie walked over behind a cloth with Marshall following her and Everest.

Katie put Everest down on the table on her back so her belly was showing. "Wow girl your belly has gotten really big hasn't it" Katie said gently rubbing her hand on it.

Everest giggled "Yer it has it makes it hard to walk sometimes as well".

Marshall got up onto the table and sat next to Everest "Yer and makes you eat a lot more as well".

Everest "Yer and that".

Katie "Well that's normal when being pregnant because you're eating for yourself and the pups inside you now let's get started". Katie put some gel on Everest's belly before using the ultrasound and rubbing it over her belly "Ok I'm going to have to push down on your belly abit so it may hurt a little".

Everest nodded "It's ok Katie".

Katie got started and pushed down a little on Everest's belly as she looked inside Everest's belly. After 20 minute Katie looked puzzled "Oh wow ok that's interesting".

Everest and Marshall both looked at Katie "What is it"? they both said at the same time.

Katie "Well it seems you really only have one pup one very big pup inside you Everest".

Everest and Marshall "WHAT"!

Everest "So this big belly is just from one pup"?

Katie nodded "Yer so I was wrong before sorry about that well this will make your labor a lot easier you only have to push one out now".

Everest sighed relief "Well I guess that's ok".

Everest then started drifting off to sleep on the table. Katie cleaned the gel of her belly and saw she was falling asleep.

Katie "Maybe it would be best if you went to bed Everest and had a nice sleep you could go into labor anytime girl so get all the rest you can get".

Everest nodded "You want to come for a sleep my love"? she said looking at Marshall.

Marshall nodded "Sure I will come for a sleep with my lovely sweet mate".

Katie giggled "ok then" Katie picked up Everest and walked out of the med bay with Marshall following them to their room. As they walked Everest fell asleep in Katie's arms before they made it to the room.

Meanwhile back in the med bay Ryder and Rocky had just bought in dinner for everyone.

Rubble "Oh finely dinner what is it tonight Ryder"?

Chase looked at Rubble "Most likely something you will eat" Chase giggled.

Ryder giggled as well "Yer it is dinner tonight is roast chicken".

Everyone's face's lit up as they all cheered everyone loved Ryder's roast chicken it was always so good.

Everyone had their plates put in front of them and started eating as Ryder saved some chicken for Marshall and Everest.

After 20 minutes everyone was done eating their dinner which they all loved as it got late everyone went off to their own room. Rose was asked to stay in the med bay for one more night so Katie could watch over her again. As Rose had to stay so did Zuma and their four pups stay with her as they all fell asleep together.

Meanwhile in an area around Gosford three houses were on fire and things were getting bad.

Meanwhile in a home in a small street there was a family now with one less children in their family.

Mum "Oh it's so uneventful around the house without Rose I miss her so much".

Dad "Yer so do I dear she was a good kid".

The little sister came into the Tv room crying and hugged her mum "Mummy I miss sis I want sis back".

Both parents sighed "so do we dear so do we".

Meanwhile back on the Sky patroller in Ryder's room.

Ryder was on his computer looking up information on the town called Gosford and found out they were having a show down at their showground this coming weekend.

Ryder "oh this is great we can go to the show and maybe meet Rose's parents there and make lots of kids happy ok then we will go to the Gosford show".

END CHAPTER WOOF, WOOF.

PS PLEASE REVIEW AND I KNOW NOTHING BIG HAPPENED OR DID IT CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY THANKS FOR READING!


	41. Chapter 41 Rose's funeral

Chapter 41 Rose's funeral

So I'm abit sad that not many people are reviewing come on people please review it means a lot to me to see your reviews even if it's just one word. And the people that try to make me change things in the story NO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN THE BROTHER WILL BE NORMAL anyway enjoy the chapter and please review. Also every please have a look and review my new story I uploaded that I'm doing with XSniderXD "A Grimmer in your eyes" only one chapter up right now but it will be an epic story.

While sleeping that night Rose woke up on a white beach with water again.

Rose looked around "Ok then I guess I was bought here by you voice"?

Voice laughed "Yes Rose I bought you here again what gave it away"?

Rose giggled "The white beach".

Voice "Oh right anyway I have bought you here tonight to show you something and also tell you something important".

Rose "Oh what's up and what do you want to show and tell me"?

Voice "Well Rose I believe its time I showed you what happened after you died".

Rose didn't say anything for a while "Wait you can show me what happened after I died"?

Voice "Yes I can Rose but it's up to you your family was very upset after you died and they all cried at your funeral Rose".

Rose felt a tear fall down her face "What really they did even my brother"?

Voice "Yes evening your brother now would you like to see"?

Rose "Yes please".

Voice "Ok then now take note they will not be able to hear you or see you so and you won't be able to move around at all".

Rose nodded "Ok then I'm ready".

Voice "Ok let's go".

The area around Rose suddenly disappeared as Rose appeared above a burnt down home with a crying family in front of it.

Rose "Oh mum, dad, bro and sis" tears rolled down Rose's face.

Voice "Do you want to keep going Rose"?

Rose "Yes I need to see what happened".

Voice "Ok".

The whole house was burnt to the ground nothing was left at all everything was ash even Rose's body was ash not even a bone was left.

After the fire the family was put into a new home with nothing in it no tv or anything only a kitchen.

Rose saw the inside of the house of the air and noticed they had left a room completely empty with a sign on the door saying (Rose's room may she live forever in here with us).

Rose cried seeing this "Oh everyone how nice of you all I will see you all soon everyone".

The area then changed to a dark rainy day as Rose was above the house and watched her family get into a long black car and drive off.

Rose's image followed the black car as they went to a place where people were put to rest for ever in the ground.

Rose "so is this where my remains were put to rest"?

Voice "No your body was burnt to ashes Rose there was nothing left of you at all".

Rose "So why are they here then"?

Voice sighed "Because Rose this is where they said their final goodbyes to you Rose".

Rose "Oh ok then what happened after this"?

Voice "You will want to see this trust me".

Rose "Ok then".

As Rose watched the gathering to say goodbye to her she was amazed at how many people were showing up to say goodbye to her.

Rose "Wow so many people I'm shocked that's like the whole town came".

Voice "The whole town nearly did come you had a massive amount of people come say goodbye to you".

Rose then appeared inside the room that everyone was in to say goodbye to her as she was their she heard all the amazing things everyone was saying about her.

Rose smiled and cried more and more.

Voice "You see Rose you were very loved around Gosford and you are very missed".

Rose "Oh my I never knew so many people knew about me or cared about me that's amazing".

Voice "Yes and after this your family went home and cried the rest of the day and since then they have started buying Paw Patrol toys and filling that empty room with them in memory of you Rose".

Rose was even more shocked about this "What really"?

Voice "Yes Rose this is what the room looks like right now".

Rose suddenly appeared in the room and was shocked to see so many Paw Patrol toys around her mum would never have let her have this many of them in her room. Rose was completely shocked and didn't know what to say but "Wow so amazing and epic".

Voice "See Rose even after you past your family is doing this to remember you by and I got a feeling they will keep doing it to remember you forever".

Rose smiled "I love it and I miss them so much I hope I get to see my sister again and the whole family".

Voice "Oh you will Rose you will ok time for you to wake up your two pups want a feed".

Rose giggled "Yer they would they missed their feed last night so they will be really hungry this morning so I better go thank you so much for showing me that".

Voice "No problem Rose talk to you later".

Rose didn't get to respond as she opened her eyes and saw her two pups trying to get to her tits so she rolled onto your side and let them feed as she smiled.

Rose "I will see them again soon I can't wait" She said to herself.

CHAPTER END WOOF.

PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE NOTICED A LOT OF MY READERS HAVE STOPPED REVIEWING I ASK THAT YOU DO REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME WANT TO TYPE MORE.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks everyone for all the reviews you all are epic J

Ryder got up early to get more information on this Gosford show that he was looking at taking the team to.

Ryder "Ok then so I got to fill out a form then they will get back to me sounds good" Ryder got to filling out the form quickly and sent it off.

After a few hours Ryder got an email back saying the people would love the have the Paw Patrol there and everything would be ok.

Ryder "Sweet this is great news maybe Rose's family will be there and it will all work out".

Meanwhile Rocky and Rubble were in the games room playing pup, pup boogie.

Rocky "Oh I'm going to beat you this time Rubble".

Rubble giggled "We will see about that Rocky".

The two pups played on and on in the end after 40 rounds they were tired 20 wins each and both were very tried.

Rocky "Oh my Rubble that was so exhausting I can't go on" Rocky said lying on the ground.

Rubble "Yer that really was exhausting Rocky I don't think I can go on anymore either how about we just call it a draw"?

Rocky nodded "Yer draw it is nice going Rubble".

Rubble "Yer you too Rocky".

They both fell asleep on the ground.

Meanwhile Rose was awake in the med bay on her side letting her two pups Lee and Wendy feed from her tits. Zuma was lying on the other side of Rose nuzzling and licking her as Rose just nuzzled Zuma back.

Zuma "You alright love you were crying at about 2am when I woke up for a drink"?

Rose sighed then nuzzled Zuma "Yer I'm alright just can't believe soon I will get to see my family again".

Zuma "Yer that's so good but it will be interesting to see how they react to seeing you as a pup with a mate and two pups of your own".

Rose didn't think about that "Oh yer that's going to be interesting to tell them and see how they handle it I hope they are not really mad at me because of it".

Zuma smiled "I'm sure they will understand love and they will be very happy to see you alive even as a pup I'm sure".

Rose smiled "Yer your right my love I can't wait to see them all it will be great" tears of joy started to fall from Rose's eyes.

Zuma nuzzled Rose and licked the tears away "I love you and our pups Rose".

Rose "I love you and them as well Zuma".

Katie then walked in "Aaaawwwwww you two and your pups are so cute together".

Rose and Zuma smiled.

Rose "Thanks Katie did you sleep well"?

Katie's face turned a little red "Well somewhat yes".

Rose saw Katie's face turn a little red "Oh you dreamed about Ryder and you didn't you"?

Katie face turned completely red "Maybe yes I can't help it we both told each other we love each other and are now boyfriend and girlfriend we do spend a lot more time more closely together".

Rose giggled "Well that's a good thing any plans for kids yet or anything else with Ryder Katie"?

Katie "Wait what kids right now oh no Rose not right now anyway maybe later on I would like to have one or two kids sometime with Ryder".

Rose and Zuma both giggled.

Katie "Anyway Rose I have some great news for you".

Rose "Oh really what is it"?

Katie "Well Rose if your next checkup with me goes well you can go and walk around and sleep on your own bed with Zuma and your pups".

Rose smiled "that's great Katie when will my checkup be"?

Katie giggled "It will be right after you are done feeding Lee and Wendy ok"?

Rose nodded "Ok Katie".

After a while Lee and Wendy finished feeding and fell asleep right next to Rose. Katie then came over.

Katie "Ok Rose you ready for hopefully your last checkup"?

Rose smiled "Yes Katie I'm so ready".

Katie then picked up Rose and took her over to another table and checked her over top to bottom and front to back.

Rose "So Katie how am I"?

Katie smiled "Well I can't find anything wrong with you now Rose so you can go back to your own room and sleep on your own bed with Zuma and your pups".

Rose smiled "Yer sweet that's great to hear thank you Katie".

An hour later the small family was back in their room all four of them cuddling on their bed together.

Meanwhile Ryder was walking onto the bridge and sat in his seat he then looked at Robo dog "Ok Robo dog let get going to Gosford".

Robo dog pushed a button and the Sky Patroller started up and lifted into the air.

Ryder "Good job Robo dog now let's go to Gosford" Ryder pushed the ships intercom "Hey everyone we have lifted off from Sydney and are now on our way to Gosford Rose you will be home soon girl".

Rose smiled as tears of joys fell from her eyes.

The Sky Patroller started moving and after about 10 minutes in the air Ryder got a call from Marshall.

Marshall "RYDER, RYDER, RYDER, RYDER"!

Ryder "Yes Marshall what's wrong pup"?

Marshall was breathing heavily "ITS EVEREST HER WATER JUST BROKE SHES IN LABOR"!

END CHAPTER WOOF, WOOF.

So please review I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and you all know what is coming next chapter. Also I would like to know what you all would think if I was to give Rocky a girlfriend please tell me what you think in the review LPP OVER AND OUT.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

So here is the moment a lot of you have been waiting for and messaging me like nuts to read this chapter will be where Everest gives birth to her pup also thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter thanks for taking the little amount of time it takes to review the chapter your epic also thanks to everyone who messaged me ideas for Rocky's girlfriend I will be going through with the idea but I haven't chosen who will be Rocky's girlfriend yet thanks everyone and here is the CHAPTER!

Ryder "What oh ok then quickly see if you can get her to the med bay Marshall".

Marshall "I can't she says it hurts to move and stuff Katie is on her way she should be here soon".

Everest was heard screaming in the background "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT HURTS"!

Ryder "Be by her side Marshall the whole time and try get her to relax as well if you can I'm on my way" Ryder ended the call and started running towards Everest's and Marshall's room.

Meanwhile Rose could hear Everest from her and Zuma's room and was also running towards the room.

Rose "Oh my its time she is giving birth better call Skye" she called Skye.

Skye "Hey Rose what's up"?

Rose "Quick get to Everest's and Marshall room Everest is in labor and giving birth right now"!

Skye "Wait what she is in labor ok then I'm on my way right now" Skye ended the call and ran out of the room towards Everest's and Marshall's.

Meanwhile with Marshall and Everest in their room.

Everest was getting shape pains in her lower area every 5 minutes and when they came they came painfully.

Everest "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MARSHALL HELP ME"!

Marshall sat right next to her and held her right paw with both of his front paws as she yelled more and more.

Marshall "It will be ok Everest everything will be ok just try to relax and breath slowly just like what Rose did" he nuzzled he face gently.

Everest was breathing very hard and tried to slow it down but couldn't as she kept breathing heavily. Suddenly the door opened and Katie ran in as Rose ran in after her and Skye after her.

The three girls all ran the Everest's side as Katie put an oxygen mask on Everest and gave her some pain relief.

Everest's breathing slowed down slowly and her shape pains didn't hurt so much anymore.

Rose "Hey Eve it's going to be fine you going to give birth to a little pup who you will look after and be a great mother to you will do great".

Skye smiled "Yer Everest you can do this and you will be an epic mum just like Marshall will be an epic dad".

Everest smiled while slowing down her breathing "thanks girls you two are gr AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"!

Katie "Ok Everest this is it when you feel the need to push girl you have to push hard ok girl"?

Everest nodded as tears ran down her face and she held Marshall's paws very hard hurting him but he didn't care.

After 10 minutes of labor Everest suddenly felt the need to push and yelled loudly.

Everest "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH KATIE ITS COMING"!

Katie "Ok girl it's ok just push when you feel the need to ok I'm right here Everest".

Everest pushed hard as she yelled more.

Rose "come on Everest you can do this girl when you give birth to that pup you will be so happy and this will be so worth it".

Skye just smiled and watched Everest.

Marshall "Come on my love you can do this".

Everest "IIIIIIIIII CCCCCCCCCCCCAN DO THIS"! She pushed again as she started breathing faster "I can feel it coming".

Katie "Good Everest that's very good you're doing great just keeping pushing when you need to".

Everest nodded as she pushed again she felt the pup moving inside her body as she kept pushing she felt it getting closer and closer to coming out.

Everest gave one big massive push and yelled loudly while doing it.

Katie "that was great Everest I can see the pups head coming out your vagina now girl if you push once more I should be able to help you after by gently pulling it out".

Everest nodded as she had other plans and gave another massive push and as she did she pushed the pup fully out and into Katie's hands. Everest then felt really weak and tired as she fell asleep right away.

Katie smiled as she cleaned the pup "that was a good job Everest rest now you need it and Marshall I would like to say you have a little girl".

Tears fell from Marshalls eyes as he looked at the little pup in Katie's hands.

Marshall "A little girl oh that's great just what me and Everest wanted".

Rose and Skye "so cute".

Rose "So what's going to be her name Marshall"?

Marshall smiled "Her name will be Lilly".

All three girls just "aaaaawwwwwww"

Skye "that's a lovely name for a girl pup".

Katie "Yes, it is now let's see if she will feed from Everest's tits" Katie put the pup close to Everest's tits and right away the pup started suckling "that's great to see".

Marshall nuzzled Everest as she rested "now we have a family as well".

Katie went over to the pa system "EVERYONE EVEREST HAS GIVEN BIRTH TO A VERY CUTE GIRL PUP AND HER NAME IS LILLY"!

Everyone cheered loudly.

The Sky patroller was nearing Gosford.

Rose's family saw on the news that the Paw Patrol was coming to the Gosford show.

Mum "Oh we must so go and get photos with them for Rose's room".

The rest of the family agreed.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Yes, I know not much happened but it is getting harder to think of stuff to happen so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review thank you LPP OVER AND OUT.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sorry everyone for not uploading last week I had a lot of shit happen and was busy but here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it thank you.

After the birth of Lilly Everest and her new pup slept together with Marshall watching over them both.

Marshall smiled as he looked at Everest and Lilly "Oh they are so cute together I love them both".

Meanwhile in the tv room Rose and Zuma where watching Tv with Chase and Skye.

Rose "So what should we watch this time"?

Chase "Bad pups 2"

Skye "how to be pregnant and keep it a surprise".

Zuma, Rose and Chase all looked at Skye.

Skye "What it's right their next to the world is not enough".

Everyone looked and sure enough their it was the DVD.

Rose "I wonder whos DVD that is"?

Chase "Yer".

After a while they picked out and watched puptopia.

Skye "So Rose and Zuma where are Wendy and Lee right now"?

Rose "Oh they are with Katie she wanted to spend some time with them so we have some time here watching tv with you and Chase".

Skye "That's nice of her to do that".

Rose and Zuma both smiled "Yer she is an amazing help to us".

As the four kept watching the movie Rose slowly started to fall asleep lying against Zuma and Skye fell asleep lying against Chase.

Zuma "I'm so lucky to have Rose Chase I feel like the luckiest pup in the word right now".

Chase smiled "Yer so do I for having Skye I love her so much Zuma".

Zuma smiled "We love our mates so much and are so lucky to have them".

Chase "Yes we are".

After an hour the Sky patroller was above Gosford and slowly came down as it landed in the middle of the showground.

Ryder use the ships pa system "HELLO everyone just letting you all know we have safely made it to Gosford and landed Rose please come to the bridge".

Rose was somewhat awake after being woken up when the Sky patroller lander.

Rose "Mmmmmmm what's up"?

Zuma nuzzled Rose "have a nice nap my love"?

Rose moaned "yer it was good thank dear what happen where are we"?

Zuma "Oh we landed in Gosford we are here Rose your home and Ryder wants you up on the bridge".

Rose was a bit shocked and surprised "Really I'm home and ok wonder why".

Zuma licked Rose's face as she giggled and licked him back.

Zuma "Come on let's go see what Ryder what's".

Rose nodded as the two of them started walking up to the bridge.

Meanwhile Skye was dreaming about being pregnant and giving birth to 12 pups.

Skye "No I can't have 12 pups me and Chase didn't plan for 12 why does it have to be 12".

Katie "ok Skye you got a long birth ahead of you so I need you to push a lot Skye".

As Skye started giving birth pup after pup she pushed out but after so many pups her vagina started to rip and after pup number 8 Skye was bleeding heavily. Katie tried to stop the bleeding best she could but couldn't. Skye kept losing more and more blood as Chase held her paw.

Chase "You will be alright my love you are a mum now you will be alright".

Skye looked at Chase as she started to feel weaker and weaker "Chase I" Skye's heart gave out from losing so much blood and as she died giving birth.

Back in real life Chase was trying his hardest to wake Skye up from her nightmare as he saw tears coming from her eyes.

Chase "SKYE WAKE UP PLEASE SKYE WAKE UP"!

After 5 minutes of trying his best to wake her up Skye suddenly opened her eyes and saw Chase. She right away put her paws around him and cried as Chase hugged her back.

Skye "Oh Chase I'm so happy I'm alive".

Chase "oh Skye I'm here for you always".

Meanwhile on the bridge with Ryder.

Rose and Zuma walked onto the bridge.

Rose "Hey Ryder what's up"?

Ryder "Hey you two well Rose we are here you home town where would you like to go first"?

Rose looked at Ryder "I want to go home".

END CHAPTER WOOF

SORRY FOR IT BEING SMALL HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT THE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING MORE HARDER TO TYPE MAYBE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO JOIN ME TO BEING SOMETHING NEW TO THE STORY SOON. AND THE ANSWER A REVIEW QUESTION BEN, BENNY AND SUE ARE OFF ON A TRIP SILVEX AND SHADEX WILL NEVER BE IN THIS STORY EVER AGAIN SINCE IM NOT FRIENDS WITH THE GUY WHO DOES THEM AND MAX MAYBE COMING BACK LATER HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Ok so I know I have been a bit slow in updating everyone and I'm sorry please don't message me and swear at me to hurry me up it won't work if anything it will slow me down where have all the kind people gone L anyway here is chapter 45 with a surprise.

As the pups went up to the top deck to look around Rose was nowhere to be seen as they went into the lift.

Chase "Hey Zuma where is Rose shouldn't she be here"?

They all looked at Zuma who just smiled and giggled.

As the group came to the top deck and the doors opened they were shocked the see Rose was already here looking at the town.

Chase, Rocky and Rubble "Wow she's fast".

Zuma giggled "Yer she teleported up here right after we finished with Ryder so she could see her home town again".

The group walked out of the lift and started looking around as Zuma walked over to Rose and gave her a hug and a lick on the face. Rose giggled as she hugged and licked Zuma back.

Zuma "is it like you remember Rose"?

Rose smiled "Mostly yes I still can't believe I'm really back I'm so happy".

Meanwhile on a mountain in the area.

A woman put a box down on the edge of a cliff with something in side of it and walked away "goodbye you dam fucking bitch hope you die" the woman left.

There was a pup inside she didn't know what was happening but she started to whine because it was dark inside.

There was a strong wind outside on the cliff as the box was blown onto its side the lid fell off going over the edge of the cliff.

The pup started to yelp feeling the impact of the box falling.

There was a voice suddenly.

"everything will be alright pup just stay where you are".

The pup couldn't see so she whimpered not knowing what would happen.

Suddenly there were other voices "hey look a box" "Sweet let's kick it off the edge".

The pup tried to make noise but she didn't know if they could hear. She was confused by the many voices.

The people didn't hear the pup and kicked the box hard over the edge of the cliff.

The pup felt more movement and more impact eventually during the fall she ended falling without the box hurting herself while she kept falling and yelping.

Meanwhile back on the Sky Patroller Rose heard a pup yelping.

Rose "Someone is in trouble I will be back".

Zuma smiled and nodded as Rose teleported catching a knocked out and badly hurt pup just before she hit the ground.

Rose "You're alright now pup".

She still had her vision blurred with a broken leg she also had a cut on her head making her head bleed and some punctures in her body by some rocks.

Rose "What happen to you pup to make you this hurt oh I better get you back to Katie so she can have a look at you" Rose teleported to the med bay with the pup "Katie you around"?

Katie "Yer I will be out in a minute Rose" Katie came out a minute later and saw the pup Rose was holding "Oh dear what happened"?

Rose "I don't know I cotch it falling from a cliff".

Katie "Oh ok I will see what I can do".

Rose smiled "Thanks Katie" she put the pup on a table and left as Katie walked up to the pup and started checking her over.

Katie "Oh dear how did this happen to you"?

The pup was shaking thinking they might hurt her.

Katie "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help you" Katie said in a calm soft voice.

The pup stopped shaking a lot but was still shaking a little bit. Her vision only showed a little of the room.

Katie smiled and gently patted the pup "Your safe here girl it's ok".

The pup calmed down after a while and was trying to stay put.

Katie smiled "Good girl now let me look at these" Katie looked at the injuries the pup had "Mmmmm these aren't that bad but it does look like you have a broken back leg" she did what she could for the pup then held it gently to her chest. But as she did she notice a very big deep cut on the pup.

Katie "What how did I miss that oh dear oh dear" she put the pup back on the table and started cleaning the deep cut.

She yelped loudly and moved insanely.

Katie had the hold the pup gently "I'm sorry but I have to do this to help you" she kept cleaning it.

She kept moving feeling the wound aching.

After a while Katie had finished cleaning the wound as she looked at it "wow this is deep" she carefully looked inside to see if anything was inside. There was a small rock inside of her.

Katie "Oh dear I have to get that rock out I'm sorry pup this is going to hurt a lot" Katie got a little tool and quickly got the rock out as gently and fast as she could.

She yelped a little but tried to hold the pain.

Katie "I'm so sorry pup now I just need to close it" Katie put a mask over the pup's muzzle "breath in and go to sleep pup it will be ok".

She strayed to breath and felt drowsy and eventually fall asleep.

Katie smiled as she cleaned the wound again then closed it and bandaged it "that should do it" she then put the pup on a bed and sat next to her waiting for her to wake up.

A little while later she started to wake up.

At this time Rocky was talking to Katie about some stuff when he then looked at the pup.

Rocky "Hey Katie she's waking up".

Katie turned and saw the pup was waking up "good she looks a lot better than when Rose bought her in".

She looked around and her vision was a lot clearer than before. She saw a girl and a pup with her.

Rocky looked at the pup and thought to himself "dam she is cute very cute".

Katie checked the pup over once more "Ok so you look a lot better than before can you talk"?

"A little." She said in a soft voice.

Katie "that's good I'm Katie what's your name"?

Rocky just kept looking at the pup.

"Is Aiko."

Katie and Rocky "that's a nice name".

Rocky blushed a little as he kept looking at her.

Katie "So what happen to you Aiko"?

"I don't remember actually." Aiko said.

Katie "Mmmm ok then well that's ok your safe here this is Rocky he will be here to keep an eye on you for a little bit while I go get some stuff".

Rocky "Hello".

"Hi." She said in her sweetest tone.

Katie "Take care and watch her Rocky I will be back soon".

Rocky nodded "I will Katie don't worry".

Katie smiled as she left the room Rocky jumped up on the chair next to Aiko.

"So, what are you?"

Rocky "we are the Paw Patrol we help anyone in need of helping I'm the recycling pup".

"Oh. So you like nature?"

Rocky nodded "Yer I do what about you"?

"Yeah but, I was never allowed to enjoy nature like others. In fact, I was just inside a doggy house. All the time."

Rocky "What that's just mean everyone should be allowed to enjoy nature".

"Well I was one of the unlucky ones."

Rocky sighed "yer very unlucky sadly not everyone has a great life".

"I'm kind of glad they threw me out. If I stayed longer, I'm sure I would have bitten their butts off."

Rocky giggled "well a cute pup like you should have a great home and life" Rocky said blushing a little.

"Yeah. I wonder if I ever will have a family."

Rocky giggled "I wonder the same thing" Rocky lowered his head as he was blushing a lot now.

Aiko "So... where am I anyway?"

Rocky "Oh you're on our ship the Sky Patroller our home right now".

Aiko "That has some ring into it. Hey can you see how is my belly area? I can't see it right." She lied on her back slowly.

Rocky's face was very red as he looked and saw her belly and tits "looks great from what I can see Aiko".

Aiko "Oh, oh. Can you scratch me in there? I heard from my neighbor it was fun to be scratch there. I never felt it before."

Rocky did as he was asked and gently scratched Aiko's belly area.

Aiko "Oh yeah that feels so good." She started to pant and kick her good leg.

Rocky smiled and kept scratching her belly gently seeing she was enjoying it "it does feel good doesn't it"?

Aiko "Ooh yeah."

Rocky was still blushing a lot as he just looked at her belly while scratching it "you have a very cute belly Aiko" he said very softly.

very softly.

Aiko "What?" She asked in her accidental seductive voice from the belly scratching.

Rocky "mmm what oh nothing".

Aiko then flipped slowly again. She then though of something. "Rocky, you don't happen to be...mmmmm let's see...single?"

Rocky looked at Aiko "mmmmmmmmmmm maybe yes" Rocky was still blushing.

Aiko "Oh really? Well you know I'm pleased to say that you look like someone who could find someone easily. I mean look at you. You have a firm body." She rubbed her paw on his chest gently.

Rocky sighed "thanks that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Aiko you have a very great cute body as well".

Aiko "Can you come closer?"

Rocky knew what she was saying "Mmmmmmmm oh what the hell" Rocky got closer and kissed Aiko on the muzzle.

She knew this would happen so she played along but she was just beginning on her idea. She used her big fluffy tail in their way. "Not so fast big boy. We are just meeting each other." She brushed her tail in his face.

Rocky backed off and ran out of the room thinking he had done something wrong as he ran out Katie walked in "Hey Aiko what happened I just saw Rocky run out is everything ok"?

She giggled. "Yeah. I'm just playing hard to get with him. I guess he doesn't know that game too well. He seems to love me, but I want to see if he can handle a little more of the desire to have me."

Katie sighed "Oh right maybe best if you didn't play that with him you see Rocky is somewhat sensitive about love and stuff he has never had a pup love him before and his feelings get hurt very easily Aiko so just take it easy with him ok".

Aiko "Aww, I didn't know that. If I knew, I wouldn't have done it. I feel bad now."

Katie sighed "I'm guessing he kissed you didn't he then he ran right"?

Aiko "Yeah. Aww man I can be a little stupid at times."

Katie sat beside Aiko "You see Aiko I told you Rocky has never had a pup love him but he has loved before a while ago someone who he loved played and used him completely and it didn't end well at all so we all watch out for him now he does want someone to be his mate and to love him but deep in his head he thinks that will happen to him again" a tear fell from Katie's eyes.

Aiko "I guess I know the feeling. I always hoped that my owners loved me no matter what but they just pretended to smile with people just so they can treat me like crap. All that made me lose faith in humans. Is hard for me to trust them. So far I only trust you because you helped me but. I'm not sure about the others around. And us Golden Retrievers should be friendly." She just laid her head down.

Katie smiled "Oh Aiko I'm sure he will be back soon just give him time it will be ok".

Aiko "I'm sure he will." She was a little sad so she opened a master lock with her nail.

Katie was surprise "Wow I was wondering were that lock was and you unlocked it for me thanks Aiko".

Aiko "No problem. Seriously whoever made this is really bad doing it. Not to offend whoever made it."

Katie then heard something at the door and looked over "Rocky".

Rocky was standing at the door.

Aiko just covered herself in her paws.

Katie "I think I will leave you two alone for a while" Katie left the room as Rocky slowly walked closer to Aiko.

"Hey Rocky." She said softly.

Rocky "Hey Aiko sorry about running out and sorry for kissing you" he jumped up on the chair next to Aiko.

Aiko "No, it's fine. I'm the one who should apologize. I should have never done that. I never knew you were sensitive. Truth is I do see you as someone cute. I thought I could play hard to get but that didn't turn out like I was hoping for."

Rocky "Yer I guess Katie told you everything about what happened before and stuff" he sighed.

Aiko "Listen I didn't mean to play with you like that. It made feel like a horrible pup when she told me that. The last thing I want is to hurt someone's feelings. I swear that if I ever played with someone's feelings I would rather take out my eyes and be blind for doing such a thing."

Rocky looked at Aiko "Mmmmmmm well I really do like you a lot Aiko".

Aiko "I do to. But really. I'm sorry, I have never received love in my life. Except when I was with mom for a week. After that I was always searching for love."

Rocky then licked and kissed Aiko on the side of her muzzle.

She nuzzled him with a lot of affection.

Rocky "Oh Aiko I l... l...lo... love you" Rocky nuzzled back.

Aiko "Me too." She was crying with no notice.

Rocky saw she was crying and licked away the tears "Oh Aiko come here" Rocky gently pulled Aiko close to him and kissed her deeply on the muzzle.

She didn't refuse and let herself be kissed by him.

Rocky "So what now Aiko"?

She only fell asleep in his chest. She was tired from what happened to her and her injuries made her more tired.

Rocky felt tired as well and fell asleep with his new love.

Meanwhile Rose had returned to Zuma and the others on the top deck.

Zuma "So what happen"?

Rose "Oh it was a pup who was hurt and fell off a cliff by the looks of it she is with Katie now all good".

Zuma "That's good to hear so Rose you want to go to where your house was"?

Rose nodded "Yes I do will you come with me"?

Zuma smiled "of cause I will my love".

Rose smiled "Thank you Zuma you're the best".

Rose followed Zuma to his hovercraft and they drove off towards where Rose remembered it being.

As they came to the spot Rose and Zuma both jumped out and saw their was a small memorial for Rose.

Rose felt a tear roll down her face as she walked up to it and saw all the notes and toys left for her "Oh my god I can't believe this".

Zuma "Seems you were very well loved here Rose".

Rose was crying while smiling "Indeed I was" she walked up to the stone and red it.

"This is here to remember Rose a kind friendly young girl who was taken from this world way to soon her family and friends will forever miss her wherever she will end up she will being smiles and happiness we all hope she becomes an angel and helps other like she always loved to may you rest in peace my child your mum will always love you".

Rose "Mum" Rose broke down and cried into Zuma as he hugged her.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok I cried typing that last part

And yes Rocky now has a girlfriend everyone hope you all enjoyed the chapter please review thank you all J


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Ok hope you all liked the last chapter here is chapter 46 please can more people review I know not everyone is lazy as hell.

After a while of being at the place where she use to live Rose turned to Zuma.

Rose "Let's go home my love I can't be here right now".

Zuma hugged Rose and nodded "Ok then let's go".

Zuma and Rose got in his hovercraft and were driving off as a car drove past them.

"Mummy that was Zuma and the new pup from the Paw Patrol"!

"what oh wow they must already be in Gosford for the show".

The car pulled up outside the place as a little girl and her mum got out of the car and stood at the stone looking at it.

"Mummy what's sis doing right now"?

"I don't know dear but I hope she is happy wherever she is".

Meanwhile back on the Sky Patroller.

Rocky slowly started to wake up next to Aiko he turned his head and looked at her and said softly "wow she is so cute".

She yawned and covered her eyes.

Rocky nuzzled her as he then turned and saw Katie with Everest and a bleeding paw "Hey you two what happen"?

Both Katie and Everest looked at Rocky.

Everest "Oh hey Rocky was trying not to wake ow".

Katie "Sorry girl trying to make it hurt as less as I can".

Everest had tears running down her face "I know Katie and Rocky I fell and cut my paw and leg open".

Rocky "Ow dam that's not good".

Aiko spread her good legs and started to wake up.

Rocky looked at Aiko "hello sleepy head sleep well"?

Katie closed the cloth around Everest and kept working on her.

Aiko "Yeah. I could hear your heartbeat every time."

Rocky blushed deeply "I could hear yours as well Aiko it sounded lovely".

Aiko " Aww how sweet of you." She put her paw on his face kindly.

Rocky smiled and nuzzled the paw as he gently held it against his face "Your paw feels so soft and warm".

Aiko "They say I am a fluffy Golden Retriever. Usually my neighbor did."

Rocky "cool they I was told by Ryder that I'm a mix breed so don't know what that means but I like who I am and I love you for who you are Aiko" Rocky put his paw on Aiko's face.

Aiko "Actually my fluff comes when I sleep. Don't know why? But it keeps me warm when it's cold."

Rocky felt her face more "you are very soft Aiko and now you have a pup who loves you so you will never be with a bad owner ever again" Rocky got closer to Aiko licked the side of her face and nuzzled her.

Aiko " Thanks, you know I bet this bang is covering a bit of my eyes. I have such a long fur on the head. Now you see they never groomed me."

Rocky saw "wow well that will change Katie our vet is also a very great animal groomer she will get you looking stunning once she is able to" he kissed her on the side of her face.

Aiko "Aww come on, its me." She kissed him in the lips.

Rocky blushed more but kissed Aiko back slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She used her tongue making contact with his making her moan slightly.

Rocky felt her tongue contact with his as he moaned slightly as well he then started to feel something he had never felt before as his lower area started to feel funny he then broke the kiss and looked into Aiko's eyes "Aiko your amazing".

Katie was holding Everest and saw the two kissing before.

Katie "mmmmmm ok then we will leave you two alone for a bit while I take Everest back to her room" Katie and Everest left the room.

Everest "Does that mean Rocky now has a girlfriend Katie"?

Katie "Most likely yes Everest he does".

Aiko "My chest feels funny. It feels in a new way. I feel something weird in my lower area."

Rocky "Really you as well I have never felt this way before or kissed a female pup that way before either".

Aiko suddenly looked at his penis and tried to play it cool. "That's...interesting."

Rocky saw what she was trying to do "no Aiko please don't touch it haven't you ever seen a male pups penis before"?

Aiko "No. In fact, I never seen male pups so is all new. Is that thing bad. This feeling, is it dangerous?"

Rocky nuzzled her "Well that's interesting and no Aiko what your most likely feeling is something happening inside your vagina which us males like to call you becoming wet which means you're with someone who makes you feel very happy and you're having a good time and the feeling isn't dangerous when you're with me and my penis is not bad I'm just not ready for a female to touch it yet".

Aiko "I won't. Is too new. I don't want to do stuff if I don't know them. Unless they are good and can't hurt I won't get into it."

Rocky giggled "Oh Aiko touching it wouldn't hurt me I'm just not ready for it so yer" Rocky put his paws around Aiko and hugged her "I love you Aiko".

Aiko " I do too."

Rocky cuddled Aiko more as their bodies came together Rocky felt his penis rub against Aiko's belly and blushed more as he kept cuddling her.

Aiko ignored the penis because she wanted it to keep her promise too Rocky.

Meanwhile Rose and Zuma had just come back to the Sky Patroller and went to the lounge room together. They both sat on their pup bed together and cuddled while watching the local news.

Newsman "good afternoon everyone we have news today that a house in Wyong was burnt down early this morning no one was hurt as the family was not home at the time".

Rose sighed "another home destroyed by fire dam it who is doing this".

Zuma "whoever it is they need to be stopped right away before someone else dies".

Rose "Yer they do".

Newsman "In other news the Paw Patrol and their Sky Patroller have landed in Gosford for the Gosford show which starts tomorrow".

Rose "hey look they got a picture of the Sky Patroller with all of us on the top deck".

Zuma looked and saw it "wow great picture must have been what that helicopter Skye saw was doing".

Rose smiled "Yer tomorrow will be an interesting day".

Zuma "Yer it will be for sure".

Meanwhile in the med bay.

Katie came back and saw the two cuddling "Aaaawww you two are so cute together mmmm Rocky do you mind leaving Aiko and me alone for a minute I need to check something".

Rocky "mmmm sure Katie I will be just at the door Aiko".

Aiko "Okay."

Rocky walked out of the room as Katie pulled a cloth around the bed where Aiko was.

Katie then sat down next to Aiko "so Aiko I ran some tests on your while you were sleeping and if you wouldn't mind I would like to have a look at your vagina and rear end please"?

Aiko "Umm okay. I guess."

Katie "Thank you" Katie got up and went to Aiko's rear and lifted her tail and saw her vagina and asshole "Ok now what I'm going to do may feel wired ok Aiko but I will do my best not to hurt you".

Aiko "Okay." She was really nervous.

Katie slowly touched Aiko's vagina checking around it then slowly put her little finger inside Aiko's vagina "you're doing great girl just a little bit longer".

Aiko "Okay." She was blushing, feeling a little embarrassed of this new thing.

Katie used her little finger to feel the inside of Aiko's vagina and felt it was a bit wet "well someone got you very happy didn't they" Katie giggled as she slowly pulled her finger out of Aiko's vagina and then checked her ass which was ok "Ok all done Aiko you did great girl".

Aiko "Why did we do this?"

Katie sighed "Well Aiko I just wanted to check something but other news I do have some bad news for you as you are right now your body needs a lot of rest and healing and right now you can't get pregnant".

Aiko "What does that means? Pregnant?"

Katie "It means right now you can't have pups of your own with Rocky but he will understand".

Aiko "Oh. I'm still adjusting to the life inside society."

Katie patted her gently "that's ok Aiko if you have any questions at all you can always ask me".

Aiko "Okay."

Katie "Is there anything you would like to ask me Aiko about your body or anything"?

Aiko "Tell me everything about that stuff. How does one make pups?"

Katie "Everything ok then well you have a Vagina and tits since you're a female and Rocky a male has a Penis when two pups are deep in love and want to start a family they mate which is the male gets on top of the female and puts his penis inside the female's vagina and trusts in and out for a bit until he gets a very good feeling then seaman come out of his penis and enter the female's vagina and" Katie told Aiko everything about making pups and stuff.

Aiko "All that sounds hurtful."

Katie "It can be at times and if not done right but in the end Aiko it is very rewarding when you have pups and start a family we have two new mums on here right now Rose gave birth not long along to two pups a boy and girl and Everest gave birth yesterday to one girl pup".

Aiko " Cool. Who are they?"

Katie "Oh right Rose and Everest are two other members of the paw Patrol really great kind pups they are and great mums so yer I'm sure you will get along with both of them Rocky you can come back in now".

Rocky ran back in and back onto the table lying right next to Aiko.

Aiko "It seems like I am a magnet too Rocky."

Katie giggled "Indeed well that just goes to show how much he loves you and wants to always be with you Aiko".

Rocky smiled and giggled as he snuggled up to Aiko again.

Aiko "So Rocky how strong are you?"

Katie giggled and left the two alone.

Rocky looked at Aiko's eyes "very strong why you ask"?

Aiko "Because you look fit. Do you exercise?"

Rocky smiled "Not a lot but I am strong like I could easily lift you up by myself".

Aiko giggled. "You smell good too."

Rocky blushed more "Thank Aiko you smell great as well" he nuzzled her face gently.

Aiko "Do you have another lock around? Sometimes I do stuff with them when bored."

Rocky "no sorry their isn't but we can always kiss again or cuddle more anything for my love".

Aiko "That kiss felt good."

Rocky smiled "Yer it did didn't it I loved it you're a really great kisser Aiko".

Aiko "Really? Then let's do that again." She kissed him again pushing her tongue in to his mouth.

Rocky kissed back deeply using his tongue to play with Aiko's as they kissed he closed his eyes.

She loved the way he played with her tongue so she did the same as him and closed her eyes.

Rocky kept kissing Aiko deeply and started to moan as he did and put his paws around Aiko.

She put herself in a sitting position and put her paws on his hips.

Rocky felt Aiko put her paws on his hips as he moved his paws down Aiko's body to her hips and pulled her closer "I love you Aiko so much" he kept kissing her not noticing he was already hard.

Aiko was moving her hips slowly to dance while they kissed.

Rocky did the same as Aiko and started to slowly move his hips as well.

Aiko felt so wet and weak that she felt like he was inside her. That pleasure scared her, she moaned loudly but stopped her movement.

Rocky felt Aiko was weak and stopped kissing her 'is something wrong Aiko are you ok"? He slowly lied Aiko back down on the table.

Aiko started to breath and controlled herself a little she just closed her eyes and hopped for slumber to take over. She calmed herself down and fell asleep she was tired and weak. This pleasure scared her and worn her out quickly she was grabbing Rocky by the paw and hoped that he never let go.

Rocky never let go of Aiko's paws and just lied down next to her watching her as she slept "I will never leave you my love".

Meanwhile Everest was back in her room lying on her bed with her leg and paw all bandaged up as she lied their Wendy was feeding from one of Everest's tits getting milk from her mum. Marshall was lying across from Everest with his head close to her's and keeping a close eye on both of them.

While in the lounge room Rose and Zuma where watching a cartoon called Pupmon.

Rose giggled "Oh I love this cartoon it's so funny and cute".

Zuma giggled also as he kept watching the cartoon with Rose.

Ryder via PA "all pups to the bridge all pups to the bridge".

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoy the chapter woof it was more about Rocky and Aiko then Rose and Zuma I know I'm still working on doing about them but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review I would like to see more reviews thank you.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Ok I don't like doing this but I have had enough PEOPLE PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME TO CHANGE MY STORY AT ALL BECAUSE I WONT CHANGE ANYTHING PLEASE STOP ASKING anyway hope you all enjoyed that didn't see many reviews for last chapter so maybe you all can review this chapter thank you here we go.

All the pups but Marshall, Everest and Rocky went to the bridge to meet and talk with Ryder. As they all got on the bridge Ryder was waiting for them.

Ryder "Thank for coming so quickly pups so there are a lot of things that have to be done before the show opens up tomorrow so first thing Chase I need you to put cones around the Sky Patroller so people don't get really close and get hurt".

Chase "Chase is on the case".

Ryder "Good now let's see Rose you and Zuma will be with me all of tomorrow there is a person who wants to meet you Rose".

Rose "What meet me really wow I didn't think a lot people even knew I was in the Paw Patrol yet".

Ryder "Well these people do and they want to meet you and have a photo with you there is also a little girl who wants to have a photo with Rocky and Everest but I will have to talk to them about that".

Rose was still surprised "Ok then sure I don't mind having photos with people but who will be taking care or Sue and Lee while we are away Ryder"?

Ryder giggled "good question Rose I will either have them with Everest, Marshall and Wendy or Skye will be looking after them".

Skye smiled "that would be great I would love to look after them for you Rose".

Rose smiled "Thanks Skye and I can't wait for tomorrow the show will be epic".

Zuma "Yer it will be so epic and Rubble I hear they have a hotdog eating contest".

Rubble "Really, really, really oh boy I'm so going to win that".

Everyone laughed and giggled.

Ryder "good luck with that Rubble we all believe you will win now back to what we were talking about before Rubble until you're eating contest I would like you to watch the door and make sure no one tries to get in ok"?

Rubble "Rubble on the double".

Ryder smiled "now Skye if you're not on pup sitting I would like you to keep an eye on things from the sky please".

Skye "Let's take to the sky no problem Ryder".

Ryder "Thanks everyone now dinner will be in about two hours ok".

Everyone nodded before Sue and Lee ran into the room.

They ran into Rose and knocked her onto her back as everyone giggled more.

Rose giggled as she hugged them while on her back as Katie came running in.

Katie "I'm sorry Rose they just ran away from me and I couldn't catch them".

Rose smiled "Its ok Katie don't worry about it I will take them from here".

Katie "Ok then well I'm going to go check on Aiko talk to you all later" Katie left the room.

Rose looked at Zuma "if you want to take Lee I will take Sue to the room".

Zuma nodded and picked up Lee as Rose got up and pick up Sue as the two walked to their room and put them on the bed and lied with them as they went to their mum and fed from Rose's tits getting milk.

Meanwhile Katie walked into the med bay and saw Aiko and Rocky while Aiko was awake Rocky was still asleep.

Katie walked over to Aiko "hey Aiko you feeling ok"?

Aiko "Oh, yeah. Is just that I can't sleep right."

Katie sat down next to her "you sure you're ok you look like you just did something that has shocked your whole body".

Aiko "Is nothing. I just can't sleep right."

Katie gently patted Aiko "if you're sure I can give you something to help you sleep if you want"?

Aiko "I guess that could help."

Katie went over and bought back a needle "This will help you sleep tonight Aiko but I won't give it to you yet since dinner is in about an hour so how do you like having Rocky by your side"?

Aiko "Is nice, I do love being with him."

Katie smiled "That's good I have been meaning to ask you what would you like for dinner Aiko"?

Aiko "Anything actually, I haven't eaten in days."

Katie "Ok then well I will being yours and Rocky's dinners here ok girl you just rest for a while and it looks like your boyfriend is waking up Aiko" Katie kissed Aiko on the head then left the room as Rocky woke up.

Rocky slowly opened his eyes.

Aiko "Hi Rocky."

Rocky opened his eyes and looked at Aiko "Hey Aiko how are you feeling"?

Aiko "I guess I'm good."

Rocky "you sure you were very weak earlier on when we kissed are you sure you're ok you can tell me Aiko"?

Aiko "I'm fine. I guess I moved more then what I should."

Rocky "yer maybe next time we should just kiss lying down so you don't have to move a lot" Rocky hugged Aiko gently.

"Thanks Ami." Aiko opened her eyes realizing what she said.

Rocky "Aiko whos Ami"?

Aiko "I didn't say anything." She said trying to hide it.

Rocky "Oh Aiko you don't need to hide stuff from me but if you don't want to talk about it that's ok" he nuzzled Aiko's face.

Aiko sighed. "That's the way Used to say mother to a wolf that visited me at my home. She always visited me when my owners weren't around."

Rocky "Oh cool so you had a friend that's great to hear" Rocky smiled.

Aiko "She wasn't a friend. She was like a mother. Is kind of different."

Rocky "That's even better to hear Aiko that you had someone who you saw as your mother" a tear fell from Rocky's eyes.

Aiko "She made me beat my fear of water. She was amazing. Wish I knew where is she."

Rocky sighed "Oh so you had a fear of water ok" Rocky said as he turned his head away slowly.

Aiko "Yeah but she helped me beat it. I don't know how but she did."

Rocky "that was nice of her" Rocky sighed as he put his head down on the table.

Aiko "What's wrong?"

Rocky looked at Aiko and smiled "oh nothing just was thinking about something that's all".

Aiko "Come on I told you mine."

Rocky sighed she had a point "Ok well I never got to meet my mother I was told she died giving birth to me and my dad ran away so yer and I have a massive fear of water" tears rolled down Rocky's face.

Aiko "Sorry I asked. I should have kept my mouth shut."

Rocky "Its ok Aiko don't worry about it ok" Rocky nuzzled her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the med bay door as Rose walked in with Sue on her back she saw Rocky and a pup.

Rose "Oh hey Rocky and Aiko have either of you seen Katie"?

Rocky "Hey Rose and Sue and I'm not sure if she is in here or not right now Rose".

Rose "Ok then so Rocky this your girlfriend now"?

Rocky's face went deep red.

Aiko "Yes I am."

Rose smiled "That's great news Rocky I'm so happy for you".

Suddenly Sue started to cry loudly as Katie came running out hearing the loud crying.

Katie "What's oh hey Rose and Sue what's up"?

Rose "Hey Katie would you mind having a look at Sue's left paw she jumped off the bed and landed hard on it and now she won't stop crying".

Katie gently picked up Sue "I will go check her over wait here Rose".

Rose nodded as Katie took Sue into another room. Rose went and sat on a pup bed and waited.

Aiko "My ears are too floppy."

Rocky kissed one of Aiko's ears "I love the way your ears are Aiko it makes you so much cuter".

Aiko "Aww, thanks."

Rose giggled.

Aiko "Hang on. How do you know my name?"

Rose closed her mouth "MMmmmmmmmmm well Aiko that's a long story but i was their when you were born".

Aiko "How?"

Rocky was very surprised to hear this "Rose what are you talking about"?

Rose "well Aiko I knew your mum and her owners and when your mum started giving birth to you and your brother I was dog sitting her as her owners were out of town".

Aiko "But I never knew any other pup except for my mother. And my sibling."

Rose "Well do you remember a girl picking you up and hugging you"?

Aiko "To be exact I have short memory of my pup hood. I don't remember much."

Rose "Well long story short I wasn't always a pup I was human girl before I became a pup after dying and now I have powers as well that's how I saved you".

Aiko "Well that explains why I had a headache when I got here."

Rose "it wasn't that bad".

Katie walked back out with Sue and put her on Rose's back she was asleep.

Katie "She just hurt her paw Rose nothing really bad just let her sleep and rest is all".

Rose got up and looked at Katie "Thanks Katie bye Aiko and Rocky" Rose walked out.

Aiko "Bye."

Rocky "Well that was surprising".

Aiko "Kind of".

Rocky "well dinner should be soon so hopefully it's something good".

END CHAPTER WOOF

So the Gosford show will be spilt into 4 chapters to show what everyone does while they are at the show please review and hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	48. Chapter 48 gosford show part 1

Chapter 48 Gosford show part 1

Ok so this is part one of 4 for the Gosford show chapters I hope you all enjoy the first part is Rose and Zuma and this is most likely the part that everyone has been waiting for.

After dinner Rose and Zuma went to their bedroom and went to sleep as the small family slept together. Rose nuzzled and kissed Lee and Wendy on their heads as they slept "I love you all so much" after Rose drifted off to sleep.

While Rose was sleeping she heard something in her head "something bad will happen soon Rose and you will need to be strong to help those you hold close as something massive will fall from the sky and risk the life's of everyone you love" the voice stopped as Rose slept soundly for the rest of the night.

In the morning Rose, Zuma, Wendy and Lee were up early as the time was 7am and the show opened at 9am. Rose, Zuma, Wendy and Lee all went to the lounge room after Rose fed Wendy and Lee. As they walked into the lounge room Ryder was their making breakfast for the two of them.

Ryder "Morning you four".

Rose and Zuma "Morning Ryder" Wendy and Lee just looked at Ryder without saying anything.

Ryder "So breakfast this morning is pancakes your fav I believe Zuma and Rose".

Rose and Zuma both licked their muzzles "yum pancakes".

As they went to their bowls and waited for their breakfast Rose started thinking about stuff then looked at Ryder.

Rose "Hey Ryder do we know anything about this family that wants to take a photo with me and Zuma"?

Ryder smiled "Well, Rose I'm very should that they are your family since I was told they lost a teenage girl not too long ago in a house fire that loved Paw Patrol".

Rose's eye opened wide "Really it's them oh my that's amazing I can't believe I'm finely going to be seeing my family again".

Zuma smiled "that's great news Rose I'm so happy for you".

The two hugged as Wendy and Lee were getting patted by Ryder as he smiled.

Ryder "So after breakfast which is done now" Ryder gave both Zuma and Rose their pancakes and let them eat.

Rose and Zuma both were given 5 pancakes each which they finished quickly then looked at Ryder.

Rose "So Ryder you were saying something about today"?

Ryder "Oh right after breakfast you two need to take Wendy and Lee to Everest and Marshall who will be minding them for the day while you two are with me".

Rose and Zuma nodded.

Rose "Ok so she can feed them milk and stuff that's good I don't need to worry then" Rose smiled.

Ryder giggled "Yer you don't need to worry at all anyway after that we will be leaving the Sky Patroller and just going outside the family should be out their waiting for us at about 845am they are getting let in early to take the photos with us".

Rose and Zuma smiled and nodded.

Zuma "So Ryder why just us don't they want a photo with the whole team"?

Ryder "That's a good question Zuma but they only asked for a photo with you and Rose I don't know why".

Rose giggled "I bet I know why".

Zuma and Ryder looked at Rose.

Rose "They knew I loved you Zuma and they want a photo of you to put up on a wall or something to remember me by".

Zuma "Oh that's cool ok then".

Ryder "yer so you two finished let's go its nearly time".

Rose and Zuma nodded as they took Wendy and Lee to Everest and Marshall's room then went to meet Ryder outside.

As they got outside the side of the Sky Patroller and stood next to Ryder.

Rose "So where are they Ryder"?

Ryder looked at his watch "They should be here in about 5 minutes Rose".

Rose "Ok".

5 minutes later a car pulled up and four people got out two males and two females. Rose saw them and smiled as she saw her mum, dad, brother and sister get out of the car.

Rose "It is them Ryder".

Ryder smiled and walked up to them "Hello".

Jenny "Hello Ryder I'm Jenny this is Lilly, Dan and my husband Tim its very nice to meet you and thank you for saying yes to letting us have a photo with Zuma and your new pup".

Ryder smiled "No problem at all Jenny it's nice to meet you all" Ryder looked at Zuma and Rose.

As Rose and Zuma saw Ryder look at them they both went over to him and stood next to him again.

Zuma looked at the family "Hello I'm Zuma nice to meet you all".

Rose just looked at them before softly saying "Hello".

The whole family looked at Zuma and Rose as they looked at Rose they all looked very shocked.

Ryder "Is something wrong"?

Lilly "It's the same pup that sis wrote about in her stories".

Jenny "Our other girl we lost her in a house fire not too long ago and she love Zuma and the whole Paw Patrol and she wrote stories and made her own pup and put her into her stories".

Ryder "That's cool and sorry for your loss so would you like to have the photos now"?

The whole family nodded as Rose and Zuma sat next to each other with Lilly beside Rose and Dan beside Zuma Jenny and Tim stood behind them as Ryder took the photo. Lilly then started to pat Rose and gave her a belly rub which Rose loved and started giggling.

Rose "oh that tickles so much oh Lil" Rose then knew what she said and put her paws over her muzzle.

Lilly stopped and backed away from Rose and ran to her mum "Mum that pup just called me".

Jenny "I heard what it called you" she looked at Rose "What did you call my little girl Lil for pup"?

Rose sighed "Because I'm her sister I'm your girl the one you lost mum".

Jenny looked at the pup "no you're not don't lie about that sort of thing"!

Lilly started to cry.

Rose "I can prove its me remember that time you got me that gift for my 8th birthday and I hated it but when you gave it to me I didn't say anything I told you that two months after my birthday and you just hugged me and kissed me on the forehead".

The whole family was shocked when they all heard the pup say that and they knew it was true because that did happen.

Jenny "But you can't be Rose you may have the same name but she did die".

Rose "That's a long story".

Lilly "If it's really you sis what was my fav toy I kept on stealing from your room"?

Rose smiled and giggled "Oh that's easy you kept on taking my big teddy bear that I had in my room and made him have tea parties with you and your dolls".

The whole family was now even more shocked.

Rose looked at them then sighed "It's ok if you don't believe me I'm just happy your all safe" she ran back into the Sky Patroller crying running right past Sky and Chase. She went into her room onto her bed and cried.

END CHAPTER PART 1 WOOF.

Ok so I hope you all enjoyed that yes another short chapter but it was ok I think tell me what you think and hope you all will enjoy the next one which will be Everest and Marshall or Chase and Skye I don't know yet LPP OVER AND OUT.


	49. Chapter 49 gosford show part 2

Chapter 49 Gosford show part 2

Thanks for keep on reading everyone and I hope you all keep reading until the end and keep reviewing.

It was early morning as Everest woke up with Lilly still asleep on top of her.

Everest smiled as she saw Lilly sleeping on her chest "so cute" She said softly. Marshall slowly started to wake up and licked Everest on the side of your face "Morning love".

Everest giggled "Morning dear sleep well"?

Marshall smiled and nodded "yer I did it was great how about you and our little angel"?

Everest smiled "Well I slept great and for the first time our little angel didn't wake up during night at all and she is still asleep on me".

Marshall looked at Everest's chest and saw Lilly sleeping soundly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Lilly moved and was about to fall off Everest when she moved her paws and made sure Lilly didn't fall off her.

Marshall "I will get it" Marshall got off the bed and went over to the door. When Marshall opened the door Zuma, Rose, Lee and Wendy.

Marshall "good morning you four".

Zuma and Rose "Hey Marshall".

Everest "Sssshhhh Lilly is still asleep".

Rose giggled "Sorry Everest Marshall can you two look after Lee and Wendy for a while please while me and Zuma go out with Ryder"?

Marshall "Sure we can".

Rose "Yer they will need feeding and stuff but Everest can take care of that since she has Lilly and makes milk for her Wendy and Lee can feed from her as well".

Everest "Yer that will be fine Rose we will take care of them for you".

Rose smiled "Thanks" she kissed Lee and Wendy goodbye before leaving them with Marshall, Everest and Lilly and going off with Ryder.

Marshall closed the door and looked at Lee and Wendy before that went over to Everest and cuddled up to her and fell asleep.

Everest "Well guess they are tried".

Marshall "Yer guess so" Marshall went to the other side of Everest and cuddled her "I love you Everest and I also love our little angel Lilly".

Everest giggled and smiled as she looked at the three pups "I love being a mum".

They both slowly fell asleep.

Later on Everest slowly woke up and suddenly felt all three of the pups suckling from her tits.

Everest "Oh so that's what I could feel ok well it's good that they all are feeding together and not being mean to each other".

Marshall opened his eyes and kissed the back of Everest's neck "have a nice nap baby"?

Everest "Oh yer my nap was great and Marshall that feels amazing".

Marshall giggled "Well it is me kissing the back of your neck baby that's all".

Everest giggled "Well it feels great and the pups are feeding".

Marshall "Oh that's great to hear".

After the pups where done feeding they all started playing together and were all being very gentle with each other as they did their best to play tag.

Everest and Marshall lied next to each other as they watched the pups play with each other as the day went on.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Sorry guys for this being such a short chapter im so sorry I will try make the next one massive enjoy and review.


	50. Chapter 50 gosford show part 3

Chapter 50 Gosford show part 3

So here is part 3 of the show this will be Rocky and his girlfriend this chapter has a lot of sexual parts in it so I'm just warning all and thanks for all the reviews from last chapter guys and girls you all rock.

It was around 9pm when Rocky and Aiko finished their dinner.

Rocky "Oh my that was good what do you think baby" he asked looking at Aiko?

Aiko "It was fine."

Rocky nuzzled Aiko on the side of her face "it's good that you enjoyed it baby".

Aiko "Well as long as I was fed, I don't mind if I enjoyed it."

Rocky blushed thinking about something half his face turned red.

Aiko "Are you okay? Do you have fever? Your face is red."

Rocky "wait what oh no I was just thinking about something Aiko that's all well really I was thinking of you because I love you Aiko so much".

Aiko "Really? Oh that's sweet."

Rocky "Yer Aiko do you want to kiss again like we did before"?

Aiko "Sure."

Rocky slowly bought his muzzle to Aiko's and started to kiss her deeply as he closed his eyes the two pup's bodies were together as they kissed.

She put her paws around him.

Rocky did the same and put his paws around her and slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She gave him access to her mouth moving her tongue around.

Rocky moved his tongue around inside her mouth as the two kissed more. Rocky started using his paws to rub her back.

She gave a soft moan for a second.

Rocky heard the moan and stopped kissing Aiko "You alright baby? Is something wrong"? Rocky asked looking right into Aiko's eyes.

Aiko "No, at least...I don't think so."

Rocky smiled "Ok then good" Rocky went back and kissed her deeply again pushing his tongue back into her mouth and moving it around and rubbing her back gently with his paws again.

Aiko let him do the things since she was new at all this.

Rocky "if you don't want me to do something to you baby just say so ok" Rocky said kissing her more.

Aiko "I don't mind."

Rocky smiled and let a small moan out himself as he kept kissing Aiko deeply and rubbing her back he felt his body getting warm.

Aiko "Oh, you are good at this."

Rocky blushed "Thanks baby you're not that bad at it yourself just do what you think you would like to do".

Aiko "I don't know how."

Rocky "Well first you already have your paws around me you could start rubbing my back with them and while we kiss you could put your tongue in my mouth as mine is in yours for starters that's if you want to baby".

Aiko "I don't know. You do that, is better for me."

Rocky kept rubbing Aiko's back and kissing her more as he then went and started to kiss her neck and rubbing her back lower.

Aiko "That feels good Rocky."

Rocky giggled as he felt his lower half of his body really start too warm up as he kept it up against Aiko's body "Thanks baby".

Aiko started to kiss his neck softly.

Rocky moaned as he felt Aiko kiss his neck "Oh my baby that feel so good".

She put her paws on his hips.

Rocky giggled as he kept rubbing her lower back with his paws and kissing her neck as he had his paws down near her tail now.

She moaned in a good way.

Rocky "I love you so much Aiko your so cute and amazingly good looking".

Aiko "You really think so?"

Rocky "Yes Aiko I really do" he kept gently rubbing her lower back.

Aiko "You are...so...sweet saying that."

Rocky smiled then looked at the clock "Well we can keep doing this if you want it feels really great or we can get some sleep if your tried it is 12am right now" he kept gently rubbing Aiko's lower back more.

Aiko "I like this."

Rocky started kissing her neck again as one of his paws slipped and went onto her vagina. Rocky felt it and stopped rubbing and moved his paw "Sorry about that Aiko my paw slipped".

Aiko felt her cheeks burn.

Rocky sighed and lowered his head "I'm sorry about that Aiko are you ok"?

Aiko "Yes."

Rocky "I will understand if you want to stop for the night now" a tear fell from Rocky's eyes.

Aiko "Why are you sad?"

Rocky "Because I touch you down where I shouldn't have and have most likely made you uncomfortable".

Aiko "I actually...liked that."

Rocky stopped and looked at Aiko "Really you liked it when I rubbed you down their"?

Aiko "I was scared to feel it but it felt good and amazing."

Rocky smiled and hugged Aiko again "Would you like me to rub it more"?

Aiko "Yes...please."

Rocky kissed Aiko's neck again and put his paw where it was before he then slowly started to rub Aiko's vagina with one paw as the other one rubbed her back "like that my love"?

Aiko "Uhmm. Yes." She started to moan.

Rocky smiled as his face was red from rubbing Aiko where he was "this is the first time I have really rubbed a female down their I believe it's your vagina".

Aiko "I...I guess."

Rocky "it feels so soft and hot as I rub it are you feeling ok Aiko"? Rocky could feel he was hard as his body rubbed against Aiko's as they hugged.

Aiko "Yes. I'm better than okay." She moaned.

Rocky giggled "It feels that good does it I'm guessing you have never had anyone do this to you at all have you Aiko"? he kept gently rubbing her vagina.

Aiko "No."

Rocky "Come here Aiko" Rocky put his muzzle against Aiko's and kissed her deeply while rubbing her.

Aiko was pushed by Rocky and she was laid on her back on the bed now.

Rocky stood over Aiko and kept kissing and rubbing her "I love you so much Aiko and" Rocky suddenly felt something wet on his paw that he was rubbing Aiko's vagina with "baby I believe your wet" he giggled.

Aiko "What is that?"

Rocky "Oh don't worry it's a very good thing just means you're really enjoying and loving what I'm doing to your body it's normal for your vagina to do it I believe it's called an orgasm or something like that".

Aiko "Okay then."

Rocky "Anyway baby we should get some sleep and maybe in the morning you can help me with something if you're up for it" Rocky stopped rubbing her vagina and just hugged her.

Aiko "Okay, I can do that."

Rocky smiled "Thanks baby I will watch you until you fall asleep" he gently nuzzled her face.

Aiko fell asleep.

Rocky smiled and gently kissed her on the head before he also fell asleep with her.

As morning came Rocky slowly started to wake up around 7am. As he opened his eyes he saw Aiko still sound asleep.

Rocky "Oh she really is so amazingly cute" he said softly while still lying next to her.

Aiko started to wake up feeling she had to go to the bathroom.

Rocky saw she was starting to wake up and kissed her softly on the nose "Morning my love sleep well"?

Aiko "Yeah. But I have to pee."

Rocky "Oh right mmmm do you feel alright enough to walk the bathroom is just over their" Rocky pointed to the bathroom which wasn't that far away and the door was open.

Aiko "I guess I can do that."

Rocky "Ok then just call if you need me baby or would you like me to come with you to the door"?

Aiko "Is okay, I can get it." She slowly got down and walked carefully to the bathroom.

Rocky watched as she walked to the bathroom then he put his head back on his paws and waited he needed to go as well but he held it inside and waited the only thing on his mind was Aiko.

She took like 5 minutes in there before walking slowly out of the bathroom.

Rocky was nowhere to be seen.

Aiko "Rocky?"

There was no respond at all.

She looked around but was all alone. "Anyone?" She said but didn't have the voice to yell.

Suddenly a door closed and Rocky walked out from behind a wall and saw Aiko standing alone "Aiko are you alright"? he walked up to her.

Aiko "Oh, there you are, I thought I was alone."

Rocky "Oh sorry I went and used the other bathroom since you were in that one sorry about not telling you" he hugged Aiko "I would never leave you Aiko".

Aiko "Oh that's fine. Thanks for telling me now."

Rocky "it's good to hear that you slept well baby did you have a dream at all"?

Aiko "Yeah, it was about me and Ami."

Rocky smiled "That's nice you want to lay down again on the bed"?

Aiko "I think I'm fully awake now."

Rocky "Well then hopefully you won't mind this" Rocky pushed his muzzle against her one and kissed her deeply.

She wagged her tail rapidly.

Rocky broke the kiss and smiled as he looked into Aiko's eyes "That was my good morning my love kiss".

Aiko "I see.".

Rocky "Yes did you like it or should I make it longer"?

Aiko "No it was good, don't worry."

Rocky blushed and smiled "Thanks Aiko and your so cute when you sleep like an angel".

Aiko "Maybe because I am an angel."

Rocky giggled "Well Aiko you really could be because you look like one and your more than cute enough to be one my sweet angel" he nuzzled her face.

Aiko "Aww that's so nice of you to say that."

Rocky's face was all red "Well its true and after today you may really be my angel".

Aiko "Really?"

Rocky nodded "you see I would like your help to get over my fear of water please".

Aiko "Oh, you fear water too?"

Rocky nodded "Yer ever since I was very young I have had a massive fear of the water and never liked getting wet".

Aiko "Oh. That is bad, but I can help with that. I will do what Ami did with me".

Rocky "What did she do with you"?

Aiko "She always started by saying what is water and then slowly doing some exercises."

Rocky "What is water it's wet, wet, wet that's all it is".

Aiko "No is more than just wet."

Rocky "what more is there to it"?

Aiko "Water is life as well. We need it to live."

Rocky "Yer I guess we do need it to live yer".

Aiko "Also, is always inside you. A percent of our body is water."

Rocky "Yer I know that which is really cool".

Aiko "There's no need to fear water, is good, you have to see it as something good."

Rocky sighed "yer I know but the fear is always there for some reason really I just think my body doesn't like getting wet".

Aiko "Nonsense, no body hates water is just your mind saying to hate it."

Rocky "Maybe it is I don't know well I can't swim either".

Aiko "Well I can help you is easy."

Rocky "really you would help me learn to swim"?

Aiko "Yeah is super easy."

Rocky "I don't know about that I have had nearly everyone try and teach me".

Aiko "Well that's because they didn't know how to."

Rocky "Maybe".

Aiko "Don't worry you'll be fine."

Rocky "Ok then I trust you" inside Rocky was worried.

Aiko "Don't worry."

Rocky "I will try not to my love" Rocky smiled.

Aiko "Then let's go."

Rocky "Ok we have pool room so we can go their follow me" Rocky slowly walked out the door.

Aiko followed him close.

After a few minutes they both came to the pool room and walked in.

Rocky "Ok this is it Aiko our pool and swimming room".

Aiko "Nice, now let me get ready."

Rocky "What do you mean you have to get ready"?

Aiko "My bows on my fur and tail." She slowly took all tie bows and let her long beautiful fur dropped.

Rocky's mouth dropped open as he looked at Aiko now "wow".

Aiko "What?"

Rocky "Your so much more amazingly beautiful without them on".

Aiko "Thanks"

Rocky smiled "No problem at all your fur is so amazing so how is this going to work"?

Aiko "Easy." She jumped in the pool.

Rocky "Oh mmmm ok then" Rocky walked to the edge of the pool and just froze.

Aiko "Rocky, just focus on me. Remember, water is not alive it doesn't know how to kill is just water."

Rocky just stood there frozen he didn't hear a single thing Aiko said.

Aiko "ROCKY!"

Rocky "i...can" he slowly moved closer to the edge.

Aiko "Rocky just forget what you believe of it and trust me, trust the water."

Rocky closed his eyes and jumped into the water and right away went under.

Aiko pulled him out instantly.

Rocky started coughing up water as soon as Aiko pulled him out.

Aiko "Rocky."

Rocky stopped coughing up and looked at Aiko "I'm sorry".

Aiko "Is okay but be more watchful now, I will start to help you now."

Rocky "So what now"?

Aiko "I will let go and you will try to paddle as much as you can.

Rocky "Ok then I will try my best".

Aiko "You'll be okay."

Rocky nodded "Ok then I'm ready".

Aiko let go of Rocky.

Rocky started to peddle slowly just staying above the water for 2 minutes before stopping and starting to go under "Aiko".

Aiko pulled him out again out of the water.

Rocky "Thanks how did I do"?

Aiko "You aren't trying much. You are still afraid. I need you to calm down and concentrate more".

Rocky sighed "I tried to I really did try".

Aiko "But you need to have more confidence."

Rocky lowered his head "but 2 minutes is a good start isn't it"? a tear fell from his eyes.

Aiko "It is but you can do more than that."

Rocky "I'm sorry I'm so weak and useless Aiko".

Aiko "Ugh, this is your problem. You don't believe in yourself, the lack of faith in you is what is holding you back from facing your fear of water."

Rocky "that's always been my problem but stuff it" Rocky got away from Aiko and tried to swim again and again and again.

Aiko was keeping her eyes on him.

Rocky held onto the side pool bar every time he felt tired but after a small rest he tried again this went on for 3 hours until on his 100th try he made it all the way across the pool before his body couldn't take anymore and he passed out and went under.

Aiko went under and pulled him out.

Rocky's body was very hot and water was coming out of his mouth as his breathing was slow.

Aiko gave him mouth to mouth to make him breathe better.

After a minute Rocky slowly opened his eyes and right away he coughed up a lot of water.

Aiko "Are you okay?"

Rocky smiled as he looked at Aiko "I feel so warn out but ok yes I think so".

Aiko "Good, rest now and we can continue to the scary part."

Rocky "What's the scary part"? he was trying his best not to just pass out and sleep.

Aiko "We will work with being underwater."

Rocky "Oh ok well" he suddenly fell asleep on the floor.

Aiko got inside the pool to keep herself busy.

While Rocky was asleep he started having a nightmare it was him drowning as a young pup while at the beach he was yelling in his sleep "NO SOMEONE HELP MUM DAD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP I DON'T WANT TO DIE TO MUCH WATER"! he was tossing and turning a lot.

Aiko was underwater and couldn't hear him.

While tossing and turning he knocked his head on a post and woke up when awake he just cried.

Aiko came out and saw him crying. "Rocky what's wrong?"

Rocky looked at Aiko with tears running down his face and just hugged her "I had a very bad dream".

Aiko "Why?"

Rocky "The real reason I hate water is because I nearly drowned when I was a very young pup I have the dream of me being under that water and no one coming to help a lot I passed out and woke up in hospital 1 week later" he cried.

Aiko "I feel you."

Rocky "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Aiko" he kept crying.

Aiko "Is okay, sometimes we have to keep things personal you know."

Rocky "Yer but your trying to help me I should have told you".

Aiko "That's why the next part is hard. You can swim all you want, but your fear is being underwater without proper oxygen equipment. Because you can swim, heck I noticed that you know how to swim you just didn't dare because of fear of being underwater."

Rocky "Yer it is really well come on let's do it I can beat this".

Aiko "Get in with me."

Rocky got into the water with Aiko.

Aiko "Okay, this next part is the real deal. Drownings happens not only because of lack of oxygen but of that urge and desperation you feel to get out. Is important to know that the more desperate you are the more oxygen you throw and the less capability of getting to surface you will get."

Rocky "ok then".

Aiko "Let's test it." She pushed him underwater without warning.

Rocky splashed around a lot trying to get back up.

Aiko pulled him out again.

Rocky "Please don't ever do that again Aiko".

Aiko "I told you I was going to do the same thing Ami did to me. Try again." She pulled him down again.

Rocky didn't try and get out this time he just closed his eyes and held his breathe.

Aiko was still holding him down but this time she was sure he was actually trying.

Rocky kept holding his breathe.

Aiko went down underwater and did the same beside him.

Rocky couldn't hold his breathe any longer and started trying to get up.

Aiko held him and looked at him trying to indicate to take it slow and go up with no pressure.

Rocky's body was still weak from before and he could keep it up and just stopped he could feel he was close to passing out but didn't want to "I can do this come on body".

Aiko was at his side and had him close just in case.

Rocky slowly tried to get up to the surface.

Aiko started to help him a little this time.

Rocky got to the surface a short time later and made his way out of the pool before falling to the ground and breathing quickly.

Aiko "You okay?"

Rocky started breathing normally again "Yer I think so please tell me that's it Aiko"?

Aiko "You did good but you need to remember, calm and easy is the best way to overcome this stuff."

Rocky "I did my best that time love I really did".

Aiko "But I'm telling you, that if you ever fear something, you should know that the only thing in the way is you. You can face those things, when you are rested up, I want you to swim underwater on your own and then we can see if you have overcome."

Rocky smiled "Ok then I will get over it I will I believe in myself thank you so much Aiko you really are an angel".

Aiko "Is my best at least. I'm nothing but a lock picker."

Rocky "you not a lock picker to me Aiko will you...well you" his face turned completely red "well you stay with me forever and become my mate please"? he hid his face under his paws.

Aiko "Rocky, you little silly pup. You don't have to hide your face. I would love to."

Rocky suddenly knocked Aiko onto her back and stood over her and then kissed her deeply "I love you Aiko and will never leave you no matter what".

Aiko giggled.

Rocky kissed Aiko's muzzle then moved down and started to lick and kiss her neck.

Aiko "Oh Rocky."

Rocky looked into Aiko's eyes "Yes dear"?

Aiko "This feels so good."

Rocky nuzzled her neck and kissed it again "well then I will keep doing it because I want to make you feel good and happy".

Aiko "You haven't failed on that."

Rocky smiled as a tear fell from his eyes onto Aiko "thank you Aiko for filling a space in my heart".

Aiko "You're welcome Rocky."

Rocky "Would you like me to make you feel really good right now just like last night"?

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky smiled and put a paw on Aiko's vagina and started to gently rub it every now and their putting part of his paw inside her "How's that my love"?

Aiko "Oh god." She said with pleasure in her voice.

Rocky smiled "Its good you enjoy it by the way Aiko I need to tell you something right now I can't get you pregnant even if we mate".

Aiko "I don't mind that. Everything it is time, right?"

Rocky "Well this is because Katie put something inside of me a while ago that means I can't get a female pregnant".

Aiko "But that's okay with me. I mean there's always a time for having pups."

Rocky "Aiko would you like to be the first female I mate with since I can't get you pregnant"?

Aiko "I can try."

Rocky "Well all you have to do is lay there and enjoy the mating hopefully it won't be painful at all are you ok with me doing this to you"?

Aiko "Okay."

Rocky kissed Aiko on the muzzled as he moved down and suddenly felt his fully hard penis touching Aiko's vagina "you ready for this my love"?

Aiko "Ok."

Rocky "Ok here we go" Rocky slowly pushed his hard penis into Aiko's tight vagina "Oh Aiko you so tight but you feel so good".

Aiko moaned at the feeling

Rocky smiled as he pushed deeper into Aiko before he started to slowly thrust out and back in as he moaned as well "mmmm how does it feel my love"?

Aiko "So...good."

Rocky "Yer it feels so good inside you so soft and amazing I love you so much Aiko".

Aiko "Me too."

Rocky "so whatever happens trust me you won't get pregnant" Rocky smiled as he trusted faster into Aiko moaning more.

Aiko "I do trust you."

Rocky kept thrusting and going deeper "thank you Aiko I trust you also" Rocky could feel Aiko was very wet inside her vagina now "Oh Aiko your so wet this great "How does my penis feel inside you baby"?

Aiko "It feels good." She moaned loudly.

Rocky smiled as he kept going and going hearing Aiko moan and smile. Neither of them knew that Katie was at the door watching and smiling.

Aiko closed her eyes and moaned very loud.

Rocky also moaned loudly as he suddenly felt Aiko's vagina get very tight around his penis "oh god this is so good" with one more thrust Rocky cam in Aiko "Oh that was amazing my love".

Aiko "OH GOD!"

Rocky moaned loudly as he then fell onto Aiko's belly "You ok baby"?

Aiko "That was amazing. It felt so new."

Rocky smiled "Yer that was the first time I have mated and that was amazing and best thing is baby we can mate whenever we won't until we want pups".

Aiko "You got it."

Rocky giggled "So yer if you ever want to just ask ok baby I'm so happy I had this amazing experience with you my love" he slowly pulled out of Aiko and hugged her.

Aiko "Me too, it was the first time I have been this close to a boy, it felt so new. And beautiful."

Rocky "First time doing this close to a boy what do you mean love"? Rocky sounding a little confused.

Aiko "Well I have been alone for a long time."

Rocky "I'm still confused I don't get it but its ok baby".

Aiko "Is okay is not that much to care anyway."

Rocky "Well I would like it if you did tell me baby I will always listen to you no matter what so tell me please baby".

Aiko "Is just that I never socialized and never knew things like these and since I was alone with little knowledge, it has been very weird and new but somehow it felt amazing."

Rocky "well I'm very happy I made you feel amazing and great I will do anything for you baby I could try something else if you want I have been told it makes the female happy as hell".

Aiko "I would love that."

Rocky smiled "ok then close your eyes and don't open them till I say so".

Aiko closed her eyes.

Rocky giggled and went down to Aiko's vagina and slowly started to lick it with his wet tongue.

Aiko "Ooooh. Oh baby."

Rocky "You like this baby"? Rocky kept licking her vagina from bottom to top evening going in sometimes.

Aiko "Oh yes. Please don't stop now."

Rocky kept going and going as he got the taste of Aiko's vagina in his mouth and he loved it "Oh my baby your vagina tastes interesting and so good" he licked more and sometimes put his tongue inside her vagina and moved it around inside.

Aiko moaned very loud and scratched the floor.

Rocky giggled and kept licking as he tasted his love more and more before stopping and looking up at Aiko's face "You ok baby"?

Aiko "Yes."

Rocky smiled and came up to her face "I will do anything to make you happy baby any time" he kissed her deeply.

Aiko "I want to taste you."

Rocky "wait what you want to taste me are you sure that would mean you have to suck my penis"?

Aiko "I want to."

Rocky "as long as your sure baby" Rocky rolled onto his back showing his sami hard penis.

Aiko gently and shyly touched it.

Rocky "Its ok baby it won't hurt you and you don't have to do this if you don't want to".

Aiko then started by kissing it repeatedly.

Rocky closed his eyes and moaned every time Aiko kissed it "Oh my".

She kept kissing it and then licked it.

Rocky moaned loudly "oh Aiko".

Aiko continued her kisses and then she started to suck it gently.

Rocky was overcome with a feeling he had never had before it was taking over his whole body it was better than joy he couldn't keep it in and moaned very loudly as his penis became totally hard "Oh my Aiko please don't stop".

Aiko kept sucking and rubbing the lower area of his penis.

Rocky "Oh Aiko you make me the luckiest pup ever" he moaned again.

Aiko kept sucking until she put the whole penis in her mouth.

Rocky didn't know what to do but moan more there were tears coming out of his eyes he was in so much joy from what Aiko was doing to him "Oh baby"!

Aiko then played with his balls as she kept sucking his penis.

Rocky moaned loudly again as he felt his balls also being playing with "OH BABY OOOOOOOOOH THAT FEELS UNREAL I THIK I'M GOING TO CUM SOON"!

She kept playing with his penis a lot.

Rocky "YES AIKO THAT'S IT MORE YES BABY"!

Aiko then played better with his balls by rubbing them more kindly and smoothly.

Rocky moaned loudly before cumming into Aiko's mouth "Oh IM CUMMING LOVE"!

Aiko took all the cum in.

Rocky was panting heavily "How do I taste love"?

Aiko "So good baby."

Rocky smiled "See baby we can make each other feel so amazingly good that felt unreal for me thank you baby come here" he opened his paws wanting a hug.

She hugged him kindly.

Rocky smiled "you're the best thing ever to happen to me Aiko but right now I'm so warn out let's go to our own room and rest I know Ryder has already given us a room together so we will always be together".

Aiko "Okay love."

Rocky smiled "ok then let's go are you ok to walk right now I have heard after mating for the first time it is hard for some female pups to walk for a while"?

Aiko "I think I can maybe." She had a hard time walking.

Rocky lowered herself "come on baby get on and I will carry you to our room" he smiled.

She carefully got on top of Rocky. "Thanks."

Rocky giggled as he got up and slowly started walking after 5 minutes they came to a room which had a sign saying (welcome Rocky and Aiko to your new room) "Wow baby look at the sign".

Aiko "It's pretty."

Rocky "yer it is but not as pretty or sexy as you my love" Rocky slowly walked into the room "Wow".

Aiko looked surprised at the room, she has never seen something like that in her life before.

Rocky closed the door behind them "So baby what do you think of our very own room our private room just for us two" he turned his head and kissed her on the side of her face.

Aiko "Is beautiful."

Rocky smiled "yes, it is" he walked over to their bed and put Aiko down on it gently then lied next to her "You want to cuddle while most likely sleeping my love"?

Aiko "Ok."

Rocky put his paws around Aiko and let her head rest on his paws as he nuzzled her "have I ever told you how much I love you Aiko"? Rocky said looking deep into her eyes and with his nose touching her nose.

Aiko "Yes and when you repeat it, it means more to me."

Rocky smiled "I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you so much" he giggled and licked her face.

Aiko "You are funny."

Rocky giggled "Thanks I try I best" he smiled so Aiko did you ever wonder and think about your body when you were alone like what everything did"?

Aiko "No actually. I never knew stuff or wondered about them. Because I didn't know much."

Rocky "Well is there anything about your body you want to know about now I will see if I can tell you"?

Aiko "Actually I can't think of much."

Rocky smiled "That's ok I will always be here you must be worn out from everything we just did so how about we get some rest"?

Aiko "Good idea."

Rocky "Ok well I will..." he closed his eyes after hugging Aiko more and fell asleep nearly right away.

Aiko did the same as the slumber fell on her.

END MASSIVE CHAPTER WOOF.

So yes lots of sexual things happened in the chapter and I did tell you they would so yer hope you all enjoyed it next chapter something massive will happen and someone may loss the love of their life because of it or maybe not Hahaha.


	51. Chapter 51

chapter 51

ok so yes this will be another long chapter hopefully and what will happen it is time to find out I will be crying this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it and maybe cry as well and for them wondering yes I didn't do a Skye and Chase chapter because I couldn't think of anything for them sorry.

As the day came to an end Zuma talked to Everest and Marshall who agreed to take care of Lee and Wendy over night for them. Zuma after everything was told to take the rest of the day off and be with Rose to take care of her.

Zuma entered their room and saw Rose rolled up in a ball and crying still. Zuma slowly walked up to his mate and hugged her while nuzzling her.

Zuma "Hey baby I'm here for you".

Rose kept crying now into Zuma's fur "how could they still not believe it's me".

Zuma held her close "Everything will work out dear trust me it will you just got to give it time".

Rose and Zuma cuddled for the rest of the night and while they slept. Meanwhile in Everest and Marshall's room Everest was just finishing feeding the pups their last feed for the night before putting them all together to sleep.

Everest "Oh that was a long day and now they are all in bed hopefully asleep soon they all look so cute cuddled up to each other like that so cute".

Marshall nuzzled and kissed Everest "Yes it has been a very long day and yes dear they all look very cute same as you talking about you my love someone looks like they could use a good night sleep after today".

Everest "Oh yer I really could I feel so warn out like I could sleep for days".

Marshall giggled "Well if you slept for days you would miss out on spending time with me and Lilly baby.

Everest nodded and then fell asleep with Marshall's paws around her he soon followed and fell asleep as well.

Katie and Ryder were having a shower together and washing each other before they went to bed.

Katie "Oh Ryder your hands feel so warm and soft".

Ryder put his hands on Katie's boobs and tits as he washed them for her "well your whole body feels amazing even your boobs and your vagina".

Katie giggled as she turned around pushed Ryder against the wall and kissed him deeply.

Ryder kissed back just as deep as he loved kissing Katie and feeling her hot sexy body.

After their shower and fun time kissing each other a lot Ryder and Katie both got into bed together and fell asleep cuddling.

As the night went on no one heard or knew that someone had gotten on bored the Sky Patroller un noticed.

? evil giggle "Now it's time to really light things up and burn this whole place to the ground and kill everyone inside it".

The person moved along inside while everyone was asleep checking everything out.

Meanwhile in Rocky and Aiko's room they were both wide awake after sleeping in the afternoon and waking up only 10 minutes ago.

Rocky "Wow its 9pm love we slept through the whole afternoon".

Aiko "Yeah, we did."

Rocky "It's been a while since I slept that long and your body is so warm and soft Aiko" he kissed her neck before rubbing his nose against her nose.

Aiko "I told you I have lots of hair."

Rocky "And that's what keeps your body so warm and soft so baby what you want to do for the night since we are both wide awake"? he said nuzzling her neck.

Aiko "I don't know."

Rocky "Well I have some ideas on what we could do" he moved his paws down Aiko's body and started gently rubbing her tits while slowly licking her neck.

Aiko "Oh. Damn"

Rocky giggled and kept licking her neck slowly as one of his paws moved lower onto Aiko's vagina and the other one kept rubbing her tits "Enjoying yourself my love"?

Aiko just moaned.

Rocky giggled as he started to slowly rub both Aiko's vagina and ass hole while still rubbing her now hard tits "I love you so much baby I will never let anything bad happen to you ever".

Her moans got louder by the moment.

Rocky giggled and moved his body down and started to lick Aiko's vagina and ass both at the same time slowly with his wet tongue.

Aiko "Oh Rocky."

Rocky giggled "Yes my love is something wrong does something feel amazing"? he said I a sexual way.

Aiko "Is all good."

Rocky smiled "That's good I'm so happy I can make you feel this way my love".

Aiko "Yes you do."

Rocky smiled as he kept licking both holes "I love your taste baby".

Aiko "I'm...glad...you...do."

Rocky "I love everything about you baby everything".

Aiko "Me too."

Suddenly their room door opened and a man pointed a gun at the two of them "freeze you two right their".

Rocky stopped and looked at the man but didn't move.

Aiko wasn't moving.

Man "now you two are going to come with me no questions and no talking anyone talks the other one dies got it"?

Rocky nodded.

Aiko nodded.

Man "Now get moving in front of me and no sound at all".

Rocky slowly moved to in front of the man and waited for Aiko.

Aiko just followed directions.

Man "Now walk".

Rocky and Aiko walked until the man opened a door to a small room that had a lot of small boxes inside it.

Man "Get inside both of you".

Rocky walked inside.

Aiko followed.

Man "Now any of you try to get out you both will die so stay here".

Rocky nodded.

Aiko did nothing.

The man pointed his gun at Aiko "Do you understand me bitch"?

Rocky moved to be in front of Aiko and as he did the man picked him up and tossed him against the wall the man again pointed his gun at Aiko "Understand me Bitch"?

She nodded not feeling scared.

The man left locking the door behind him.

Rocky moaned "Ow that hurt".

Aiko "You okay?"

Rocky "Yer just my head hurt who is that guy and why is he here"?

Aiko "Don't know."

Rocky walked up and hugged Aiko "I'm happy your safe and he didn't hurt you at all my love".

Aiko "I could have done something but I need it to think smart first."

Rocky "You did the right thing dear everything will be alright".

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom system "a message to everyone this is your worst nightmare talking your all going to die tonight"!

Aiko "That sounds so stupid."

Rocky "Yer but why kill us for why is he".

Everyone woke up but found their doors locked tight.

Ryder "Dam it I can't get out".

Marshall "Everest we are trapped".

Zuma "Rose we can't get out please do something"?

Rose tried to use her powers but they wouldn't work no matter what".

"Sorry Rose today is the day you have no powers".

Rose "Oh Shit".

Zuma "what's wrong love"?

Rose "I don't have my powers today".

Zuma "Oh dear that's not good what are we going to do now"?

Rose "I don't know love I really don't know".

Zuma "Well we have to get out of here somehow".

Rose "Well we could just get out through the roof".

Zuma "Oh that's a great idea lets do it".

After a while finding their way out Zuma and Rose were now in the hallway and ran to everyone's rooms letting them all out. But when they got to Rocky's and Aiko's room it was empty.

Rose "Aiko, Rocky where are you"?

Their as no response from anyone.

Rose "Oh dear where are they"?

The intercom came on again "to everyone on this ship come to the top deck right away"!

Everyone went to the top deck.

Meanwhile in the room Rocky was staying close to Aiko.

Rocky "What do you think is going to happen Aiko"?

Aiko "I don't know."

Suddenly the doors opened "hello love birds".

Rocky stood in front of Aiko again.

Aiko didn't move.

The man pointed a weird looking gun at Rocky and Aiko and shot them both.

Rocky looked at what he was shot with "Oh no sleeping darts" then everything went black for him.

Aiko just passed out.

Sometime later Rocky slowly woke up with Aiko beside him in a small crate "What the".

"oh good your awake just in time to see your last moments alive".

Rocky felt the crate moving as the crate was hanging by a thin rope off the edge of the ship.

Aiko "Oh god."

Rocky "its ok Aiko I will protect you".

The man laughed "That's cute you won't be able to save her or yourself you mutt".

Aiko "Rocky."

Rocky looked at Aiko "Yes my love"?

Aiko "Now is time to worry."

Rocky "Aiko if we are going to die today I'm very happy that I will be with you in my last minutes alive".

Suddenly the others all came to the top and saw Rocky and Aiko in the crate over the edge.

Ryder "ROCKY, AIKO NOOOOO"!

The man laughed again "I will be the one who spilt this group up by killing all of you this night".

Rose "If only I had my powers I could help".

Ryder "Why do this we have done nothing to you"?

The man laughed more "Oh Ryder I don't care if you haven't done anything to me I love to hurt and kill just like this" the man shot the rope holding the crate letting it drop.

Everyone "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO"!

Rocky "I love you Aiko".

Aiko "Rocky, Ami!"

The crate hit the ground and exploded into flames.

Every started crying as the gunman pointed his gun at the team and shot 8 times.

CHAPTER END WOOF.

SO that's the end of the so called massive chapter hope you all enjoy and please review thank you.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Ok so 51 was the sad chapter but let's see how this chapter goes and I hope I can get more people reviewing and mmmm well there isn't anything else so let's get started

In a white room somewhere Rocky slowly opened his eyes and saw Aiko beside him.

Rocky "Aiko"?

Aiko moaned a little.

Rocky moved over to Aiko and nuzzled her "Aiko wake up please".

Aiko "What?"

Rocky "Aiko where are we I don't remember being in a white room"?

Aiko "Where am I?"

Rocky "you're with me my love but I don't know where we are last thing I remember is oh dear are we dead"?

Aiko "Who are you?"

Rocky "I'm Rocky your mate don't you remember me"?

Aiko "Are you? My mate is purple."

Rocky "Wait what I'm purple interesting" Rocky then really looked at Aiko "Well I didn't know you were really green" he giggled.

She giggled and then coughed a little.

Rocky "Aiko do you think we are..."

Suddenly a pup in a white robe appeared beside them "Hello Rocky hello Aiko".

Rocky "What".

Aiko "Hello."

The pup in the robe walked up to them "Welcome to the white room this is where souls come before crossing the rainbow bridge".

Rocky didn't say anything.

Aiko "Rainbow bridge. Like the one on Asgard."

The pup laughed "Somewhat like that yes but this one you two will be passing over soon since you are both dead".

Rocky sighed and lowed his head.

Aiko "Oh no."

Pup "I am here to guide you over the bridge and into doggie heaven".

Rocky "I can't believe we are really dead I'm going to miss all my friends" tears rolled down Rocky's face.

Aiko "This can't be happening."

Rocky hugged Aiko "I'm so sorry my love this shouldn't have happened".

Aiko had some tears.

Rocky "oh Aiko" He nuzzled her face.

Robed pup "we should get going you two".

Meanwhile back on the sky patroller the man had fired 8 times hitting Zuma, Chase, Skye, Rubble and Ryder was hit three times as Katie was hit once due to Ryder protecting her. they all dropping to the ground as Rose stood there and looked at the gunman.

Rose "You monster how could you" she ran at the gunman as he fired 4 more times hitting Rose just as she jumped at the gunman hitting him and sending him over the edge. As Rose stayed on the top deck she dropped to the ground as she was losing a lot of blood.

Rose "Lifeline".

What nobody knew was that swat had already started storming the Sky Patroller and already had found Everest, Marshall and the pups in their room all knocked out from gas but alive. The swat leader had found Robo dog on the bridge pulled apart and smashed on the ground. As the whole team went to the top deck they were shocked at what they saw.

Swat "team leader we need you on the top deck right now we have a lot of wounded maybe dead need EMS up here now"!

Team leader "Copy that I'm on my way and EMS aren't even here yet".

When the team leader come to the top deck he was shocked at what he saw "Get them all to hospital right away even the ones we found inside".

"YES SIR"!

Meanwhile on a white beach Rose appeared.

Voice "You called"?

Rose "Yes I need your help".

Voice "I know what you are thinking you want to know if rocky and Aiko are dead the answer is yes sadly they are right now in the white room".

Rose sighed "Dam is there any way you could let them live please"?

Voice "mmmm maybe what are you willing to give up so that they may live again"?

Rose "Anything".

Voice "Ok then would you give up your powers forever"?

Rose "Without question yes".

Voice "Rose you are the most giving pup and person I have ever met ever here is what I will do I will give them another life but will also take all your powers but one".

Rose felt a tear roll down her face "Thank you so much".

Voice "no problem Rose but your real body is in a really bad way as Rocky and Aiko will be when they go back".

Rose nodded "Its ok".

Meanwhile in the white room.

Rocky "Well I guess there is no putting it off any longer is their".

Aiko "I guess not."

Rocky put his paw out to Aiko "Well if we are going to go let's walk over together my love" he smiled.

Aiko "Okay."

Rocky started to walk towards the rainbow bridge with Aiko by his side. As the two were about to step onto the bridge it disappeared.

Robed pup "It would seem someone has made a deal for your life's".

Aiko "What, what is happening?"

Robed pup "What is happening is that you both are being given another chance at life".

Rocky "Wait what".

Aiko "Another chance? How is that possible?"

Robed pup "Well there is only one person who can give another chance and that is the one we call lifeline".

Rocky "Wait whos lifeline"?

Robed pup "well".

Suddenly a bubble appeared around Rocky and Aiko and they couldn't hear the pup anymore.

Aiko "Wait, what?"

Rocky held onto Aiko "Its ok baby I won't let you go".

Suddenly the two found them self's in a room with Rose's around it.

"Hello you two happy to see you two again" a friendly familiar voice said.

Aiko "What just happened? Where are we?" She said with her eyes closed.

Rocky "Its ok love we are ok we are in another room and that voice sounded like Rose is that you"?

Aiko opened her eyes slowly.

Rocky nuzzled Aiko "We are ok love".

Rose "yes Rocky it is me" she appeared in front of them both.

Rocky jumped "Oh god".

Aiko was still adjusting her vision around she just saw a blurred Rocky and another figure. "Is that Rose."

Rocky hugged Aiko "Yes my love that is Rose wait how did you get here Rose"?

Rose "Well I'm the one who get the lifeline to give you and Aiko another chance at life".

Rocky's mouth dropped "What"?

Aiko "I'm still confused."

Rose "Don't worry about it Aiko just know that you and Rocky are no longer dead but when you wake up you both will be in hospital and very badly hurt".

Rocky nodded "thank you Rose".

Aiko "Yeah, thanks."

Rose smiled "No problem at all anything for friends".

Aiko looked around as her vision was finally adjusting correctly.

Rose "So what do you two think of my dream room this is where you two will stay until you return to your bodies so won't be long now".

Rocky "Rose how did you get us new life's"?

Rose sighed "you don't need to worry about that Rocky".

Aiko "OH pretty." She said mesmerized by the dream room.

Rose "Thanks Aiko I love rose's so I put them all over my room anyway I will see you two later when you wake".

Rocky and Aiko both suddenly disappeared from the dream room and each other.

Rocky "Aiko love where are you"!

Aiko "Rocky, hello? Anyone? Hello? Hello?"

Katie was sitting next to Aiko's bed as she started to hear her talking.

Katie "Aiko are you awake can you hear me"? she gently patted Aiko's head.

Aiko "Five more minutes."

Katie giggled "Take as long as you need girl" Katie smiled as she looked at Aiko's body fully covered in bandages.

Aiko "I want my sandwiches." She said lost in her dream.

Katie smiled more as she just stayed sitting next to aiko's bed gently patting her head.

Meanwhile a doctor outside was looking at their charts "Ok so wow 4 pups where shot the boy was shot three time and the girl once then another pup was shot four times oh my".

Aiko "Peanut butter. And jelly. Jeeeellyyyyy."

Katie smiled as she put a hand on her bandage around her injury "Ow it hurts so much still dam it".

Aiko just kept dreaming about her sandwich.

Katie smiled and fell asleep with her head on Aiko's bed as it was very late at night.

Aiko started to dream she was in beach.

As she dreamed about the dream she saw Rocky sitting down the other end of the beach.

Aiko "Hey Rocky!"

Rocky lifted his head up and looked at Aiko then started to run towards "Aiko"!

Aiko "Hey!" She just stood there waving.

Rocky smiled not knowing the two were in the same dream he knocked Aiko into her back so he was standing over her and kissed her deeply.

Aiko "How you got here?"

Rocky stopped kissing Aiko "wait you're the real Aiko how did you get into my dream how are we both here what is going on oh so many questions my head hurts" her rolled off and held his head.

Aiko "I was just dreaming random shit. This just supposed to be me relaxing in the chair. Weird."

Rocky "Wow interesting I was dreaming that I was just looking out over the sea and listening to the waves but now that you're here we can be together in this dream" he hugged and nuzzled her.

Aiko "Yeah. Although I was thinking on getting a smoothie." She pulls out a good smoothie out of nowhere.

Rocky did the same thing then made an umbrella and chairs appear "How's this"?

Aiko "Oh it looks good."

Rocky "Yer you know this dream just got million time better now that you're here".

Aiko "I could say the same thing here. It is lovely on Hawaii." She had sunglasses on.

Rocky just smiled and held Aiko's paw "Have I ever told you how much I love you Aiko"? he giggled.

Aiko "Yes you have. I do too."

Rocky smiled "Aiko what would you say if somehow you did get pregnant with pups from me"?

Aiko "It would be awesome."

Rocky smiled "Well then" Rocky then looked at Aiko's belly and made her look and feel pregnant in the dream he then looked at her eyes again "Look at your belly my love" he smiled.

Aiko "You kidder." She laughed.

Rocky giggled "I'm not kidding but I'm happy I can make you laugh my love".

Aiko "Hmm I always want it to try volcano surfing. And you?"

Rocky was about to say something when he disappeared.

Aiko "Rocky?"

Voice "Time for you to wake up Aiko".

Aiko woke up slowly. "Man I almost made it to Vanuatu." She woke up not knowing why she said that.

Katie heard Aiko and looked at her "Aiko your awake thank god" she kissed Aiko on the head gently.

Aiko "Ahhh, my body hurts." She said in that tired tone.

Katie "Yer well somehow you and Rocky didn't die from the fall after that men dropped you both and you both are very badly hurt so yer your body will hurt for a while" she lowered her head.

Aiko "That explains a lot."

Katie "Yer everyone was hurt in some way sadly" a tear ran down her face.

Aiko "Really?"

Katie nodded "Yer even the pups".

Aiko "How I may ask."

Katie "the room that Everest, Marshall and the pups were in had gas put in that isn't good for the pups and Everest and Marshall so yer right now they are in a very bad way no one knows what the gas was".

Aiko "Toxicity, what else?"

Katie "yer I hope they are ok and they don't die that would make Everest and Rose heartbroken".

Aiko "But what else happened?"

Katie "Well let's see I was shot once in the arm Ryder was shot three times once in arm once in his belly and once in his left leg and Rubble, Zuma, Chase and Skye where all shot in their right paw but Rose was the worst she was shot four times and right now doesn't look good".

Aiko "Ugh, pardon my manner but how could you fall on such predictable action?"

Katie "I don't know Aiko I really don't".

Aiko "That's just tells you how stupid criminals these days are."

Katie "Yer and yet no one knew he was even on the Sky Patroller we all failed" tears ran down her face more.

Aiko "You lack of security that's why."

Katie "that's the thing Aiko the Sky Patroller's security system was completely made by your mate and Ryder so yer I think more like he only got in because the system may have been down for an upgrade two nights ago".

Aiko "I know is easy to crack it. Ryder just doesn't used the right tools."

Katie "Ryder didn't use the tools at all with the system for that he just gave Rocky the money and Rocky handled everything else so yer".

Suddenly there was a loud yep from across the room and Katie got up and ran to the other bed.

Aiko "No tools. I knew technology would mess up."

Rocky heard what Aiko said and sighed as he said to himself "I knew I should have done more to the system".

Aiko just kept starring at the ceiling.

Meanwhile Katie was helping back onto his bed after he had fallen out and landed on his hurt leg.

Rubble "owowowowowow it hurts so much Katie" he said with tears running down his face".

Katie "I know it does Rubble but you will be ok".

Suddenly a doctor came in and walked over to Aiko's bed and saw she was awake.

Doctor "ah good your awake now we need to take you to have some x-rays done".

Aiko "Ok but. No problem there."

Doctor "Ok let's go" the doctor wheeled Aiko's bed away.

After helping Rubble get back onto his bed Katie walked over and saw Rocky awake and crying she sat next to him and gently patted him.

Katie "What's wrong Rocky"?

Rocky "it's all my fault it's all my fault the person got onto the ship and was able to do what he did I should have done more to protect the ship I failed".

Katie "Oh Rocky you can't blame yourself for that we don't know how he got in or what tech he used or stuff like that".

Rocky "It doesn't matter I should have had everything ready for that type of shit since the last time it happened why didn't I fix it" he cried more and more as Katie sighed and just kept gently patting his head.

As another doctor came in to check on everyone as she did Katie got up and asked her to knock Rocky out so he wasn't putting stress on his body. Rocky was given a needle in his IV which slowly made his fall asleep.

Katie "Thank you so much".

Doctor "No problem is there anything I can help you with"?

Katie "Yes I would like to know how the pups that were gassed are doing and how Ryder and Rose are please".

Doctor "I will go find out for you right now and come back with the news".

Katie "Thank you very much".

The doctor left the room to find out the information that Katie wanted.

The doctor returned 20 minutes later as she did Katie walked up to her.

Katie "any news"?

Doctor "Well yes the 5 pups that were gassed are right now being watched very closely and Ryder and Rose are still in surgery and not doing well from what I have been told I'm sorry".

Katie nodded "Thank you very much".

Doctor "no problem at all" she then left the room.

Zuma heard what the doctor said and was very worried about his mate Rose "Rose I hope you're alright".

An hour later a doctor bought Aiko back from having x-rays and put her bed back in her spot then left.

Katie walked over after they left "Hey Aiko you ok"?

Aiko "Yeah but I feel like having someone now, I got bored there for like what an hour and a half maybe? I don't know."

Katie "Well a bit of bad news".

Aiko "What?"

Katie "While we were talking before Rocky must have been awake and heard everything then after you left I went to talk to him and found him crying and stuff Aiko he blames himself deeply for what happened and everyone getting hurt I had to get the doctor to put him to knock him out so he didn't keep stressing his body out".

Aiko "Well how is his fault? Didn't you say Ryder told him to get the stuff and all?"

Katie "Ryder only gave Rocky the money nothing else Rocky handled everything else for the system".

Aiko "Well I still blame technology."

Katie "well where you blame that he blames himself and the way he was talking I'm sure he even thinks you hate him now".

Aiko "Why would I? I just said that the security system sucks, not him. I normally point to technology with that."

Katie "Well any how I think it would be a great idea if you talked to him when he wakes up finely he needs to hear that you don't blame him or hurt him from you Aiko".

Aiko "I know, I know."

Katie "By the way Aiko did you know you talk in your sleep"?

Aiko "Yeah."

Katie "While I was sitting here waiting for you to wake up the first time you said pups and pregnant Aiko are you and Rocky thinking of having pups together or are you already pregnant"? Katie asked gently putting her hand on Aiko's tummy area where her tits were.

Aiko "It was a dream and he said something about thinking to have pups."

Katie "Right ok so you know he can't have pups with you right now don't you because of what I put inside him"?

Aiko "He told me that. So yeah."

Katie "ok that's good so tell me Aiko how would you feel about having pups with him"?

Aiko "I don't know. It would be cool because hey is normal to have a family. So I can roll completely with the idea."

Katie "Ok but do you want to have pups with him"?

Aiko "Yes."

Katie smiled "that's good Aiko and I'm sure you will make a great mum to yours and Rocky's pups one day" Katie kissed Aiko on the head.

Aiko "Yeah. So what kind of activities you like to do?"

Katie "Me well I like to do craft I love to cook I loved playing cards bored games swimming stuff like that".

Aiko "Come on that's just ordinary be specific. Come on."

Katie giggled "well I love to build little model houses out of sticks which is very fun and hard at times my favorite thing to make is apple pie because I'm so good at making it mmmmmmm not sure what else to say Aiko".

Aiko "Well that's interesting. And creative."

Katie "Yer but you want to know what I love doing most of all Aiko"?

Aiko "That's cool. I'm with it. I wouldn't put those as mine but you have good style."

Katie "That's ok and Aiko the thing I love to do most is give you pups love and pats and tickles sometimes I love to play with the other pups and will play with you also if you want" she kissed Aiko gently on the head again "Ok I'm going to go strip off and have a shower Aiko if you need me just yell ok"?

Aiko "Okay. Don't slip."

Katie patted Aiko before going into the bathroom and taking her clothes off.

Meanwhile everyone was asleep but Zuma and Aiko. Zuma was just lying on his bed looking at the roof.

Aiko started to hum the Elephant March music.

Zuma took no notice of the humming.

Suddenly the room lit up with lightning as thunder was heard and it started to rain heavily quickly.

Aiko "Aww I didn't make my laughter. Oh well."

Another loud bit of thunder echoed though the room as the windows suddenly blew open and let rain and wind inside the room as lightning filled the room again.

Aiko "Rain party! WOO!"

Katie heard the window open and walked out of the bathroom naked and closed the window then looked at Aiko "Are you ok Aiko"?

Aiko "Never better.

Katie walked up to Aiko just to make sure "ok then well looks like you have had a shower since your bandages are wet".

Aiko "I know. Its awesome."

Katie not remembering she was naked gently hugged Aiko holding her head against her boobs "I'm just happy that you're ok Aiko" she also slowly patted her head.

Aiko "Uuh for some particular reason. You are still naked dudette."

Katie let go and looked at herself "Oh dear I am too well I better" she quickly went back into the bathroom and got back into the shower.

Aiko "Aaahhh so bored."

Zuma tried not to take notice but couldn't help it and just rolled his eyes at the roof.

Aiko started to make airplane noises lowly.

Zuma "Sssshhhhh you do know it's like 1 am right Aiko"?

Aiko "Aaaahhh" *burps and giggles*.

Zuma didn't respond as Katie walked out again this time with clothes on "Did something else happen I thought I heard an airplane or something from the bathroom"?

Aiko "Me."

Katie giggled softly and nodded as she walked over to Aiko again this time taking the set next to her bed "Very nice but do keep it down a little Aiko the others are sleeping".

Aiko "I am keeping it down."

Katie "Ok good now I may as well change your bandages and dry you since your bored is that ok with you"?

Aiko "Okay I guess, what's to do anyways."

Katie "Ok then this may hurt a bit as well" Katie pulled the cloth around the bed and slowly started taking Aiko's bandages off.

Aiko winced a little but held it in.

Katie took them all off and then started to clean the areas "I'm sorry Aiko this may hurt more also I'm sorry I walked out here naked I didn't remember I had nothing on".

Aiko "Is alright. I don't mind much really."

Katie cleaned more "ok well that's good it must have been normal since you're a female as well only defiance is that I'm human and you're a pup".

Aiko "But we dogs are naked all the time technically you humans not so is not that big a deal."

Katie smiled "Ok then girl well this one is big so it will hurt" Katie gently cleaned a big open cut that had stopped bleeding.

Aiko "OOOWWWW!"

Katie "Sssshhhhh its alright I'm done Aiko I'm sorry I had to do that one to make sure it was clean before I put the new bandages on" she gently rubbed Aiko behind the ear.

Aiko started to mutter gibberish.

Katie "What was that Aiko"?

Aiko just kept muttering the same way.

Katie looked at Aiko "Aiko you alright hello Aiko"?

Aiko "Yes I'm alright, why wouldn't I be alright. Hehe." Her right eye was twitching.

Katie "I know that must have hurt a lot what I just did so just checking and you're a bad lier I know you're in a lot of pain from that and I'm sorry all I got to do now is put new bandages on you" Katie started putting the new bandages on.

Aiko "Who says I'm lying. I'm not dead am I then I'm fine. Hehehehe."

Katie "Ture you're not dead just in a lot of pain that I can see" Katie kept bandaging Aiko back up.

Aiko burped loudly.

Katie giggled "Oh Aiko I can see why Rocky loves you so much" Katie finished bandaging Aiko back up.

Aiko "Because I'm cute."

Katie "So much more Aiko because your cute and sexy and funny and Aiko I can already tell you two have mated already and had fun with each other".

Aiko "Yeah we did."

Katie giggled "That's good it's what mates do so its normal and Aiko he loves you because of more than one thing like I said".

Aiko "I know. I know. Don't give me too much credit."

Katie giggled again "Oh why shouldn't I Aiko"?

Aiko "Haven't I said it, my name means child of love. Who wouldn't want to love me."

Katie "Indeed well we should get some sleep Aiko it's already 230am so try get some sleep ok pup of love" she smiled as she gave Aiko a kiss on the forehead and rubbed her behind her right ear.

Aiko "Okay. I'm still bored."

Katie "Wow you get bored a lot what do you and Rocky do when you get this bored"?

Aiko "I was injured so nothing now is nothing again. Yeah I'm bored. I could go volcano surfing if you take me when I get better."

Katie "Mmmmmm maybe not volcano surfing that sounds really dangerous".

Aiko "Nah is not my first time."

Katie smiled "Ok then get some sleep now Aiko your body needs it" Katie walked over to her bed and get in it.

Aiko tried to sleep and started to sing a lullaby in her head.

Later that morning around 8am Rocky slowly woke up and looked at Aiko.

Aiko was asleep but had her tongue out.

Rocky giggled seeing his mate sleeping with her tongue out but then he heard the rain saw lightning heard thunder and right away he was scared and got under some blankets.

Aiko laughed evilly automatically even though she was asleep.

Rocky sighed and tried to get back to sleep but could because of the storm "dam storm I hate them".

Aiko "Rain party. Let's go."

Rocky looked out from under the blanket and looked at Aiko.

She was still sleeping.

Rocky sighed and got back under the blanket and slowly went back to sleep.

She started to hummed "Love Machine."

Katie woke up 20 minutes later and went around checking on all the pups so the storm raged on "Well that storm is crazy and I see Rocky has been awake his under his blankets poor pup".

Aiko was sleeping wagging her tail.

Katie giggled as she saw Aiko asleep wagging her tail "Well someone must be having a great dream".

Aiko "Royal Flush."

Katie giggled before lying back on her bed.

Meanwhile Ryder had just come out of surgery and was being watched by the doctors as Rose was still in surgery and it wasn't looking good.

END CHAPTER WOOF WOOF

Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter please review and tell me what you think will happen.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Ok so here is chapter 53 everyone let's see what will happen in this chapter.

The time was around 11:30 am now as the storm still raged on outside as Katie was sitting in between Aiko and Rocky's beds.

Katie "Aiko are you awake"?

Aiko "I am now.

Katie "Sorry for waking you but just letting you know you and Rocky will be alone in the room since the rest of us are going to go Ryder".

Aiko "Is okay don't worry."

Katie "Maybe you and Rocky can talk while we are gone" Katie got up and kissed Aiko gently on the forehead.

Aiko "Okay."

Katie smiled and left the room to join the other pups.

Rocky was still under his blankets hiding from the storm but he was awake and heard everything that Katie said.

Aiko "Hey come out is nothing to be scared off."

Rocky "no its warm under here".

Aiko "Come on out is not that scary."

Rocky popped his head out and looked at Aiko "But it's cold out here and I'm very happy to see your awake my love" he smiled.

Aiko "Is not that cold in here. Don't be such a puppy is just noise."

Rocky sighed "Yer I guess your right" he pushed the blanket off himself and looked back at Aiko "I'm sorry this all happened Aiko it's all my fault".

Aiko "Nonsense dear. It happens."

Rocky "Yer but this one happened because of me I should have done more to protect everyone on the ship the whole security system was my job and I failed which ended up getting you and me killed".

Aiko "You only need a professional on that."

Rocky sighed "I am a professional Aiko I must have missed something dam it".

Aiko "A lot actually."

Rocky sighed as tears started to roll down his face.

Aiko "You can't trust technology these days you know, I always blame technology not the person."

Rocky "But I'm the person who did all the technology so really your blaming me".

Aiko "Come on you didn't invent technology you work with them is not the same. You are blaming yourself too much that you changed my words."

Rocky "Yer I guess I did sorry love how are you feeling"?

Aiko "Good and bored."

Rocky "Well at least your good my body hurts a lot".

Aiko "Mine too."

Rocky tried to moved his paw and was hit with a lot of pain "Ow dam it".

Aiko "Don't try that I did that already."

Rocky "Yer won't be doing that again".

Aiko "Of course you won't. Agh I'm thirsty."

Rocky "Yer so am I".

Suddenly a nurse came in with a food cart "Lunch time you two also bought you both new bowls of water".

Aiko "Oohhh."

Rocky "Great timing"

The nurse bought over tables and put the bowls on them then put straws in them "Their you both go would either of you like anything else"?

Aiko was already drinking and eating. "Did you said something?"

Rocky was drinking slowly but he hadn't touched his food yet.

Nurse "I asked if either of you needed anything before I go"?

Rocky "I'm good thank you".

Aiko "No."

Nurse "Ok" she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Rocky "Hey Aiko how long do you think we will be in here for"?

Aiko "I don't know." She said with a full mouth.

Rocky "Aiko when we get out of here do you maybe want to talk about starting a family"?

Aiko "I would like that."

Rocky smiled "That's great so would I my love".

Meanwhile in another area of the hospital the other pups and Katie were waiting to go in and see Ryder.

Marshall "I hope he will be ok".

Katie sat next to Marshall and patted him on the head "He will be fine Marshall I'm sure of it".

Every other pup was lying on the floor resting with worried looks on all their faces.

Marshall sighed "I'm going to go see how Everest and the pups are Katie".

Katie "Ok Marshall".

Marshall got down and walked off towards the area that Everest and the pups were.

10 minutes later a doctor came out of Ryder's room and walked over to the pups.

Katie got up "Doctor how is he"?

The doctor looked at Katie and the pups "Well he is doing ok the surgery was very long and hard on his body we nearly lost him about 3 times but he made it would you all like to him"?

Everyone nodded and said "Yes".

Doctor "Right this way just please keep the noise down".

Everyone nodded as they got up and followed the doctor into the room where Ryder was making sure to keep the noise down.

As they all walked in and saw Ryder they all froze and looked at him even Katie was shocked as she hadn't gotten to see him since before the shooting.

Katie "Oh my Ryder".

Ryder had 3 IV'S in each arm and was unconcise he also had a lot of bandages around his body.

All the pups had tears in their eyes as they saw him like he was.

They all walked up to his bed slowly with tears in their eyes as they all gathered around Ryder's bed and looked at him.

Rubble looked at Katie "Katie he will be alright won't he be"?

Everyone looked at Katie when Rubble asked the question.

Katie "Yes Rubble he will be fine his body and him just need lots of rest now".

Everyone returned their eyes to looking at Ryder.

Meanwhile down the hallway Marshall had entered the room where Everest and the three little pups were being treated. He walked over to Everest and sat next to her without making a sound as the pups and Everest were asleep.

Marshall looked at each one of the pups and then to his mate they all had breathing masks on to help them breath normally and to try get the gas out of their systems.

Marshall felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the pups and Everest "Why is this happening why did this all have to happen" he walked up to his mate and gently nuzzled her while she slept making sure not to wake her. He then went and nuzzled each of the pups even Zuma's and Rose's two pups.

Marshall "I can't believe this happened while we were watching them Rose and Zuma are going to be so mad at me and Everest now and won't let us puppy sit Lee and Wendy ever again oh I hope that doesn't happen we want Lilly to have Lee and Wendy as friends so she has pups to play with around her age" Marshall said softly to himself so he didn't wake anyone.

As Marshall sat beside his mate watching all of them a young nurse walked in and saw Marshall.

Nurse "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know they had a visitor" she walked over to each of them and started checking their stats.

Marshall "Its ok don't worry I'm her mate and father to one of the pups".

The nurse finished checking the stats of the three pups and Everest then looked at Marshall "Oh my, your Marshall the fire and EMT pup of the Paw Patrol right"?

Marshall looked at the nurse "Yes I am".

Nurse "can I ask you a question Marshall"?

Marshall "Sure".

Nurse "I mostly work in the children's ward and I have a kid whos one of my patients and they have been in hospital for a very long time she is a massive fan of the Paw Patrol and you're her favorite pup would you mind meeting her"?

Marshall was a bit shocked to hear he was a little girls favorite pup out of all of them "Sure I will come meet her" he smiled.

The nurse smiled "She should be just about to have dinner so would you like to come with me and you can meet her"?

Marshall nodded as he kissed Everest and the pup's goodbye before following the nurse to the children's ward. As they walked into the ward Marshall was amazed at all of the different colored walls.

Marshall "Wow so many different colored walls".

Nurse "Yer we did it that way because kids are more likely to love lots of colors then just one color".

Marshall "Wow it's amazing I love it so which room is this little girl in"?

Nurse "Well she is in a room with 5 other kids so really your meeting 6 kids".

Marshall smiled "That's ok I'm fine with that" Marshall kept following the nurse until they got to a room with the doors closed.

Nurse "wait here for a second".

Marshall nodded as the nurse went into the room.

About 2 minutes later the nurse came back out "Well its only her in their right now the others have gone outside for a while so come in Marshall".

Marshall smiled and walked into the room he right away saw the girl about 7 years old sitting up in her bed.

The girl saw Marshall "OH MY GOD MARSHALL ITS YOU"! she yelled as a massive smile appeared on her face.

Marshall smiled and giggled as he walked up to the girls bed and jumped up onto it. The girl right away hugged Marshall and kissed him on the head.

Meanwhile in surgery 1

Surgeon "Oh god this surgery is going for far too long we may loss her this isn't good".

WOOF, WOOF

END CHAPTER

Thanks for reading everyone hope you all enjoy the chapter thank you very much I look forward to reading all your reviews please lpp over and out.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Ok so thanks for reviews and yes I know there are some spelling mistakes in the last chapter here is 54.

As Marshall spent more time with the young girl in the children's ward he was asked to meet other children as well since he was there. Marshall agreed and happily went to meet with the other children of the ward making them all happy with big smiles.

Nurse "Wow Marshall you're really good with kids and making them happy".

Marshall smiled "Yer I love making people smile it makes them happy which also makes me happy as well".

Nurse "well I have some news for you as well on the pups you were with and your mate".

Marshall right away looked at the nurse "What is it are they alright"?

Nurse "Yes they are fine Marshall we have a spare room in the children's ward here and are going to be moving them all into this ward and that spare room".

Marshall smiled "Oh that's great thank you so much for that news when are they being moved"?

Nurse "Right now they should be all moved in about 5 minutes Marshall".

Marshall smiled again "Great I will go check on them later".

Meanwhile in another part of the hospital Rose had just come out of surgery and was still asleep from the gas the hospital used to put her under.

Doctor "That was a very close one this pup is very lucky and strong willed".

Surgeon "Yer very strong we nearly lost her about 30 times but she should make a full recovery just got to keep a close eye on her for the next few days is all that's the hardest surgery I have ever done just thank god it's over".

Doctor "yer well I will go tell the others she came in with I'm sure they can't wait to hear she will be alright".

The surgeon nodded as the doctor left the room.

Meanwhile the pups had come back from visiting Ryder and most of them had gone to sleep. Katie stayed awake and watched over them as she sat next to Aiko's bed.

Katie "So Aiko did you and Rocky have a nice talk while we went to see Ryder"?

Aiko "Yeah, it was nice, mostly about the storm."

Katie "Oh right yer he hates storms" she giggled "What else did you two talk about"?

Aiko "I rather not say."

Katie "Ok is something wrong Aiko"? she asked gently patting Aiko on the head.

Aiko "No it's just that there are some things that are better left forgotten."

Katie smiled "Ok then oh by the way since we are in a hospital would you like to have some tests to see if your body is alright to get pregnant and have pups"?

Aiko "But fine".

Katie smiled "That's a good girl I will go and see when they can do the tests its better safe than sorry Aiko".

Aiko "Okay."

Katie "ok I will be back soon Aiko" Katie got up and left the room.

Meanwhile Skye walked over to Aiko's bed and got onto the chair "Hello Aiko".

Aiko "Hey, uhh pup I don't know."

Skye "Oh sorry my name is Skye nice to finely meet you".

Aiko "Skye, by any chance you fly because that name sounds like a flyer's name."

Skye giggled "Yes I do fly I love to I'm the Paw Patrols air pup and I'm guessing you're the reason Rocky has been so happy lately".

Aiko "Yes I am."

Skye smiled "so then I'm guessing you are Rocky's mate very nice it's been a long time since we saw him this happy so thank you ever since what happened with his last girlfriend yer".

Aiko "Aww what happened to his last girlfriend."

Skye "I thought he would have told you she wasn't really in love with him where he gave everything for her she didn't give everything for him and used him completely it didn't end well".

Aiko "That bitch, if I see her, it won't end well for her."

Skye smiled "Well if you do see her that would be very interesting".

Aiko "Yeah. Also I can find her."

Skye "You wouldn't be able to find her if you tried Aiko well not alive anyway".

Aiko" She died?"

Skye "Well she is now when Rocky tried to brake it off with her she attacked him and during that my mate Chase attacked her and after that she came out really bad and died at the vets".

Aiko: "Oh."

Skye "Yer Rocky and Chase got hurt as well and after that Rocky locked himself in his Puphouse for a week without eating he won't talk to anyone or anything it wasn't good at all".

Aiko "Poor thing."

Skye "Yer it was very bad seeing Rocky like that so you can understand the question I'm about to ask you Aiko do you really love him and not just using him"?

Aiko "Whaaaaat? Pfft that's crazy talk."

Skye "No it not Aiko for real do you really love him"?

Aiko "Of course I do. I'm not a master mind. Well I kind of am but not that kind.

Skye smiled "Good then that's all I needed to hear that you do love him so you two going to have pups together"?

Aiko "Again that question. We are thinking on that idea."

Skye giggled "I guess everyone is asking you that sorry well have..."

Katie suddenly walked back into the room "EVERYONE Rose is out of surgery finely".

Skye quickly turned her head to Katie and in doing so fell off the chair and onto the floor "Ow that hurt".

Aiko "Ahh, I keep moving."

Katie walked over and picked up Skye into her arms and then looked at Aiko "Are you alright Aiko"?

Aiko "I tried to look at you. It hurts when I move."

Katie gently patted Aiko with her free hand "Yer your body isn't healing as fast as Rocky's is for some reason and the back of your neck is really red which isn't good".

Aiko "Dammit. Why me?"

Katie "Good question none of the other pups had this I know this will hurt but can you roll on to your side for me so I can get a better look" Katie sat down with Skye in her lap.

Aiko started to turn slowly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Katie gently patted Aiko more "I'm sorry I had to ask you to do that Aiko but now I can see more clearly" Katie looked at Aiko's back closely "Wow so much redness tell me if this hurts Aiko" She touch the red bit behind her neck gently.

Aiko "AHH!"

Katie "Sorry girl that was painful and very hot to the touch Aiko do you feel very hot right now"?

Aiko "I don't know."

Katie gently put her hands-on Aiko's belly then head "Wow girl your very hot that redness could be very bad heat rash".

Aiko "And I thought I was about to combust."

Katie giggled "I must take your bandages off and give you a good bath Aiko to cool you down a bit and yes it will most likely hurt a lot is that ok I will be as gentle as I can".

Aiko "Okay do what you must."

Katie nodded as she put Skye back in her bed and came back to Aiko "Ok here we go this may hurt as well" She started taking off her bandages as gently as she could most were stuck to Aiko.

Aiko winced a little but was expecting that to happen.

After a bit Katie, had gotten all of Aiko's bandages off "Wow still a lot of cuts and massive red areas now this will hurt even more I'm sorry" Katie gently picked Aiko up into her arms. And slowly walked to the bathroom.

Aiko "Oh man."

Katie "You're doing great Aiko" Katie made it to the bath and gently put Aiko in the very cold water "How's that feel"?

Aiko "It feels refreshing."

Katie "ok here we go" Katie started giving Aiko a cold bath just making sure cold water got to all the red areas on her "do the cuts hurt much Aiko"?

Aiko "Not much, did you know cold water makes the cuts to be less stingy?"

Katie giggled "I do know that Aiko great part about being a vet is knowing how to help animals and what things work and what things don't now let's see" Katie put her hand on Aiko's head and belly "Ok you feel like you're starting to cool down slowly which is good".

Aiko "Yay."

Katie "Ok you should start to feel better soon Aiko".

Aiko "Whatever you say Katie, I just want to enjoy this cold bath."

Katie smiled "Ok then enjoy it well and the tests that we talked about will be getting done tonight Aiko then we should know in about 3 days or so the results".

Aiko "But I haven't taken it yet."

Katie "I know you will have the tests done tonight or really whenever because I'm doing the tests on you".

Aiko "Okay."

Meanwhile Zuma heard Rose was out of surgery and went to see her. As he walked down the hall and into the room she was in the doctor was in there with her.

The doctor heard the door open and turned to see Zuma walk in "Hello can I help you at all"?

Zuma looked at the doctor then at Rose lying on the bed "how is she"?

Doctor "I'm sorry I can't talk about her only to family".

Zuma "I am family I'm her mate we are together and both part of the Paw Patrol".

Doctor "Oh I'm so sorry please forgive me she is alright for now we are keeping an eye on her for a while since the surgery went for a longer then we wanted but she should be great and recover fully".

Zuma smiled as she walked over and jumped up onto the chair that was next to Rose's bed when he was up he just looked at Rose.

Zuma "I'm so lucky to have a mate like her and our two pups".

Doctor "Sorry did you say two pups were they two of the three pups bought in after being gassed"?

Zuma nodded "Yer they were how are they doing"?

Doctor smiled "They are doing very well all of them are still out cold but are doing very well".

Zuma "That's great to hear thank you doctor do you have any idea when she will wake up"?

Doctor "Sorry no I don't could be today or tomorrow".

Zuma "Ok thank you very much".

Doctor "No problem" the doctor left the room leaving Zuma and Rose a lone together.

Zuma looked at Rose and felt tears rolling down his face as he watched his mate.

END CHAPTER WOOF, WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter it will start going back to Rose more next chapter there will be a time skip but not a big one so I hope you all enjoy and please review thank you very much LPP OVER AND OUT.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter thanks everyone for keeping on reading.

A whole week had passed since Rose had come out of surgery and nearly everyone in the Paw Patrol had been to see her.

Now the rest of the Paw Patrol had recovered now and were now staying in Ryders room. Along with Rocky and Aiko who still had some recovering to go.

While Rocky slept Katie walked up to Aiko.

Katie "Morning Aiko how are you feeling today"?

Aiko "Is bored an answer?"

Katie giggled "It is if you want it to be Aiko now I got your test results back this morning from the test I did on you last week".

Aiko "So how are they?"

Katie "Well Aiko they aren't all good being honest with you yes you can get pregnant and have pups but the tests show your womb is a lot smaller than normal which isn't good".

Aiko "Ami said that as well."

Katie smiled and giggled "Well Aiko do you know what it means you having it means"?

Aiko "I'm slightly confused."

Katie "Sorry since you have a small womb if you have more than one pup inside you at any one time you will have to be watched and taken care of which I'm sure Rocky will".

Aiko "What about episiotomy?"

Katie "Oh Aiko you just need to be watched if you have more than one inside you, you will still be able to give birth normally so don't worry about that ok".

Aiko "Okay. So that means, bigger pain right?"

Katie nodded "Yes a lot bigger pain I suggest you make friends with the other new mums" Katie gently patted Aiko on the head.

Aiko "Friends? But its a little hard for me. I become shy and awkward when I try to make friends."

Katie "Would you like some help making friends with them Aiko I will help you if you want".

Aiko "I can try on my own, just hope I don't get goofy. But one thing for sure, I don't like girl talks. You know like things girls talk about, I'm more expanded on pretty much everything. Not hair, nails, and stuff like that."

Katie giggled "Oh Aiko I'm sure you will get along great with them they don't talk girly stuff much now that they have pups they talk a lot about what they have been up to and how their pups are".

Aiko "Fine but if they talk girly things I'll be shush."

Katie smiled as she patted Aiko on the again as the doors suddenly opened and Rose slowly walked in with Zuma beside her.

Rose weakly looked at Katie and Aiko "Hello you two".

Katie "Hey Rose".

Aiko "Hey."

Rose slowly made her way over to a pup bed and lied down and Zuma right beside her.

Rose then looked at Aiko "Hey Aiko when we get of here would you like to join me Everest and Skye we are going to go out for lunch and wondered if you would like to join us"?

Aiko "*Crap how do I answer to this. I can say no but it would sound rude. On the other side, I get to meal something. I need good food anyways, hospital food sucks. * I would like to. *Yeah is better than having to eat more from this place. *"

Rose and Katie both looked at Aiko.

Katie "Aiko you alright"?

Rose was thinking something was wrong.

Aiko "No I said I would love to."

Katie and Rose smiled.

Rose "Sweet we will go when we all are well enough maybe we can get to know you better as well as you can get to know us better as well" she smiled.

Aiko "That's cool."

Katie "Well Aiko you still have some recovering to do same with you Rose should you even be out of bed"?

Rose sighed "I'm fine Katie really I am".

Aiko "I'm just bored."

Katie giggled as she kept looking at Rose as the door opened again Everest, Marshall and three pups walked in two of the pups ran to Rose who stood up and got knocked down by the two little pups.

Rose "Hello my sweet pups have you both been well"?

Both pups nodded as their mum nuzzled them both.

Everest nuzzled Lilly and looked at Wendy and Lee as Rose Nuzzled them.

Katie "Oh right Aiko you haven't meant the pups yet Rose has two the girl is Wendy and the boy is Lee and Everest and Marshall have a little girl named Lilly".

Aiko "I think she is a little big to be little."

Katie looked at Lilly "Yer she has a lot of fur just like her mum but believe or not she is only just over a week old".

Aiko "You don't say."

Everest lied in a pup bed next to Rose and her two pups as Marshall and Zuma left the room together both Everest and Rose saw their mates leave and wondered why.

Rose "Hey Katie how's Rocky been doing"?

Katie "His been ok recovering normally he sleeps a lot more than before now for some reason".

Rose looked at Rocky.

Aiko "I do wonder why."

Ryder "Well that I can answer you see Rocky has been waking up around 2am in the morning for the past few days and I'm normally awake then and see him walk out of the room".

Rose, Everest and Katie looked at Ryder with confused faces.

Aiko "Still don't get it."

Rose "In other words Aiko he has been getting up very early and doing something but no one knows what".

Aiko "Okay?"

Rocky then slowly woke up "Hey everyone".

Everyone looked right at Rocky as he sat up.

Rocky was confused why everyone was looking at him "Is something wrong"?

Aiko was signaling to him that they know.

Rocky looked at Aiko then back at everyone "Oh so you guys know"?

They all nodded.

Rocky sighed and looked at Aiko.

She then put a nervous thumb's up.

Rocky "Well everyone I have had a lot of trouble sleeping at night ever since what happened so I wait till everyone is asleep or think they are and go outside and look at the sky or I go swimming in the hospitals pools".

Everyone was kinda shocked to hear this.

Ryder "Oh Rocky I'm sorry I didn't know".

Katie "Yer same sorry Rocky".

Rocky sighed "It's alright everyone and I'm sorry I didn't tell you Aiko".

Aiko "Its okay is not like I'm someone who can make you tell me against your will."

Rocky smiled "True but you can ask me to tell you, you are my mate after all I would tell you anything".

Rose and Everest "Aaawwwwwwww" they both giggled as Rocky's face turned red.

Aiko "Don't ruin it."

Rocky "What do you mean don't ruin it Aiko"? Rocky was confused.

Aiko "I meant the girls."

Rose and Everest "Oh we won't ruin it".

Everest "Yer why would we you're the best thing that has happened to Rocky ever".

Rose and Everest lied on their side as their pups started to suckle from their tits.

Rose "Hungry as always" she giggled.

Rocky "Yer they won't ruin it love".

Aiko "It does for me."

Rose and Everest "Sorry we will stop it".

Rocky "See they are fine with it so how you feeling love besides bored"?

Aiko "Good and bored."

Rocky "Katie can you take me over to Aiko please"?

Katie nodded as she picked Rocky up and put him on Aiko's bed. Rocky gently hugged Aiko and nuzzled her face.

Rocky "Got you sweetie".

Meanwhile Everest and Rose were talking and not looking anywhere else as their pups kept suckling.

Aiko nuzzled back.

Rocky had a massive smile on his face as his mate nuzzled him back he put his muzzle up to Aiko's ear and whispered "I love you so much sweetie your amazing".

Aiko "Me too."

Katie then left the room and came back in a minute latter "Hey everyone I have amazing news".

Everyone looked at Katie.

Aiko "What?"

Katie "Well I just got word from the doctor that tomorrow we can all go back to the Sky Patroller then we can all go home some to our new home".

Everyone cheered.

Rocky looked at Aiko "You will be able to see where I live and your new home my love".

Rose lowered her head and just looked sad.

Aiko "Yay a new home. Although I would wish to see Ami one more time."

Rose "who said you can't Aiko"?

Aiko "What do you mean?"

Rose smiled "Well do you know where Ami lives or where she is"?

Aiko "Forest."

Rose "Ok well there is only one big forest around here so if you want Aiko I can take you to see Ami again"?

Aiko "Okay oh and her name is Luri but I call her Ami because she is a mom to me."

Rose "Ok then well idea how about Rocky comes with us if she is like your mum I'm sure she would want to meet your mate"?

Rocky "yer I would be more than happy to come and meet her".

Aiko "I hope so, she was never that deep into dogs besides me."

Rocky started getting a little worried "Oh ok".

Rose "Well how about when we get out of here we got visit her before we leave here"?

Aiko "That would be awesome. I know she will be happy to see me."

Rose "Ok then great you me and Rocky will go visit Ami when we get out of here" She smiled.

Rocky smiled and nuzzled Aiko then kissed her on the muzzle.

Aiko then stopped kissing feeling her throat extremely dry.

Rocky "You ok love"?

Aiko "Dry throat. Water".

Katie picked up Aiko's water and it in front of her with a straw in it for her "there you go Aiko".

Aiko ignored the straw and started drinking naturally.

Katie took the straw away as she saw how Aiko was drinking.

Rocky "Is that better dear"?

Meanwhile Everest and Rose were licking and cleaning their pups.

Aiko was busy drinking that she didn't answer.

Rocky just smiled and watched Aiko drink as he looked up and down her sexy body thinking how lucky he was that he had a mate like her.

Aiko "Aahhh that was good water."

Rocky "Better love you look like you really enjoyed that water".

Aiko "I did."

Rocky "That's good I was just checking your nice sexy body out while you were drinking".

Aiko "Oh I always had this body and it's all yours."

Rocky smiled "yer and I will never get bored of looking at it ever".

Aiko "Well it ain't going nowhere mister."

Rocky giggled as he hugged and nuzzled Aiko more "I love you so much baby".

Rose "Hey Rocky have you told her the new yet"?

Rocky "What oh no I haven't".

Aiko "What news?"

Rocky "Aiko would you like to join the Paw Patrol"?

Aiko "Join the Paw Patrol?"

Rocky "Yer the team I'm on we are the Paw Patrol and we do rescues and stuff".

Aiko "But I don't have any rescue talent. My only talent is being a boring old locksmith."

Ryder "Aiko you don't have to have any rescue talents to join no one did when they joined they all learned and have become what they are today".

Aiko "Oh but it all sounds too big. Is it even good to have someone like me on it?"

Skye "We could always use another girl on the team Aiko".

Rocky "In the end Aiko it's up to you if you want to join".

Aiko "I do wish to be with you but this one is a big step." She started to think.

Rocky "Aiko you will be with me no matter what your answer is we will always be together".

Aiko "Okay. I'll join."

Rocky smiled and hugged Aiko tightly forgetting she was still a bit hurt.

Aiko "Ow."

Rocky stopped hugging tightly "Sorry love" he then licked her muzzle.

Aiko "I'm good."

Rocky "that's good baby"

Suddenly Everest and Rose "Aawwwwww they are so cute".

Aiko "Really?"

Everest and Rose then turned and looked at Aiko.

Everest "What we are talking about our pup look" Everest moved and showed all three pups cuddled together sleeping.

Aiko squinted her eyes. "I'm watching on you."

Rose and Everest "Ok then".

Rocky giggled as he snuggled closer to Aiko.

Aiko then looked at the ceiling.

Katie "Anyway Rose and Everest your pups are looking a lot better then what they did before".

Rose "Yer they are which is great".

Everest "Yer thank god they weren't hurt more inside".

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoy this chapter not sure when I will update next due to me going away on holiday please review J


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Ok so everyone here is the next chapter of lifeline and I ask that everyone that reads my stories please go and vote on the poll I have open right now (would you be sad if I left here forever) thank you please review.

4 days later everyone was back on the Sky Patroller in their rooms as the sun came up on another day Rocky slowly opened his eyes. He saw his sexy mate right next to him asleep as he watched her he moved closer to her wrapping his paws around her as he kissed and nuzzled her neck not noticing he had a massive boner that was rubbing against her body.

Aiko "Hi."

Rocky looked at Aiko's face and into her now open eyes "Morning love sorry if I woke you".

Aiko "I was a nice dream until something wet touched me."

Rocky "Oh sorry about that I woke up and saw you sleeping and started kissing and nuzzling your neck".

Aiko "And what about your thing?"

Rocky then looked down and saw he had a massive boner but he hadn't cum yet so it wasn't wet "Oh sorry guess my brain is kinda on mating and having fun since we haven't had any for a while" he sighed.

Aiko "That's okay but you had pre-ejaculation though."

Rocky's face turned red as he looked down and saw he had on Aiko's tummy area "Oh sorry love didn't even feel it come out anyhow would you like to mate"?

Aiko "Isn't it a little early."

Rocky cuddled Aiko more and touched his nose to her nose and looked into her eyes as their bodies touched "it's never too early in the morning to mate love".

Aiko "When you put it that way."

Rocky smiled "Yes my love when I put it that way what"? he said in a sexual voice.

*She brushed her hair a little showing both her eyes.*

Rocky smiled and giggled as he started to sexually kiss Aiko's neck while gently rubbing her tits with one of his paws.

*She moaned wagging her tail.*

Rocky smiled more as he gently started playing with her tits one by one over again as he put his muzzle to Aiko's and kissed her deeply pushing his tongue right inside her mouth his tail was wagging as well "I love you so much baby you're the best".

Aiko "Me too."

Rocky kissed Aiko more as his paw slowly moved down and started rubbing Aiko's ass hole and vagina he softly moaned as he felt his loves vagina again "Oh baby your vagina feels so good still maybe I should go down there and taste it" he giggled.

Aiko "Go ahead."

Rocky giggled and moved his head down to Aiko's vagina and ass hole and started to lick them both "How's that my love"?

Aiko "It's amazing."

Rocky smiled and started licking Aiko's ass as he put his paw slowly into her vagina his tongue slowly went in and out of her ass.

She started to moan loudly.

After 10 minutes Rocky felt his paw getting very wet he pulled it out of Aiko's vagina and stopped licking her ass as he moved his face back up to her's "Did you enjoy that my love"?

Aiko "Yes I did."

Rocky smiled as he nuzzled Aiko's neck and slowly trusted his hard penis into Aiko's vagina which was so warm and wet now "Oh Aiko your still so tight oh I love it feels so amazing to be inside you again my love" he started trusting in and out.

Aiko started to moan but had that desiring smile in her face.

Rocky trusted faster into Aiko each time going deeper and deeper into her. Rocky moaned the deeper he got "Oh Aiko you're the best thing that has ever happened to me I will do anything for you my love".

Aiko wrapped her tail around Rocky's body.

Rocky smiled as his tail went around Aiko's as much as it would Rocky then trusted very hard and made his balls go into Aiko's vagina but "Mmmmm love I'm stuck inside you".

Aiko "What can you do then?

Rocky put his nose to Aiko's and nuzzled her as he cuddled her "I guess we just cuddle until I can pull out fully oh hey love isn't it today you're going out with Rose and Everest"?

Aiko "I guess it is today."

Rocky "well I hope I can pull out before you have to go then my love" Rocky trusted in once more and moaned loudly as he cam inside Aiko's vagina.

She yelled loudly with pleasure.

Rocky "Oh that was amazing love by the way you remember how I told you that I had that thing inside me to stop you getting pregnant"?

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky "Well you may get pregnant now because Katie took it out of me 2 days ago" he smiled as he tried to slowly pull out.

Aiko: Really, wow that's amazing."

Rocky smiled "yer we may finely be starting our family my love oh I'm out my love that was the most amazing mating we have ever done thank you for being my mate Aiko".

Aiko "You are welcomed."

Rocky cuddled Aiko as there was suddenly a knock at the door.

Everest "Hello you two awake"?

Aiko "No go away."

Everest "Ok then well just letting you know your breakfast is at the door and Aiko we will be going out in about 4 hours at 11am have fun mating you two" Everest walked away giggling.

Rocky "Wait how did she know oh well" Rocky pulled Aiko close to him as his tail was still twisted with her's.

Aiko "Well she is intuitive."

Rocky smiled and just looked at Aiko's eyes "I have an idea let's just lay here and think about the family we may be starting soon" he put on of his paws on Aiko's belly and rubbed it gently.

Aiko "What there's to think?"

Rocky smiled more "How many we may have names for them what they may look like" Rocky kissed Aiko on the muzzle.

Aiko "I really don't know. It's hard to think without being sure of it. We aren't sure if I'm even pregnant."

Rocky "Yer I guess your right we should wait and see if you are going to be pregnant before talking about all that stuff how about we just lay here cuddle and nuzzle each other until you have to go"?

Aiko "I'm just hungry."

Rocky "Well I can fix that" Rocky went to the door got their breakfast and bought to back onto the bed "Well looks like it's pancakes today sweet".

Aiko "Question. Do you guys only eat pancakes all the time? Not saying I don't like them and not being ungrateful.

Rocky "Now that you say that I guess we have eaten them a lot on this trip we have only had something different for breakfast like twice and I kinda do want something else" Rocky got up and went over to a hole in the wall push a button and filled a bowl up with kibble.

Aiko "Oh nice."

Rocky "Yer it is nice isn't it" he bought the bowl over to Aiko "We can share it if you want"?

Aiko "Sure let's share."

Rocky bought the bow over to the bed and put it down in between him and Aiko "You have first one my mate".

Aiko thanked him and took the first bite.

Rocky happily ate with his mate.

Some hours past and Rose knocked at the door "Aiko nearly time to go you ready"?

Aiko "Yeah.*

Rose "Ok I will wait out here for you".

Rocky kissed Aiko on the forehead "Enjoy your day out my love".

Aiko "Thanks." She walked out of the room.

Rose "ok let's go".

30 minutes later the three females were at a nice little café on a small street.

Person 1 "Hello welcome please take a seat".

The three went and got a table together.

Rose "So Aiko tell us about yourself we don't really know anything about you"?

Aiko "Well there's not much to tell. I mean I only lived chained in the dog house. Not much of a life I only had time of freedom with Ami. And with my locksmith master."

Everest "Oh my you lived chained up that's not good at all I'm so sorry to hear that and can tell you that will never happen ever while you're with us".

Rose "I can't think of how that would have felt Aiko".

Aiko "Yeah and just when I though they would make happy at a new home."

Rose "I'm sorry Aiko sadly life isn't always great".

Aiko "I have learned to live with it "

Everest "Well I'm sure you won't have to since your part of our family now Aiko how are you and Rocky going"?

Aiko "We are going fine."

Rose "That's great to hear so we know Rocky has had his thing out are you two going to try for pups now"?

Aiko "I'm not one to speak that in public."

Rose and Everest smiled.

Rose "Fair enough".

Everest "Anyway would you like something to eat or drink Aiko"?

Aiko "Orange juice."

Rose "Ok then I will go order be back soon" Rose left the table.

Aiko "Take your time."

Everest "So Aiko has Rocky talked to you about what is on next week"?

Aiko "No."

Everest "Oh it's kinda his birthday next Saturday I'm surprised he hasn't told you".

Aiko "What?! And he hasn't told me. It makes it hard to get him a gift."

Everest "Yer like I said I'm surprised he hasn't told you at all it is 7 days away so yer wonder why he hasn't told you".

Aiko "Now I have seven days to get him something."

Everest "yer you do".

Rose returned with two cold waters and an Orange juice for Aiko "Here you two go" She gave Aiko the juice and Everest and herself the cold water before sitting back down herself.

Aiko started to drink her juice.

Rose was about to ask Aiko something when two people came in and over to Aiko.

Person "freeze pup your coming with me".

Aiko "What?"

Everest "What's going on"?

The person pointed to Aiko "This pup is wanted for braking into a diamond case we have her on video so come with us now please".

Aiko "No, I won't."

The person put his hand on his gun "you will come with us now pup".

The other person stepped in front of the other one "Sorry about my partner pups can I ask why you won't come with us pup"?

Aiko "Because I won't. How about that?" She was baring her teeth.

The person "Fair enough then answer me this we have you on video braking into a diamond case you did it then left without the diamond why I don't want a problem pup just want answers"?

Aiko "Okay I open locks to practice my skills so what?"

The person nodded "Ok then the boss didn't tell us he had someone come in to do that you did ask the boss first didn't you"?

Aiko "Hey I have to go to the bathroom." She started to walk away.

The people were about to stop her when they saw the tags on Rose's and Everest's collars.

Person "We better go as well we don't want any problems".

The two-people left the café.

Rose "What was that about"? she said confused.

Everest "Yer".

Aiko was hiding in the bathroom and tried to escape by the window.

Rose walked into the bathroom "Aiko you in here"?

*She jumped out of the window.*

Rose sighed and teleported in front of Aiko "Stop Aiko you don't need to run".

Aiko "It's hard to be around humans these days."

Rose "well that's understandable but you don't need to run while around us how about we head back to the Sky Patroller".

Aiko "Better for me. Is not fun when the world knows who you are by doing bad stuff."

Rose "Indeed but I'm sure people will know you for something different when you're with Rocky anyway come on let's head back ok".

Aiko "Yeah."

Rose "Hold on" Rose hugged Aiko and next second they were back on the Sky Patroller in the pool room "oh that one took it out of me".

Aiko "What about Everest?"

Rose "Oh I got her back before I came to you so don't worry about her" Rose slowly started walking to her room but was having trouble walking.

Aiko "Thanks."

Rose smiled "No problem if you ever need anything Aiko come and ask I will be happy to help ok" she walked head first into a wall "Ow dam it".

Aiko "Careful."

Rose giggled "Yer teleporting takes so much out of me I will see you later Aiko" she left the room.

Aiko just stayed there thinking on all those times she vandalized places.

Meanwhile Rocky was in his room thinking about his birthday coming up and what everyone was going to do for him.

Rocky "I hope they don't do anything I don't like birthdays that much all it is, is me getting a year older" he sighed.

Meanwhile in Skye's and Chase's room Skye was watching Rose's and Everest's pup's while they went out. The pups were playing with a ball and tug toy.

Skye sighed "I wish I was pregnant".

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter I'm very sad that a lot of people aren't reviewing when they read the chapters reviews keep me going maybe it's a sign people want me to leave and stop typing LPP OVER AND OUT.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Hello everyone thank you all so much for all the reviews wow I got so many it's amazing yes there will be more chapters of this to come we aren't finished yet so thanks for staying and reading also reviewing thank you lots love all my readers and reviewers.

It was late afternoon when Katie walked into the pool room and saw Aiko lying on the ground.

Katie walked up to Aiko "Hey Aiko you alright"?

Aiko "Biscuits."

Katie was a bit confused as she took off her clothes leaving her bra and underwear on and got in the water "Oh my so nice and cool".

Aiko "So cool. I'm so cool.*

Katie giggled as she looked at Aiko "Hey Aiko someone"

Before Katie could finish Rocky jumped onto Aiko and rolled her over "Hey sweetie how you doing"? he asked as he nuzzled her face.

Aiko "Mmmnnn. Oh hi." She rubbed her eyes.

Rocky looked at Aiko "Hey you alright baby" he asked sounding somewhat worried.

Katie was doing laps of the pool.

Aiko "I'm think I fell to slumber from laziness.

Rocky was still worried "Why do you come back to the room with me and have a rest with me for a while baby" he asked nuzzling and licking her face.

Aiko "Ok."

Rocky got off her so she could get out "You do look very tired love are you feeling alright"?

Aiko "Yeah just remembering."

Rocky "Ok then well let's go back to the room we can get a good night sleep before we go and meet I forget her name Ami was it tomorrow".

Aiko "Luri."

Rocky "Right sorry I can't remember a lot of stuff" will be good to meet her I hope".

Katie popped out of the water just before the two left "Oh that reminds me Aiko can you come by tomorrow before you go out I should be able to give you an ultrasound and tell if you are going to have pups or not".

Aiko "Oh yeah I remember. I can have bad memory."

Rocky "Wait you forgot me mated? And wait Katie how did you know"?

Katie giggled "Well Rocky when I walked in I walked behind Aiko and kinda saw her vagina and being a vet Rocky I can tell just by looking at a vagina if that female has mated with in the past day or so".

Rocky "Wow".

Aiko "Too descriptive."

Katie giggled "Yer sorry".

Rocky "Yer well come on love let's go and get some rest love you look like you could use it".

Katie "See you two tomorrow".

Aiko followed Rocky.

The two got to their room soon after they left the pool and entered Rocky got up on the bed and waited for Aiko to join him.

As soon as she jumped on she laid down.

Rocky walked over and lied next to her he then put his paw over her and cuddled her "Baby if something was up you would tell me wouldn't you"?

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky smiled "That's good love" Rocky kissed Aiko on the muzzle "I love you baby so much oh and Rose won't be coming with we tomorrow".

Aiko "I thought she was."

Rocky "Well she was until no one was able to take care of Wendy and Lee so she is staying back tomorrow and taking care of her pups she need to spend more time with them so yer".

Aiko "Ok."

Rocky "So how did the outing with girls go"?

Aiko "It was good."

Rocky "That's good to hear did you and the girls become friends and get to know each other better"?

Aiko "A little. I didn't get to know them much."

Rocky "Oh ok maybe you three should get together again and you can found out more about them and become better friends maybe".

Aiko: "Maybe".

Rocky "Well let's get some sleep baby you look like you could use it" Rocky nuzzled Aiko's face and pulled her closer to him.

She was closing her eyes but her mind was still focused on her past life.

Rocky gently rubbed Aiko's back until she was fully asleep "sleep well my love" Rocky tried to get some sleep but was kept awake thinking about his birthday coming up.

Aiko started to have a dream of her still doing her late-night infiltrations. She was walking down a museum and she sneaked around her spandex suit helping to blend in the dark. She crawled down to a stand in the middle of the hall. A security guard pointed the flashlight at her direction and she posed along a heroic dog statue to look like a criminal statue. The guard kept walking around missing Aiko. She stopped posing and walked to the stand. It had a gold collar with diamonds around but her eyes were fixed on the lock. She was picking it and once it opened the alarms goes off. A small jail caught her and security surrounded her. After a while The Paw Patrol got in and whey they saw her, they called her traitor and criminal. Rocky was crying and told her how could she betray him and their pups. She tried to beg but Ryder angered interrupted her and took her collar away and kicked her out of the Paw Patrol. For sudden reason, she was put on a bed with a lot of people watching to put her to sleep as punishment for trying to steal a valuable diamond and as she screamed for mercy they injected her and she woke up. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Rocky looked at Aiko and right away cuddled her "It's ok baby it was just a nightmare calm down I'm here for you love it was just a dream" he kept cuddling and nuzzling her.

She was hyperventilating and looked around.

Rocky kept hugging her and started rubbing her back as he also kept nuzzling her "Baby it's ok I'm here for you calm down and relax please" he touched her nose with his and gently kissed her ok the muzzle.

She started to calm down.

Rocky kept kissing Aiko on the muzzle as he hugged and rubbed her back "I love you baby never will ever change that" he started to kiss a bit deeper.

After that she started to drift away again.

Rocky stopped kissing and rested Aiko's head on his chest as she drifted off again "I will always be here for you baby always".

She was asleep again.

Meanwhile in another room.

Rose and Everest were in the pup play room with their pups and chatting about random stuff.

Rose sighed "I don't think the day out with Aiko went very well Everest".

Everest looked at Rose "Yer I don't think it did either sadly we tried to take her out and get to know her better but in the end I think we just made things worse".

Rose "Yer I feel the same it's not good we are trying to get to know her better and become better friends with her and yet every minute of the day out just seemed like we weren't getting anywhere with her".

Everest "Yer well hopefully we can try again and get to know her more later maybe tomorrow or when we get home".

Rose was about to say something when Lilly started to run towards Everest as Wendy and Lee ran towards Rose.

Rose and Everest both look at their pups "Let us guess you all want a feed right"?

All the pups "YES SO HUNGRY"!

Rose and Everest giggled and lied onto their side's so that their pups could feed from their tits.

Wendy and Lee went to Rose and started suckling as Lilly went to Everest and start suckling from her.

Rose and Everest both moaned softly as their pups suckled from them.

Everest "So Rose were you about to say something before"?

Rose "Oh Yer mmmmmmm oh yer can you watch Lee and Wendy again while I go with Aiko and Rocky to meet their friend tomorrow"?

Everest "Sorry I can't Marshall is taking me and Lilly out for a play at the pack and something else tomorrow have you asked Skye"?

Rose "Skye is not doing great watching the pups she wants some of her own more than ever now and Ryder already said she can't yet so I'm trying to not put them on her a lot if you know what I mean".

Everest "Oh right well maybe you have to just stay back this time and not go with Aiko and Rocky then and watch over your pups".

Rose "Yer I guess your right well we do need to bond more as I'm their mother and they are mine and Zuma's pups" She smiled "and they are so cute I love them so much I would die for them".

Everest smiled and giggled "I love Lilly as well and would do anything for her and I'm sure Marshall would as well".

Both Rose and Everest gently patted and licked their pups as they kept feeding from their mother's.

Later that evening after dinner Everest and Rose bought their pups back to the play room to try tire them out before bed time so they slept through the night.

Everest and Rose kept talking and talking not really noticing how late it was getting their pups didn't either and just had so much energy.

Around 11pm they were still talking and playing until Lilly yelped loudly.

Everest and Rose both got up and ran over to the crying pup.

Everest "Lilly what's wrong"?

Lilly was crying while standing and keeping one of her paws off the ground "I hurt my paw mummy it hurts a lot".

Everest looked at Lilly's paw "Oh sweetie what did you do"?

Lilly "I fell off the ball that we were all playing on I can't walk on it mummy".

Everest sighed and looked at Rose and her pups who she was giving a talking to "Ok I will take you to Katie and get her to have a look at your paw ok sweetie".

Lilly nodded.

Everest "Rose I'm going to take her to see Katie ok and then to bed talk to you tomorrow" She picked Lilly up gently and carried her to the med room.

Everest knocked on the door and put Lilly down gently "Hello Katie are you awake please".

Unknown to her Katie had Ryder in her room and they were both naked.

Katie and Ryder both heard Everest so Katie got up and went to answer the med rooms door with just a towel covering herself.

Katie opened the door "Yes Everest what's up"?

Everest was a bit surprise the way Katie answered the door "Oh Lilly hurt her paw and she says she can't walk on it at all it's too painful".

Katie "Ok being her in and put her on the bed I will be back in a minute" Katie went back into her room.

Everest gently picked up Lilly and took her in and put her on one of the beds "It's ok sweetie Katie will have a look at your paw and make it better" Everest said nuzzling and licking Lilly.

Lilly was still crying a bit from being in so much pain "Ok mummy".

A minute later Katie came back out and looked over Lilly carefully.

Katie "Ok so it just looks like she has badly sprained her paw Everest I will give her something for the pain and to help her sleep but she will need to rest and not run around on it tomorrow or today really and you two may as well just sleep in here for the night".

Everest "Thank you Katie so much hear that Lilly your going to be resting your paw today no running around for you".

Lilly sighed "Ok mummy".

Katie gave Lilly two needles one for the pain and one to help her sleep.

Lilly "I don't know why the others hate needles so much they are really nothing" she soon fell asleep.

Everest giggled and fell asleep with Lilly on the bed.

Katie smiled and went back to bed Ryder was already asleep when she got back.

The morning soon came as Katie was up around 7am check all her tools and equipment were all working and in great shape she also got the ultrasound ready for Aiko for when she came.

Around 8am Rocky slowly started to wake up.

Rocky "Oh boy that was a great sleep".

Aiko: "Yeah it was".

Rocky "Oh your awake baby I thought you would still be asleep for a bit longer" Rocky said as he nuzzled Aiko's cheek and kissed her gently on the muzzle.

Aiko: I did sleep good so.

Rocky "that's good thank god you didn't have that nightmare again I was very worried when I saw you having that" Rocky had a worried look on his face.

Aiko: Yeah. That thing.

Rocky put his paw on Aiko's face and gently rubbed the side "Is everything alright Aiko"?

Aiko "Yeah I'm fine."

Rocky "Ok then if you're sure your fine so when do you want to go get the ultrasound from Katie"?

Aiko "I think I'm good for now.

Rocky "Ok then well we may as well do it before we go see your friend today".

Aiko: Ok.

Rocky "Yer so when you want to leave to go see her then"?

Aiko "Now is a good time."

Rocky "Ok well let's go have the ultrasound now then and then we can go" Rocky smiled.

Aiko: "Ok"

Rocky "Yer I can't wait to see if your pregnant or not let's go see Katie" Rocky smiled.

Aiko: Let's go then.

Rocky got up and waited at the door for Aiko "ok then let's go" Rocky's tail was going very fast.

Aiko "You sure move fast."

Rocky giggled "Yer I do my tail is like a fan and I can move very quickly when I'm happy and stuff".

Aiko "Calm down. I know you are excited."

Rocky smiled as his tail slowed down "Ok sweetie" Rocky calmed down and relaxed.

Aiko knocked on the door.

Katie opened the door "Hello you two ready for your ultrasound Aiko"?

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky had a massive smile on his face.

Katie "Ok then you two want to come over her and jump up on this table for me Aiko then roll over and lay on your back please".

She did what she was told.

Rocky jumped up and sat right next to her.

Katie "Ok so this is my newest ultrasound so let's see what we can see oh and this maybe a bit cold" Katie put some gel on Aiko's belly area then she got the ultrasound and gently pushed down on her belly "Tell me if I'm pushing too hard ok Aiko".

Aiko: It's still good.

Katie pushed a bit harder and started moving around her belly and looking at a tv ever now and then she would push down a lot harder.

Aiko giggled. "It tickles."

Katie giggled "Yer it will do that as well ok let's see here" She pushed down more and more and moved it around in one area.

Aiko tried to hold her laugh.

Katie then held the ultrasound in place and turned the tv "Well Aiko your pregnant with two pups inside" Katie pointed to them on the tv.

Rocky smiled more "This is epic".

Aiko: That's...amazing.

Katie "So you two are going to be a mu and dad soon to two pups I'm happy for both of you I'm sure you both will make amazing parents" Katie said as she cleaned the gel off Aiko's belly.

Soft snoozing could be heard from the bed area next to them which was covered.

Aiko: What is that?

Katie "Oh that would-be Everest and her pup Lilly, Lilly hurt her Paw badly early this morning and they slept in her together after I checked her out".

Aiko "Oh ok.

Katie "So yer anyway your all cleaned up now you two have a good fun day out and Aiko since you are pregnant try not to take in any smoke or anything bad for you that may hurt your unborn pups".

Aiko "I know that."

Rocky giggled "Yer because you are very smart my love" He nuzzled and kissed her.

Katie "Ok you two have a great day.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Thanks everyone for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review it thank you all lots LPP AND LOKI OVER AND OUT.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

So, this 58 of lifeline thank you to everyone who has red and stayed with me since the start of this story it is still going strong thanks everyone J and I hope you all have a safe and merry Christmas and a happy new year.

The day went on as Rocky and Aiko left Katie's med bay.

Rocky nuzzled Aiko "Oh I can't believe we are going to be parents Aiko".

Aiko "Yeah its exciting."

Rocky smiled as he looked at Aiko more and started to think about stuff "so should we go get ready to go meet this friend of yours love?

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky "So Aiko do you think we will have two boys, two girls or one of each"? Rocky asked as they walked into their room to get ready.

Aiko "Don't know. It depends."

Rocky "Depends on what my love"? Rocky asked as he nuzzled Aiko more.

Aiko "Depends on which gender comes."

Rocky giggled "Of course it does my love I will be happy with whatever gender comes out of you" Rocky hugged Aiko.

Aiko "I'm just happy for it."

Rocky "So am I also I'm very happy you're the one I'm having pups with I wouldn't want it any other way or with anyone else but you my love".

Aiko "You are cute saying that."

Rocky "Well it's true you have made me the happiest I have been in a very long time Aiko so very happy".

Aiko "I know."

Rocky rubs Aiko's chin before kissing her deeply on the muzzle.

*Her ears flickered. *

Rocky "You ok love you looked like you enjoyed me rubbing your chin then kissing you"?

Aiko "No is not that. I heard something."

Rocky "What did you hear love"?

Aiko "Something. Don't know."

Rocky "Was it in our room or outside do you know"?

Aiko "Outside."

Rocky "Outside ok" Rocky goes and opens their door.

Aiko was being precautious.

Rocky closed the door and went back to Aiko "Lee and Wendy are running up and down the hallway is that maybe what you heard love"?

Aiko "Outside this thing. It's...her."

Rocky "Wait what who Aiko"?

Aiko "She is out there. Now."

Rocky "Ok then well if it's who I think you mean let's go meet her and say hi".

Aiko "She must be seeing this thing. She was never fond to humans."

Rocky "well let's go find her and say hello to her Aiko I'm sure she will be happy to see you and know you're alright".

Aiko "But you guys are my worries."

Rocky "What do you mean Aiko"?

Aiko "She hates dogs."

Rocky "well that's ok if she hates me she hates me but I'm not letting you go alone love I'm your mate and that means I take care of you no matter what and we always stay together".

Aiko "Thanks."

Rocky smiled "and now that your pregnant I'm not letting you go anywhere without me" Rocky giggled after he thought about what he had just said.

Aiko "Wow that's funny" she giggled.

Rocky "Ok yer I won't go everywhere with you there are some places I will let you go alone love" he giggled more.

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky "hehehe yer I won't go to the toilet with you love anyway should we go meet this friend of yours"?

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky "Ok then let's go love" Rocky smiled at Aiko.

Aiko sighted.

Rocky "What's wrong Aiko"?

Aiko "Just preparing for possibilities."

Rocky walked up to Aiko and hugged her again "Whatever happens Aiko we will face it together love".

Aiko "Yeah.

Rocky "So let's go and meet her together".

Aiko "She is in the forest though."

Rocky "Well we got a walk to take then let's go Aiko".

Aiko "Coming".

Rocky "Ok let's go you led the way my love".

Aiko then exited and walked to the forest.

Rocky followed behind Aiko "So how far into the forest is she"?

Aiko "Deep."

Rocky "Well we better keep moving I hope she does like me even just a little bit".

Aiko "Maybe."

Rocky "well we have to wait and see love".

Aiko "Yeah."

After a while walking thought the forest Rocky looked at Aiko "You doing ok Aiko we have been walking for a while now".

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky "if you need to take a brake at all love just say so ok".

Aiko "We are here close."

Rocky looked around "Wow we are very deep".

Aiko "Stop."

Rocky stopped right next to Aiko "What's wrong love"?

Aiko "Stay here please. She is in that cave."

Rocky smiled and stayed where he was told to "Ok I will wait here for you".

She herself approached the cave and entered slowly.

A few minutes passed.

Rocky started to get more worried the longer Aiko took.

There was a loud yelp that escaped.

Rocky heard the yelp and ran inside the cave "AIKO ARE YOU ALRIGHT"?

There was blood running from the wolf and Aiko was stained with it.

Rocky was kinda shocked as he looked at Aiko "Aiko what happened"? he walked up to Aiko.

Aiko "Jackals attacked her."

Rocky "Jackals but you have blood on you as well and that's the only way out isn't it"?

Aiko "The blood is hers but when she was out hunting she was attacked. She needs to be treated.

Rocky "Ok then it looks bad and Marshall is busy with Everest today oh this isn't good".

Aiko "She can hold she is stronger than this maybe some plants can help."

Rocky "Yer do you know of any around here Aiko that can help"?

Aiko "A few but they are close to civilization."

Rocky "Ok well..."

Suddenly very dark clouds came over and thunder filled the sky along with lightning and heavy rain.

Rocky "Oh that's not good".

Aiko "Yeah over here it's easy to have storms."

Rocky "Ok then well what do we need love"?

Lightning lit up the sky as thunder could be heard.

Aiko "There's some green palm like herbs around the entrance of the forest. Those can help but humans are around that area."

Rocky nods "ok I will go get them stay here ok"?

Aiko "I have to someone has to watch over her."

Rocky "Please be careful baby I don't want you or our unborn pups getting hurt at all" Rocky runs out of the cave into the heavy rain.

Aiko "You'll get help Ami."

Rocky returns an hour later with a lot of green palm like herbs in a make shift bag "Is this enough love"?

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky puts the beg down in front of Aiko "hello Ami I'm Rocky Aiko's mate I'm here to help".

She growled.

Rocky keeps away and stays near Aiko.

Aiko crushed the herbs in some way that made them less planty.

Rocky "Aiko will she be alright"?

Aiko "She is strong she will."

Rocky "That's good" Rocky starts to smell something "Love do you smell that"?

Aiko "No."

Rocky ran out of the cave then back in "Fire there is a fire nearby and it is close I can smell the smoke not good must be a strong fire to be in this rain".

Aiko "That's near the dove's territory."

Rocky "That's bad I guess and close".

Smoke started to slowly enter the cave as the rain stopped.

Rocky "Oh dam the smoke is coming in the cave that's really not good and the rain has stopped".

Aiko "You go. I will help Luri."

Rocky walked out of the cave then ran back in "Love the fire it's all around us we are trapped".

Smoke started to fill the cave quickly now.

Rocky "Love you got to try not breath in the smoke oh this isn't good at all what are we going to do"?

Aiko "Just go. Is not the first time this happened, I know how to handle this situation." She put Luri on her back.

Rocky nodded "ok then love" Rocky ran out of the cave and waited for Aiko at the front.

She came out running with Luri on her back.

Rocky "Which way should we go love so much smoke this isn't good".

Aiko: Just follow me. I know this forest perfectly.

Rocky "Ok then I will follow you just try and not take in a lot smoke love" Rocky followed Aiko.

Aiko "I know, there's a place where is impossible to have fire. Is near, come on." She ran out jumping above the fire.

Rocky followed jumping over the best he could "how far away is it love".

Meanwhile Ryder and the others were already trying to put out the fire that was growing quickly.

Ryder "This isn't good".

Aiko "Right on front. Just a few seconds from here."

Rocky "Ok let's keep going then the fire is getting bigger".

Aiko kept running until she felt water fall in her fur. "We made it."

Rocky stood beside Aiko "Wow is this a waterfall love"?

Aiko "No. That's a little farther, this place is very wet around the forest. And it's cold. These things make this part so hard to make it get caught on fire."

Rocky looked around "Wow your right it is very wet I didn't think a forest could get this wet ever guess I was wrong how are you feeling Aiko"?

Aiko "I'm okay." She lowered Luri on a soft place.

Rocky "that's good I was worried with all that smoke in the air".

Aiko "I know. But I have been around this place for a long while. I know how to survive."

Rocky "Ok then well that is very good to know but do remember now you are pregnant and have pups growing inside you but you know that" Rocky lowers his head "I guess I'm just worrying too much".

Aiko "I know but keep in mind that I'm not like a normal everyday dog. I had my knowledge, she raised me."

Rocky smiled and nuzzled Aiko "Yes she did and she did an amazing job at it".

Luri was standing up.

Rocky looked at Luri as he stood next to Aiko "Should she be standing love"?

Aiko "It's okay, I told you she was strong."

Rocky "Indeed you did love I hope the others are alright" Rocky looked towards where the town was.

Aiko "They should be."

Rocky "Yer I'm sure they have everything under control".

END CHAPTER WOOF

So, that was the end of that chapter I don't know when the next one will be up so I hope you can all wait thank you all for reading and I hope you review thank you LPP OVER AND OUT.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

So, happy new year to everyone I hope you all have a great and wonderful new year well here is chapter 59 getting close to 60 everyone hope you enjoy it.

On the Air Patroller Ryder was on the bridge with Marshall when the notice came though about the forest fire.

Ryder "Hey isn't that the same forest Rocky and Aiko were going to, to meet Aiko's friend"?

Marshall "I believe so and that fire is growing bigger very quickly I hope Rocky is alright".

Ryder "So do I and I haven't been able to call him on his badge the smoke must be blocking the call dam it".

Marshall "Ryder we should get going then we have the equipment to stop the fire and that new tool Rocky just finished making for us should help a lot".

Ryder "Oh you mean the weather machine that can make it rain or sunny that's a great idea ok Robo dog take us up".

Robo dog started up the Air Patroller and took to the sky.

Meanwhile in the forest.

Rocky "Aiko are you sure you will be alright with all this smoke about I'm kinda worried"?

Smoke started to quickly fill the area they were in.

Aiko "Just keep moving to stay away from it."

Rocky "Well even though the fire can't get here the smoke can which still isn't really good for everyone we got to keep moving to that waterfall you talked about".

Aiko "That's what I said, we shall keep moving."

Rocky "Yer I was just agreeing with you" Rocky keeps following beside Aiko every now and then looking back at the smoke.

Aiko "Don't worry just keep walking, we are way too far of fire even smoke has a limit of distance."

Rocky "Ture it does which is great but smoke can go very far depends on the wind but we should be safe here".

Meanwhile the Air Patroller was flying over the fire and Marshall had turned on the weather machine which was making dark rain above the fire.

Rocky "Hey look rain clouds that's a great sign".

Aiko "For the situation but not for us."

Rocky "What why oh rain forest oh my if it rains heavy we will get flooded".

Aiko "Not that. I mean with health issues."

Rocky "What do you mean health issues oh you mean your friend and that it will become cold"? Rocky looked at Aiko confused.

Aiko "I mean cold and sickness. Let's move faster."

Rocky "Oh right and if we get wet in the cold it will make it a lot worse oh my we can't have you getting sick at all we have to find a place to rest and hide from the rain love".

Aiko "I know that. That's why we have to pick up the pace we are close."

Rocky kept following Aiko "Ok then let's get to this place quickly".

The dark clouds covered the whole of the fire area as it started to rain.

Rocky "Oh here it comes".

Aiko "There it is."

Rocky "Quickly let's get moving".

Aiko was already near the waterfall.

Rocky followed as the rain started to become heavy.

Rocky "Well here comes the heavy rain I hope this stops that fire".

Aiko "Safe." She lowered Luri.

Rocky "How is she doing love"?

Aiko "I need to finish treating her. But she seems to be good."

Rocky smiled "That's good to hear it looks like Marshall listened to me when I told him how to work the machine which is good anyhow how are you feeling love"?

Aiko "I'm good."

Rocky "That's good to hear" I kiss and hug Aiko "I love you".

Aiko "Me too."

Rocky "Well I will watch the weather while you help your friend love" Rocky walked over and watched the rain.

Aiko "Ok."

Rocky sat and kept watching the rain as inside him he was very worried around so many things.

Aiko finished treating Luri.

Rocky kept watching the rain and deeply thinking about stuff that was on his mind as he moved his paws around on the ground.

Aiko "Still thinking?"

Rocky "What" I turn and see Aiko "Yer I was you done treating your friend"?

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky "I think about so many thinks sometimes I make my head hurt what about you do you ever think about lots of things at once"?

Aiko "Honestly no."

Rocky "really I thought females always had lots to think about but I guess that's only Skye and Everest and maybe Rose".

Aiko "Not if you spent much time with someone who is always calmed and positive." She looked at Luri.

Rocky smiled "Yer I guess so what should we do now"?

Aiko "To wait. Is all that we have left."

Rocky "Yer I sure hope no one animal or human got hurt in the fire that would be very sad".

Aiko "They are used to disasters, they always shelter in times like these."

Rocky "That's good to hear"

After two hours, the fire was completely out and the smoke cleared.

Rocky "Well the fires out now so what should we do now love"?

Luri was growling at Rocky.

Rocky looked at Luri "Ok then nothing new there Aiko is she alright now"?

Aiko "Ami calm down please. He is not like other dogs. Pretty please?"

Rocky looked at Luri and Aiko as he stood close next to Aiko and didn't say anything.

Aiko "He is my mate and he won't hurt me or you or our home. Actually, he cares about the environment too. Right Rocky?"

Rocky nodded "Yes I do the Environment is amazing and I wouldn't hurt it at all I love to help it as much as I can and I would never hurt you Aiko ever or anyone unless I had to" Rocky nuzzle Aiko.

Aiko "You know I though dogs were bad too but I met him and so far, nothing bad happened."

Rocky "Not all dogs are bad a lot are but there are some that are good and love to help out like me the Paw Patrol we live to help others and make sure everything is all good yes it doesn't end good always but we try our best".

Aiko "What do you say Ami?"

Luri looked at Rocky again.

Rocky looked at Luri and waited for an answer.

Luri smiled then. "Fine. If you love him then fine by me."

Rocky smiled "Thank you Luri" Rocky hugged Aiko and nuzzled her neck.

Luri "But don't make me regret my decision."

Rocky looked at Luri "I would do anything for Aiko anything at all I love her with all my heart and that will never change and when she gives birth I will be their every step of the way forever".

Luri "Okay good enough."

Rocky smiled.

Aiko "I told you she would understand."

Rocky looked at Aiko with a massive smile on his face "Yes you did say that love and I'm very happy she did".

Aiko "As long as you don't show any threat she is like a caring mother to anyone."

Rocky "That's ok I won't show any threat at all I'm a very kind pup you know this love" Rocky licked Aiko's face.

Aiko "Just to make a point of her."

Rocky "All good love" Rocky looked at Luri "It's very nice to meet you Luri thank you for being a caring mother to Aiko".

Luri "After seeing those owners I knew she need it someone to care for her."

Rocky "that's good and thank god Rose got her before she hit the bottom of the cliff after they put her in that box".

Luri "Well as much as I love chatting I have to go back to my pack."

Rocky "Ok nice meeting you".

Aiko "Yeah ever since the original Alpha died she became leader of it."

Rocky "Well I'm sure she is an amazing and great leader Aiko".

Aiko "She is."

Rocky "Ok well maybe we should start heading back love".

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky "Yeah mmmmmm which way is it out of here love"?

Aiko "Follow me."

Rocky "Ok I will follow you love" Rocky got ready to follow Aiko.

She started to guide through the place.

Rocky followed Aiko watching her tail and bum as his face started to turn red.

Aiko "Please don't stare too much at it."

Rocky looked away "Ok then sorry but why not you have an amazingly cute tail and bum love I could look at it for a very long time".

Aiko "I'm not one of those girls who likes to be looked at in my parts. I don't know. I'm more preserved."

Rocky "Ok then my love I understand" Rocky walks up beside Aiko and kisses her on the side of the face.

Aiko "Thanks. I know it may sound weird but I'm that way."

Rocky "It's not weird love if anything I'm weird I like looking at your rear whenever I follow behind you because you have an amazingly cute bum and tail".

Aiko "It sounds weird when you say it like that."

Rocky sighed "Yer it does doesn't it sorry love".

Aiko "Is okay. Hey there is the whatever patroller."

Rocky "Yer it is the Air Patroller sweet and thanks love I will try not to look at your rear whenever I'm behind you again ok".

The Air Patroller had landed in a clearing just outside the forest inside everyone was either resting or in the play room.

Aiko "Do you think they will ever open the thing? Because can hack into it and open it myself."

Rocky "what to let us in oh that isn't a problem I did help build it come on" Rocky ran up to the door.

Aiko "Yeah because they landed but is not doing anything."

Rocky looked at the door "Ok then aaaaaaaannnnd open door password Rocky" the door suddenly opened "see I opened it".

Aiko "What a password."

Rocky "Well yes for me only it also just does it to my voice so yer anyway you coming"?

Aiko "Yeah."

As Aiko walked in behind Rocky the door closed.

Rocky "So how about we go to our room and get some rest hey love"?

Aiko "Yeah."

Rocky "Ok then let's go" Rocky started walking towards their room.

She followed him.

They both got to the room and got on their bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Everest and Rose were in the play room with Lilly, Lee and Wendy.

END CHAPTER WOOF!

Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter please review and let me know what you think thank you all LPP over and out.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it will not be the last one of this story.

The evening was wet and rainy as Everest and Rose stayed in the play room with their pups Lilly, Wendy and Lee.

As the three pups played with a tug toy Rose and Everest talked.

Rose "So guess we will be heading back to Adventure bay soon won't we"?

Everest "Yer soon we can't be away for much longer everyone will be missing us more and there isn't anyone else to help people out like we do".

Rose sighed "Yer I guess your right".

Everest looked at Rose and nuzzled her "What's wrong Rose"?

Rose "I just really wished my family would believe me".

Everest "Give them time I'm sure they will soon Rose".

Rose "Yer hopefully your right Everest".

Everest giggled "I believe I'm right Rose and we will always be here for you no matter what".

Rose nuzzled Everest "Thanks Everest hey I wonder what Zuma and Marshall are up to while we are here watching the pups"?

Everest "mmmmm who knows most likely watching tv or something".

Rose "Yer most likely".

Meanwhile in the lounge room Marshall and Zuma were watching tv and talking about their mates and pups.

Marshall "Oh Zuma Lilly is so cute and she has so much energy inside her she runs around so much and so fast it's amazing".

Zuma giggled and smiled "Well Marshall she is yours and Everest's pup just like Wendy and Lee are mine and Roses pups and they are the same very cute lots of energy and always want to play and Rose has done a great job toilet training them both quickly".

Marshall "Yer Everest is the same quickly toilet trained Lilly also oh being a dad is amazing I love it".

Zuma "Yer being a dad is amazing but you know we wouldn't be dads without our amazing, cute and out of this world sexy mates who we made love too got them pregnant and then watched them give birth to our amazing pups".

Marshall giggled "Yer making love to Everest was the most amazing thing ever we both wanted it and one night we just mated and then she became pregnant with Lilly".

Zuma "Well that is what happens when you mate with a female Marshall they become pregnant but yes it was the same with me and Rose very special night that was and we mated more than once".

Marshall "Oh really mmmmm me and Everest have only mated about 4 times total now but she has only gotten pregnant once and had one pup".

Zuma "Mmmmmm lets see Rose and I have mated about 10 times and we only have two pups".

Marshall "Wow 10 times".

Zuma "Yer and all of them times were amazing".

Meanwhile somewhere in a small house in Gosford.

? "Oh, this will work amazingly the building will burn to the ground quickly and kill so many people not just one this time".

The target was a band new hotel with 30 floors on the Gosford waterfront.

Meanwhile back in the play room.

Rose "Hey Everest how many pups you think Rocky and Aiko will have now that she is pregnant"?

Everest "Wait she is pregnant Rocky and her mated already wow mmmm I would guess one".

Rose "Yer I guess one as well I'm sure Rocky will be an amazing dad and Aiko will be a great mum".

Meanwhile in Katie's room.

Katie and Ryder were having sex again as they both wanted to have a baby. Ryder and Katie had sex whenever they could as they kept trying to get Katie pregnant.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Sorry for the short chapter everyone and that I have updated in a while been having some hard times but will start typing chapters again soon and I love hearing what my readers think so do review thank you.

LPP OVER AND OUT.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

 **Ok so who is chapter 61 people it is getting close to the end I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

 **In Rocky and Aiko's room Rocky was awake and looking at Aiko while lying next to her.**

 **Rocky "Oh she is so cute even when pregnant I'm so lucky to have her as a mate" Rocky smiled.**

Aiko "I know I'm cute."

Rocky smiled and giggled "Oh love your awake did you sleep well"?

Aiko " Yeah. But it would have been better if I could lay on my own belly. Like before."

Rocky "Well that's good and you know while you're pregnant it's not a good idea to lay on your belly but we could put some pillows under you to make it softer for you to lay on and sleep".

Aiko "I know is not a good idea to lay on the belly while pregnant. That's why I said like before."

Rocky smiled "So would you like me to make some pillows for you to lay on to make you feel more comfortable"?

Aiko "It would be amazing."

Rocky "Ok then I will get it ready for you right away" Rocky got lots of pillows and made them into a bed for Aiko "ok how does that look love"?

Aiko "Perfect. Also you did it fast."

Rocky smiled "Well I'm happy you like it love and I did it fast because I love making things like this can't have you being uncomfortable with our unborn pup growing inside your belly love" Rocky gently nuzzled Aiko.

Aiko "Heh"

Rocky smiled and giggled as he looked at Aiko happily "Can I feel your belly love"?

Aiko: Sure

Rocky smiled as he gently put one of his paws on Aiko's pregnant belly and felt it.

Aiko smiled softly.

Rocky kept feeling and rubbing Aiko's belly softly "Oh your belly is so warm and nice to feel".

Suddenly the pup inside Aiko kicked and moved a bit.

Rocky: "oh my it just kicked".

Aiko: It did.

Rocky "Not long now is it love until you give birth to our pup".

The pup kicked again this time very hard.

Aiko: I don't know honestly.

Rocky "mmmm maybe we should have a checkup from Katie just to make sure everything is ok".

Aiko: Is ok I know I'm fine.

Rocky smiled "Ok love I trust you but I would say you have about a few days left before you give birth".

Aiko: Okay.

Rocky "So would you like to do anything today Aiko"?

Aiko: I don't know.

Rocky smiled and giggled "well we could just lay around here but it would be good to get you out of the room and active as you get closer to giving birth".

Aiko: I know.

Rocky "yer so how about we get up and go to the pool room and have a swim in the nice warm pool"?

Aiko: Ok I guess.

Rocky smiled "ok then let's go love the swim will do you good" Rocky got up and waited for Aiko.

Aiko: I'll be fine.

Rocky "ok then" Rocky went to the door and waited for Aiko.

She made her way outside.

Rocky walked beside Aiko all the way to the pools "Oh looks like we got them all to our self's love".

Aiko: Aww. I hope to see other people.

Ryder and Katie suddenly walk out of the bathroom.

Ryder "Oh hey Aiko and Rocky you two going for a swim"?

Rocky "Yes we are".

Katie "Sweet want to join us then"?

Rocky looks at Aiko "What do you say love"?

Aiko: Sure. Not much but okay.

Ryder and Katie got into the nice warm bath as Rocky looked at Aiko.

Rocky "After you love".

Aiko: Ok I guess.

Rocky smiled and waited for Aiko to get in first.

Katie "You want some help getting in Aiko"?

Aiko: I'm good.

Katie "ok then its so nice and warm in here".

Rocky "Aiko is everything ok"?

She got in the pool without effort.

Rocky smiled and got in after her "mmm oh it is so warm".

Aiko: It is.

Katie looked over at Aiko and saw her belly "So only a few days now Aiko and you and Rocky will be parents".

Ryder had his hand down Katie underwear and was rubbing her vagina.

Aiko: Ugh not here.

Rocky looked at Aiko "What's wrong Love"?

Aiko: Just them.

Rocky looks over "Oh come on you two really"?

Ryder stopped rubbing and just put his hands in his lap "Sorry you two".

Katie "Yer sorry".

Aiko: We have rooms you know.

Ryder "Yer sorry Aiko".

Katie "mmmm sorry mmm Aiko may I feel your belly for a minute please"?

Aiko: Sure.

Katie moved closer to Aiko and put her hand on Aiko's belly under the water.

Katie "mmmm feels good about 2 to 3 days left Aiko and your water should brake".

Aiko: How can you tell?

Katie "I have been doing this long enough to know".

Aiko: Hmm. Sorry. I go natural I don't believe much on science. I give myself...five days. Just because I know.

Katie giggled "Ok fair enough we will see whos right".

Meanwhile on the top deck Rose and Zuma were letting their two pups Wendy and Lee have a run around and some play time outside. The weather was nice and sunny but the area was poss to get storms later that evening.

Lee and Wendy were playing tag as Lee was chasing Wendy around the top deck under the close watch of their mother and father.

Rose giggled and smiled happily as she watched her pups play together with Zuma lying beside her.

Rose "I'm so happy they are having fun hey love".

Zuma smiled and kissed Rose on the cheek "yes Rose it's great to them having fun and playing tag".

Rose "yer just think we will be heading back to Adventure bay soon and they will get to see the lookout and Katie's shop and the whole town".

Zuma giggled "yer and then I can teach them how to swim and be safe in the water".

Rose "that's a great idea love but let's do that tomorrow".

Zuma nodded and hugged Rose then went back to watching the pups play with each as they kept running around on the top deck more.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Sorry everyone it took so long to finish the chapter I'm sorry LPP out.


End file.
